LoveGame
by Mizugachi
Summary: Blaine Anderson avait tout simplement tenté d'oublier son ex-petit ami cette nuit-là. Pourtant, ces yeux bleus l'envoutaient. Ce garçon le détruisait, mais Blaine s'accrochait à lui, encore et encore.
1. You Spin Me Round (Like A Record)

Bonjour bonjour ! Me voici de retour plus tôt que prévu avec ma nouvelle fiction que j'avais promis à la fin de la traduction de _A Break in the Clouds_. La couverture est un dessin de qjxj (qui est certes inspiré du poster de White Collar mais qui représente assez bien la fic), et que vous pouvez retrouver ici : qjxj . deviantart art / White-Collar-AU-320495822.

Les titres des chapitres sont tous des titres de chanson qui correspondent à l'histoire, dont vous retrouverez les informations dans la note de fin ! Je vous conseille bien sûr de lire avec les chansons (mais vous faîtes ce que vous voulez).

Je ne donne pas les pairings, déjà parce qu'il y en a beaucoup trop, ils apparaîtrons au fur et à mesure, et ne me haïssez pas si j'ai associé deux personnages que vous détestez ensemble.

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance, Drama, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Fluff

**Warnings :** Présence de lemons, plus ou moins explicites, prise de substances illicites, personnages OOC, langage vulgaire, tabagisme, alcool...

**Résumé :** Blaine Anderson avait tout simplement tenté d'oublier son ex-petit ami cette nuit-là. Pourtant, ces yeux bleus l'envoutaient. Ce garçon le détruisait, mais Blaine s'accrochait à lui, encore et encore.

**Disclaimer : **Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient, mis à part mes mots et cette petite idée pas si originale que ça, je le conçois.

* * *

**Chapitre 1  
You Spin Me Round (Like A Record)**

_« Well I...I set my sights on you  
(and no one else will do)  
And I, I've got to have my way now, baby  
(and no one else will do)  
And I, I've got to have my way now, baby  
All I know is that to me  
You look like you're havin' fun  
Open up your lovin' arms  
Watch out, here I come »_

* * *

La forte musique faisait vibrer l'intérieur de son corps, son cœur battant au rythme rapide de la chanson bien trop puissante pour la santé de ses oreilles. Assis au bar du _Satellite_, Blaine Anderson, verre de gin fizz en main, scannait de ses yeux la foule compacte qui s'agitait sur la piste de danse. Pour un vendredi soir, le bar était beaucoup moins remplis que ce qu'il avait originalement pensé, non pas qu'il s'en plaignait. Peut-être arriverait-il à trouver un homme attirant pour se changer les idées et prendre du bon temps sans pour autant se faire sauter dessus par des dizaines d'hommes en chaleur en même temps.

Blaine n'était pas un habitué des bars gays, il ne l'avait jamais été. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eu l'embarras du choix dans sa petite ville d'origine, Westerville, Ohio. Lorsqu'il était arrivé à New York il y a quatre ans, diplôme de Yale en droit en poche, rien n'avait changé. Il avait ouvert son cabinet d'avocat, s'était plongé dans son travail, et une fois sa situation bien établie, il s'était enfin décidé à découvrir le monde de la nuit gay. Ses anciens camarades de promotion l'avaient bien entraîné dans des boîtes de nuit pendant ses années universitaires, mais devoir sans cesse repousser des filles lui avait quelque peu détruit l'attrait des bars. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment amusé. Sous la peur de finir avec une fille dans son lit, Blaine ne s'était jamais autorisé à boire en boîte, connaissant l'effet qu'avait l'alcool sur lui. Ses anciennes fêtes entre amis l'avaient presque fait croire qu'il était bi après avoir embrassé une fille suite à un jeu de la bouteille particulièrement bien arrosé.

Cela faisait deux ans que Blaine n'était pas retourné dans un bar gay. A vrai dire, il n'en avait pas vraiment eu besoin et son ex-petit ami, qui avait rompu avec lui il n'y a même pas deux mois après cinq ans de relation, n'était pas du genre à se saouler dans les bars. C'était finalement Tina, sa meilleure amie et accessoirement son assistante personnelle, qui avait forcé Blaine à s'autoriser à s'amuser pour une fois et à prendre du bon temps, après l'avoir vu broyer du noir dans son coin et se plaindre à multiple reprises sur sa soudaine solitude. Sans oublier que cela faisait des semaines que Blaine n'avait pas couché avec quelqu'un et, il avait presque honte de se l'avouer, les plaisirs solitaires ne le satisfaisaient plus. Alors, Blaine s'était retrouvé au _Satellite_, l'un des bars gays les plus branchés de New York, à scruter la foule dansante, cherchant entre les gogo-danseurs et les drag-queens quelqu'un avec qui passer la soirée.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur un jeune homme qui dansait dans le cercle extérieur de la foule, entouré d'hommes qu'il devinait bien plus âgés que lui, de là où il était. L'homme semblait dans son élément, agitant ses hanches – et quelles hanches ! –, pressant ses fesses contre l'entrejambe d'un autre, les yeux clos et la tête rejetée en arrière. Au bout de quelques minutes, il tourna sur lui-même, ouvrant les yeux, et son regard se posa sur Blaine, qui le fixait toujours. Aussitôt, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et Blaine le vit chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de l'un des types qui dansait avec lui. Les deux hommes le regardèrent, puis l'inconnu s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur le tabouret à côté de lui.

– Salut, toi, dit-il en penchant son visage sur le sien pour que Blaine puisse l'entendre par-dessus la musique.

Le voyant mieux une fois en dehors des spots lumineux multicolores et son visage beaucoup plus proche de lui, Blaine remarqua que le type qui venait de l'approcher n'était pas un homme. Ce n'était qu'un _garçon_. Un garçon aux yeux aussi bleu que des saphirs, assombris par l'obscurité du club, et des cheveux châtains parfaitement coiffés en hauteur par une fine couche de laque. Le garçon l'étudia rapidement du regard, puis son sourire s'agrandit. Il croisa les jambes et demanda un Cosmopolitan au barman. Blaine le regarda, légèrement intrigué. Ce garçon ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-neuf ans. Ils laissaient vraiment entrer n'importe qui dans les bars gays, maintenant. Non pas qu'il ne s'en doutait pas, mais il aurait espéré que le videur ait refusé l'entrée à quelqu'un qui ne faisait visiblement pas vingt-et-un ans, compte tenu de la « bonne » réputation du _Satellite_. Le garçon récupéra son cocktail et se tourna vers Blaine, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

– Quand on est poli, on répond « salut » en retour, généralement, remarqua-t-il en scrutant Blaine, arquant un sourcil quand celui-ci ne le salua pas. Bah, je suppose que je devrais avoir l'habitude de couper le souffle de chaque mec que j'aborde, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Blaine le dévisagea d'un air interloqué. Ce garçon était magnifique, et il était plus qu'évident qu'il savait quel effet il faisait aux autres.

– Ok, je recommence, et cette fois je veux une réponse, dit-il finalement d'un ton sec quand Blaine ne dit toujours rien, et il se pencha vers lui. Salut, toi.

– Je… salut, balbutia Blaine, fixant les yeux du garçon.

– Je préfère ça, répondit-il en arborant un nouveau sourire, et il but une gorgée de son cocktail. Avant qu'on ne fasse plus ample connaissance, toi et moi, je veux savoir si tu as moins de trente ans.

– Pardon ?

– Je ne baise pas avec des trentenaires et plus. Trop vieux, expliqua le garçon avec un autre haussement d'épaules. Alors ? Tu as quel âge ?

Il fallut plusieurs grosses secondes à Blaine pour reconnecter son cerveau après avoir entendu les propos de jeune garçon, et vu son sourire amusé, il avait sûrement dû ouvrir et fermer sa bouche à répétition comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Absolument ridicule.

– Vingt-six ans. Et toi, tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour être ici ? Tu as, quoi, maximum dix-neuf ans ? accusa Blaine en portant son verre à ses lèvres et en avalant une gorgée de son gin fizz.

– Tu préfères les plus vieux que toi ? Comme c'est ennuyant, _bébé_, rétorqua le garçon sans pour autant perdre son sourire.

Les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes de surprise face à ce garçon à peine sorti de l'adolescence, Blaine le fixa pendant plusieurs secondes avant de détourner le regard vers la piste de danse, regardant sans voir les hommes agitant leurs corps plus ou moins n'importe comment.

– Plus sérieusement, ça te perturberait de coucher avec quelqu'un de mon âge ? Parce que moi, ça me ferait bien chier de passer à côté de quelqu'un d'aussi sexy que toi.

Blaine reposa son regard sur lui et l'observa porter son verre à ses lèvres, vidant son contenu. Le garçon le fixa sous ses longs cils, attendant clairement une réponse.

– Pas vraiment, non, répondit Blaine en haussant les épaules. Je me demandais juste comment tu as pu entrer. Les videurs sont sérieux ici, non ?

– Oh, bébé, je t'assure qu'une fausse carte d'identité et un jean moulant te font passer sans problème, même ici. Ce n'est pas comme si personne ne me connaissait, après tout.

Les yeux de Blaine se baissèrent sur le corps du garçon et sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge en voyant ses jambes, qui semblaient s'étirer à l'infini, couvertes du jean le plus moulant que Blaine ait jamais vu. C'était une sorte de seconde peau, et Blaine ne manqua pas de remarquer que le vêtement – probablement en cuir – épousait parfaitement chacune des formes du garçon. Particulièrement son entrejambe. Blaine se racla la gorge, rougissant comme un adolescent, et releva le regard pour voir le garçon sourire d'un air lubrique. Merde, comment un gamin comme lui pouvait être aussi… aussi… Il n'arrivait même pas à trouver un mot qui convenait à ce que ce garçon lui faisait ressentir. Sexy et bandant n'étaient même pas suffisant.

– Pour rassurer ta conscience, j'ai vingt ans, finit par dire le garçon après avoir vidé son verre d'un trait. Je ne suis pas _si_ loin de la légalité. Puis, s'ils tenaient vraiment à empêcher des mineurs de rentrer, ils le feraient. Je peux avoir un autre Cosmo ? lança-t-il à l'adresse du barman. Et un tequila sunrise pour lui. On dirait que tu as besoin d'un peu de couleur dans ta vie, bébé, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Blaine.

Il fit glisser le verre remplis de liquide orange et jaune devant Blaine, puis prit le sien rouge et joua avec la décoration. Blaine le remercia vaguement. Le garçon n'avait pas vraiment tort.

– C'est la première fois que je te vois ici, et je t'assure que j'en connais du monde. Alors… J'aimerais connaître ton petit nom, bébé. J'aurais peut-être à le crier si tu es à la hauteur.

Blaine éloigna son verre de sa bouche et fixa le garçon. Celui-ci semblait fermement convaincu que Blaine allait finir la nuit avec lui. Intéressant. Peut-être n'avait-il pas tout à fait tort, à nouveau. Blaine était clairement attiré par le jeune garçon, et il était venu pour s'envoyer en l'air avec quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ?

– Me sous-estime pas. Blaine. Et toi ?

– Oh, je n'en doute pas une seconde, bébé. Kurt.

_Kurt. Ça lui allait bien._

Kurt finit à la va-vite son verre et se leva, attrapant le bras de Blaine.

– Finis ton verre et viens danser avec moi !

Blaine s'exécuta et le suivit, ou plutôt, il se laissa entraîné sur la piste de danse, l'esprit trop embrumé par l'alcool pour refuser – et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de refuser. Perdus au milieu de la foule en sueur, au pied du podium où un gogo-danseur récoltait des billets dans son slip, Kurt passa ses bras autour des épaules de Blaine et l'attira contre lui, frottant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Blaine posa ses mains sur les hanches du jeune homme, suivant ses mouvements. Il pouvait sentir les mains de Kurt glisser dans son dos, traçant de ses doigts des formes abstraites ou frôlant parfois sa nuque, et des frissons parcoururent sa colonne vertébrale. Kurt savait parfaitement comment charmer ses « proies », et il en était plus que conscient. La musique techno n'était pas le genre de musique sur laquelle Blaine avait l'habitude de danser, mais il se laissa porter par le battement de la chanson qui faisait vibrer son corps. Les spots multicolores et le flash des projecteurs aveuglaient Blaine, qui ferma un instant les yeux pour effacer les points blancs qui obstruaient sa vision.

Il sentit soudain une pression dans son cou, et découvrit en rouvrant les yeux, sans vraiment être surpris, les lèvres de Kurt collées contre sa peau. Lorsque le jeune garçon commença à promener sa bouche sur son cou, Blaine frissonna en sentant la fraicheur laissée par sa salive, contrastant avec la chaleur écrasante du club. Il pouvait sentir avec précision le raclement des dents de Kurt contre son épiderme, la chaleur et l'humidité de sa langue qui léchait sa peau, et les vibrations de sa bouche quand il émettait quelques gémissements appréciateurs. _Bordel._ Personne ne l'avait jamais embrassé comme ça. Blaine ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce que cela ferait de sentir les lèvres de Kurt sur les siennes.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le châtain prit son visage entre ses mains et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles entrouvertes de Blaine. Instinctivement, Blaine resserra son étreinte et gémit dans le baiser, offrant un meilleur accès à la langue de Kurt dans sa bouche. Ouai. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer ce que cela ferait de se faire embrasser par une bouche aussi experte que celle de Kurt. Ses lèvres avaient le goût du Cosmopolitan, et c'était absolument _délicieux_. Sa langue… Oh mon Dieu, sa _langue_. Blaine voulait la lui arracher. Elle s'enroulait paresseusement autour de la sienne, caressait chaque recoin de sa bouche. Où ce gamin avait-il appris à embrasser comme ça, sérieusement ?

Blaine sentit les mains de Kurt quitter ses épaules pour glisser sur son torse et se faufiler sous sa chemise, et il laissa échapper une exclamation surprise dans le baiser. Il sentit Kurt sourire contre ses lèvres, et ses mains caressèrent du bout des doigts son ventre et la naissance de ses pectoraux, raclant de ses ongles sans griffer sa peau. Blaine gémit à nouveau et se surprit à vouloir rattraper les lèvres de Kurt quand celui-ci rompit le baiser après avoir suçoter sa lèvre inférieure. Mais très vite, sa bouche se rattacha à son cou, et la cuisse de Kurt s'immisça entre ses jambes et se frotta contre la bosse douloureuse qui s'y formait. Blaine retint non sans mal un grognement et rejeta la tête en arrière, offrant plus d'espace à Kurt pour dévorer son cou. Cependant, celui-ci sembla se lasser de ne faire que l'embrasser et approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

– Qu'est-ce que tu préfères, bébé ? Toilettes, backrooms, ou chez toi ? chuchota-t-il d'une voix chaude.

Les backrooms ? Blaine n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver au milieu de gars occupés à leurs propres affaires pendant que lui vaquait aux siennes. Encore moins de se cacher dans une cabine de toilette tandis que des types se droguaient autour de lui.

Blaine écarta gentiment Kurt et prit sa main, l'entraînant au bar pour un dernier verre. Il couchait rarement avec des inconnus, alors autant le faire complètement ivre pour ne pas se dégonfler au dernier moment.

– Chez moi, dit-il finalement en donnant un verre de Long Island Iced Tea à Kurt, portant le sien à sa bouche après avoir trinqué.

Kurt but cul sec le cocktail et, après un regard intimant à Blaine de se dépêcher de finir son verre, il attrapa la main du bouclé et l'entraîna vers la sortie du club, grimpant avec lui dans le premier taxi qui s'engouffra dans la nuit New Yorkaise.

Après avoir cherché la bonne clé et le bon trou de la serrure de sa porte d'entrée pendant plus de cinq minutes – il fallait dire qu'avoir Kurt accrocher à lui et mimant des coups de reins contre ses fesses, sans compter son taux d'alcoolémie bien trop élevé pour son bien, n'aidait pas vraiment –, Blaine réussit à ouvrir le panneau de bois et s'engouffra dans l'entrée de son appartement, légèrement titubant, Kurt à sa suite. Dès que la porte fut refermée soigneusement, Blaine se tourna vers le jeune garçon qui s'était adossé contre un mur et mordait sa lèvre inférieure d'une façon suggestive. Le bouclé l'entraîna dans sa chambre après qu'ils se soient débarrassés de leurs chaussures, et ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le lit dans un désordre de bras et de jambes. Kurt s'assit à califourchon sur Blaine et ses mains ne perdirent pas une seconde pour commencer à déboutonner sa chemise et à glisser sur son torse chaud, traçant chaque contour de ses muscles. Blaine se laissa aller contre les caresses du garçon et ferma l'accès à sa conscience dans son cerveau, juste le temps d'apprécier d'être touché de cette manière.

* * *

Assis sur les marches du bâtiment où se déroulait la séance photo dans laquelle il figurait, Kurt Hummel tira sur sa cigarette à moitié consumée, soufflant la fumée par le nez tandis que Sebastian, son meilleur ami et collègue, s'asseyait à côté de lui. Son ami sortit son paquet de _Chesterfield Red_ et en prit une. Par habitude, Kurt passa son briquet au jeune homme, qui alluma sa cigarette et la porta à ses lèvres. Les deux garçons restèrent plusieurs minutes dans un silence confortable, fumant leurs cigarettes, avant que Sebastian ne le brise.

– T'es parti bien tôt du _Satellite_, hier soir, dit-il d'une voix traînante. Dois-je en conclure que le mec que t'as repéré et que tu m'as montré était à ton goût ?

– T'as pas idée. L'un de mes meilleurs coups, Seb, répondit Kurt avec un sourire satisfait. T'aurais vu son appart… Il doit bien gagner sa vie. Une pièce de choix.

– Oublie pas nos règles, Hummel. On baise jamais deux fois la même personne.

– C'était pas mon intention. C'est trop lassant, et on le sait aussi bien l'un que l'autre.

Kurt tira à nouveau sa cigarette et regarda sans voir les voitures passant dans la rue. Il souffla la fumée et posa sa main contre son front, fronçant les sourcils.

– Fait chier. Mon Doliprane de ce matin était pas assez fort, j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser. Et c'est pas comme si les flashs du photographe m'aidaient à perdre mon mal de tête.

– T'as encore trop bu, je te l'avais dit. Tu ne m'écoutes jamais.

– J'me passerais bien de tes sermons, Smythe, rétorqua Kurt en jetant son mégot de cigarette sur le trottoir. File moi une clope, j'en ai plus.

Sebastian lui passa son paquet et le briquet. Kurt en sortit plusieurs et les transféra dans son propre paquet et en alluma une. Sebastian ne fumait pas la même marque que lui, mais tant pis, il avait besoin de sa dose de nicotine jusqu'à ce soir. Il rachèterait les siennes dès qu'il terminerait son travail.

– Et alors, il s'appelle comment, ton super coup ? Que je tente ma chance s'il se pointe à nouveau, demanda Sebastian en s'allongeant contre les marches.

– Blaine, répondit Kurt en haussant les épaules, regardant l'extrémité rougie et fumante de sa cigarette.

– Qui est Blaine ? lança une voix féminine derrière eux.

Kurt leva les yeux vers Santana qui s'assit à côté de lui et étendit ses jambes sur les marches, rajustant les plis de sa robe courte.

– Le mec que s'est tapé Kurt hier soir, dit nonchalamment Sebastian en lançant sa cigarette consumée sur le trottoir.

– Vous êtes allés dans un bar sachant qu'on travaillait le lendemain ? Vous êtes timbrés, railla Santana en sortant son paquet de son soutien-gorge – et Kurt se demanda combien d'objets elle pouvait ranger là-dedans. J'suis étonnée que vous soyez pas mort dans votre lit. Surtout toi, Kurt. Depuis quand tu tiens le surplus d'alcool ?

– Oh, je peux t'assurer que je suis mort, soupira Kurt en faisant tomber la cendre sur le sol. J'ai passé la nuit à baiser, non pas que je m'en plaigne. Heureusement que son matelas était confortable.

– Ne me dis pas que Porcelaine a tiré son coup et pas toi, Sebastian, parce que je n'avalerais pas ça, dit Santana en allumant une cigarette.

– Oh non, rassure-toi. J'ai eu le droit à une merveilleuse pipe dans les backrooms. Sept minutes au paradis pour Sebastian Smythe !

– J'ai pas besoin des détails, merci.

– C'est vrai que tu préfères les minous, toi… Tu perds, tu sais ? Il n'y a rien de meilleur qu'une bonne queue. Je suis sûr que ce mec a aimé la mienne, hier soir.

– Je t'emmerde, Smythe. Tu préfères la brutalité des hommes, tant mieux pour toi. J'aime la douceur féminine. Maintenant, fous-moi la paix avec ta vie sexuelle si passionnante.

– Quoi, la tienne est tellement plate que tu es jalouse ? Les doigts de ta douce Brittany ne te suffisent plus et tu n'oses pas aller voir ailleurs parce que tu ne veux pas la tromper ? Comme c'est adorable. Ou alors, comme toutes les lesbiennes tu as été obligée d'acheter un gode parce qu'on sait tous que personne ne peut se passer d'une bite, vraie ou fausse.

Santana manqua de renverser Kurt et de le brûler avec sa cigarette en se jetant sur Sebastian, criant des insultes en espagnol.

– Vos gueules ! hurla Kurt en les séparant. J'ai un putain de mal de tête, c'est trop dur à comprendre pour vous ?

Il se leva et ramassa son paquet de cigarettes, le fourrant dans sa poche, et lissa les plis du t-shirt qu'il portait entre les séances photos. Face à lui, Sebastian et Santana continuaient de se foudroyer du regard, mais Kurt savait pertinemment que les deux finiraient par se réconcilier et s'envoyer des blagues salaces à la fin de la journée.

La porte d'entrée du bâtiment s'ouvrit et une femme en tailleur, perchée sur des talons vertigineux, jeta un regard désapprouvant aux trois jeunes adultes, se raclant la gorge.

– La pause est finie, vous trois, aboya-t-elle. Remontez-vous changer, on a encore beaucoup de travail.

Avec des soupirs peu gracieux, les trois jeunes gens se levèrent, jetèrent leurs mégots de cigarette sur le sol et repartirent poser.

* * *

Des klaxons de voiture. Des pneus qui crissaient. La sirène d'une voiture de police lancée à toute vitesse dans les rues de Manhattan. Le fourmillement de la Grosse Pomme réveilla Blaine bien plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, et le bouclé laissa échapper un grognement étouffé en se retournant violemment dans ses draps pour cacher ses yeux du soleil qui s'infiltrait par la fenêtre. Un gémissement de douleur lui échappa quand il effectua un mouvement trop brusque et que son corps endolori lui cria d'être plus doux avec lui. Blaine ne comprit pas sur le coup pourquoi il se sentait aussi courbaturé, ni pourquoi il était complètement nu, les draps enroulé autour de sa taille, ou encore pourquoi sa chambre exhalait l'odeur du sexe et du tabac froid. Et merde, il avait l'impression que quelqu'un lui frappait le cerveau avec un marteau.

Blaine enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller qui traînait sur le côté droit du lit et inspira ce qui normalement aurait dû être l'odeur habituelle de sa taie d'oreiller. Sauf que là, sa taie d'oreiller sentait une vague odeur de cigarette à la menthe et d'eau de Cologne qui n'était pas la sienne. Une succession d'images surgit alors dans son esprit, floues et percées comme si elles avaient été rongées aux mites : deux yeux bleus comme des saphirs, une langue goûtant chaque parcelle de sa peau, des ongles raclant sa peau et laissant des marques dans son dos, des coups de reins plus forts que les précédents… Ses souvenirs de la nuit précédente frappèrent alors Blaine comme un train lancé à pleine vitesse. Blaine avait ramené un parfait inconnu chez lui, un garçon à peine sortis de l'adolescence, un garçon qui l'avait fait se retourner ventre contre son matelas et qui avait fait surgir des étoiles devant ses yeux. Blaine n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de ramener des étrangers chez lui pour s'envoyer en l'air avec eux, et pourtant, une partie de son esprit, bien cachée au fond de sa tête, se félicita d'avoir suivi le conseil de Tina. Tina avait toujours les meilleures idées. Tina avait toujours raison, de toute façon.

Mais quelque chose manquait dans le tableau, et Blaine savait très bien ce que c'était. Kurt n'était pas là. Kurt était parti avant qu'il ne se réveille. Blaine savait qu'il avait dormi à côté de lui, car le matelas était chaud du côté droit du lit et son oreiller exhalait son odeur. Une partie de lui essayait de le convaincre que c'était normal, qu'après ce genre de situation, la personne partait toujours avant que l'autre ne se réveille, mais l'autre partie de lui regrettait de ne pas pouvoir voir Kurt se réveiller avec lui, ne serait-ce que pour lui demander s'il avait apprécié la soirée ou pourquoi pas échanger leurs numéros.

Au fond de lui-même, Blaine savait que les chances qu'il ne revoit Kurt étaient infimes. Que pouvait-il attendre de ce garçon, de toute façon ? Kurt n'avait _que_ vingt ans. C'était encore un adolescent, pour lui. Et visiblement, c'était un adolescent qui changeait de partenaire comme de chemise, et qui sautait sur tout ce qui bouge. C'était commun de trouver des hommes comme lui dans des bars gays. Des hommes qui ne couchaient que pour le sexe, pour se saouler un bon coup et oublier la vie monotone qu'ils vivaient le jour. Ou leur solitude, comme pour Blaine. Et puis, pourquoi s'occupait-il autant de Kurt ? Le jeune garçon avait tiré son coup, Blaine aussi, tout le monde était content. Point barre.

Blaine détacha son visage de l'oreiller, intoxiqué par l'odeur du tabac mentholé, et regarda l'heure sur son horloge digitale – 11h43 –, avant de s'extirper du lit avec une grimace de douleur, cherchant son boxer dans les draps et sur le sol, avant de le trouver accroché à l'abat-jour de sa lampe de chevet, ne cherchant même pas à savoir comment il avait atterri là. Un peu plus couvert, il se frotta le visage dans ses mains et tituba jusqu'à la salle de bain, fouillant dans sa pharmacie pour du Doliprane, ou n'importe quel médicament qui pouvait ressembler de près ou de loin à du paracétamol. N'importe quoi pouvant arrêter les coups de marteau.

Une bonne douche, et tout irait mieux dans sa tête.

* * *

**Note culturelle :** Le _Satellite_ n'existe pas. _Chesterfield_ est une marque de cigarettes. Les backrooms sont des salles sombres dans les bars gays où il possible d'avoir des relations sexuelles en restant habillé. Hm... Pas la peine de vous dire que l'abus d'alcool et le tabac est dangereux pour la santé ? N'imitez pas Kurt et Blaine. Surtout Kurt.

**Chanson du chapitre :** _You Spin Me Round (Like A Record) _- **Dead or Alive  
**Pour info, _LoveGame_ est une chanson de **Lady Gaga**.

**Note personnelle :** Bien, voici pour ce premier chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous a plu ! Je suis une grande fan du Blina, du Kurtbastian et du Kurtana, donc voilà. M'en voulez pas pour le Kurtbastian (même s'ils ne sont qu'amis). Pour cette fic, je tiendrais le même rythme que pour _ABITC_, un chapitre par semaine, MAJ tous les jeudis ! :)

**Petite info supplémentaire qui n'a rien à voir :** Suite à quelques demandes et à des avis sur Twitter, j'ai écris une sorte "d'épilogue" à mon OS _Driving Me Insane_(schizo!Blaine). Donc, pour ceux que ça intéresse, je posterai cette "suite" dans quelques jours.

Mizu.


	2. Just One Last Time

Bonjour :)

Ok. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne m'attendais pas à autant de reviews pour un premier chapitre (sérieusement, 15 ?), ni à autant de follows, donc je vous remercie énormément pour l'excellente réponse que j'ai reçue ! Wow. Vous êtes géniaux ;) J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec la suite, donc.

Certaines personnes ont noté la ressemblance avec Queer As Folk, et il est vrai que je me suis inspirée de l'ambiance de la série. Rassurez-vous, Kurt, Sebastian et Blaine ne seront pas un remake de Brian, Michael et Justin, ça ne serait pas intéressant sinon ;)

Je me rendu compte que c'était idiot de donner les infos de la chanson du chapitre à la fin si vous êtes censé l'écouter en même temps alors...  
_Just One Last Time_ - **David Guetta ft. Taped Rai**.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 2  
****Just One Last Time****  
**

_« There comes a time for us to part,  
__Then right back to the start.  
__And I know what I'm supposed to do  
__To get myself away from you  
__Oh you drain my soul and  
__[…]  
__This is the end, Sasha  
__But I can't move away from you »__  
_

* * *

Un léger coup sur la porte de son bureau fit lever les yeux de Blaine, l'arrachant à sa lecture minutieuse du dossier sur lequel il devait travailler aujourd'hui. Tina, son assistante, ouvrit la porte et entra, portant dans ses bras deux lourdes pochettes bien trop petites pour le nombre de papiers qu'elles contenaient.

– Bonjour, Blaine ! Désolée, je suis arrivée un peu juste aujourd'hui, mais mes nausées matinales ont repris, salua Tina avec un sourire d'excuse, posant aussi doucement que possible les deux énormes dossiers sur le bureau en chêne.

– Salut, Tina. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je n'étais pas vraiment en avance non plus, répondit Blaine avec un sourire, se levant pour embrasser sa meilleure amie sur la joue. Comment vas-tu, mis à part tes nausées ?

– Ça va, ça va… Un peu fatiguée, mais ça va. Entre le boulot, le bébé, et Mike qui ne sait pas s'occuper de lui tout seul, je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais tenir ! rit-elle.

– N'en fais pas trop, hein. Je ne voudrais pas finir par être une des causes de ta mort !

Blaine rigola avec elle et tapota son épaule amicalement avant de se rasseoir et de mettre ses lunettes sur ses yeux pour se replonger dans son dossier.

– Oh non, non, non, Blaine Anderson, s'écria Tina en refermant d'un coup sec le classeur. Il est hors de question que tu évites l'interrogatoire que tu me dois en travaillant. Il est à peine neuf heures !

Blaine leva les yeux vers elle et haussa les sourcils, se demandant de quoi elle parlait. Tina s'assit sur la chaise en face de lui, caressant distraitement d'une main son ventre encore plat, et arracha les dossiers des mains de Blaine, les mettant hors de portée.

– Tu me dois un compte rendu détaillé de ton week-end. Est-ce que tu as suivi mon conseil ? Tu es allé t'amuser ? demanda-t-elle avec un doux sourire.

Oh. _Ça_.

Blaine allait sûrement devoir censurer une partie de son compte rendu, si elle voulait tout savoir dans les moindres détails. Pas sûr que Tina, bien qu'elle soit sa meilleure amie et qu'ils partagent tout ou presque, voulait entendre les détails sur ce qui s'était passé dans le lit de Blaine.

– Oui, oui, j'ai suivi ton conseil, Tina.

– Alors ? l'interrompit-elle d'une voix excitée. C'était comment ?

– C'était sympa. Je suis allé au _Satellite_, c'est, genre, l'un des bars gays les plus branchés de la ville. J'ai pas mal bu donc je ne me souviens pas de tout mais…

Ainsi, Blaine raconta à Tina sa rencontre avec Kurt et comment celui-ci avait réussi à le déstabiliser en moins de deux secondes. A quel point le jeune homme avait été entreprenant avec lui, combien ses baisers étaient tout de ce qu'il y avait de plus fabuleux, et ses yeux, sa bouche, ses hanches, ses jambes, tout son corps était magnifique. Blaine fit cependant l'impasse sur le fait de s'être retrouvé à quatre pattes sur son matelas, le dos couvert du torse en sueur de Kurt. Tina n'avait vraiment pas besoin de savoir cela.

– Dis-moi, il ne te plairait pas un peu beaucoup, ce Kurt ? le taquina-t-elle.

– Quoi ? Non, pas du tout, balbutia Blaine à toute vitesse. Je veux dire, si, bien sûr, il était très mignon… Sexy. Définitivement sexy, se corrigea-t-il en laissant échapper un rire gêné. Mais… C'est tout, Tina. Il n'y a pas de mal à trouver un homme attirant. Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Kurt n'est même pas un homme, encore. Il fait tellement jeune, ce n'est qu'un garçon. J'ai l'impression d'avoir eu une relation avec un mineur, maintenant.

– Quel âge il a ?

– Vingt ans… je crois. Mais il paraissait beaucoup moins. Ça ne m'aurait pas surpris qu'il ait moins de dix-huit ans, il fait tellement jeune et tu pourrais presque voir de l'innocence dans les traces de l'enfance sur son visage. Sauf que quand il te met le grappin dessus, tu vois tout de suite qu'il n'est pas si innocent que ça.

– Ooh. Quelque chose à partager, Blaine ? plaisanta Tina en lui lançant un regard amusé.

– Rien qui ne te concerne, répondit précipitamment Blaine en rougissant comme une pivoine.

– Je vois, dit-elle d'une voix non convaincue. Donc, un petit jeune t'a pris pour sa proie de la soirée, et tu as décidé de jouer avec lui. Ça ne te ressemble pas vraiment, Blaine, mais si tu t'es amusé avec lui, tant mieux, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

– C'était juste un coup d'un soir. Tu étais la première à me dire que je devais me trouver un garçon mignon et prendre du bon temps, rétorqua Blaine avec un regard plein de sous-entendus.

– Je l'admets, c'est vrai.

Tina se leva et prit la tasse de café vide sur le bureau de Blaine.

– Bien, quand je vais revenir avec ton café, je veux que tu me dises qui était au-dessus ! lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule en sortant du bureau.

Blaine s'étouffa sur sa propre salive, son visage s'empourprant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

– Tina Cohen-Chang, je vais te virer si tu continues ! cria-t-il d'une voix indignée.

– Et ne t'avises pas d'essayer de me faire changer de sujet !

* * *

Sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, Blaine revint au _Satellite_ le vendredi soir suivant. Une envie de sortir, une envie de danser, une envie de boire… Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait conduit jusqu'ici. Peut-être était une seule de ces envies, peut-être un mélange des trois, peut-être une autre qu'il ignorait, consciemment ou inconsciemment.

Vêtu d'une chemise blanche légère, compte tenu des températures très douces des soirées de Mai et de la fournaise qu'était le _Satellite_, ainsi que d'un slim rouge effet huilé, Blaine franchit les portes du bar après avoir montré sa carte d'identité au videur, s'engouffrant dans l'antre aux projecteurs multicolores et à la musique à s'en percer les tympans. Il vit sur son chemin jusqu'au bar des hommes se retourner lorsqu'ils le voyaient, comme la semaine dernière, mais Blaine n'y prêta pas attention. Il devait d'abord boire pour se détendre.

– Je peux avoir un Singapore Sling, s'il-vous-plaît ? demanda-t-il au barman.

Blaine s'adossa contre le comptoir du bar, prenant son verre en main, et observa la foule déjà importante en ce début de soirée. Cela n'avait pas empêché certains, remarqua Blaine, d'être déjà dans un état d'ébriété avancé. Certaines personnes dansaient bien trop bizarrement pour être sobre. Les spots lumineux décomposaient l'image devant les yeux de Blaine, comme s'il regardait un film au ralenti, et cela le rendait légèrement étourdi.

Puis soudain, il le vit en compagnie d'un autre garçon châtain, plus grand que lui. Kurt et son compagnon rasèrent le contour du cercle de danseurs, bras dessus bras dessous, jetant un œil appréciateur aux gogo-danseurs se déhanchant sur les podiums. Il était aussi magnifique que la semaine dernière, voire même plus. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi bien coiffés, et sa chemise semblait trop petite pour lui, moulant son torse, tout comme son jean, encore plus près du corps que la dernière fois. Comme s'il avait senti son regard sur lui, Kurt se tourna vers Blaine et il donna ce qui ressemblait à un coup de coude dans les côtes de son partenaire, et celui-ci se retourna pour regarder Blaine. Les deux hommes s'approchèrent de lui et s'installèrent sur les tabourets du bar de chaque côté de Blaine.

– Comme on se retrouve ! lança Kurt d'une voix forte, bien trop forte. Blaine, c'est ça ?

Blaine hocha la tête, offrant un sourire au jeune garçon qui était visiblement déjà saoul.

– Blaine, laisse-moi te présenter Sebastian, mon meilleur ami, et accessoirement le plus beau gay de New York ! s'écria Kurt en se levant, et il se pencha sur Blaine, le tournant vers l'autre jeune homme et approchant ses lèvres de son oreille. Sebastian rêverait de faire plus ample connaissance avec toi, je crois, susurra-t-il dans son oreille après avoir mordillé son lobe.

Blaine sentit la main de Kurt se poser sur sa cuisse, déjà bien trop proche de son entrejambe, tandis qu'il adressait un sourire au dénommé Sebastian, qui n'avait rien à envier à Kurt d'après lui, mais il admira tout de même ses beaux yeux verts. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, cependant. Même dans l'obscurité du club, les pupilles du jeune homme étaient beaucoup trop dilatées pour n'être que le résultat du manque de lumière, et Blaine n'était pas encore assez saoul pour ne pas s'en apercevoir.

– Kurt, qu'est-ce que je t'aie dit, samedi ? lança Sebastian d'une voix ennuyée et pâteuse sans quitter Blaine des yeux.

– Peut-être que Blaine veut un plan à trois avec nous deux, susurra Kurt en continuant de mordiller l'oreille de l'avocat, le bruit de sa respiration chaude faisant écho sans son pavillon.

Blaine eut soudain l'impression d'être un morceau de viande que les deux garçons se disputaient. Cette impression aurait pu amuser des tas d'hommes, mais Blaine se sentit soudainement extrêmement mal à l'aise à être déshabiller du regard de cette façon. Sebastian ne cachait vraiment pas ses intentions à son égard. Tout comme Kurt la semaine dernière, mais celui-ci avait semblé tellement innocent que Blaine ne s'était pas formalisé des regards lubriques que le jeune garçon lui avait lancé toute la soirée.

Sans attendre une réponse de Sebastian, ni même de l'avocat, Kurt entoura les épaules de Blaine de ses bras, croisant ses mains sur le haut de sa poitrine, pressant son torse contre son dos, et émit un petit ronronnement de contentement dans son oreille. Surpris par la soudaine proximité du châtain contre lui (et renforçant son impression d'être un bout de viande), Blaine détacha son regard de Sebastian qui fixait son ami avec une expression qui en disait long sur le fait que Kurt l'ennuyait dans son attitude et tourna la tête vers le jeune garçon pour trouver ses beaux yeux bleus. Ou plutôt, ses yeux où l'iris n'apparaissait presque plus tellement ses pupilles étaient dilatées. Les deux garçons autour de lui n'étaient pas seulement bourrés, mais aussi complètement drogués.

Blaine ignora Sebastian et finit son verre d'une traite, puis attrapa les bras de Kurt et les détacha de son torse, avant de l'entraîner sur la piste de danse. Il vit du coin de l'œil le châtain adresser un haussement d'épaules à son ami, accompagné d'un sourire plus que satisfait.

– Je ne pensais pas te revoir, Blaine, avoua Kurt en prenant sa main pour l'emmener dans un coin plus tranquille et moins bondé que le centre de la piste de danse. Mais ce n'est pas si mal, d'un côté. Si on n'avait pas ces foutues règles avec Seb, je te baiserai bien une nouvelle fois, parce que t'étais un sacré coup.

– Les règles ? Quelles règles ? demanda Blaine d'un air intrigué, ignorant la dernière remarque du jeune homme.

– Pas deux fois le même mec, pas de sexe entre amis… Et d'autres, marmonna Kurt dans son oreille et il se rapprocha de lui, collant son torse contre le sien. Il y en a trop.

Kurt sembla triste quand il lui expliqua cela, alors Blaine entoura le garçon de ses bras, comme s'il voulait lui offrir un certain réconfort, mais surtout pour éviter qu'un type ne s'immisce entre eux. Kurt passa ses bras derrière la nuque de Blaine et posa sa tête sur son épaule, respirant profondément. C'était tellement étrange de le voir soudainement si dépendant, s'accrochant presque avec désespoir à Blaine comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouée de sauvetage.

Blaine s'en doutait, il en était même quasiment sûr, mais il se devait de poser la question pour avoir une confirmation :

– Kurt ? – Blaine attendit que le garçon lui indique qu'il l'avait entendu, puis poursuivit en l'entendant marmonner un léger « Hm ? » – Est-ce que tu as pris de la drogue ? demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

– Hm, oui, répondit Kurt en expirant profondément. Comme souvent d'ailleurs. C'est Seb qui la ramène.

Blaine avait beau être avocat, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à dénoncer les deux jeunes hommes pour consommation et détention d'une substance illicite. Il n'en avait pas envie et, surtout, il n'était pas venu pour ça. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il était venu au _Satellite_, mais si une chose était sûre, c'est que ce n'était pas pour dénicher des délinquants juvéniles. Ce n'était pas son travail.

Puis, soudain, les lèvres de Kurt se posèrent sur les siennes, et la façon dont il l'embrassa surprit Blaine qui mit un moment avant de répondre au baiser. C'était tellement différent de la semaine dernière, où ses baisers n'avaient été que chaleur, humidité, presque désespoir, dans l'empressement de passer à l'étape supérieure. Ce baiser était certes sensuel, mais tellement doux, lent, comme si Kurt prenait cette fois le temps de connaître correctement ses lèvres. Il n'y avait pas de langues, peu de salive échangée, simplement la pression d'une bouche contre une autre, bougeant doucement ensemble. Et même si Kurt était complètement shooté et ne semblait pas vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, Blaine préférait cette version du garçon par rapport à celle qui l'avait attaqué il y a une semaine. Cela lui ressemblait déjà plus, comme comportement.

Blaine pouvait sentir le goût de l'alcool sur les lèvres de Kurt, et la même odeur de cigarette à la menthe qui avait régné dans sa chambre quand il s'était réveillé. Blaine n'aimait pas l'odeur de la cigarette, il ne fumait pas, et n'avait jamais eu envie de commencer. Et même s'il inhalait cette odeur désagréable de tabac froid sur les lèvres de Kurt, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à détacher sa bouche de la sienne. La sensation était suffisamment agréable pour mettre de côté l'odeur et le goût.

Les lèvres de Kurt s'éloignèrent aussi brusquement qu'elles ne s'étaient posées sur les siennes, et Blaine se surprit à essayer de les rattraper.

– N-non, bafouilla Kurt en s'écartant vivement de Blaine. Pas deux fois le même, hein ?

Kurt essaya de s'éloigner de lui, titubant légèrement, mais son état d'ébriété l'empêcha d'aller bien loin et Blaine le rattrapa rapidement et l'emprisonna dans ses bras, collant son dos contre son torse dans une étreinte protectrice.

– Hey, hey, Kurt, dit-il d'une voix rassurante. Tout va bien.

Blaine n'avait pas envie de laisser Kurt s'aventurer dans ce bar dans son état, même s'il se doutait bien que ce n'était pas la première fois que le jeune homme se retrouvait à la fois saoul et shooté. D'un côté, il avait peur qu'il ne rencontre quelqu'un aux mauvaises intentions et se retrouve avec un pervers ou une autre personne dans le genre. Après tout, on ne savait jamais sur qui on pouvait tomber dans ce genre d'endroit. Blaine ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il tenait tellement à protéger Kurt. Celui-ci semblait connaître cet endroit comme s'il y avait toujours vécu, il semblait même carrément _régner_ sur cet endroit. Blaine voyait les regards que les autres hommes jetaient sur lui, comment certains se faisaient soudainement plus petits quand Kurt passait près d'eux. Kurt ne semblait avoir besoin de personne, et, pourtant, Blaine ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir le protéger de ces hommes tous plus vieux que lui.

Kurt ne fit aucun mouvement pour essayer d'échapper à l'étreinte de Blaine, et le bouclé fut presque certain de l'avoir senti se relaxer dans ses bras, appuyant son dos contre son torse. Instinctivement, ses bras se refermèrent sur son ventre et il le tint plus près de lui. Kurt rejeta sa tête en arrière, logeant sa nuque dans le creux du cou de Blaine. Ce dernier le vit sourire du coin des yeux, les yeux clos, et Kurt semblait tellement euphorique en ce moment que Blaine ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, même s'il savait pertinemment que c'était à cause de la drogue.

– Kurt ? appela Blaine. Tu as pris quoi ?

Kurt releva la tête et se retourna dans les bras de Blaine, lui faisant face. Il sembla réfléchir un moment, avant de sourire et de passer ses bras derrière les épaules du bouclé.

– De l'ecstasy. Je crois. Pourquoi, tu en veux ? Seb m'a refilé un doseur, je peux t'en passer…

Kurt commença à fouiller dans les poches de son jean et en sortit un tout petit flacon de verre. Blaine écarquilla les yeux et prit les mains de Kurt pour l'arrêter dans son geste.

– Euh, non, merci, dit-il avec un rire gêné. Range ça, d'accord ?

Kurt le regarda avec de grands yeux interrogateurs et presque innocents, comme s'il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il faisait. _Bien sûr qu'il ne se rendait pas compte._ Il soupira cependant et remit le flacon dans la poche arrière de son jean et se pressa contre Blaine, le plaquant contre une barre. Blaine soutint son regard, ne disant rien, tandis que Kurt approchait son visage du sien.

–J'aime cette chanson, souffla-t-il contre les lèvres de Blaine lorsque la chanson changea pour diffuser _Just One Last Time_.

Blaine ne répondit rien, ne détachant pas ses yeux de ceux de Kurt. Pressé contre la barre de métal, son dos lui faisait mal, mais il ne broncha pas, attendant toujours que quelque chose, n'importe quoi se passe.

– S'il n'y avait pas cette foutue règle, j'aurai déjà ta bite dans ma bouche dans les toilettes, bébé, marmonna Kurt, assez fort pour que Blaine l'entende.

Blaine se mordit la lèvre à l'entente des paroles de Kurt et entrouvrit la bouche quand il sentit sa cuisse se frotter contre son entrejambe, laissant échapper un petit gémissement.

– Tu sais, Sebastian voulait vraiment te baiser, soupira Kurt d'une voix ennuyée, comme si les intentions de son meilleur ami ne lui plaisaient pas. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'a pas raison, après tout, tu as été une de mes meilleures baises, Blaine. Ce serait bête de gâcher tes performances au lit en ne les montrant qu'à une seule personne.

– Mais… ? glissa Blaine, attendant le mot qui semblait tarder à sortir de la bouche de Kurt.

– D'habitude, je me tiens à notre règle, continua Kurt en l'ignorant. Du moins, tant que je reconnais le type. Mais là… J'ai envie de te rendre cette pipe que tu m'as faite la semaine dernière.

– Et Sebastian qui voulait me baiser ? lança Blaine en remuant un peu pour diminuer la douleur dans son dos.

– Qu'il aille se faire foutre. S'il veut vraiment te baiser, il n'a qu'à t'arracher à moi, répondit le garçon en posant ses mains sur le torse de Blaine.

Kurt commença à défaire un à un les boutons de la chemise de Blaine, qui se laissa faire, et glissa ses mains sur son ventre, agrippant doucement la peau sur ses hanches.

– Comme ça, tu as moins chaud, bébé, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire lubrique.

A nouveau, Blaine ne répondit rien. Il laissa Kurt promener ses mains sur son torse, frissonnant en sentant son regard brûlant sur sa peau. Le châtain perdit soudainement son sourire et releva la tête, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Blaine. Ils se dévisagèrent pendant quelques secondes qui parurent interminables au bouclé, puis Kurt leva les yeux au ciel en lançant une exclamation d'exaspération.

– Oh, et puis, merde.

Sa bouche s'écrasa sur celle de Blaine qui retrouva le Kurt de la semaine dernière, celui qui dévorait son corps et qui se nourrissait de ses lèvres. Instinctivement, Blaine entoura la taille de Kurt de ses bras et le rapprocha de lui, pressant violemment leurs torses l'un contre l'autre, et il gémit de plaisir quand la langue du jeune garçon s'introduisit dans sa bouche et s'enroula autour de la sienne. Il sentit la main droite de Kurt se poser à l'arrière de son crâne et presser son visage plus fermement contre le sien, ses doigts s'infiltrant dans ses cheveux et détruisant sa coiffure parfaitement gelée, tandis que la gauche se posait sur sa hanche et descendait sur sa cuisse, avant d'en caresser l'intérieur et de presser sa paume contre son entrejambe. Blaine gémit de plus belle et passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Kurt, agrippant quelques mèches entre ses doigts.

Blaine savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas encore saoul, ou, du moins, beaucoup moins que Kurt. Il n'avait bu qu'un verre, après tout. Peut-être un peu pompette, mais certainement pas bourré. Peut-être était-ce mieux. Il avait eu la gueule de bois tout le week-end dernier et avait bien regretté s'être autant laissé aller. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de parler avec Kurt après leurs ébats, trop épuisé et ivre pour former des propos cohérents ou rester éveillé. Et cette fois, il ne voulait pas le laisser s'échapper. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller à nouveau seul. Si Kurt se retrouvait chez lui à nouveau, bien sûr, mais cela, Blaine n'en doutait pas vraiment.

La main gauche de Kurt appuya une dernière fois contre l'érection de Blaine avant de remonter sur son torse, et il agrippa l'un des pans de sa chemise, le tirant vers lui et l'arrachant à la barre de métal. Il brisa leur baiser et adressa un léger sourire satisfait à Blaine, avant de l'entraîner avec lui dans un autre endroit du club. Le bouclé le suivit docilement, se demandant où Kurt l'emmenait, avant de freiner lorsqu'il vit le petit panneau lumineux indiquant les toilettes. Cependant, Kurt le força à entrer à l'intérieur et avant que Blaine ne puisse essayer de le repousser, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux enfermés dans une des cabines. Kurt plaqua Blaine contre la porte et déposa un baiser chaud et humide sur ses lèvres, puis déboutonna le jean de l'homme plus âgé, sortant son membre dur de son boxer.

– Kurt, non, arrête, pas ici…, s'affola Blaine en posant ses mains sur le torse de Kurt pour le repousser.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, bébé, ça va te faire du bien, dit simplement Kurt en le masturbant avec sa main, déposant un baiser sur sa joue et descendant jusqu'à sa poitrine.

Blaine essaya de le repousser une nouvelle fois, sans succès. Merde, non, Kurt ne pouvait pas faire ça ici, pas avec tous ces types autour qui l'entendraient à coup sûr. Il entendait déjà un gars gémir dans la cabine d'à côté. Les toilettes empestaient l'odeur du tabac, de la drogue que tout le monde fume en cachette, et ces immondes odeurs se mêlaient à celle du sexe et du sperme, et Blaine n'aimait pas ce mélange. Il vit Kurt sortir son portefeuille de sa poche et en extraire un préservatif dont il déchira l'emballage d'un coup de dents, recrachant le morceau de plastique sur le côté.

Blaine tenta de l'empêcher de faire autre chose, mais Kurt balaya ses mains d'un geste agacé et s'agenouilla devant Blaine, lui offrant un sourire innocent et naïf avant de placer le préservatif dans le rond parfait de sa bouche, et le bouclé eut la soudaine impression de voir un véritable adolescent de quinze ans devant lui, et tout lui parut si _mal_. Mais la bouche de Kurt remplaça sa main, déroulant le préservatif sur son érection, et Blaine fut incapable de le repousser à nouveau. Ses jambes se firent soudainement tremblantes et il se mordit la lèvre pour ravaler un gémissement, ses yeux se révulsant dans leurs orbites quand il toucha le fond de la gorge de Kurt.

Les bruits de succion de Kurt résonnaient dans l'espace étroit de la cabine, obscènes et en même temps tellement délicieux. La tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux mi-clos, Blaine enfouit une main dans les cheveux de Kurt, agrippant quelques mèches, et il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était pour éloigner sa bouche de son sexe ou pour le forcer à continuer. Une partie de lui voulait que le garçon ne s'arrête jamais, parce que, _merde_, c'était de loin la meilleure fellation qu'il avait reçue de toute sa vie, et une autre ne cessait de lui crier qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se faire sucer dans les toilettes d'un bar gay.

Oh, et puis, tout pouvait bien aller se faire foutre. La langue de Kurt était pressée contre le dessous de son pénis et le rythme qu'il exerçait était absolument parfait. Kurt semblait savoir exactement où Blaine était le plus sensible et s'attardait particulièrement à tous ces endroits qui lui faisaient pousser des gémissements plus fort. Sa langue s'enroulait et dansait autour de lui joyeusement, et les petits bruits qui sortaient de sa gorge faisaient vibrer ses lèvres, envoyant des frissons de plaisir le long de la colonne vertébrale de Blaine. Lorsqu'il sentit Kurt détendre sa mâchoire pour le prendre encore plus loin, Blaine ne put retenir son coup de rein, mais le châtain ne s'en formalisa et l'accompagna dans son mouvement sans même ciller.

– Kurt, je…

Blaine sentait qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps, il pouvait sentir la chaleur familière inonder son bas-ventre et se répandre dans tout son corps. A chaque va-et-vient, il avait l'impression qu'il allait de plus en plus loin dans la gorge de Kurt, sans que celui-ci ne proteste une seule fois, se contentant seulement de faire vibrer sa bouche pour l'amener plus près de l'orgasme. Blaine baissa difficilement les yeux sur Kurt et leurs regards se croisèrent, et celui du garçon était trop innocent, trop naïf, trop juvénile pour lui. Il savait que rien n'était illégal dans ce qu'ils faisaient : Kurt était adulte aux yeux de la loi et tous les deux étaient pleinement consentants. Cela n'empêchait pas Blaine d'éprouver un soupçon de remord car, à ses yeux, Kurt n'était qu'un garçon qui s'était retrouvé trop vite dans un monde d'adultes.

Kurt gémit doucement, envoyant des vibrations le long du sexe de Blaine, et celui-ci se rendit finalement compte que le châtain avait la main dans son sous-vêtement, caressant son propre membre. Et c'est tout ce qu'il suffit à Blaine.

Son orgasme sembla durer plusieurs minutes et il dut s'accrocher de toutes ses forces aux parois de la cabine pour tenir sur ses jambes qui risquaient de s'effondrer sous lui. Kurt relâcha son membre dans un « pop » bruyant et mouillé et lui adressa un sourire avant de recommencer à se masturber pour jouir à son tour.

Hébété, Blaine se laissa glisser à terre et retira le préservatif, le jetant à terre, avant d'alterner son regard sur le visage et la main de Kurt, l'observant rejeter sa tête en arrière et semblant presque hypnotisé par le mouvement de pompage que sa main faisait. Cette simple vision aurait pu suffire à le faire bander à nouveau s'il le pouvait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Blaine n'avait strictement aucune idée de combien, les yeux de Kurt roulèrent dans leurs orbites alors qu'il jouit dans sa main, sous les yeux du bouclé qui n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du spectacle que lui offrait le garçon. Kurt plongea son regard dans les yeux de Blaine et sourit paresseusement avant d'attraper du papier toilette et de se nettoyer sommairement avec.

Après s'être prestement rhabillé, Kurt rampa jusqu'à Blaine et referma son pantalon. Sa main se faufila dans ses cheveux décoiffés et il l'attira dans un vague baiser humide. Blaine prit le visage de Kurt entre ses mains, pressant ses lèvres plus fermement contre les siennes, et laissa échapper une longue expiration par le nez. Kurt rompit vite le baiser et s'écarta de lui, ramassant le préservatif usagé et le jetant dans la petite poubelle de la cabine. Il se leva et tendit la main à Blaine pour qu'il en fasse de même. Ce dernier épousseta son jean, se promettant de l'emmener le plus vite possible à la blanchisserie pour un lavage bien désinfectant. Le sol de ces toilettes était vraiment dégoûtant.

Kurt déposa un nouveau baiser au coin de ses lèvres et lui prit la main, déverrouillant la porte de la cabine et en sortant rapidement. Blaine ne put ignorer les regards plein de sous-entendus, les sourires lubriques des autres hommes dans la minuscule pièce confinée, qu'ils soient en train de priser de la drogue, de s'embrasser à pleine bouche dans un coin, ou tout simplement venu soulager leur vessie. Kurt, en revanche, ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper et fronça le nez quand un râle de plaisir particulièrement fort s'éleva d'une des cabines. Blaine échangea un regard avec lui et les deux hommes se mirent à éclater de rire sans raison apparente. Les doigts de Kurt se refermèrent sur la main de Blaine et il l'entraîna à l'extérieur des toilettes, un sourire heureux sur le visage. Dès qu'ils se retrouvèrent de l'autre côté de la porte, la musique à pleine puissance éclata les tympans de Blaine qui se couvrit les oreilles par réflexe.

– Je vais nous chercher à boire, ne bouges pas ! hurla Kurt par-dessus la musique.

Blaine hocha la tête et le regarda s'éloigner avec une pointe de regret, son corps disparaissant dans la foule dansante. Le club était encore plus noir de monde que tout à l'heure.

C'était bizarre. De toutes les choses peu communes que Blaine pensait avoir à expérimenter dans sa vie, recevoir une fellation dans les toilettes d'un bar gay et regarder ensuite l'homme qui l'avait fait jouir se masturber devant lui n'était même pas sur la liste. C'était définitivement bizarre, et sûrement très sale, mais, sur le coup, Blaine ne pensa pas à l'hygiène de l'endroit ni à la bizarrerie de la situation. Néanmoins, il s'assurerait de se laver soigneusement en rentrant chez lui. Deux fois, pour être sûr de ne plus avoir une seule trace de germes indésirables sur lui.

– Alors, il suce bien, Porcelaine ?

Blaine tourna la tête si violemment que sa nuque craqua et lui fit mal. Le meilleur ami de Kurt, Sebastian, se tenait à côté de lui, un verre rempli d'un liquide vert anis dans la main, scrutant la piste de danse de ses yeux, comme s'il était à la recherche d'une proie.

– Porcelaine ? répéta Blaine, surpris et confus.

– Kurt Hummel, le seul et l'unique ! Tu dois vraiment être une de ses meilleures baises s'il t'a sucé dans les toilettes, dis donc. Ou s'il a même considéré te baiser à nouveau.

Kurt Hummel. C'était donc ça, le nom complet de Kurt. Blaine dévisagea Sebastian, se demandant où il voulait en venir.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? s'enquit-il d'un ton détaché, comme si rien ne venait de se produire.

– T'as la tête de quelqu'un qui vient de se faire sucer, bébé. Je t'assure, tu devrais te regarder dans un miroir. Il y a écrit en gros sur ton front : « Je viens de recevoir la meilleure pipe de ma vie. »

Blaine le fixa avec un regard dérouté. Ce type était complètement fou. Sebastian but une gorgée de sa boisson et poursuivit.

– Alors, je vais te reposer ma question. Il suce bien ?

Sebastian se tourna enfin vers Blaine, lui lançant un regard lubrique. Il semblait moins saoul que Kurt, mais toujours autant sous l'emprise de la drogue. Ses mouvements étaient lents et hésitants, sa voix pâteuse comme si sa langue était lourde dans sa bouche, et son visage exhalait une euphorie factice.

– Quoi, tu n'as pas eu le droit à ta pipe, toi ? demanda Blaine d'un ton moqueur en haussant un sourcil.

– On baise pas entre potes. C'est la règle numéro un, dit Sebastian d'un ton ennuyé.

Blaine s'autorisa à afficher un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres, bien qu'il ne sache pas vraiment pourquoi il arborait un tel sourire.

– J'attends toujours ma réponse, bébé, le rappela Sebastian en sirotant son cocktail.

– Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

Sebastian leva soudainement un regard intéressé vers lui et éloigna son verre de ses lèvres.

– Je ne te poserais pas la question si je ne voulais pas savoir, bébé.

Blaine se rapprocha de Sebastian et attira son visage près du sien.

– Il…, commença-t-il à souffler dans son oreille.

Un raclement de gorge bruyant le fit s'écarter de Sebastian et Blaine vit Kurt, deux verres remplis d'un liquide d'un beau bleu électrique dans les mains, ses yeux suspicieux se posant successivement sur lui et sur son meilleur ami. Puis un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et il tendit un verre à Blaine qui le prit docilement et le porta à ses lèvres. L'alcool fort du cocktail lui brûla la gorge et il toussa légèrement, avant de lever les yeux vers l'échange verbal silencieux et animé qui semblait s'opérer entre Kurt et Sebastian s'il en jugeait le regard moqueur de Kurt et celui noir de Sebastian. A nouveau, Blaine se sentit comme le morceau de viande qu'ils devaient se partager. Puis, brusquement, Kurt se tourna vers lui et attrapa le pan de sa chemise encore ouverte pour l'attirer vers lui et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes, un peu trop violemment au goût de Blaine. Lorsqu'il s'écarta de lui, Sebastian avait disparu.

– C'est moi, ou tu ne laisseras vraiment pas Sebastian me draguer ? demanda Blaine d'une voix amusée.

– Sebastian ne te draguera pas. Il te retournera face contre le matelas et te baisera jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus marcher pendant une semaine, nuance, répliqua Kurt d'une voix agacée.

– Oh, un peu comme tu as fait, donc.

Kurt leva les yeux vers lui et un sourire satisfait apparut sur son visage. Il se pressa contre le torse de Blaine, et il n'avait jamais paru aussi sobre qu'en ce moment.

– Tu regrettes ? demanda-t-il en le regardant sous ses longs cils, buvant une gorgée de sa boisson.

Blaine le fixa pendant un instant, sirotant son verre et tenant fermement Kurt contre lui, un bras autour de sa taille.

– Non, dit-il finalement au bout de quelques secondes. C'était bien.

– Juste « bien » ? Je suis vexé, s'offusqua Kurt en faisant semblant de bouder.

– Ok, ok, je te le reconnais, rit Blaine. C'était génial.

Un sourire satisfait s'étira sur les lèvres de Kurt qui passa sa main sous la chemise de Blaine et agrippa la peau de ses hanches.

– Tant mieux. Parce que j'ai bien l'intention de recommencer, ce soir.

Kurt finit son verre et attendit que Blaine pose le sien sur une quelconque surface avant de l'attraper par le bras pour l'entraîner à la sortie du bar.

* * *

Blaine traçait des formes abstraites sur le torse d'albâtre de Kurt, le souffle pantelant et les yeux mi-clos. Blotti contre lui, le jeune garçon soupira d'extase et caressa les cheveux libérés du gel de Blaine, emmêlant ses doigts dans ses boucles humides à cause de leurs ébats dans la douche.

– Tu devrais les laisser comme ça, tu sais ? dit-il au bout d'un moment, entortillant son doigt. Ça te va mieux, plutôt que ton affreux casque de gel. J'avais l'impression de toucher du béton, au bar. Et puis…, ajouta-t-il en baissant la voix pour qu'elle ne soit qu'un murmure. Ça te vieillit un peu, et c'est super sexy.

Blaine pouffa silencieusement de rire et caressa le torse de Kurt du bout de ses doigts, traçant chaque ligne de ses muscles bien dessinés. Le châtain sourit puis se pencha par-dessus le lit, fouillant les poches de son jean qui trainait par terre et en sortant un paquet de _L&M menthol lights_. Il prit une cigarette et son briquet et l'alluma, la portant à ses lèvres.

– Hm… Kurt, tu peux aller à la fenêtre, s'il-te-plaît ? demanda Blaine en toussant, se couvrant la bouche et le nez des draps.

– Oh, désolé. Bien sûr.

Kurt s'extirpa des draps et ouvrit la fenêtre, s'y accoudant. Blaine ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son corps nu, se mordant doucement la lèvre inférieure en admirant ses fesses. Kurt était vraiment bien foutu.

– Tu fumes depuis longtemps ? demanda Blaine en s'asseyant, s'adossant contre la tête de lit.

– Depuis mes dix-sept ans, répondit Kurt en se tournant vers lui, croisant les jambes. Tu ne fumes pas, je suppose ?

– Ew, non.

Comme pour appuyer son dégoût, Blaine fronça le nez. Kurt rit doucement et tira sur sa cigarette, soufflant la fumée dehors.

– Tu ressembles à ces personnages dans les vieux films, remarqua Blaine en jouant avec les draps. Toujours à fumer après avoir couché.

– C'est vrai. Mais avoue le, tu trouves ça terriblement sexy, taquina Kurt.

– Uniquement quand c'est toi qui le fait, confia Blaine d'une voix douce.

Kurt sourit faiblement mais ne répondit pas. Un long silence s'installa, perturbé uniquement par le bruit de la circulation nocturne New Yorkaise, douze étages plus bas. Kurt finit sa cigarette et l'écrasa sur le rebord de la fenêtre avant de jeter le mégot au hasard dans le vide, se moquant bien du fait que quelqu'un pouvait risquer de se le recevoir sur le crâne. Il grimpa sur le lit et s'assit à califourchon sur Blaine, lui souriant légèrement.

– Je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler après avoir couché avec quelqu'un. Généralement, le mec est tellement bourré qu'il s'endort tout de suite. C'est agréable, pour une fois.

Kurt fit courir le bout de ses doigts sur le torse de Blaine, dessinant la forme de ses pectoraux et de ses abdominaux. Il sembla se lasser au bout d'un moment et s'étendit sur le lit, s'allongeant sur le ventre. Blaine l'imita et se tourna sur le côté pour pouvoir le regarder.

– Kurt ? appela-t-il, et le châtain tourna la tête vers lui, lui lançant un regard interrogateur. Est-ce que tu seras là quand je me réveillerai ?

* * *

**Note culturelle :** Je sais que l'ecstasy se consomme habituellement sous forme de pilules, mais on peut la priser également. _L&M_ est une marque de cigarette.

**Note personnelle :** Petit lemon pour ce deuxième chapitre. Vous avez le droit de dire que Kurt et Sebastian sont complètement idiots (pour ne pas dire autre chose) dans la boîte grise ci-dessous.

Mizu.


	3. Love Is Like Oxygen

Bonjour ! Merci infiniment pour à nouveau toutes ces reviews, sans compter les follows et les favoris ! (Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes géniaux :D ?) Je ne réponds pas aux reviews, veuillez m'en excuser, par manque de temps, sauf si je me sens devoir y répondre :) Mais je les lis bien toutes et elles me font énormément plaisir ! Et puis, si vous voulez vraiment me parler, il me reste toujours mon twitter, Mizugachi !

Attention, la première scène n'est pas dans l'ordre chronologique de ce chapitre ! Mais vous n'aurez aucun mal à tout remettre dans le bon sens je pense :) Ce qui est en italique est un flasback.

**Chanson du chapitre : **_Love Is Like Oxygen_ - **Sweet**

* * *

**Chapitre 3  
****Love Is Like Oxygen****  
**

_« Love is like oxygen  
__You get too much, you get too high  
__Not enough and you're gonna die  
__Love gets you high »__  
_

* * *

Lorsque Kurt arriva à l'adresse indiquée pour sa séance photo, le lundi matin, et entra dans la pièce où il était censé se faire habiller et maquiller, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à l'accueil que lui réserva Sebastian.

– Tu n'es qu'une pute, Hummel, cracha le garçon en guise de salutation.

– Bonjour à toi aussi, mon chéri, susurra Kurt en l'embrassant en plein sur la bouche, longuement et gémissant doucement dans le baiser. Que me vaut cet amour soudain ?

– Joue pas au con avec moi, Kurt ! s'écria Sebastian. Visiblement, quand moi je me tape deux fois le même mec, c'est la fin du monde pour toi, mais moi, je devrais te donner ma bénédiction quand toi tu le fais ? Sans compter que tu l'as fait dans le but de me voir essayer d'attirer ce mec, et te délecter du fait qu'il te préfère ? Et tu étais où, ce week-end ? Tu n'es jamais rentré à la maison, tu n'es pas venu au _Satellite_, samedi soir… Ne me dis pas que t'es resté avec lui, ajouta-t-il, et Kurt ne répondit rien à ses accusations. Tu n'es qu'une salope.

Kurt arqua un sourcil devant la diatribe de Sebastian, puis fronça les sourcils. Il posa brutalement son sac sur sa chaise et se tourna vers lui, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

– Ok, je vois. C'est quoi ton problème, Sebastian ? Tu ne serais pas un peu jaloux ? gronda Kurt d'une voix menaçante.

– Jaloux ? Jaloux de qui ? répéta Sebastian en émettant un grognement de mépris. Jaloux de ta petite pute qui aime tellement se prendre ta bite dans le cul ? Non, sûrement pas.

– Jaloux de moi, parce que tu sais parfaitement bien que _je_ suis celui qui finit toujours avec quelqu'un chaque fois qu'on sort. Jaloux de moi, parce que j'ai baisé avec Blaine et pas toi, et depuis quand tu te tapes mes restes ? Ou alors, serais-tu jaloux de lui parce que, justement, je _l'ai_ baisé, et parce que tu sais que jamais je ne _te_ baiserai ? Te fous pas de moi, Seb. Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de coucher avec moi, et ce depuis qu'on se connait.

Le regard que lui jeta Sebastian aurait pu le faire éclater de rire s'il ne l'avait pas mis en colère de bon matin. Sérieusement, il n'avait pas besoin de se prendre la tête sur un truc pareil un lundi matin. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

– Tu crois que le monde ne tourne qu'autour de toi, hein ? siffla Sebastian en lui tournant le dos pour s'asseoir devant le miroir, arrangeant ses cheveux. C'est vrai, je l'admets. J'ai tellement entendu tes précédents coups clamer sur tous les toits que tu les avais sautés et que c'était la meilleure baise de leurs vies, alors j'ai fini par me demander si tu étais à la hauteur de la réputation qu'on te donnait. J'avoue que j'aimerais bien, oui, coucher avec toi. Mais on sait tous les deux que ça n'arrivera jamais, et on sait aussi tous les deux que tu le veux autant que moi.

Kurt s'assit devant son propre miroir, ne répondant rien au discours de Sebastian. Parce qu'au fond de lui-même, il savait que son meilleur ami avait raison. C'était la seule chose qui restait tabou entre eux, et Sebastian venait de remonter le sujet à son plus grand dam. Kurt était bien conscient que Sebastian et lui ne cessait de se chercher, de se lancer des petites piques pour attiser leur attirance mutuelle et purement physique, et, si on lui demandait, Kurt mentirait s'il disait qu'il ne désirait pas son meilleur ami. Mais le problème était là. Sebastian était son _meilleur ami_. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'envoyer en l'air avec lui et arriver à le regarder dans les yeux par la suite. Les baisers sur la bouche étaient la seule chose qu'ils s'autorisaient, car cela n'avait rien d'intime pour eux.

– En ce qui concerne ta pute, je n'en ai rien à foutre de lui. Des mecs comme lui, j'en trouverai partout. Ce qui me saoule, c'est que, malgré notre fameuse règle de « pas deux fois le même mec », tu te permettes non seulement de me jeter à la figure le fait que tu te le tapes une deuxième fois, mais aussi que tu essaies de m'empêcher de tenter ma chance avec lui. Ce mec ne t'appartient pas, Kurt.

A nouveau, Kurt ne répondit rien. Il savait que Sebastian avait raison. Sebastian avait toujours raison dans ce genre de discussion. Kurt n'était qu'un égoïste, et il le savait parfaitement. Il n'aimait pas qu'on touche à ses affaires ou à ses conquêtes. Malgré ce que venait de dire Sebastian, Blaine rentrait dans une de ces catégories et, par conséquent, il n'aimait pas voir son meilleur ami lui tourner autour. Et il n'en avait rien faire de prendre Blaine pour un vulgaire objet. Tant qu'il ne se lasserait pas de lui, c'était tout ce qu'il était. Un jouet humain pour s'amuser le vendredi soir.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur l'équipe de maquilleurs, accompagnés de Santana qui ne portait qu'un peignoir. Avec un soupir, Kurt retira ses vêtements pour se retrouver torse nu et laissa les employés faire leur travail sur sa peau.

– Quand vous vous engueulez, évitez de hurler votre vie privée, les mecs, dit Santana d'un ton ennuyé. Tout le staff n'a pas besoin de savoir qui vous vous êtes tapés pendant le week-end.

Kurt et Sebastian lui lancèrent un regard noir qu'elle ignora royalement.

* * *

– Huh…

Blaine grogna dans son sommeil et se retourna dans son lit pour éviter à ses yeux tout contact avec la lumière aveuglante du soleil qui baignait sa chambre. Une désagréable odeur de cigarette à la menthe parvint à ses narines et il enfouit encore plus son nez dans l'oreiller, marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Un petit rire résonna à sa gauche et lui fit froncer les sourcils. Un rire ? La tête encore ensommeillée, la joue écrasée contre son oreiller, Blaine ouvrit un œil pour trouver, allongé sur le côté tel une statue grecque, cigarette allumée en main, Kurt qui le regardait avec ses yeux rieurs et un sourire amusé.

– _Kurt ? appela-t-il, et le châtain tourna la tête vers lui, lui lançant un regard interrogateur. Est-ce que tu seras là quand je me réveillerai ?_

_Blaine ne rata pas l'imperceptible voile d'hésitation qui traversa les yeux de Kurt, dont la pupille avait repris un diamètre plus normal. Etrangement, il semblait aussi moins saoul. Celui-ci se tourna sur le côté, poussa Blaine de sorte à le mettre sur le dos et se blottit contre son torse, posant sa main sur son ventre nu et pétrissant sa peau à la manière d'un chat._

– _D'accord, murmura-t-il enfin au bout de quelques secondes qui parurent infiniment longues à Blaine._

_Sa voix avait été si faible que le bouclé se demanda s'il n'avait pas imaginé le mot, mais Kurt se pressa encore plus fort contre lui et posa ses lèvres sur son torse, sans l'embrasser pour autant. Blaine sourit et passa un bras derrière lui pour caresser ses cheveux légèrement humides et décoiffés, soupirant de contentement._

– Bonjour, lança-t-il d'une voix enjouée. Je me demandais quand tu allais finir par te réveiller, je m'ennuyais un peu.

Un nouveau grognement s'échappa des lèvres de Blaine qui remit son nez dans son oreiller, toussotant légèrement à cause de la fumée de cigarette qui emplissait la pièce. Kurt sembla s'en apercevoir car, à peine Blaine avait protégé son nez de la fumée toxique, un poids se leva du lit et il entendit la fenêtre s'ouvrir et le bruit de la circulation New Yorkaise se fit plus fort à ses oreilles. L'air frais matinal, mais néanmoins agréable, courut sur la peau nue de Blaine et le fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

– Alors, comment va ma Belle aux Bois Dormants ? – La voix de Kurt s'éleva soudainement, claire et enjouée, parfaitement réveillée. – J'ai pris la liberté de chercher du Doliprane dans ton armoire à pharmacie, j'ai un mal de tête affreux.

Un borborygme bruyant se fit entendre depuis le ventre de Blaine et celui-ci marmonna une série de paroles incompréhensibles, les voix étouffée par l'oreiller.

– Il va falloir se réveiller mieux que ça, bébé. Je n'ai strictement rien compris, à pars le fait que tu as faim.

Blaine entendit Kurt soupirer puis laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise quand le matelas s'affaissa de son côté et qu'il se retrouva soudainement avec le poids de Kurt sur le haut de ses cuisses. Ses mains glissèrent sur son dos, pétrissant sa peau, et un frisson parcourut Blaine lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Kurt se poser dans le bas de sa nuque, près de sa tache de naissance. Un soupir de contentement traversa la barrière de ses lèvres et il se cambra légèrement, appréciant le léger massage que lui offrait le garçon, même si ce n'était pas vraiment la bonne méthode pour le réveiller.

– 'Jour, finit par marmonner Blaine, relevant le nez de son oreiller. Quelle heure il est ? demanda-t-il. Hm… Tu masses bien.

– Merci. C'est agréable quand tu as la peau aussi douce. Il est midi moins le quart.

C'est ce qu'on appelait faire la grasse matinée. Pas étonnant que son ventre proteste.

Kurt appuya avec précision sur un nœud à la chute de ses reins et Blaine se cambra plus fortement contre lui, sentant son membre à moitié dur s'enfoncer dans ses fesses, et il retint un gémissement. Merde, non, Kurt ne pouvait pas lui faire avoir une érection de bon matin. Ou, du moins, pas une qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle matinale. Il était encore tout courbaturé.

– Alors, tu vas bien ? demanda Kurt tout naturellement, comme si rien ne venait de se passer.

– Pourquoi tu es resté ? lâcha Blaine, ignorant sa question.

Les mains de Kurt se figèrent dans son dos et Blaine le sentit se redresser. Il regretta vite ses mots, se frappant le front avec sa paume de main mentalement pour se féliciter d'avoir un si grand tact le matin.

– Parce que tu me l'as demandé, répondit finalement Kurt en reprenant son massage.

– Et si je ne t'avais pas demandé, tu ne serais pas là, c'est ça ?

Blaine put presque sentir Kurt se mordre la lèvre. Les ongles du garçon râpèrent sa peau un peu plus fortement que d'habitude.

– Je ne sais pas, dit Kurt au bout de quelques secondes. C'est rare que je ne fasse pas la marche de la honte.

– Pourquoi tu es parti avant que je me réveille, samedi dernier ?

– Je travaillais tôt. Et j'ai jugé que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

– Je n'ai pas l'habitude de tout ça, ok ? Les coups d'un soir, ce genre de truc… Chaque matin, je me réveillais et mon copain était là, à côté de moi, et il m'embrassait pour me dire bonjour.

– Est-ce que tu attends de moi que je fasse la même chose ? Je ne suis pas ton copain, Blaine. Je ne ferais jamais ça.

Blaine ne comprit pas pourquoi les mots de Kurt serrèrent son cœur.

– Est-ce… Est-ce que tu as déjà eu un copain, Kurt ? demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

– Oui. Mais le dernier remonte à longtemps, si tu veux savoir, répondit Kurt d'une voix faible et sans émotion.

– Comment quelqu'un comme toi peut ne pas se trouver un petit-ami ? s'enquit Blaine en fronçant les sourcils.

– Peut-être parce que je n'en veux pas ?

Blaine fronça encore plus fort les sourcils et se redressa brusquement, faisant tomber Kurt sur le côté, sur le matelas. Il se retourna et le fixa avec un regard interloqué tandis que Kurt s'asseyait en tailleur face à lui, le visage grave.

– Tu n'en veux pas ? répéta Blaine d'une voix abasourdie. Mais, pourquoi ?

– Parce que c'est ennuyant de baiser tout le temps la même personne, répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules, l'air ennuyé.

– Il n'y a pas que le sexe dans une relation, Kurt. On appelle ça une relation amoureuse parce qu'il y a des sentiments. Il y a de l'amour. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais été amoureux.

– L'amour est un concept inventé par les hétéros pour se marier et avoir des gosses, rétorqua Kurt en enroulant un morceau du drap autour de sa taille pour se couvrir. Tu as peut-être vécu une merveilleuse histoire d'amour dans ta vie, mais je peux t'assurer que ce n'est qu'une illusion. L'amour n'existe pas.

– Donc, tu ne ressentais rien pour tes ex ? Même pas une pointe d'affection ?

– Il y a une différence entre amour et affection, Blaine. Si je ne les appréciais pas ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu, je ne serais pas sorti avec eux.

Blaine se redressa et s'appuya contre la tête de lit, ramenant la couette sur son corps. Il avait du mal à comprendre la vision de Kurt. Même à son âge, Blaine croyait dur comme fer à l'amour et il n'avait pas été déçu quand il avait rencontré Aaron et qu'il avait passé les cinq meilleures années de sa vie à ses côtés. L'homme lui avait apporté un bonheur quotidien pendant ces cinq années, avec chaque baiser, chaque caresse, chaque sourire. Il avait été obligé de fermer son cabinet pendant trois semaines après leur rupture, incapable de faire autre chose que regarder des films dégoulinant d'amour en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, un pot de glace au chocolat sur les genoux et la boîte de kleenex à portée de main.

Même si l'amour conduisait parfois à des situations comme celle-ci, même si l'amour faisait mal, ce sentiment était tellement beau aux yeux de Blaine qu'il se demandait pourquoi Kurt refusait de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un. Aussi cliché que ça pouvait l'être, l'amour faisait pousser des ailes à Blaine, le rendait plus fort et le faisait se sentir invincible lorsqu'il était avec la personne qu'il chérissait le plus au monde. Le monde se colorait en rose bonbon et toutes les mauvaises choses disparaissaient. Il flottait sur des nuages à la texture du plus doux des cotons et chantait des chansons de promesses éternelles dans sa tête. Faire l'expérience du plus beau des sentiments valait toutes les peines du monde.

– Ecoute, c'était une mauvaise idée de parler de ça. Je vais rentrer chez moi.

Blaine ouvrit de grands yeux paniqués quand Kurt écarta les draps et se leva du lit pour chercher son sous-vêtement. Il se précipita à travers le lit pour attraper sa main et le ramener près de lui.

– Non ! s'écria-t-il, un peu trop fort. Non, Kurt, s'il-te-plaît… Je suis désolé, ne part pas.

Le châtain se tourna vers lui, son boxer à la main, et lui lança un regard indescriptible. Blaine n'arriva pas à savoir s'il avait l'air triste, effrayé, ou indécis. Peut-être un mélange des trois. Il n'arriva pas à savoir non plus pourquoi ces différentes émotions apparaissaient sur le visage de Kurt. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas voir ces expressions sur son visage, et il s'en voulait énormément pour les avoir fait apparaître.

– Je suis désolé. Je n'en parle plus si tu ne veux pas mais, s'il-te-plaît, reste, supplia Blaine, se mettant debout sur ses genoux pour être à la hauteur de son visage.

Blaine ne savait pas ce qui pouvait provoquer une telle expression de douleur chez le jeune homme. Qu'avait-il donc dit de si mauvais pour que Kurt le regarde de cette façon ? Timidement, Blaine tendit la main vers son visage et posa sa paume contre sa joue. Il avait envie d'attirer Kurt contre lui et de l'embrasser, et il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'embrasser sans raison des étrangers. Parce que Blaine avait beau avoir passé deux nuits avec Kurt, le garçon restait un étranger, un inconnu. Blaine ne savait rien de Kurt, mis à part que son nom de famille était Hummel et qu'il avait vingt ans. Blaine ne savait pas ce que faisait Kurt dans la vie, où il vivait, d'où il venait. Alors, Blaine se contenta de toucher le visage de Kurt de sa main, gardant ses lèvres pour lui.

Un sourire apparut finalement sur le visage du châtain, mais Blaine ne se laissa pas avoir par la fausseté de ce sourire. Il savait qu'il avait blessé Kurt par ses paroles, et Blaine donnerait n'importe quoi pour faire apparaitre un vrai sourire sur ses lèvres, comme celui qu'il lui avait offert hier soir. La main de Kurt se posa sur la sienne et l'écarta de son visage pour la faire retomber mollement le long de son flanc. Blaine détourna les yeux, gêné de s'être laissé emporter en s'autorisant à toucher le garçon de cette manière. Néanmoins, Kurt se pencha sur lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

– Je peux prendre une douche ? demanda-t-il doucement en se redressant.

– Oui, bien sûr.

Blaine le regarda s'éloigner vers la salle de bain et fermer la porte derrière lui, avant d'entendre le jet d'eau couler et les gouttelettes d'eau marteler les parois de la cabine de douche. Avec un soupir, il s'extirpa des draps et descendit du lit, collectant les diverses pièces de vêtements éparpillées dans la pièce et mettant les siens au lavage après avoir enfilé un boxer et un jogging. Il étendit les vêtements de Kurt et entreprit de les plier pour éviter de les froisser encore plus, sifflotant doucement pour lui-même une chanson qu'il avait entendu à la radio il n'y a pas longtemps. Son ventre se remit à protester, rappelant à Blaine que la seule chose qu'il avait avalée en plus de douze heures était de l'alcool, alors il se mit en tête de préparer quelque chose à manger pour Kurt et lui.

Blaine n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait appeler un chef, et son réfrigérateur était loin d'être rempli en ce moment. La dernière affaire sur laquelle il avait travaillé lui avait pris tellement de temps qu'il n'avait pas eu une seule seconde pour aller faire des courses ou passer un coup de balai dans son appartement. Et maintenant qu'il recevait en quelque sorte Kurt, Blaine voyait toutes les peluches de poussières qui s'accumulaient dans les coins de mur et sous les meubles et avait l'impression de passer pour quelqu'un de sale. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que Kurt ne fasse pas attention à ce détail.

L'avocat ouvrit la porte de son réfrigérateur, jetant un œil à son maigre contenu. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien cuisiner. Il ne savait pas ce qu'aimait Kurt, mais il finit par se décider en voyant le paquet de fromage ouvert et les tranches de jambon. Tout le monde aimait les croquemonsieurs, non ? Il prépara rapidement les sandwichs et les glissa dans le grille-pain. Dans la salle de bain, l'eau se coupa et, quelques minutes plus tard, Kurt entra dans la cuisine, humant l'odeur de pain grillé, habillé de ses vêtements de la veille, la chemise ouverte.

– Je me disais bien que ça sentait bon le croquemonsieur, dit-il en s'adossant contre le plan de travail.

– Mon frigo est vide en ce moment, c'est tout ce que le chef peut te servir, désolé, expliqua Blaine avec une petite moue d'excuse.

– C'est très bien, les croquemonsieurs. T'en fais pas pour ça.

Blaine sortit les sandwichs de la machine, prenant garde à ne pas se brûler les doigts, et les déposa dans deux assiettes, les posant sur le bar de la cuisine avec des couverts. Ils s'assirent en face de leur assiette, mangeant dans un silence presque religieux pendant quelques minutes.

– Alors, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire aujourd'hui ? demanda Kurt au bout d'un moment.

– Je ne sais pas. Je me suis enfin débarrassé de cet énorme dossier pour le boulot… Alors je vais essayer de me détendre avant d'en commencer un nouveau. Je comptais faire des courses mais puisque tu es là…

– Je peux encore m'en aller, tu sais ? dit Kurt avec un sourire. De toute façon, je travaille demain donc… C'est honteux de me faire travailler un dimanche, bougonna-t-il pour lui-même.

– Tu m'en veux si je préfère que tu restes, pour l'instant ? demanda Blaine avec hésitation.

– Non, soupira le jeune homme. Mais il va falloir que je rentre chez moi, ce soir. Tu fais quoi, comme travail ?

Intérieurement, Blaine sourit, car c'était bien la première fois que Kurt montrait de l'intérêt envers lui dans un autre but que finir dans son lit. Kurt avait envie d'en connaître un peu plus sur lui, et cela conforta légèrement Blaine pour une raison qu'il ignorait.

– Je suis avocat. Mais pas pour des criminels, hein ! expliqua-t-il. Je m'occupe du droit fiscal.

– Oh, c'est bon à savoir, ça, fit Kurt avec un hochement de tête appréciateur. Si jamais j'ai des ennuis avec mes impôts, je connaîtrais au moins quelqu'un pour défendre mon cas, ajouta–il en riant. Puis, tu dois être plutôt sexy en costume, non ? Ta secrétaire doit fantasmer sur toi tous les jours.

– Ma secrétaire est ma meilleure amie et est fiancée, donc non, je ne pense pas, répondit Blaine en riant à son tour.

– Dommage. Ça aurait pu être une situation amusante.

Blaine finit son sandwich et offrit à boire à Kurt, versant de l'eau dans son verre.

– Et toi, tu fais quoi comme boulot, Kurt ?

– Crois-le ou non, mais je suis mannequin, dit-il avec un sourire fier.

– Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? railla Blaine avec un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres.

– Parce que comme la plupart des personnes, tu me trouves beau comme un dieu et absolument bien foutu ?

Blaine sentit ses joues s'empourprer et il détourna le regard, laissant échapper un petit rire gêné.

– Je m'en doutais, se moqua Kurt.

Blaine l'entendit marmonner vaguement quelque chose qui ressemblait à « tous les mêmes », mais il ne vit pas les lèvres de Kurt bouger, alors il mit ça sur le compte de son esprit qui émergeait encore du sommeil et qui imaginait des choses.

– Donc, reprit Blaine, si je regarde un magazine de mode masculine, je risque de te trouver dedans ? Intéressant. Je vais essayer de te chercher, maintenant.

Kurt émit un petit rire et termina son croquemonsieur, repoussant son assiette loin de lui. Il posa ses coudes sur le bar et appuya son menton sur ses mains jointes, observant longuement Blaine.

– Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qu'on allait faire, lâcha-t-il en faisant la moue. Si tu tiens à ce que je reste, occupe-moi.

– Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire ? demanda Blaine en portant son verre d'eau à ses lèvres et but quelques gorgées.

– Te baiser.

La réplique si nonchalante de Kurt surprit tellement Blaine qu'il s'étouffa en buvant, manquant de tout recracher. Kurt explosa de rire, se tenant le ventre et portant une main à sa bouche pour dissimuler sans grand espoir son fou rire.

– Tu… tu ne peux pas me sortir un truc pareil comme ça, Kurt ! s'écria difficilement Blaine d'un ton indigné, se tapotant la poitrine dans le but de se décoincer l'œsophage.

– Pourquoi pas ? fit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules, un sourire suffisant sur les lèvres.

– Est-ce que je dois te rappeler que tu ne m'as pas laissé un seconde de répit, hier ? Je ne récupère plus comme il y a dix ans, Kurt.

– Que veux-tu, je suis jeune, je suis insatiable. Fais gaffe, la sénilité te guette, et… Serait-ce un cheveu blanc ? se moqua le châtain en tendant la main vers ses boucles comme s'il voulait les inspecter.

– Oh, tais-toi…, répliqua Blaine en frappant sa main malicieusement. Je ne suis pas vieux.

– Non, mais tu le seras bientôt. Allez, _bébé_. Ose me dire que tu n'as pas aimé les deux fois. Voire les trois, si tu comptes cette pipe dans les toilettes. Tes orgasmes m'ont plutôt bien prouvé que ça t'a plu.

– La question n'est pas là, se défendit Blaine qui se mit à rire en réalisant sur quel sujet ils débattaient. Bien sûr que j'ai aimé. Mais si tu continues à ce train-là, ma secrétaire va me voir arriver en clopinant, lundi matin.

– Oh, voilà qui serait fâcheux, n'est-ce pas ? taquina Kurt. Je me demande ce qu'elle penserait en réalisant que son patron se fait prendre ? Fera-t-elle la bonne secrétaire et ne te dira rien, ou se comportera-t-elle en meilleure amie et te demandera tous les détails cochons sur tes activités du week-end ? Et alors, tu pourrais lui raconter qu'un garçon de vingt ans t'as fait perdre la tête dans les toilettes dégueulasses d'un bar gay, que tu l'as ramené chez toi alors que tu ne sais rien de lui, et que ce même garçon t'as pris deux fois pendant la même nuit, une fois dans la douche et une autre dans ton lit, à quatre pattes, et tu as gémis comme pas possible parce que ce garçon savait si bien s'y prendre… Tu crois que ça lui plairait ?

– Kurt…

Blaine remua sur sa chaise, légèrement mal à l'aise. Merde. Il n'était pas censé s'exciter sur le discours de Kurt. C'était vulgaire, et ça impliquait Tina, non merci. Et pourtant, il pouvait sentir son sexe commencer à réagir aux paroles du châtain. Ce garçon allait le rendre fou.

– Chut. N'en dis pas plus. Je vais te…, commença Kurt en descendant de sa chaise et en entraînant Blaine vers sa chambre.

– Non, Kurt, sérieusement, l'interrompit le bouclé. On ne dirait pas, mais j'ai mal partout. Alors… Non.

Le jeune garçon croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fit la moue, tel un enfant à qui on aurait refusé un jouet. Puis, son regard s'éclaira et il prit la main de Blaine.

– Laisse-moi au moins te finir ce massage, dit-il avec un clin d'œil, déposant un baiser sur sa joue et l'entraînant vers sa chambre.

Lorsque Blaine s'effondra sur son matelas un peu plus tard, complètement épuisé, en sueur et ne sentant plus aucun de ses muscles, Kurt allongé sur lui et jouant avec ses boucles, son torse pressé contre son dos, il se promit de ne plus jamais faire confiance au garçon. Il fallait qu'il apprenne à lui résister.

Tina allait _vraiment_ le regarder bizarrement, lundi.

* * *

– Santana ? Je peux dormir chez toi ce soir et demain ? Il faut que je te parle. Avec Brittany.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Porcelaine ? Smythe a ramené un mec chez vous et tu ne veux pas l'entendre s'envoyer en l'air ? railla-t-elle d'une voix amusée.

– Non… S'il-te-plaît, Santana.

Quelques secondes passèrent pendant lesquelles la jeune hispanique sembla analyser la voix nouée de Kurt, se rendant compte des sanglots ravalés qu'il essayait de dissimuler.

– Ramène ton pyjama, Porcelaine, je m'occupe du reste.

La main tremblante, Kurt raccrocha le téléphone fixe de son appartement. La maison était vide, Sebastian étant sûrement parti au _Satellite_ comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Mais ce soir, contrairement aux autres samedi soirs, Kurt ne voulait pas sortir. Il avait besoin de l'oreille attentive de Santana et de la candeur de Brittany pour lui changer les idées et leur confier ses inquiétudes.

Tout cela avait été une mauvaise idée. Il était tellement _idiot_ ! Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le pousser à croire qu'il pourrait rester chez Blaine sans que rien n'arrive ? Ils avaient encore fini par coucher ensemble, et le pire dans tout ça était qu'ils l'avaient fait en étant _sobre_. Kurt ne couchait jamais avec quelqu'un sans une goutte d'alcool dans le sang. Mais Blaine… Blaine et ses cheveux bouclés qu'il cachait sous son casque de gel. Blaine et son sourire affreusement mignon. Blaine et sa peau halée, si chaude et si douce, qu'il avait envie de goûter encore et encore… Blaine faisait cet effet à Kurt qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer. Il avait déjà trouvé des hommes aussi beau, voire plus beau que lui, mais Blaine était juste délicieux et, pour l'instant, Kurt était complètement _accro_ à lui quand il se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui. Parce que Blaine se cambrait si bien contre lui, ses lèvres étaient parfaites sur les siennes et ses mains touchaient son corps comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse qu'il ait jamais vue.

Quelque part, Blaine le traitait comme un être humain. Et Kurt s'en voulait, parce que lui traitait Blaine comme un vulgaire objet conçu pour s'amuser avec. Il était traité de cette manière par les autres hommes qu'il avait mis dans son lit.

Kurt secoua la tête et sortit une cigarette de son paquet, l'allumant et la coinçant entre ses lèvres. A quoi est-ce qu'il pensait, vraiment ? Blaine était comme les autres. Un nom de plus sur sa liste. C'était la dernière fois que ce genre d'écart se produisait.

Sans prendre la peine de laisser un mot pour indiquer à Sebastian qu'il ne reviendrait pas du week-end, Kurt mit son sac sur son épaule, rempli de son pyjama et de vêtements de rechange, et ferma la porte de son appartement derrière lui, son estomac se tordant en un nœud d'angoisse qu'il ne parvenait pas à expliquer.


	4. Do You Really Want To Hurt Me

La partie en italique est un flashback.

**Chansons du chapitre :** _Do You Really Want To Hurt Me_ - **Culture Club **| _Turn Me On_ - **David Guetta ft. Nicki Minaj****  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 4  
****Do You Really Want To Hurt Me****  
**

_« Give me time to realize my crime  
__Let me love and steal  
__I have danced inside your eyes  
__How can I be real »__  
_

* * *

Blaine ne leva pas les yeux des documents qu'il consultait, feuilletant à toute vitesse le code fiscal avec une certaine rage, lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte de son bureau.

– Tina, tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de toquer chaque fois que tu veux entrer…, soupira-t-il d'un ton ennuyé.

– Oh, mais je ne suis pas Tina, lui répondit une voix féminine et douce qu'il reconnut entre mille.

Blaine releva brusquement la tête, se faisant presque un torticolis, pour trouver Quinn Fabray adossée contre la porte, lui adressant un sourire lumineux. La jeune femme était accompagnée d'un homme aussi blond qu'elle, avec une bouche plutôt impressionnante, et, derrière elle, Tina et Mike, son fiancé, papotaient joyeusement.

– Quinn ! s'écria-t-il en se levant pour la prendre dans ses bras. Comment vas-tu ? C'est tellement bon de te revoir !

La jeune femme le serra fort dans ses bras, poussant une petite exclamation de bonheur, puis relâcha son étreinte. Blaine les fit entrer dans son bureau, l'encadrement de la porte étant un espace assez restreint.

– C'est vrai, ça fait un bail, dit-elle. Je vais bien, écoute. Les affaires marchent bien à Washington, ça fait du bien de quitter un peu toute cette agitation New Yorkaise, même si elle m'a quelque peu manqué. Et toi, comment vas-tu ?

– Bien, bien. Un peu surchargé de travail en ce moment, mais il le faut bien ! répondit-il avec un sourire franc, posant sa main sur son épaule et serrant légèrement. Je vois que tu n'es pas venue seule…, glissa-t-il avec un sourire entendu.

Quinn lui adressa un sourire rayonnant et prit la main de l'homme qui l'accompagnait et la serra.

– Blaine, je te présente Sam, mon petit-ami. On s'est rencontré il y a trois mois.

– Ravi de te rencontrer, dit Blaine en serrant la main du dénommé Sam qui lui rendit la politesse.

– Tina m'a dit que tu avais rompu avec Aaron, je suis vraiment désolée, fit Quinn en frottant son bras en signe de réconfort.

Blaine baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. La blessure de sa rupture était malheureusement encore présente dans son cœur, bien qu'elle se soit plutôt bien refermée ces derniers temps.

– Ça va mieux, dit-il en adressant un petit sourire peu convaincant à Quinn. Tina m'a été d'une grande aide. Alors, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? changea-t-il de sujet.

– Quelqu'un vient d'acheter mon ancien appartement, et comme le notaire est sur New York, j'en ai profité pour venir passer le week-end ici et revoir mes amis. Tina a proposé qu'on aille tous les cinq à l'_Oak Bar _pour rattraper le temps perdu, tu es partant, j'espère ?

_Kurt se redressa après avoir mis ses chaussures et posa sa main sur le torse nu de Blaine, caressant distraitement sa peau tandis qu'il se penchait vers lui._

– _Je te vois vendredi soir, bébé, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres._

_Un petit sourire suffisant s'étira sur son visage et, en un battement de paupière, la main sur le torse de Blaine disparut et la porte se referma derrière lui. Le bouclé s'autorisa à laisser apparaitre un sourire heureux et satisfait sur ses lèvres._

– _A vendredi soir, murmura-t-il pour lui-même._

Blaine se mordit la lèvre, gêné, devant le regard insistant de Quinn. Mince. En temps normal, il aurait de suite accepté l'invitation de son amie, mais un garçon aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux bleus changeait ses plans, une fois n'est pas coutume.

– Oh, allez, Blaine ! C'est vendredi soir, tu ne vas pas travailler quand même ! protesta Quinn en lui lançant un regard suppliant. Pour une fois que je suis là !

– Ce n'est pas ça, Quinn. Je…, commença-t-il d'une voix hésitante, et il vit le regard de Tina s'illuminer derrière l'épaule de la jeune blonde.

– Je crois que Blaine avait d'autres plans, en fait, Quinn, l'interrompit l'asiatique en offrant un sourire rayonnant à Blaine.

L'avocat lança un regard entendu à sa meilleure amie qui se contenta d'agrandir son sourire innocemment. Des fois, il détestait vraiment Tina. Comme en cet instant, ou quand il avait subi un véritable interrogatoire lundi matin. Ça avait été le moment le plus embarrassant de sa vie, et ça voulait dire quelque chose. Quinn se tourna vers la jeune femme, lui lançant un regard surpris, puis ses yeux alternèrent entre elle et Blaine.

– Tu as rencontré quelqu'un, Blaine ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux ronds comme des billes.

– Rencontré n'est pas le mot que j'emploierais mais… Oui, en quelque sorte.

_Disons plutôt que je m'envoie en l'air avec un type depuis deux semaines ?_ Vraiment, ses amis n'avaient pas besoin de savoir ça.

– Tu nous le présenteras si les choses se précisent entre vous, n'est-ce pas ? s'écria Quinn, visiblement excitée d'un seul coup.

– On… C'est très loin d'aller dans le sens d'une relation, Quinn, bafouilla Blaine en se massant la nuque nerveusement.

Par mesure de précaution, il jeta un regard noir à Tina pour lui interdire de dire quoi que ce soit. Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire d'excuse et se tourna vers Mike, jouant avec sa cravate.

– Oui, mais tu as un rendez-vous avec lui, non ? poursuivit Quinn. C'est mieux que rien !

– Ce n'est pas vraiment un _rendez-vous_, Quinn…, dit Blaine, essayant de trouver une explication convenable différant de la réalité sans pour autant passer pour un mensonge. On comptait aller dans un bar gay et, tu sais… S'amuser, danser… Ce genre de truc.

Un mensonge par omission ? Parfait.

Quinn sembla un peu déçue, mais son sourire radieux resta sur ses lèvres et elle prit à nouveau Blaine dans ses bras.

– Et bien, amuses-toi bien avec ton… ami ? J'espère que tu n'as rien de prévu demain, parce que je ne te laisserai pas m'échapper une deuxième fois ! dit-elle en riant.

– Pas de soucis, tu auras le droit de me kidnapper ! fit Blaine en levant les mains au ciel, comme un coupable se rendant à la police.

Tina, Mike, Quinn et Sam le quittèrent quelques minutes plus tard tandis qu'il fermait le cabinet, échangeant des bises sur la joue avec les femmes, enlaçant Mike et serrant la main de Sam.

Chez lui, avalant distraitement un plat surgelé choisi au hasard dans son congélateur, Blaine repensa à ce qu'avait dit Quinn. Quel genre de relation entretenait-il exactement avec Kurt ? Ils n'étaient certainement pas amis, et encore moins petits-amis, le jeune homme avait été suffisamment clair là-dessus la semaine dernière. De toute façon, Blaine ne ressentait rien pour celui-ci, si ce n'était qu'il le trouvait irrésistible et, il ne pouvait pas le nier, il aimait _beaucoup_ quand ils couchaient ensemble, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Il n'y avait rien de plus. Blaine n'avait jamais vécu une relation purement basée sur le côté physique, et même si c'était amusant, il sentait bien qu'une chose pareille ne le comblerait pas dans la vie. Ils n'étaient même pas coup d'un soir, puisqu'ils avaient couché ensemble plus d'une fois. Alors quoi ? Une sorte d'amis avec bénéfices, ou plutôt connaissances avec bénéfices ? Et encore.

* * *

Blaine s'adossa au comptoir du bar du _Satellite_, fixant la foule à la recherche de Kurt, souriant légèrement. Son pied bougeait en rythme avec la sono qui diffusait _Turn Me On_ à pleine puissance tandis qu'il sirotait son cocktail. Voilà déjà quarante-cinq minutes qu'il était arrivé au club, il était minuit passé, et toujours aucune trace du jeune homme. Blaine avait un peu dansé en solitaire en attendant, souriant aux quelques hommes qui l'avait abordé sur la piste de danse, sans pour autant chercher à aller plus loin avec eux. Il n'était venu que pour voir Kurt, et personne d'autre.

C'est pourquoi Blaine roula des yeux quand il vit Sebastian s'accouder au bar, à côté de lui, bien trop proche de lui. Au moins, cela voulait dire que Kurt était dans les parages.

– Ton verre donne l'impression que tu bois du sperme, bébé, lâcha Sebastian, ne se gênant pas pour le déshabiller du regard.

Blaine fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers lui, le regard offensé et dégoûté. Comment Kurt pouvait-il être ami avec un type aussi grossier que lui ?

– Vraiment, Sebastian ? C'est comme ça que tu abordes les gens ? siffla-t-il.

– C'est vrai ! se défendit l'homme en levant les bras au ciel. Un Screwdriver, lança-t-il au barman.

Blaine reporta son attention sur la piste de danse, mais Sebastian n'en avait apparemment pas fini avec lui. Blaine repoussa la main qu'il posa sur sa cuisse et lui lança un regard noir.

– Te fais pas d'illusion, bébé. Il te baisera pas, ce soir, dit Sebastian d'un ton moqueur. Il n'y a pas que toi, dans sa vie. Alors… – Il reposa sa main sur sa cuisse et s'approcha de lui, coinçant Blaine contre le comptoir. – Détends-toi, ok ?

– Dégage, Sebastian.

Blaine posa ses mains sur son torse pour le repousser. Ce type le saoulait, et la nuit ne faisait que commencer. Génial.

– Si tu étais un peu moins vulgaire, peut-être que tu aurais une chance. Ça excite peut-être les mecs que tu te tapes, mais pas moi, grogna Blaine en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson, se décalant pour mettre de la distance entre Sebastian et lui.

– Vraiment ? Rappelle moi alors qui t'as balancé tout de suite à la figure qu'il voulait te sauter… Ah oui, c'est vrai. Kurt, railla le châtain avec un sourire goguenard.

– C'est toujours mieux que me dire que je bois du sperme…

– Si tu le dis. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça te gêne, tu as l'air d'être du genre à avaler.

Blaine se mit à ignorer Sebastian, scrutant toujours la foule dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Kurt.

– Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas rester aussi coincé, lâcha Sebastian au bout d'une ou deux minutes. Ton côté garçon sage est excitant, mais ce serait sympa si tu te lâchais un peu, bébé.

Blaine se tourna vers lui, prêt à lui lancer une remarque cinglante, mais se stoppa en voyant Sebastian lui tendre un tout petit tube en verre, rempli de poudre blanche.

– Ecoute-moi et détends-toi, bébé, dit-il en lui fourrant le doseur dans les mains.

– Non, merci, Sebastian. Je ne prends pas de la drogue.

Blaine repoussa la main du garçon et lui rendit le tube précipitamment, comme si l'objet allait le mordre.

– Comme tu veux. Mais ça ne va pas te tuer, tu sais. Vis un peu.

Sebastian haussa les épaules et rangea le doseur. Blaine reporta son attention sur la piste de danse tandis que Sebastian chantonnait doucement sur la voix de Nicki Minaj, et c'est là qu'il le vit. Blaine esquissa un mouvement pour rejoindre Kurt, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était torse nu et que ses bras étaient passés autour de la taille d'un homme, beaucoup plus âgé que lui, et sûrement plus âgé que Blaine, collant leurs bassins ensemble. Et Kurt se _frottait_ complètement à lui, d'une manière tellement indécente que Blaine voulut détourner les yeux, mais n'en trouva pas la force. L'homme avait sa bouche collée au cou de Kurt, sa langue glissant le long de sa carotide, descendant jusqu'en dessous de ses clavicules. C'était répugnant.

L'estomac de Blaine se contracta soudainement, une sorte de monstre se réveillant et rugissant de colère à l'intérieur de ses entrailles, et il sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Sa main se resserra sur son verre, et c'est presque comme un automate qu'il le porta à ses lèvres, buvant le restant de liquide d'un seul trait. Il sentit son verre lui être prit des mains et remplacé par un autre, et il se tourna vers Sebastian qui posait son verre vide sur le comptoir.

– Sois pas jaloux, bébé. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne se lasse de ton joli petit cul.

La vérité dans les propos de Sebastian frappa tellement fort Blaine qu'il ne releva même pas le commentaire. C'était vrai. Il était complètement _jaloux_. Après être resté quelques secondes abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de voir, Blaine pouvait presque se sentir commencer à bouillonner de colère. Et cela l'énervait encore plus de ne pas comprendre pourquoi il était jaloux. Ça n'avait pas de sens. Kurt ne lui appartenait pas, Kurt n'était rien vis-à-vis de lui. Kurt avait le droit de s'envoyer en l'air avec qui il voulait. Kurt avait le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait.

Blaine détourna finalement les yeux du spectacle qui se jouait devant lui lorsque l'homme plus âgé pressa la paume de sa main contre l'entrejambe de Kurt, et l'embrassa en plein sur la bouche. Blaine avala cul sec son verre et tourna le dos aux deux hommes. Il ignora le regard amusé que Sebastian posait sur lui et demanda un verre de vodka au barman. Il fallait qu'il oublie ce qui venait de se dérouler devant ses yeux, il fallait qu'il noie cette colère et cette tristesse dans quelque chose.

Il aurait dû sortir avec ses amis, finalement.

– Doucement sur l'alcool, bébé, fit Sebastian en enroulant son bras autour de sa taille, et Blaine se sentait tellement mal qu'il ne le repoussa même pas. Va pas finir par vomir, je t'emmènerai pas à l'hosto si tu fais un coma éthylique.

Blaine l'ignora et but à grandes gorgées son verre, grimaçant en sentant l'alcool lui brûler l'œsophage. Sebastian finit par lui arracher le verre au bout de quatre et fouilla ses poches pour lui confisquer son portefeuille, sous les cris de protestation de Blaine.

– Sebastian, fais pas chier et rend moi ça ! s'écria l'avocat en essayant de récupérer le petit étui de cuir.

– Il a raison, lui dit le barman. Te rend pas malade pour un gamin.

– J'en ai rien à foutre. Donnez-moi un autre verre, grogna Blaine en regardant avec insistance l'homme.

– Trouve-toi plutôt un joli garçon et finit la nuit avec lui, mon p'tit. Ça vaut mieux que de te retrouver dans un caniveau parce que tu seras trop bourré pour rentrer chez toi.

– Donnez-moi…

– Ok, ça suffit, Blaine, l'interrompit Sebastian en jetant un billet sur le comptoir pour le barman.

Le jeune homme l'attrapa par la taille et l'entraîna avec lui, loin du bar, et le coinça contre un mur, prenant son menton entre ses doigts et l'obligeant à le regarder.

– C'est pas dans mes habitudes, mais je vais faire l'adulte responsable pour une fois et éviter d'avoir sur la conscience le fait que tu te seras fait voler tes papiers quand tu te réveilleras sur le trottoir demain matin, ou pire, siffla Sebastian. Voilà ce qu'on va faire, bébé. Tu vas passer la soirée avec moi, et tu vas oublier Kurt, ok ? _Je_ vais te faire oublier Kurt. Et crois pas que c'est par acte de charité. J'ai vraiment envie de te baiser, ajouta-t-il en faisant glisser sa main sur le visage de Blaine, prenant sa joue en coupe.

Les lèvres de Sebastian se posèrent sur les siennes, douces et au goût de la vodka mélangée au jus d'orange. L'esprit embrumé par l'alcool, Blaine ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais ses lèvres finirent par bouger contre celles du garçon lorsque celui-ci passa sa main gauche sous son t-shirt, agrippant la peau de ses hanches.

C'était tellement différent. Trop différent. Les lèvres de Sebastian étaient plus douces que celles de Kurt, mais elles étaient aussi plus agressives, plus pressantes. Ses mains étaient plus sèches, plus rêches, plus grandes, et ses mouvements et caresses étaient plus insistants, comme s'il voulait en finir le plus vite possible.

La bouche de Sebastian dévia le long de sa mâchoire, se logeant dans son cou, et sa langue caressa sa carotide… exactement comme ce type l'avait fait sur Kurt. Blaine haleta, ses mains agrippant la chemise du châtain quand sa cuisse se pressa contre son entrejambe, et il laissa échapper un gémissement sans pouvoir le retenir. Sebastian émit un petit bruit appréciateur, faisant vibrer sa bouche dans son cou.

– Se-Sebastian…, haleta Blaine, essayant de repousser le garçon, sentant son pantalon commencer à être serré.

– C'est bon, je t'ai, bébé…, souffla Sebastian en l'embrassant à nouveau sur la bouche, suçotant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents.

Sa langue trouva celle de Blaine et s'enroula paresseusement autour, et Blaine se laissa finalement faire, trop saoul pour réagir. La main gauche de Sebastian monta jusqu'à sa poitrine, caressant sa peau brûlante, ses ongles raclant l'épiderme, tandis que la droite quittait sa joue pour glisser dans ses cheveux, enlevant une partie du gel. Puis, les lèvres s'écartèrent aussi vite qu'elles s'étaient posées sur les siennes, et Sebastian recula légèrement, adressant un petit sourire lubrique à Blaine. Celui-ci le regarda avec des yeux perdus, encore tout retourné de ce qui venait de se passer.

– Allez, viens, bébé. Il n'y a plus rien à faire ici.

Sebastian attrapa le bras de Blaine et l'entraîna vers la sortie du club, et le bouclé ne put s'empêcher de chercher des yeux Kurt, pour voir s'il était encore avec ce même homme répugnant, mais ne le trouva pas, et le monstre de ses entrailles grogna légèrement. Sebastian passa un bras dans son dos et fit sortir Blaine, veillant à ce qu'il ne tombe pas dans les escaliers donnant sur la rue. Blaine s'accrocha au garçon, secouant la tête pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées.

– Où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

– Chez moi.

Inutilement, Blaine hocha la tête et suivit docilement Sebastian. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il faisait ça. Il avait juste besoin d'oublier l'affreuse scène qui se jouait en boucle devant ses yeux.

Dès que la porte de l'appartement de Sebastian s'ouvrit, une forte odeur de cigarette attaqua son nez, un mélange entre une odeur qu'il avait senti dans l'haleine du jeune homme, et une autre avec une pointe de menthe qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Kurt.

– Kurt… Kurt habite avec toi ? demanda Blaine entre deux toussotements.

– Oui. Mais il ne nous dérangera pas, t'inquiètes pas pour ça.

Sebastian le plaqua contre le mur de l'entrée, agrippant les hanches de Blaine et se pressant contre elles tandis qu'il écrasait sa bouche sur la sienne dans un baiser affamé. Blaine gémit à la fois de plaisir et de douleur, et n'opposa pas de résistance quand il sentit le jeune homme tirer sur son t-shirt pour le lui enlever. Son haut tomba sur le sol dans un léger bruit de froissement, et Blaine haleta quand la bouche de Sebastian quitta la sienne pour descendre dans son cou puis le long de son torse, déposant une série de baiser de sa clavicule jusqu'à la ceinture de son jean.

– Merde, Sebastian, gémit Blaine en sentant la langue du châtain s'enrouler autour d'un de ses tétons et suçoter avidement.

En guise de réponse, Sebastian émit une vibration qui envoya un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale de Blaine. En même temps, le jeune homme déboutonna les boutons de sa chemise et la fit glisser à terre, puis se redressa pour presser leurs torses nus l'un contre l'autre. Les yeux verts brillants de Sebastian, dilatés par le désir, croisèrent ceux de Blaine.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Ces yeux n'étaient pas censés être verts. Non, ils étaient censés être bleus et briller comme des saphirs. La peau qui se pressait contre la sienne était censée être plus pâle, plus douce, plus imberbe. Et ce visage était censé être plus innocent, plus naïf, plus juvénile. Blaine sentit la ceinture de son pantalon se détendre, le bouton de son jean sauta, et une main moins douce que d'habitude se glissa à l'intérieur, caressant son membre à moitié dur à travers le coton de son boxer. Non. Quelque chose clochait définitivement.

– Sebastian, arriva à marmonner Blaine. Sebastian ! Arrête, arrête.

Malgré sa demande, le garçon n'arrêta pas, renforçant la pression qu'il exerçait sur son sexe.

– Arrête, Sebastian !

Blaine posa ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme et le repoussa, le fixant avec des yeux complètements perdus.

– Bordel, c'est quoi ton problème, toi ? s'énerva Sebastian en lui lançant un regard noir.

– Je-je ne peux pas, je suis désolé, bredouilla sincèrement Blaine.

Jurant pour lui-même, il cacha son visage dans ses mains, frottant ses yeux, avant de les passer dans ses cheveux, se moquant de ruiner son gel. Merde, qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait, à la fin ? Tout semblait tellement _mal_. Blaine ne cessait d'imaginer Kurt à la place de Sebastian, et il était pleinement conscient que c'était complètement malsain. Il ne pouvait pas, il n'y arrivait pas. Le visage angélique et innocent de Kurt envahissait son esprit, et il n'arrivait pas à le faire disparaître. Ses beaux yeux bleus le hantaient au point que ça lui faisait presque peur.

Blaine referma son pantalon et reboucla sa ceinture, puis se pencha pour récupérer son t-shirt gisant sur le carrelage.

– Je… je crois que je ferais mieux de rentrer chez moi, bafouilla-t-il d'un ton penaud en enfilant son t-shirt.

Blaine garda ses yeux fixés sur le sol, n'osant pas confronter le regard foudroyant de Sebastian. Il se sentait beaucoup trop mal, et pas seulement à cause de son excès sur la vodka. Sa tête tournait et ses jambes tremblaient sous son poids. Blaine posa une main sur le mur pour se soutenir, tenant sa tête de l'autre.

– Tu veux que je te dise, Blaine ? cracha Sebastian avec colère et frustration. Tu t'es fait avoir comme un débutant. Tu étais complètement jaloux de ce mec qui bouffait Kurt, au bar. Je voyais dans tes yeux que tu voulais te jeter sur lui et lui casser la gueule pour oser poser une main sur Kurt.

Blaine leva enfin les yeux vers le garçon qui avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et le regarda déblatérer ses propos, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il voulait entendre ce que Sebastian avait à lui dire.

– Et tu veux savoir pourquoi tu étais jaloux ? Parce que Kurt a merdé. Parce que tu as été assez naïf pour le laisser merder. Et vous êtes tous les deux responsables dans votre merdier. Kurt n'avait pas l'intention de te revoir, et puis tu t'es repointé la semaine suivante. Tu sais pourquoi on a cette règle, « pas deux fois le même » ? Justement pour éviter ce genre de situation. Kurt ne résiste jamais à la tentation, encore moins quand il est complètement bourré et sous ecsta. Alors quand il t'a vu là, il ne s'est pas posé de questions et t'a littéralement sauté dessus. Et par je ne sais quel miracle, tu as réussi à le convaincre de rester chez toi pour le weekend. Et c'est là que tu as merdé, Blaine. Tu t'es fait avoir par le gentil et innocent Kurt, le gamin que je connaissais quand on s'est rencontré. Tu t'es fait avoir par ses beaux yeux bleus et sa peau de porcelaine, comme pas mal de mecs avant toi. Et maintenant, tu es foutu car tu es en train de tomber amoureux de lui. Tu es tombé amoureux d'un type que tu ne connais même pas et qui va te briser le cœur avant même que tu ne comprennes ce qui t'arrive.

Le cœur de Blaine se mit à battre à toute vitesse, et il se sentit soudainement complètement sobre. Il couvrit ses oreilles de ses mains, il ne voulait pas entendre ce que venait de lui dire Sebastian. Tout ça n'était qu'un ramassis de conneries, il n'était pas amoureux de Kurt. Comment pouvait-il tomber amoureux de quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait même pas ? Ça n'avait pas de sens. Blaine savait ce que c'était, qu'être amoureux, et ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'il ressentait pour le garçon aux yeux bleus. Blaine ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux de Kurt, car il savait parfaitement qu'il ne lui rendrait jamais ce genre de sentiment.

– C'est n'importe quoi, lâcha Blaine au bout d'un moment. Je ne suis pas amoureux de Kurt. Comment veux-tu que je tombe amoureux de lui ? Je ne sais rien de lui.

– Exactement, tu ne sais rien de lui, et il vaut mieux pour toi que tu restes le mec qu'il s'est tapé deux-trois fois, et c'est tout. Sors de sa vie avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, et oublie-le avant de te faire du mal, parce que cette histoire va finir par te tuer, et la jalousie te rendra fou. Si tu es à la recherche du grand Amour, ne te ramène pas dans un bar gay. Inscris-toi sur un site de rencontre ou va prier dans une église gay ou je ne sais pas quoi.

– Je ne suis pas…, commença Blaine en essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées embrumées par l'alcool et la frustration. Tu sais quoi, ça n'a aucune importance, se ravisa-t-il. Retourne au bar, trouve-toi un mec de ton âge à ramener dans ton lit. Moi, je vais rentrer chez moi. Ça me fera pas de mal de passer un weekend tranquille.

Blaine se tourna pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée et partir, mais la main de Sebastian se plaqua avec force sur le panneau de bois, l'empêchant de faire un pas de plus.

– Je préférerais que tu ne rentres pas dans ton état. Tu es complètement bourré, et même si je t'appelle un taxi, je ne sais pas si tu vas arriver en un seul morceau. Tu tiens à peine debout. Alors, reste, et dors ici.

– Oh, et tu comptes me faire dormir sur le canapé, comme ça, quand Kurt rentrera, il me verra dans votre appart' ?

– T'es con ou c'est la vodka ? Tu dors dans mon lit, bien sûr. Si tu étais prêt à baiser avec moi, je vois pas en quoi ça devrait te déranger.

Sans laisser le temps à Blaine d'enregistrer l'information, Sebastian l'entraîna dans l'appartement, vers sa chambre, et le força à s'asseoir sur le lit.

– Non, je devrais vraiment rentrer chez moi…, protesta faiblement Blaine en essayant de se lever, mais échoua misérablement.

– Discute pas et déshabille-toi. Oh, et je te préviens. Si tu gerbes pendant la nuit, c'est toi qui nettoie ou qui paie pour le pressing, compris ?

Se sentant soudainement exténué, Blaine hocha la tête et se déshabilla pour se retrouver en sous-vêtement devant Sebastian, qui ne se priva pas l'observer attentivement.

– Bien foutu, commenta-t-il avec un sifflement d'appréciation. Allez, dors. Je ne te violerai pas dans ton sommeil, si c'est de ça dont tu as peur. Je suis peut-être un connard, mais pas un criminel.

Blaine ne releva même pas et se laissa tomber sur le matelas frais et confortable, enfouissant sa tête dans le coussin et inspirant l'odeur de lessive qui en émanait. Sebastian le couvrit de la couette et, quelques secondes plus tard, son corps s'allongea à côté du sien sans pour autant le toucher.

Sebastian garda ses mains pour lui de toute la nuit.

* * *

**Note culturelle :** L'_Oak Bar_ est un bar du _Plaza Hotel_ situé sur la 5° avenue/59° rue W, qui est un hôtel de luxe.

**Note personnelle :** J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Laissez moi vos impressions, la review est la nourriture préférée de l'auteur :)

Mizu.


	5. Judas - Monster

**Chansons du chapitre** : _Judas_ & _Monster_ - **Lady Gaga** | _If You Seek Amy_ - **Britney Spears**

* * *

**Chapitre 5  
****Judas/Monster****  
**

_« When he comes to me, I am ready  
__I'll wash his feet with my hair if he needs  
__Forgive him when his tongue lies through his brain  
__Even after three times, he betrays me  
__I'll bring him down, bring him down, down  
__A king with no crown, king with no crown__  
_

_Look at him, look at me,  
__That boy is bad, and honestly  
__He's a wolf in disguise  
__But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes  
__(He ate my heart) »__  
_

* * *

Un silence inconfortable et oppressant s'épaississait entre Kurt et Sebastian, vêtu uniquement de son slip, pendant les longues minutes survenant après que Blaine ait franchi le seuil de la porte d'entrée de leur appartement. Lorsque la porte s'était refermée dans le léger « clic » de la serrure, Kurt s'était tourné vers Sebastian, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, ses lèvres s'étirant en un léger sourire qui aurait paru satisfait et moqueur à n'importe qui, mais qui était clairement faux pour le plus grand des deux garçons. Les yeux de Kurt le trahissaient toujours, et Sebastian l'avait su dès le début de leur relation, il y a quatre ans. Les yeux de Kurt se retenaient visiblement de lancer des éclairs à Sebastian.

Et maintenant, les deux garçons se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, analysant chacun dans leur coin l'étrangeté de la situation qui venait de se produire. Le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'était que Kurt s'était attendu à tout, sauf à trouver Blaine dans son appartement un lendemain de soirée, particulièrement quand ce n'était pas avec lui qu'il avait passé la nuit.

– Alors ? finit par lancer Kurt au bout de plusieurs minutes, sortant son paquet de sa poche et allumant une cigarette. Avais-je raison sur Blaine ? C'est un bon coup ?

– On a rien fait.

Les sourcils de Kurt se haussèrent jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux tandis qu'il tirait sur sa cigarette, visiblement peu convaincu.

– Tu ne vas pas me faire avaler un mensonge pareil, Smythe.

– C'est la vérité, dit Sebastian en haussant les épaules et en se retournant pour aller dans la cuisine, attrapant une boîte de céréales sur le haut du frigo, Kurt sur ses talons. Ton mec est bandant, sauf quand il se met à te prendre pour quelqu'un d'autre.

– Ce n'est pas _mon_ mec, soupira Kurt en enlevant sa chemise et en la pliant sous son bras après avoir posé sa cigarette sur le cendrier de la cuisine. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

– Je suppose qu'il était tellement bourré qu'il imaginait que c'était toi à ma place, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en rende compte. On m'avait jamais fait un truc pareil. Quel con.

Sebastian sentit Kurt se tendre derrière lui tandis qu'il versait le contenu de la boîte de céréales dans un bol.

– Donc vous n'avez pas couché ensemble, dit Kurt d'une voix qui aurait pu passer neutre pour n'importe qui. Ça m'étonne de toi, Sebastian. Tu as dû être terriblement frustré.

– Il m'a carrément fait débander, pesta l'autre garçon, visiblement contrarié. J'te jure…

Un petit sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Kurt, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, mais il reprit une expression impassible lorsque Sebastian se tourna vers lui pour ouvrir le réfrigérateur et en sortir une brique de lait. Kurt le regarda préparer son petit-déjeuner, puis récupéra sa cigarette et tourna les talons pour aller dans la salle de bain, défaisant la boucle de sa ceinture en même temps.

– Et le mec qui te bouffait, alors ? Il était bien ? cria Sebastian en emportant son bol de céréales dans le salon, s'installant sur le canapé et allumant la télévision, ses jambes nues croisées sur la table basse.

– Bof. J'ai connu pire, mais j'ai aussi connu largement mieux, lui répondit Kurt d'une voix forte depuis la salle de bain. Il n'avait pas la même tête en pleine lumière que sous les projecteurs. Je me suis fait avoir.

– J'imagine que Blaine appartient à la catégorie du « largement mieux », n'est-ce pas ? lança Sebastian avec un sourire en coin.

Kurt surgit dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon, vêtu uniquement de son boxer, sa cigarette à moitié consumée à la main. Sebastian se demanda un instant comment il avait fait pour parcourir la distance salle de bain-salon aussi vite, et pourquoi il emmenait sa cigarette dans la salle de bain, puis chassa les questions de son esprit.

– Pourquoi tu me parles de Blaine ? demanda Kurt d'un ton ennuyé. Enfin, oui, tu as raison.

– Tu veux un scoop, Hummel ? dit Sebastian, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Kurt haussa les épaules et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, attendant, tirant une longue bouffée.

– Félicitations, Kurt. Tu vas briser le cœur d'un énième homme, soupira Sebastian en fourrant une cuillérée de ses céréales dans sa bouche, mastiquant vigoureusement.

Kurt se figea. _Pitié, non._

– Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

– Ça veut dire que ton cher Blaine en pince pour toi, fit Sebastian en se levant, abandonnant son bol à peine entamé sur la table basse, et il s'approcha de Kurt, prenant sa cigarette d'entre ses lèvres et tirant dessus, avant de souffler la fumée au visage de son ami. Bonne chance avec ça, Hummel.

Kurt fixa Sebastian dans les yeux, reprenant sèchement sa cigarette d'un air agacé et chassant la fumée d'un geste de la main, cillant à peine lorsque les lèvres de son meilleur ami se posèrent rapidement sur les siennes.

_Merde, merde, merde ! _Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. Si Sebastian disait vrai, alors Kurt était dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Blaine n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça, il n'avait pas le droit de tomber amoureux de lui. Kurt s'était juré de ne jamais avoir à refaire face à une situation pareille.

– Putain ! jura-t-il en tournant le dos à Sebastian, prenant avec rage une bouffée de cigarette en repartant vers la salle de bain.

Sebastian fit une grimace en entendant la porte claquer violemment, puis haussa les épaules et repartit s'installer devant la télévision, mangeant ses céréales, un air amusé sur le visage.

* * *

Tina s'assit sur la chaise en face du bureau de Blaine, glissant une tasse de café fumante devant lui. Blaine la remercia vaguement sans lever les yeux de ses papiers, prenant la tasse entre ses mains.

– Oh, non, je t'interdis, Blaine Anderson, pesta-t-elle en fermant d'un coup sec le dossier sur lequel travaillait l'avocat. Je ne suis pas venu t'apporter uniquement ton café. Tes yeux hurlent : « Au secours, maman Tina ».

Blaine leva les yeux pour la regarder, et soupira. Il était vraiment si facile à lire ?

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Tina ? demanda-t-il d'une voix lasse.

– Tu es reparti dans ta phase de dépression post-rupture. Tu n'as pas sorti un seul sourire samedi après-midi avec Quinn et son petit-ami, tu as réagi bizarrement quand elle s'est mise à fumer, et tu t'es forcé à rigoler à la blague de Mike ! Et tu ne vis que de ton travail cette semaine, c'est à peine si tu m'as adressée la parole ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Blaine ? Tu n'étais pas malheureux comme ça, vendredi avant de… – Elle s'interrompit brusquement, comme si elle venait de comprendre quelque chose. – Laisse-moi deviner. Quelque chose s'est mal déroulé, au bar ?

Blaine baissa les yeux, et il entendit Tina soupirer.

– Je n'avais aucune raison d'être jaloux, n'est-ce pas ? lâcha-t-il misérablement.

– Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce, prenant sa main en signe de réconfort.

– Kurt. Je veux dire, tu sais qu'on a… passé du temps ensemble, dit-il avec hésitation, cherchant les bons mots, et il fronça les sourcils quand Tina se mit à rire. Il n'y a rien de drôle, Tina !

– Désolée, Blaine… C'est juste que… « Passé du temps ensemble », vraiment ? Je ne vais pas me boucher les oreilles si tu me dis que vous n'avez fait que coucher ensemble, hein. Je ne suis pas si prude que ça.

– Oui, bon, ça va, hein ! se défendit Blaine d'un air courroucé. Tu veux savoir l'histoire, ou pas ?

– Pardon. Vas-y.

Blaine lui raconta ce qui s'était passé au bar, comment il avait senti son sang se mettre à bouillir dans ses veines lorsqu'il avait vu ce type tripoter Kurt, comment il s'était laissé emporter en se saoulant comme un alcoolique pour chasser l'image de son esprit, comment il avait failli s'envoyer en l'air avec Sebastian avant de se rendre compte que rien n'allait.

– Je veux dire, je n'avais aucune raison de faire une crise de jalousie. Kurt n'est pas mon petit-ami ou même mon ami ou… Je ne sais pas. On est _rien_. Juste deux types qui ont passé du bon temps ensemble, ça s'arrête là. Il ne connait même pas mon nom de famille. Mais, de le voir, là… Avec ce type qui le tripotait comme s'il était _sa chose_… Ça m'a répugné.

Tina se mordit la lèvre inférieure, caressant distraitement son ventre légèrement bombé.

– Blaine…, commença-t-elle avec hésitation. Tu ne crois pas que… Tu aurais développé un petit béguin pour lui ?

– Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, toi non plus ? s'énerva Blaine. D'abord Sebastian, maintenant toi ? Je sais ce qu'est être amoureux, j'ai vécu pendant cinq ans avec Aaron, tu te souviens ? Kurt ne lui arrive pas à la cheville.

– Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais _amoureux_, j'ai parlé de _béguin_. Nuance.

– Je ne connais même pas Kurt, comment est-ce que tu veux que je développe des sentiments pour lui ?

– Eh bien, je suppose que tu le trouves très attirant… Vous avez eu quelques moments… intimes, ce dont tu n'as pas l'air de regretter…

– Ça ne veut rien dire, Tina, soupira Blaine en cachant son visage dans ses mains après avoir retiré ses lunettes.

– On peut développer un béguin à partir de n'importe quoi, Blaine. Parfois, il se peut que les relations se fassent… à l'envers. Et je te connais, Blaine, tu es du genre à t'attacher très facilement. J'ai toujours pensé que ça te perdrait, un jour.

– Quoi, tu me fais la morale, maintenant ? Je te rappelle que c'est _toi_ qui m'as dit de sortir et d'aller m'amuser un peu.

– C'est vrai, c'est moi. Je t'ai conseillé de t'amuser, pas de t'embarquer dans une histoire rocambolesque.

– Ce n'était pas mon intention au départ, je te signale. Et je ne me suis pas embarqué dans une histoire rocambolesque ! Rien ne s'est passé. Ça m'a juste… tapé sur les nerfs, parce que je ne comprends pas.

– Pourquoi n'en parles-tu pas à Kurt ? proposa Tina.

Blaine émit un grognement moqueur.

– Bien sûr. Ce même Kurt qui m'a balancé à la figure qu'il ne croyait pas en l'Amour, rit-il amèrement.

– C'est vrai ? dit Tina en écarquillant les yeux. Mais c'est parce qu'il est jeune et qu'il cherche juste une excuse pour agir comme il le fait, Blaine. Il a peut-être eu une mauvaise expérience dans le passé et essaie de se protéger de cette manière, tu ne penses pas ?

– Ça n'a pas d'importance, de toute façon. Je n'ai pas l'intention de le revoir, ni de remettre un pied dans ce bar.

Blaine ferma les autres dossiers et autres livres ouverts sur son bureau et rangea ses stylos dans le pot à crayon.

– Il se fait tard. Rentre chez toi, Tina, et occupe-toi de Mike, repose-toi… Je vais en faire de même.

Blaine finit de mettre en ordre son bureau alors que Tina quittait la pièce, rangeant elle aussi le sien et éteignant son ordinateur.

– Tu ne veux pas venir dîner à la maison ? Mike sera tellement content de te voir, proposa-t-elle.

– C'est gentil, Tina, mais non, merci, déclina l'avocat avec un sourire d'excuse, lissant la veste de son costume et rajustant sa cravate. Peut-être une autre fois ?

Tina hocha la tête et embrassa Blaine sur la joue avant de quitter le cabinet.

* * *

Blaine s'en tint à sa promesse pendant cinq semaines. Cinq semaines où il remplaça sa sortie du vendredi soir au _Satellite_ par des dîners chez Tina et Mike. Cinq semaines où Tina occupa ses weekends à faire les boutiques, cherchant des vêtements de maternité ou pour son futur bébé, qui se révéla être un petit garçon au plus grand bonheur de Mike, ou à lui demander son avis sur les couleurs de la chambre du nourrisson. Blaine était plus que reconnaissant envers Tina pour le kidnapper presque chaque weekend, car chaque fois qu'il ne travaillait pas, son cœur semblait se serrer. Quelque chose manquait. Et même si Blaine essayait de ne pas y penser, il savait exactement ce qui lui manquait. La nuit, ses rêves étaient remplis d'yeux bleus comme des saphirs, de peau pâle, et il pouvait presque y sentir une odeur de cigarette à la menthe.

Le fantôme de Kurt le suivait partout, et Blaine commençait à suffoquer de sa présence irréelle.

* * *

– J'ai envie de baiser !

Kurt étira le dernier mot dans un soupir mélodramatique tandis qu'il jetait le manteau qu'il portait pour la séance photo sur un fauteuil de la salle où lui, Sebastian et Santana se faisaient habiller et maquiller, et se laissa tomber devant son miroir, défaisant le nœud-papillon qui l'étranglait. Sebastian se mit à rire devant la remarque de son meilleur ami et Santana, qui s'amusait à jouer avec les cheveux blonds de Brittany, leva les yeux en fronçant le nez.

– Fais pas cette tête, Santana, intervint Sebastian en ricanant. Ça fait un mois que Kurt ne s'est pas tapé quelqu'un.

– Oh ? Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Santana d'un ton mi-surpris, mi-moqueur. Tu as déjà baisé tous les culs de New York, c'est ça ?

– Santana, il ne faut pas dire de gros mots, la réprimanda Brittany en posant sa tête contre la poitrine de sa petite-amie.

– Désolée, chérie.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'embrassèrent chastement sous le regard amusé de Kurt et celui dégoûté de Sebastian, qui fit semblant de vomir dans leur dos. Kurt esquissa un sourire à la vue de son meilleur ami faisant l'idiot, avant de reprendre son sérieux.

– Sérieusement, ça me fait chier. Je fais un blocage ou je ne sais pas quoi, en ce moment. Personne ne me plaît, et j'en ai écumé, du monde, se plaignit-il.

– C'est parce que personne n'est à la hauteur de ta licorne, Kurt, dit Brittany.

– Ma licorne ? répéta le jeune homme, incrédule.

– Oui. Celui dont tu as parlé à Santana et à moi, quand tu as dormi à la maison. Le garçon qui t'a rappelé Alec. Santana a dit que tu donnais l'impression de pleurer au téléphone.

Kurt laissa ses yeux s'assombrir à la mention d'Alec et sentit le regard surpris de Sebastian se poser sur lui.

– Tu parles de Blaine, Brit ? demanda-t-il sans rien laisser paraître.

– Oui, voilà. Blaine est ta licorne, n'est-ce pas ? Comme l'était Alec avant que…, commença Brittany, jouant avec les doigts de Santana.

– Avant que rien du tout, l'interrompit durement Kurt. Blaine n'est pas ma licorne, Brittany. Je n'aurais plus jamais de licorne.

– Ne dis pas ça, Kurt ! protesta la jeune fille. Tout le monde a droit à sa licorne. Regarde, moi j'ai trouvé Santana, et elle m'a trouvée.

Kurt laissa échapper un ricanement méprisant.

– Elle a raison, Porcelaine. Tu essaies de faire ton dur, comme si tu n'étais plus capable de ressentir des sentiments, mais Brittany et moi avons tout de suite compris que tu commences à souffrir de ton manque d'affection. A pars Sebastian, mais lui c'est l'exception qui confirme la règle, tous tes amis se mettent en couple, et ça commence à te taper sur le système, n'est-ce pas ? Regarde, même le cachalot qui te sert de demi-frère s'est trouvé une naine.

– Ce qui me tape sur le système, c'est de pas avoir baisé depuis un mois, râla Kurt en ricanant à la dernière remarque de Santana sur Finn.

Les rapports entre Finn et lui, ne cessant de faire des hauts et des bas, avaient définitivement pris un coup lorsque son demi-frère avait découvert le mode de vie que vivait Kurt. La seule chose qui retenait le mannequin de se ramener à Lima et de faire sa fête à Finn était que le fait que l'immense jeune homme avait un jour promis à Kurt qu'il ne révélerait jamais ses activités à son père. Finn et lui s'ignoraient plus qu'autre chose, désormais.

– Blaine te manque, lâcha Santana en brossant les cheveux de Brittany.

– Il ne me manque pas. J'en ai rien à foutre de lui, ok ?

– Que tu penses si bien dire ! Tes yeux crient le contraire.

– Mes yeux t'emmerdent, Santana.

– Lâche-le avec ça, l'hispanique, tu veux ? intervint Sebastian.

– Personne t'a sonné, tronche de suricate, siffla Santana à son attention.

– Arrêtez la violence ! cria faiblement Brittany.

Les trois adultes se tournèrent vers elle, puis Santana sourit tendrement et l'embrassa sur la joue.

– Bien sûr, ma chérie. Excuse-moi.

Kurt jeta un œil à Sebastian qui le fixait avec une expression complexe qu'il ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer pour l'instant. Son regard se tourna vers son reflet dans le miroir, et Kurt observa les cernes qui apparaissaient encore sous ses yeux malgré le maquillage. Son visage respirait la fatigue, et il était persuadé que cela se voyait sur les photos.

Kurt ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait jamais eu aucun mal à se trouver quelqu'un avec qui passer la nuit, mais récemment, il faisait un blocage sur toutes les personnes qu'il abordait. Chaque fois, quelque chose n'allait pas. Les yeux de celui-ci n'étaient pas assez mordorés, pas assez chaud comme le miel, les cheveux de celui-là pas assez bouclés… C'était toujours le même refrain. Et, au fond de lui-même, il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait Blaine, et il le voulait tout entier. Mais Blaine n'était apparemment pas revenu au _Satellite_ depuis qu'il avait couché avec ce type potable dont il ne se souvenait même pas du nom, et Kurt savait qu'il y était pour quelque chose. Le regard blessé et furieux que Blaine lui avait lancé quand il l'avait vu dans le lit de Sebastian en était la preuve.

Kurt mentirait s'il disait s'être moqué du fait que Blaine ait pu coucher avec Sebastian, ce soir-là. Sebastian n'avait pas le droit de toucher à Blaine. Personne n'avait le droit de toucher à Blaine. Blaine était à lui, et à personne d'autre. L'idée seule qu'un autre homme ose poser ses mains sur lui faisait courir un fourmillement de colère dans ses veines. Kurt avait été jaloux, et il avait peur de savoir pourquoi. Il avait peur que Santana et Brittany aient raison.

Ce n'était pas que Kurt ne croyait pas en l'Amour. C'était qu'il en avait peur.

Il avait peur de se blesser à nouveau. Il ne pouvait pas se blesser à nouveau. Alec avait suffisamment piétiné son cœur comme cela. Kurt s'était toujours rassuré en se disant que son cœur avait disparu après avoir été traîné dans la poussière comme Alec l'avait fait, et qu'il serait incapable de ressentir n'importe quel sentiment après ce qu'il avait subi. Aujourd'hui encore, il dressait des barrières pour protéger son cœur. Parce que Blaine et son stupide sourire, Blaine et son casque de gel ridicule, Blaine et ses grandes mains calleuses détruisaient peu à peu la barrière épaisse de béton que Kurt avait construit ces dernières années.

Et maintenant, d'après Sebastian, Blaine avait une sorte de béguin pour lui, et Kurt avait sûrement déjà brisé son cœur avant même de l'avoir tenu entre ses mains. Blaine ne venait plus au _Satellite_. Blaine l'_évitait_. C'était sûrement mieux ainsi. Mais malgré tout, Kurt regrettait Blaine. Il lui manquait. Il ne se l'avouerait cependant jamais à voix haute.

* * *

Blaine finit pourtant par retourner au _Satellite_, parce qu'il donnerait n'importe quoi pour effacer Kurt de son esprit. Il ne voulait pas boire. Il voulait tout simplement remettre tout en ordre, et écrire la conclusion à cette histoire.

Accoudé à la rambarde, perché sur une plateforme et surplombant la piste de danse, son pied tapant le rythme de _If U Seek Amy _et ne répondant que par de vagues grognements aux avances d'un homme se tenant à côté de lui, l'ignorant royalement, Blaine observait depuis plusieurs minutes Kurt et Sebastian danser ensemble, les deux jeunes hommes regardant de temps en temps le gogo-danseur qui s'agitait sur le podium à côté d'eux. Sebastian avait même glissé un billet dans son slip. Même s'il ne faisait que l'observer, Blaine arrivait à calmer le feu ardent qui avait brûlé dans ses veines quand il regrettait l'absence physique du châtain. Ce soir, Kurt avait l'air d'un jeune homme venu simplement pour faire la fête avec son meilleur ami, et non pas un garçon en quête d'une proie pour s'envoyer en l'air.

Blaine devrait y être habitué, désormais. Comme s'il avait senti sa présence, les yeux de Kurt se levèrent et rencontrèrent ceux de Blaine qui le dominait en hauteur, en sécurité sur la plateforme. L'avocat esquissa un sourire quand il vit Kurt dire quelque chose à l'oreille de Sebastian avec un sourire lubrique aux lèvres, déposer un baiser au coin de sa bouche, puis trottiner presque joyeusement vers les escaliers pour le rejoindre. Il jeta un regard dubitatif à l'homme qui essayait de draguer Blaine, l'écartant d'un mouvement de bras agacé.

– Dégage, marmonna-t-il à son intention avec un signe de tête, suffisamment fort pour que Blaine l'entende.

L'homme sembla vouloir répliquer avant de voir qui venait de le chasser, et partit sans demander son reste. Blaine esquissa un sourire satisfait devant la réaction du jeune homme.

– Où étais-tu passé ? demanda innocemment Kurt, lui souriant de toutes ses dents, s'appuyant à côté de lui sur la rambarde. Je pourrais presque dire que tu m'as manqué, toutes ces semaines.

– J'avais besoin d'une petite pause, répondit Blaine en haussant les épaules.

– Oui, on a tous besoin d'une petite pause, à un moment ou à un autre, acquiesça le jeune homme en hochant la tête.

L'odeur de Kurt l'enveloppait délicieusement. Blaine pouvait encore sentir la cigarette mentholée dans son haleine qui se mélangeait à la sienne. Blaine savait que Kurt était trop proche de lui pour son propre bien, mais il ne trouvait pas la force de repousser le garçon. Ce dernier se pressa contre lui, le retournant dos contre la barrière. Blaine aurait aimé le repousser, et il essayait vraiment de faire en sorte que son cerveau se connecte à ses membres pour bouger ses mains, mais le corps de Kurt était _parfait_ contre le sien, et ses lèvres étaient bien trop proches des siennes.

– _« All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to F.U.C.K.M.E. »_, se mit à chantonner Kurt contre ses lèvres, et Blaine ne sentit aucun effluve d'alcool dans son haleine. Et je supplie moi aussi pour que tu me chantes ça. Tu me chantes ça, Blaine ? Cette phrase de _If U Seek Amy_ ?

Pour toute réponse, Blaine agrippa les hanches du châtain et le serra contre lui, écrasant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait prévu en venant ici, mais Kurt… Il ne pouvait pas résister à Kurt. Ce garçon le rendait fou, et Blaine sut à cet instant qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais se passer de lui, malgré la douleur qu'il pouvait lui causer. Son cœur battait plus fort dans sa poitrine, ses poils se hérissaient sur ses bras, un frémissement courait sous sa peau et réveillait ses sens. Ses lèvres étaient parfaites sur les siennes, et Blaine refusait que quelqu'un d'autre pose les siennes sur celles de Kurt. Kurt était parfait avec lui, et avec personne d'autre.

Passé la surprise initiale, les lèvres de Kurt répondirent avidement à son baiser, ses mains s'enfouissant dans les cheveux de Blaine, pour une fois libres de gel. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent dans ses boucles, les agrippant et tirant gentiment dessus. Les deux hommes gémirent bruyamment, et leurs langues se rencontrèrent comme deux vieilles amies dans la bouche de l'autre, s'enroulant et se caressant avec passion et chaleur, comme si la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues remontait à hier. Kurt semblait s'agripper à lui comme s'il risquait de le perdre à tout moment, et ses baisers n'avaient jamais paru aussi pressés, chauds, avides. La main dans ses cheveux resserra sensiblement sa poigne sur ses boucles, tirant plus fermement dessus, et Kurt rompit le baiser. Il fixa Blaine pendant quelques secondes, une lueur affamée dansant dans ses yeux et un léger sourire suffisant sur les lèvres, avant d'approcher sa bouche de son oreille.

– Je vais te baiser, Blaine. Je vais te baiser comme je ne t'ai jamais baisé, et tu me sentiras pendant une semaine, tu es d'accord ? murmura-t-il d'une voix sombre, une pointe de malice dans la voix. Tu es à moi.

Blaine put presque sentir le sourire suffisant de Kurt dans sa voix et il déglutit, laissant échapper un gémissement brisé, incapable de rester de marbre face aux paroles du jeune homme. Le monstre habitant ses entrailles rugit de victoire, et Blaine ne put retenir le sourire qui naquit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il embrassait encore Kurt comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Par la suite, les verres s'enchainèrent, les uns à la suite des autres. Puis tout devint noir.

* * *

**Note culturelle :** J'ai modifié l'écriture des paroles de _If You Seek Amy_ pour mettre en évidence le jeu de mot, puisque l'expression se prononce comme on épelle "fuck me" en anglais... Pour les moins anglophones d'entre vous, les paroles veulent dire "tous les garçons et toutes les filles supplient de me baiser".

**Note personnelle :** Pas grand chose de bien intéressant dans ce chapitre, je suis désolée, si ce n'est qu'on commence à entrapercevoir l'histoire de Kurt. Brittany est un personnage que j'ai du mal à saisir, donc désolé si elle est pas très fidèle à l'originale... Mais enfin, laissez moi vos impressions, vos reviews me donneront du courage pour mon examen blanc de cette fin de semaine.

Mizu.


	6. Bad Romance - Somethin' Stupid

**Chansons du chapitre : **_Bad Romance_ -** Lady Gaga** |_ Somethin' Stupid_ - **Frank et Nancy Sinatra** | _Girl On Fire_ - **Alicia Keys**

* * *

**Chapitre 6  
****Bad Romance/Somethin' Stupid****  
**

_« __I want your ugly, I want your disease  
__I want your everything as long as it's free  
__I want your love  
__Love, love, love, I want your love__  
_

_I want your love, and I want your revenge  
__You and me could write a bad romance__  
_

_And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like "I love you" »_

* * *

La première chose que remarqua Blaine lorsqu'il se réveilla fut qu'un marteau s'amusait à cogner son cerveau sans interruption. La deuxième fut que la peinture sur les murs ne correspondait pas à celle de sa chambre. Enfin, un corps chaud et confortable était blotti contre lui, et une odeur de cigarette mentholée chatouillait son nez.

Il devait avoir bu une quantité impressionnante d'alcool pour se sentir aussi mal. Sa bouche était pâteuse, et il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vide. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait, hier soir ? C'était le noir total dans sa tête. _Blackout_. Il se souvenait vaguement d'avoir littéralement attaqué Kurt au club, et d'avoir bu, beaucoup trop bu, alors qu'il s'était promis de ne pas boire en arrivant au bar. _Ecrire la conclusion à cette histoire, tu parles._

Gémissant de douleur, Blaine enfouit son visage dans les cheveux épais de Kurt, inspirant l'odeur de son shampooing à la fraise comme si elle allait l'aider à guérir sa gueule de bois. Il sentit le bras du garçon se resserrer autour de sa taille. La sensation était presque trop parfaite pour être réelle. De ce que Blaine avait compris en analysant son environnement et ses vagues souvenirs de la veille, il avait fini chez Kurt et ils avaient tous les deux plutôt bien célébré leurs « retrouvailles ». Ok, tout cela n'avait définitivement pas fait partie de ses plans initiaux. Kurt remua dans ses bras et sa main glissa sur son ventre nu tandis qu'il marmonnait quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Blaine baissa les yeux sur son visage blottit dans le creux de son aisselle et résista à la tentation d'embrasser sa joue pour le réveiller.

Kurt était magnifique ainsi, les traits de son visage détendus, et Blaine était presque sûr que c'était l'aube d'un sourire qui s'étalait sur ses lèvres. Kurt était _naturel_, en ce moment, tel que Blaine se l'imaginait quand il abandonnait le masque qu'il mettait en sa présence. Ses cheveux étaient complètement décoiffés, sa frange tombant gracieusement sur son front et renforçant la rondeur juvénile de son visage. Ses yeux étaient clos dans une véritable expression de bonheur innocent, son sourire n'était pas celui qu'il lui offrait à chaque fois, suffisant et moqueur. Kurt faisait encore plus innocent et naïf comme cela. Blaine comprenait désormais pourquoi Sebastian appelait Kurt « Porcelaine ». Le garçon qu'il tenait dans ses bras, non seulement avait-il la peau aussi pâle qu'une de ces poupées, mais il était aussi fragile que la noble matière. Un seul coup, et il se briserait en mille morceaux.

Kurt remua à nouveau dans ses bras et bailla, signe qu'il émergeait du sommeil. Son bras se tendit au-dessus du ventre de Blaine tandis qu'il s'étirait comme un chat, puis il ouvrit un œil bleu. Il regarda le bouclé pendant quelques secondes, puis referma son œil et se blottit encore plus contre lui, soupirant de satisfaction et marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à « confortable ». Blaine posa sa main sur sa taille et s'amusa à faire glisser son doigt le long de son flanc, caressant la peau du bout de son doigt. Kurt se mit à rire et chassa la main de Blaine en la saisissant et en la coinçant entre eux.

– Arrête, Blaine, marmonna-t-il en souriant contre sa peau. Mal à la tête…

– Réveille-toi, Porcelaine…

– Mmmmnnnooon, râla Kurt. Doliprane… salle de bain.

Blaine comprit ce que voulait le jeune garçon et, ignorant sa nausée, il repoussa les draps fins et sortit du lit, enfilant son boxer et allant dans la salle de bain pour récupérer une boîte de paracétamol. L'appartement était complètement silencieux, et Blaine se demanda si Sebastian avait dormi ici, avant de chasser la question de sa tête. Pourquoi se préoccupait-il de lui ? L'avocat fronça le nez en entrant dans la salle de bain, où régnait une forte odeur d'eau de javel, comme si quelqu'un venait de la nettoyer. Haussant les épaules, il ouvrit les placards au hasard jusqu'à trouver les médicaments et ramena une boîte de Doliprane et un verre d'eau après s'être éclaboussé le visage d'eau fraiche.

– Tiens, dit-il en posant le verre d'eau sur la table de chevet de Kurt, qui avait enfilé son boxer entre temps, lui donnant un comprimé et en prenant un pour lui.

– Merci…

Kurt se redressa et s'assit, s'adossant contre la tête de lit. Blaine le regarda avaler le médicament, puis récupéra le verre et avala son propre comprimé.

– Viens-là, commanda Kurt en agitant la main vers lui.

Blaine se pencha sur Kurt qui posa sa main à l'arrière de sa tête et l'attira dans un chaste baiser, et cela surprit Blaine. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à recevoir un baiser en guise de bonjour. Kurt se lécha les lèvres, souriant légèrement.

– Ça va ? Pas trop dur, le réveil ? demanda-t-il doucement en prenant le bras de Blaine pour le faire tomber sur le lit.

– Gueule de bois. J'ai trop bu hier soir… C'est de ta faute, rit silencieusement Blaine en frappant gentiment sur le bras.

– Désolé.

– Tu ne l'es pas.

– Non, pas du tout.

Kurt rit et saisit les jambes de Blaine pour les bouger comme un vulgaire pantin, de sorte à ce qu'il soit assis en face de lui, ses jambes de chaque côté de son corps.

– La descente n'a pas l'air trop méchante chez toi. Vu que c'était ta première fois, j'avais peur que tu nous fasses un _bad trip_ mais, heureusement, non.

Blaine fixa Kurt, les sourcils froncés. _Bad trip_ ? Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?

– De quoi tu parles ? demanda-t-il d'un ton confus.

– Ben, l'ecsta.

Les yeux de Blaine s'écarquillèrent à l'entente du mot. Non, il n'avait tout de même pas…

– Kurt, ne me dis pas que j'ai pris de l'ecstasy ? S'il-te-plaît, ne me dis pas que j'ai pris de la drogue.

Kurt le fixa pendant de longues secondes, le regard confus, puis il sembla comprendre.

– Blaine… Tu as tout oublié ?

– Je… Je me souviens qu'on s'est embrassé, puis que tu m'as trainé au bar et qu'on a beaucoup bu, et qu'on a… couché ensemble. J'ai quelques bribes. C'est tout. Je crois. C'est le trou noir dans ma tête. S'il-te-plaît, dis-moi que c'est une blague. Je n'ai pas vraiment pris de la drogue, hein ? demanda-t-il d'une voix suppliante.

– Blaine, il n'y a aucun mal à vouloir s'amuser un peu…

– Il y a d'autres manières de s'amuser que d'avaler des putains de pilules ! s'écria-t-il avec colère, et le regrettant immédiatement lorsque le marteau s'amusa à retaper. Et surtout d'en faire avaler aux autres, parce que je n'aurais jamais avalé ces trucs-là de mon plein gré.

– Oh, tu crois vraiment ça ? Tu n'avais pas vraiment l'air contre.

Blaine demeura interdit, attendant que Kurt poursuive, son cœur battant si vite dans sa poitrine qu'il lui en faisait mal. Comme s'il ne se sentait déjà pas assez mal, il avait l'impression que le sang ne circulait plus dans ses veines, figé dès que Kurt lui avait appris ce qu'il avait fait. Une soudaine envie de fondre en larmes le prit à la gorge, et il ne comprit pas pourquoi. Il s'était déjà senti mal après des excès d'alcool, à l'université, mais rien n'était comparable à ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment.

* * *

– _Ne bois pas trop vite, bébé, fit Kurt en prenant le verre de vodka des mains de Blaine, couvrant ses lèvres des siennes et léchant les gouttes d'alcool qui perlaient sur sa bouche. Prend ton temps, on a toute la nuit devant nous…_

_Blaine hocha inutilement la tête, les yeux brillants et complètement voilés par le masque de l'alcool. Assis sur ses genoux et traçant des formes abstraites sur son torse par-dessus son t-shirt, Kurt savait que le bouclé était déjà bien saoul, après avoir presque avalé à la suite et d'un trait tous ces verres de vodka. A ce train-là, il risquait le coma éthylique, et Kurt ne voulait pas vraiment finir sa soirée à l'hôpital._

– _Tu sais, Kurt, commença à dire Blaine, les mots roulant sous sa langue un peu trop vite et s'emmêlant dans sa bouche. Tu sais pourquoi je ne suis pas venu ces dernières semaines ? – Kurt secoua la tête, amusé. – C'est parce que j'ai pas supporté que ce connard te tripote, la dernière fois. Il n'était même pas_ beau_, cracha-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, fixant le col de la chemise de Kurt comme si quelque chose d'intéressant y était accroché. Il n'avait pas le droit de poser ses sales pattes sur toi. Toi… Toi, tu ne mérites d'être touché que par l'élite. Et par moi. Oui. Définitivement par moi._

– _Tu es l'élite, Blaine, le rassura Kurt en touchant sa joue._

– _J'espère bien. Tu sais, Kurt, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, maintenant. Je voulais tellement être en colère contre toi pour m'avoir trompé avec ce connard, mais… J'y arrivais pas. Je peux pas t'en vouloir. Personne peut te résister, hein ? Tu es trop beau pour qu'on te résiste. Et puis, tu me manquais trop._

_Kurt se força à rire, légèrement inquiet de ce que pourrait encore raconter Blaine à ce rythme-là._

– _Dis, tu veux essayer un truc marrant, Blaine ? demanda-t-il après avoir bu une gorgée du verre de Blaine, appuyant doucement son nez contre le sien. Mais il faut qu'on le fasse dans les toilettes._

– _Si c'est encore un de tes plans pour me faire une pipe dans les toilettes, c'est même pas la peine d'y penser ! protesta faiblement Blaine en riant un peu trop fort. Non pas que je n'ai pas aimé celle que tu m'as faite, mais c'était vraiment dégueulasse là-dedans._

– _Non, non, rien de tout ça, rit Kurt, et il déposa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres. Viens._

_Le jeune homme prit la main de Blaine et l'emmena vers les toilettes, arrachant au passage Sebastian de l'homme avec qui il dansait, ce qui fit crier de protestation ce dernier._

– _Je ne suis pas contre un plan à trois avec toi, Hummel, mais certainement pas avec ton mec, lança-t-il lorsque Kurt les enferma tous les trois dans la cabine pour handicapé. On dirait un putain de koala, à s'accrocher à ton cou._

_Ce n'était pas totalement faux. Blaine se suspendait presque par les bras au cou de Kurt, mais celui-ci haussa les épaules._

– _Tu en as ramené, Seb ? demanda-t-il avec une certaine impatience, sachant que Sebastian comprendrait ce dont il parlait._

– _Il m'en reste de la semaine dernière, ouai…_

_Il sortit un petit sachet en plastique rempli de pilules multicolores de la poche arrière de son pantalon et l'ouvrit, en posant une sur sa langue._

– _Qu'est-ce que c'est, Kurt ? demanda Blaine d'une voix presque enfantine en regardant curieusement Kurt qui prenait un comprimé des mains de Sebastian._

– _Tu veux goûter ? s'enquit le jeune homme en prenant entre ses doigts une pilule toute rose avec un cœur sur le dessus._

– _Ooooh. C'est joli, fit Blaine en observant la petite pilule, les yeux brillants d'excitation comme un enfant qui découvrait un nouveau jouet. C'est quoi, Kurt ? Ça fait du bien ?_

– _C'est de l'ecstasy, Blaine. Tu avales la pilule, et tout devient meilleur d'un coup. Tu oublies tous tes soucis ! expliqua-t-il avec un sourire, touchant la joue de Blaine. Ça augmente le désir, aussi, souffla-t-il à son oreille en riant doucement, causant un frisson à l'avocat et le fit glousser._

_Comme pour démontrer ses dires, Kurt prit son petit comprimé dans la bouche. Blaine le regarda faire avec des yeux intrigués et curieux, puis reposa ses yeux sur la pilule rose qu'il tenait dans sa main._

– _J'oublie tous mes soucis ? J'ai plein de problèmes à oublier, Kurt._

_Kurt émit un petit rire et ordonna à Blaine d'ouvrir la bouche et de tirer la langue, posant la pilule dessus. Blaine l'avala docilement, posant sa tête dans le creux de son cou et inspirant profondément son odeur. Kurt jeta un œil à Sebastian, qui souriait d'un air amusé, adossé contre le mur. Le jeune homme sortit son paquet de cigarette et en coinça une entre ses lèvres, l'allumant, tandis que Kurt reportait son attention sur Blaine qui commençait à somnoler sur son épaule._

– _Tu dois oublier quoi, Blaine ? demanda-t-il avec un certain intérêt._

– _Beaucoup de choses, soupira le brun. Lundi, je dois aller au tribunal et j'en ai pas envie. Le type que je défends est un con fini, tu sais ? raconta Blaine, les mots s'emmêlant dans sa bouche. Mais au moins il me paie bien. Et… Et puis… Tina. Elle me traîne dans tous les magasins de maternité de la ville. Est-ce que je suis censé savoir si un fœtus de trois mois préfère des petits oursons ou des étoiles dorées sur le papier peint de sa chambre ? Je ne suis pas papa._

– _Des petits oursons, bien sûr. Tout le monde aime les petits oursons, assura Kurt en hochant la tête, passant sa main dans les cheveux de Blaine et le serrant contre lui._

_Blaine poussa un petit soupir de satisfaction, se laissant aller dans les bras de Kurt._

– _Tu crois que je ferais un bon papa, Kurt ? J'ai toujours voulu être papa._

– _Tu serais un merveilleux papa, Blaine. J'en suis sûr._

– _Tu sais, j'ai envie de me marier. Mon ex-copain m'a quitté il y a trois mois, et je pensais que j'allais finir ma vie avec lui. Je l'aimais vraiment, enfin je croyais. Mais je ne suis plus triste, maintenant._

_Kurt ne dit rien, se contentant de caresser les boucles de Blaine et de frotter son dos comme s'il cherchait à le réconforter. Sebastian les regardait sans rien dire, sans sourire, tirant sur sa cigarette et soufflant la fumée vers le plafond. Blaine se mit soudainement à renifler dans le cou de Kurt, et ce dernier baissa les yeux pour le voir avec quelques larmes au bord des yeux._

– _Hé, hé, Blaine, murmura-t-il en relevant son menton. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

– _Pourquoi tu ne crois pas en l'Amour, Kurt ? renifla le bouclé en pressant une main contre ses yeux. Tout le monde a le droit d'être aimé, tout le monde peut aimer. Même si tu n'en as pas l'impression, au fond, juste ici… – Blaine posa sa main sur la poitrine du châtain, à l'endroit exact où était son cœur, et Kurt était sûr qu'il pouvait le sentir battre la chamade contre sa paume. – Je suis sûr que tu peux tomber amoureux._

_Le problème était là. Même l'esprit légèrement embrumé par les quelques verres qu'il avait bu, et l'ecstasy diffusant lentement dans son organisme, Kurt savait qu'il ne pouvait plus tomber amoureux. Kurt savait qu'il s'interdisait de ressentir ce genre de sentiments. L'Amour faisait mal, et Kurt ne voulait plus souffrir. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un deuxième Alec qui allait fermer sa main sur son cœur et serrer, serrer, serrer jusqu'à ce que l'organe se mette à saigner à cause de la douleur. Blaine était comme les autres, lui aussi finirait par l'écraser._

– _Tu te trompes, Blaine, murmura-t-il en caressant les cheveux de l'homme._

_Même si Blaine ne l'avouait pas à haute voix, Kurt savait qu'il était le plus important de ses problèmes._

* * *

– Tu as avalé un comprimé, c'est tout, et tu l'as plutôt bien pris. Tu n'as rien fait de bien compromettant, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. Tu n'as fait que t'accrocher à mon cou et me répéter que tu avais envie de moi, dit Kurt avec un haussement d'épaules, sans cacher son léger sourire amusé.

Blaine n'était pas dupe. Derrière la courte explication de Kurt, il savait que le garçon lui cachait beaucoup, beaucoup de choses. Il détestait ça. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait bien pu faire ou dire.

– Est-ce que j'ai fait autre chose que je pourrais regretter ? demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

Kurt sembla réfléchir un instant.

– J'ai failli te faire une soufflette, avoua-t-il à voix basse au bout d'un moment, baissant les yeux.

– Failli ? répéta Blaine, fronçant les sourcils.

– Tu as refusé quand tu as vu à quel point Sebastian a toussé quand il a avalé la fumée, et je suppose que ça t'as fait peur.

Intérieurement, Blaine ne put retenir son soupir de soulagement. Comme s'il ne s'était pas déjà abimé en avalant de l'ecstasy – et il avait encore du mal à accepter l'idée d'avoir fait quelque chose d'aussi stupide, même saoul –, il aurait laissé Kurt lui souffler de la fumée de cigarette dans la bouche ? Non merci. N'ayant jamais fumé, il se serait complètement asphyxié.

– Ecoute, je suis vraiment désolé, Blaine, dit brusquement Kurt, et ses yeux semblaient tellement sincères. On était tous un peu bourré, surtout toi, et… Des choses sont arrivées. L'important, c'est que tu ailles bien, qu'on aille tous bien. Tu as été un peu malade, mais c'est tout.

– Malade ? répéta Blaine en fronçant les sourcils.

– Tu as vomi en arrivant ici, expliqua Kurt en se pinçant les lèvres.

Blaine se retint de jurer, fermant les yeux pour ne pas avoir à faire face au regard de Kurt et la honte colorant ses joues. Voilà qui expliquait l'odeur de javel. _Bravo, Anderson, vraiment._

– Hé, ce n'est pas grave ! Ça m'est arrivé un nombre incalculable de fois, je t'assure, le rassura Kurt en tendant la main pour frotter son bras en signe de réconfort. Je suppose que le mélange ecsta plus beaucoup d'alcool n'a pas été très bon pour ton estomac.

– Ça reste humiliant, grogna Blaine en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

– Je m'en fiche de ça, Blaine. Regarde-moi.

Kurt écarta ses mains de son visage et caressa doucement ses joues, souriant légèrement. Blaine soupira sous la caresse et ferma à nouveau les yeux, appréciant la douceur des mains de Kurt.

– Viens là, dit le châtain en forçant Blaine à lui tourner le dos, le rapprochant de lui. Allonge-toi sur moi, d'accord ?

Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Blaine qui s'exécuta, appuyant son dos contre le torse chaud de Kurt. Celui-ci enroula ses bras autour de son ventre et caressa ses abdominaux du bout des doigts, traçant la ligne de poils qui descendait jusqu'à son bassin. Blaine soupira de contentement et cala sa tête contre l'épaule de Kurt avant de poser ses mains sur les siennes et de suivre ses mouvements. Il sentit le menton de Kurt se poser sur son épaule, timidement.

C'était agréable, d'être aussi proche du jeune homme. Ils respiraient ensemble, souriant doucement, entrelaçant de temps en temps leurs doigts ensemble. Parfois, Blaine tournait la tête et déposait un baiser sur la joue de Kurt, sentant la piqûre de sa barbe du matin sur ses lèvres. Kurt ne disait rien, se contentant de sourire, et ne rendait jamais ses baisers à Blaine, mais celui-ci s'en moquait. C'était déjà merveilleux de sentir les bras chauds et musclés du jeune homme autour de son corps, il n'avait pas besoin de démonstration d'affection excessive.

Néanmoins, Blaine craignait que Kurt ne pose soudainement une main sur son cœur, et puisse sentir les battements effrénés de son muscle. L'organe s'affolait dans sa poitrine comme s'il venait de courir un marathon et ses battements redoublèrent d'intensité quand Kurt se mit à fredonner une chanson qu'il reconnut comme _Girl On Fire_. Au bar, Blaine n'avait pas vraiment pu apprécier sa voix correctement, couverte par la musique et le brouhaha du lieu. Ici, la voix de Kurt était claire, pure, magnifique. Le seul mot qui traversa l'esprit pour décrire correctement ce son fut _angélique_.

– Tu chantes bien, dit-il simplement en jouant avec la main de Kurt, entrelaçant ses doigts dans les siens.

– Merci.

_« Looks like a girl, but she's a flame  
__So bright, she can burn your eyes  
__Better look the other way  
__You can try but you'll never forget her name  
__She's on top of the world  
__Hottest of the hottest girls say__ »__  
_

Les paroles correspondaient étrangement à Kurt, d'après Blaine. Bien qu'il semblait constamment entouré d'hommes prêts à tout pour avoir une chance avec lui, le garçon semblait éternellement seul. Blaine ne connaissait qu'un seul de ses amis, et il n'était pas vraiment sûr que Sebastian soit le genre d'ami à prodiguer de bons conseils sur des sujets importants, mais jamais Kurt ne lui avait parlé d'autres amis. Kurt ne lui disait rien sur sa vie, gardant son histoire pour lui seul. Et même si cela frustrait Blaine, qui désirait en apprendre plus sur le jeune homme, il ne disait rien. Blaine avait beau avoir essayé d'oublier Kurt, pendant ces quelques semaines, le garçon l'avait hanté jusque dans ses rêves. Il ne pouvait pas oublier son nom, son existence. Kurt était au sommet de sa vie, désormais.

– Tu sais, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Kurt, dit doucement Blaine en fixant les mains du châtain qui se promenaient sur son ventre. Je ne suis pas innocent, non plus, dans cette histoire. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir.

Blaine ne pourrait jamais en vouloir à Kurt, et il savait exactement pourquoi, malgré lui. Le châtain ne répondit rien, se contentant de continuer à caresser distraitement Blaine.

– J'aimerais apprendre à te connaître, ajouta-t-il après quelques instants.

– On se connait, Blaine, dit Kurt d'un ton las.

– Physiquement, peut-être, mais… Je ne sais rien de toi. Et tu ne sais rien de moi.

– C'est vrai.

Kurt ne semblait pas intéresser à donner quelques informations personnelles à Blaine, alors ce dernier laissa tomber le sujet, se calant plus confortablement contre son épaule.

Blaine se laissa se perdre dans ses pensées, bercé dans les bras du jeune garçon et par sa voix qui continuait de chantonner distraitement dans son oreille. Il ferma les yeux, et laissa son esprit imaginer une scène de son futur.

_Sa main se pose tendrement sur la joue de Kurt, allongé sur son torse et souriant comme s'il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde en cet instant. Sa main parcourt son visage, caresse ses cheveux, son nez, ses lèvres, et Kurt ronronne simplement sous ces douces caresses. Blaine est tout simplement heureux, il est avec Kurt, et rien ni personne ne peut briser leur petite bulle de bonheur._

_Ils sont tous les deux nus, souriant, leurs mains touchant chaque parcelle de peau qu'elles peuvent atteindre du corps de l'autre, et tout est fait de lenteur, de paresse, il n'y a aucune précipitation. La faible lumière de l'aube s'infiltre par la fenêtre, occultée par les rideaux translucides de la chambre, et baigne leurs corps dans un halo. Les lèvres de Kurt sont à quelques centimètres des siennes, et il suffirait que le jeune homme penche légèrement la tête pour sceller leur étreinte d'un baiser, mais il ne le fait pas. Kurt le taquine toujours, là-dessus, il fait toujours durer le suspense, et Blaine l'apprécie exactement pour ça. Kurt est imprévisible._

_Leurs mains s'entrelacent et, finalement, Kurt l'embrasse, et ce baiser n'est qu'une douce pression de lèvres contre d'autres, une allégorie de leurs sentiments, une promesse éternelle. Il l'embrasse encore, encore et encore, et leurs baisers restent aussi tendres et empreints d'affection, et même quand leurs mains se cherchent plus intimement, et que leurs corps se meuvent l'un contre l'autre, et font l'amour, tout reste doux et magnifique. Leurs regards ne se quittent pas une seule fois, leurs mains restent liées ensemble, et tout n'est qu'amour. Ils respirent le même air et Blaine se noie dans le regard chaud du jeune homme qui donne des coups de rein plus profonds. Ses lèvres entrouvertes couvrent les siennes une nouvelle fois, et Blaine se sent partir, comme toujours lorsque Kurt le prend dans ses bras quand ils sont ensemble, de cette manière._

_Lorsque le visage de Kurt quitte le creux du cou de Blaine, son souffle est pantelant, mais son sourire est tellement radieux que Blaine ne peut pas ne pas sourire à son tour. Il est à Kurt, et Kurt est sien. Ils sourient simplement, appréciant la présence de l'autre dans leur vie, et Kurt l'embrasse sur la joue avant d'entortiller un de ses doigts dans les cheveux de Blaine. La lenteur et la paresse sont toujours là, encore, ne disparaissant jamais. Kurt chasse quelques boucles collées à son front en sueur, pose ses lèvres dessus, puis sur son nez, puis sur sa bouche, et Blaine peut sentir son amant dans ce baiser, il peut sentir son âme, et il sait que Kurt peut sentir la sienne. Blaine se met à nu devant lui, il s'est toujours mis à nu, parce que Kurt peut l'avoir autant qu'il veut. Il peut l'avoir dans son intégrité, corps et âme mis à nu._

Alors que Blaine s'imaginait cette scène dans sa tête, son cœur se gonfla et une soudaine envie de pleurer le prit à la gorge, une nouvelle fois. Il avait toujours pensé qu'Aaron était l'homme de sa vie, qu'ils se marieraient et auraient des enfants, et vivraient heureux jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours dans une confortable maison de retraite, toujours aussi fou l'un de l'autre mais quand Blaine regardait Kurt, les sentiments qui gonflaient son cœur étaient une infinité de fois plus intenses. Kurt était tout. Kurt entraînait son cœur dans une course folle, Kurt apportait un sourire sur son visage, Kurt le rendait heureux.

Blaine avait envie de pleurer car ses sentiments étaient tellement forts qu'ils menaçaient de déborder de son cœur. Son cœur qu'il avait confié entre les mains de Kurt sans le vouloir, sans le savoir, et maintenant, Kurt était libre d'en faire ce qu'il en voulait. Il pouvait refermer précieusement ses mains autour de lui et le garder pour toujours ou jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en lasse, ou serrer son poing dessus et l'écraser, le broyer jusqu'à ce qu'il se brise en mille morceaux. Il espérait juste que Kurt choisirait de chérir son cœur plutôt que le détruire.

Parce que Blaine Anderson était complètement tombé amoureux de Kurt Hummel.

– _Je t'aime._

* * *

**Note culturelle :** Si vous voulez vraiment savoir ce qu'est une soufflette, direction Google, parce que je n'expliquerai pas ça ici. Je précise juste que ça se pratique traditionnellement avec un joint et pas une cigarette (vu que l'intérêt est d'être immédiatement défoncé...).

**Note personnelle :** Merci à ceux qui m'ont souhaité bonne chance pour mes examens blancs :) On rentre dans la partie que j'aime vraiment de cette fic, j'espère que la suite vous plaira autant qu'avant, voire même plus :) Et encore merci pour les nombreuses reviews, follows et favoris !

Mizu.


	7. Set Fire To The Rain

**Chansons du chapitre : **_Set Fire To The Rain _-** Adele** |_ I Knew You Were Trouble_ - **Taylor Swift**

* * *

**Chapitre 7  
****Set Fire To The Rain/I Knew You Were Trouble.****  
**

_« __But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew  
__All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true  
__And the games you play, you would always win, always win__  
_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
__So shame on me now  
__Flew me to places I'd never been  
__Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground__ »__  
_

* * *

Les deux mots, si simples, sortirent de la bouche de Blaine avant même que son cerveau ne comprenne ce qu'il venait de dire. Il sentit Kurt se figer en même temps que lui, et put presque sentir au lieu de voir ses yeux s'exorbiter. Blaine s'écarta du jeune homme et se tourna pour lui faire face, et l'expression sur le visage de Kurt fit une fissure dans son cœur. Ses yeux exprimaient une telle douleur que Blaine la sentit à l'intérieur de lui-même, rongeant ses entrailles et s'entortillant autour de son cœur pour l'immobiliser dans sa poitrine et l'empêcher de battre. Kurt ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, enserrant ses jambes de ses bras comme un enfant qui tenterait de se protéger de coups de bâtons. Ses yeux fixaient Blaine comme s'il était un étranger. L'avocat regrettait ses mots dès qu'ils avaient passé la barrière de ses lèvres.

– Kurt, je…, commença-t-il à dire, complètement paniqué.

– Va-t'en.

_Non._

La fissure se prolongea dans son cœur et le brisa. Blaine fixa les yeux de Kurt, essayant de trouver une explication de son refus dedans, mais ne trouva rien d'autre que cette même douleur qui commençait à se mélanger à la peur, à la tristesse, à la colère, et Blaine voulait chasser toutes ces émotions de ses beaux yeux, le rassurer et lui dire que tout irait bien, qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance et lui aussi, à son tour, prendre son cœur et le poser entre ses mains.

_Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, toi aussi._

Mais les mots ne sortirent jamais de la bouche de Blaine. Il regarda avec des yeux confus et exorbité Kurt repousser les draps et sortir du lit, attrapant les habits de Blaine et les lui jetant à la figure.

– Va-t'en ! répéta-t-il d'une voix plus aiguë, et Blaine put entendre distinctement les sanglots refoulés dans sa gorge tandis qu'il enfilait ses vêtements. Dégage, Blaine.

La dureté de ses mots acheva de casser son cœur en morceaux. Blaine ne comprenait pas. Il savait que Kurt ne croyait pas en l'Amour, ou du moins c'était ce qu'il prétendait, mais il ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Ne pouvait-il pas simplement le repousser en douceur, plutôt que refermer l'étau de son poing sur son cœur et le faire saigner jusqu'à la mort ? Des milliers de questions s'emmêlaient dans son esprit sans arriver à passer distinctement la barrière de ses cordes vocales.

– Pourquoi ? fut le seul mot qui sortit de sa bouche, et Blaine ne s'étonna même pas d'entendre à quel point sa voix était brisée.

Kurt le dévisagea comme s'il était devenu fou, et Blaine revit dans son regard le masque qu'il avait mis les premières fois qu'ils s'étaient vus au bar. Le masque du jeune homme qui ne se souciait de rien, qui traitait ceux qu'il choisissait comme ses jouets. Pourtant, Blaine refusait de penser qu'il n'avait été que ça pour Kurt, qu'une simple chose destinée à le divertir quand il s'ennuyait.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu peux me dire ce genre de chose, Blaine ? commença à s'écrier Kurt, ravalant ses sanglots, cherchant dans la pièce le reste de ses vêtements. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu es spécial, hein ? Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça, Blaine. Tu n'as pas le droit !

Lorsque Kurt reporta son regard vers Blaine alors qu'il enfilait son jean, celui-ci resta interdit devant la colère et le venin que contenaient ses yeux. Blaine ne reconnaissait plus l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Cet homme n'était pas la personne dont il était tombé amoureux. Cet homme n'était pas Kurt.

– Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? cracha Kurt, et Blaine put sentir toute sa colère dans ses mots. Je vais t'expliquer, Blaine. Je vais te dire la vérité. Tu vis dans ton petit monde tout rose où tout est beau, mais regarde les choses en face. Tu crois vraiment être spécial ? Tu veux que je te dise ? Tu n'es rien, Blaine. _Rien_. Rien de plus qu'un autre nom sur la liste.

Blaine n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de Kurt, refusant de laisser ses mots l'atteindre.

– Tu veux savoir à quel point tu es comme les autres ? Je vais te donner des noms. Je les ai tous baisé, comme je t'ai baisé. Tous, sans exception, et tu n'étais qu'un autre trophée sur mon tableau de chasse ! Ethan, Luke, Chris, Rafael, Jake, Brian, Erwan…

– Arrête ça, gémit Blaine en couvrant ses oreilles de ses mains tandis que Kurt continuait de débiter des prénoms. Je t'interdis de dire ça…

Sa poitrine se soulevait en essayant de combattre son envie de vomir en entendant tous ces noms. Il avait toujours su que Kurt avait eu énormément de relations purement physiques, avec beaucoup d'hommes, car le châtain avait été très clair depuis le début, mais, d'un certain côté, ne jamais avoir été confronté à ce Kurt libertin et volage n'avait été qu'une idée vaguement abstraite pour Blaine, n'ayant jamais vu agir le garçon comme tel. En débitant ce flot de prénoms, Kurt rendait cette idée bien plus concrète, la jetant au visage du brun comme un énorme claque dans la figure, et il pouvait sentir à chaque prénom qu'il entendait un nouveau coup de poignard infligé dans son cœur. Mais Blaine refusait de penser qu'il était comme tous ces hommes, juste « un autre nom », juste un autre homme que Kurt avait « baisé ». Ce n'était pas cela, pour Blaine. Ça n'avait jamais été cela.

– Tu m'interdis ? Mais quel pouvoir as-tu sur moi, Blaine ? C'est vrai, aucun. Dès l'instant où tu auras passé la porte de cet appartement, je me préparerai pour retourner au _Satellite_ comme je le fais tous les vendredis et samedis soir, je traquerai le plus bel homme que je trouverai dans la foule, et je le baiserai comme je l'ai fait avec toi cette nuit.

– Arrête de dire ce mot !

– Lequel ? Baiser ? demanda Kurt avec un rire méprisant. C'est pourtant exactement ce qu'on fait, _bébé_, c'est ce qu'on a toujours fait et c'est que qu'on fera encore. Je suis sûr que tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit, hier soir.

Blaine n'eut même pas besoin de chercher dans sa mémoire pour savoir ce dont parlait Kurt, parce que, malgré son amnésie partielle, il se souvenait avec quel regard affamé le jeune homme l'avait dévoré. _« Tu es à moi »_. Alors, c'était ça ? Kurt admettait devant lui qu'il n'avait été qu'un jouet entre ses mains habiles, et Blaine s'était fait avoir, comme Sebastian l'avait prédit, par le gentil et innocent Kurt, qui n'était pas le garçon qui se tenait devant lui en ce moment ?

– Tu pensais vraiment que tu m'avais manqué ? Ouvre les yeux, Blaine, la seule chose qui m'avait manqué était de te baiser. A quoi est-ce que tu croyais servir, à part ça ? cracha le jeune homme, et les mots coulaient de sa bouche tellement facilement, donnant de nouveaux coups de poignard dans la poitrine de Blaine. Je vais être franc avec toi. La seule chose qui t'a permis d'être si spécial en comparaison à tous ces types que j'ai baisés, est que tu es l'un de mes meilleurs. Sinon, pourquoi aurais-je revu un type comme toi ? Tu n'es rien à part ça, et cette nuit, comme toutes les autres fois, je t'ai pris et tu as gémis comme un fou, me suppliant d'aller plus vite et plus fort, comme la _salope_ que tu es.

La main de Blaine frappa la joue de Kurt dans un claquement sonore avant même que l'homme ne comprenne ce qu'il venait de faire, sa colère, sa _rage_ prenant le dessus en entendant le châtain l'insulter ainsi. Il vit Kurt se mordre la lèvre, la tête tournée sur le côté sous l'impact de la gifle, avant de frotter sa main contre sa mâchoire, les yeux foudroyants de colère.

– Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton, dit Blaine d'un ton dur en serrant les dents. Je t'interdis de dire ça de moi, parce que je sais que tu ne le penses pas. Si moi je suis une salope, alors qu'est-ce que tu es, _bébé_ ? ajouta-t-il en imitant le ton de Kurt sur le surnom. Ce n'est pas moi qui passe mon temps à chercher quelqu'un à se taper.

Kurt ne répondit rien, se contentant de foudroyer Blaine du regard, sa main massant toujours sa joue rougie.

– Je t'interdis de dire que ce n'était que de la baise entre nous, reprit-il, sa voix se brisant. Ça ne l'était certainement pas pour moi cette nuit, et je sais que ça ne l'était pas non plus pour toi.

– Tu ne te souviens de rien ! cracha Kurt avec animosité, la voix remplie de venin. Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ?

– Je ne m'en souviens peut-être pas totalement, mais je ne peux pas oublier mes sentiments à ton égard. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un souvenir pour savoir que j'ai fait l'amour avec l'homme que j'aime, aussi bourré ou shooté que j'ai pu l'être. Tu m'as dit que jamais tu ne m'embrasserais pour me dire bonjour, et pourtant c'est exactement ce que tu as fait ce matin. Ne le nie pas, gronda Blaine. Et… C'est la première fois que tu regardais mon visage quand on l'a fait. Tu me disais toujours de me retourner, et je me souviens que tu ne l'as pas fait, cette fois, ajouta-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Derrière la colère, Blaine jura qu'il pouvait voir des larmes apparaître aux coins des yeux de Kurt. Pourtant, une seconde plus tard, les yeux du jeune homme étaient à nouveau secs lorsqu'il passa devant Blaine, la tête haute et le regard fier. Blaine le suivit jusqu'à l'entrée de son appartement, lui lançant un dernier regard suppliant qu'il ignora.

_S'il-te-plaît, dis-moi que je ne viens pas de faire la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Dis-moi que c'est un cauchemar. Dis-moi que je vais me réveiller et que tu seras là, à mes côtés, et que tu me diras que tu m'aimes aussi._

Avant qu'il ne puisse confier ses pensées à Kurt, Blaine se retrouva dans le couloir de l'immeuble, attrapant ses chaussures que le jeune homme venait de lui lancer.

– Laisse-moi tranquille, souffla Kurt.

Et pendant la courte seconde suffisante pour lui claquer la porte au nez, Blaine vit la douleur et la tristesse voiler à nouveau les yeux du jeune homme. L'avocat fixa la surface de bois, et entendit un léger _boum_ contre la porte, et il comprit que Kurt venait de s'adosser brutalement contre elle. Blaine laissa échapper la tension qui pesait sur ses épaules et se laissa glisser contre la porte, éclatant en sanglots. De l'autre côté du panneau, d'autres sanglots lui répondirent.

* * *

Kurt entendit à peine la porte d'entrée se refermer et la voix de Sebastian crier qu'il était rentré, serrant plus fortement dans ses bras Peach – un immense lapin en peluche de plus de soixante centimètres que lui avait offert Sebastian – et enfouissant son visage dans ses oreilles toutes douces, tirant distraitement sur la cigarette qu'il tenait dans sa main droite. Il entendit vaguement l'autre garçon remuer dans l'appartement, se débarrasser de ses chaussures et jeter ses clés sur le meuble dans l'entrée, puis le bruit de ses pas alors qu'il entrait dans le salon.

– Kurt ?

Le châtain leva des yeux embués de larmes vers Sebastian, reniflant bruyamment. Les sourcils de son meilleur ami se froncèrent en le voyant ainsi, recroquevillé sur lui-même sur le canapé, son nounours dans les bras et s'accrochant à lui comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouée de sauvetage. Sebastian laissa tomber négligemment sa veste sur une chaise de la salle à manger, s'approchant de lui, l'air concerné. Kurt détourna les yeux, amenant sa cigarette à la bouche et essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues de son autre main.

– Où étais-tu ? renifla Kurt d'un air contrarié.

Il n'avait aucune raison d'être en colère contre Sebastian, absolument aucune. Mais pourquoi rentrait-il si tard dans la matinée ? Il était presque midi. Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'il était tout seul, avec pour seule compagnie ses pensées tourbillonnantes dans sa tête, Peach, ses cigarettes et le Doliprane.

– J'ai traîné un peu chez mon coup d'hier, et je suis passé à l'hosto pour prendre un rendez-vous après. Ça fait longtemps que je suis pas allé faire de test.

Kurt hocha la tête lentement, refusant toujours de le regarder. Il sentit le regard insistant de Sebastian sur lui, l'observant écraser son mégot dans le cendrier et reprendre immédiatement une nouvelle cigarette.

– Tu ne vas pas me dire pourquoi je te trouve dans cet état alors que t'es censé avoir baisé avec Blaine toute la nuit ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment, passant sa main dans les cheveux de Kurt et l'attirant contre lui.

Les larmes de Kurt se remirent à couler silencieusement sur ses joues et il renifla à nouveau, caressant les oreilles de son lapin d'un air distrait, fermant les yeux en sentant les doigts de Sebastian faire pareil avec ses cheveux.

– Pourquoi c'est quand j'ai besoin de toi que tu n'es jamais là ? marmonna Kurt, n'opposant pas de résistance quand son meilleur ami le fit s'allonger sur ses genoux. Je me sens tellement mal, Sebastian…

– Dis-moi simplement ce qui s'est passé. Tu veux que j'aille acheter un cheesecake après ?

Kurt leva des yeux brillants vers lui, hochant vivement la tête à la mention du gâteau, et il se tourna sur le côté après avoir posé sa cigarette dans le cendrier, enfouissant son visage contre le ventre de Sebastian, sa peluche toujours serrée contre son cœur.

– Je viens de jeter Blaine dehors, marmonna-t-il d'une voix brisée.

– Hein ? Pourquoi ? demanda Sebastian, confus et les sourcils froncés.

– Tu avais raison… Tu as tout le temps raison de toute façon, admit Kurt. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait… Je m'en veux tellement.

Sebastian ne dit rien, se contentant d'éteindre la cigarette encore fumante dans le cendrier, avant d'enserrer Kurt de ses bras et de recommencer à caresser ses cheveux et son visage, le berçant. Pendant de longues minutes, aucun des deux ne parla, Sebastian continuant à réconforter silencieusement Kurt, et Kurt jouant avec le tissu du t-shirt de Sebastian, respirant l'odeur de noix de coco qu'il dégageait (ce n'était pas la senteur de gel douche qui lui allait le mieux, la menthe étant bien mieux, mais du moment qu'il ne sentait pas la banane, Kurt s'en moquait).

– Tu devrais aller dormir, Kurt, dit finalement Sebastian d'une voix douce.

– Je n'ai pas envie de dormir, murmura le châtain.

– Alors, va te reposer, au moins. Je vais te ramener ce cheesecake, d'accord ?

Kurt hocha la tête et se redressa. Lorsque Sebastian se leva, il attrapa le rebord de son t-shirt pour le retenir, et celui-ci se tourna vers lui, le regard interrogateur.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux que je t'achète autre chose ?

– Non, c'est bon… C'est juste… Je…, hésita Kurt, regardant le sol. Est-ce que je peux rester dans ta chambre ? Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'aller dans mon lit, pour l'instant…

Il leva des yeux timides vers Sebastian, qui sourit d'un air attendri et secoua la tête.

– Bien sûr que tu peux, tu n'as pas à me demander, Kurt. Viens.

Kurt coinça son lapin sous son bras, le tenant serré contre lui, et prit la main que lui tendait Sebastian, le conduisant jusque dans sa chambre. Il ferma les yeux en sentant l'odeur rassurante de son meilleur ami dans les draps lorsqu'il se glissa dedans, prenant un oreiller entre ses bras en plus de l'énorme peluche. Il se tourna sur le côté, regardant Sebastian s'asseoir sur le bord du lit près de lui, un petit sourire tendre et compatissant aux lèvres, avant de fermer les yeux à nouveau lorsque la main de son meilleur ami toucha à nouveau ses cheveux. Sebastian se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa doucement.

– Je reviens avec ton cheesecake, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

En un battement de paupières, il quitta la chambre, le laissant seul avec ses pensées. Kurt soupira tristement et plaqua l'oreiller contre son visage, roulant sur le lit et s'allongeant sur le ventre pour s'envelopper entièrement dans l'odeur mentholée de Sebastian.

* * *

Des coups frappés à la porte de Blaine résonnaient depuis maintenant bien plus de cinq minutes, et l'avocat n'avait cependant pas encore daigné ouvrir.

– Blaine Anderson ! s'éleva une voix féminine courroucée. Je sais que tu es là-dedans, alors ouvre moi avant que je n'appelle Quinn et qu'elle se ramène de Washington pour te donner la fessée que tu mérites !

_Tina._ Il n'y avait qu'elle pour trouver des menaces aussi ridicules mais aussi terrifiantes en même temps.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'il s'était enfermé dans son appartement, sans sortir, ne quittant son lit ou son canapé que pour conserver un minimum d'humanité. Blaine était reparti dans la spirale infernale de la dépression post-rupture. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Il n'y avait eu aucune rupture. Leur histoire s'était terminée avant même de commencer.

Cédant finalement à la voix de sa meilleure amie, Blaine se leva de son canapé, prenant son pot de glace au chocolat avec lui, et ouvrit la porte d'entrée avec un soupir fatigué.

– Laisse-moi, Tina, dit-il en guise de salutation.

Tina ne lui laissa pas le temps de lui refermer la porte au nez et s'invita d'elle-même dans l'appartement, confisquant le pot de glace des mains de Blaine qui ne protesta même pas.

– Eh bien, on peut dire que tu ne ressembles à rien, Blaine, commenta-t-elle en inspectant l'homme des pieds à la tête.

– Si tu es venue pour me faire des reproches, tu peux te casser tout de suite, je ne suis pas d'humeur, grogna-t-il en lui montrant la porte.

Tina le dévisagea, puis elle soupira. Elle referma la porte d'entrée et prit Blaine par les épaules pour le faire asseoir sur le canapé.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Blaine ? Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée d'à quel point je me suis inquiétée ? Tu n'es pas venu au cabinet ce matin, et ton client m'a appelé pour me demander où tu étais, puisqu'apparemment tu n'es pas allé au tribunal.

– J'en ai rien à branler du tribunal et de ce con. Il peut aller se faire foutre, marmonna Blaine en se recroquevillant sur son canapé dans une position fœtale. Je suis un idiot et Kurt est un connard, voilà ce qui m'arrive.

Tina haussa les sourcils en l'entendant jurer autant, mais ne dit rien. Son visage prit une expression de compassion lorsque Blaine mentionna Kurt, et elle posa un bras réconfortant sur son épaule, serrant doucement.

– Je croyais que tu n'avais plus vu Kurt ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

– Je suis retourné au bar, vendredi soir. Et bien sûr, il était là, toujours aussi beau, toujours aussi adorable. Au début, je ne voulais pas passer la soirée avec lui, tu sais, juste… Mettre les choses au clair. Le fait est que j'ai fini saoul, tellement saoul que j'ai pris de la _drogue_. Et à cause de la descente, je pleure pour tout et n'importe quoi depuis samedi.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux, plus que surprise.

– De la drogue ? Tu… tu n'as pas eu de problèmes, j'espère ?

– Non. Du moins, d'après Kurt. Je ne me souviens quasiment de rien, raconta Blaine. La seule chose que je sais par la suite, c'est que je me retrouve chez Kurt, dans son lit, nu comme un ver, me sentant comme de la merde à cause de ma gueule de bois et de la drogue.

– Il s'est passé quelque chose, je suppose ?

Blaine la regarda avec des yeux de chien battu, complètement dévasté. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux libérés du gel et soupira, frottant ses yeux de ses doigts.

– Je suis tombé amoureux de lui, Tina. Je suis tombé amoureux d'un gamin que je ne connais pratiquement pas. Et je lui ai dit. Comme un con, je lui ai dit _je t'aime_ alors que je savais pertinemment qu'il ne me rendrait pas mes sentiments.

– Qu'a-t-il dit ?

– Il m'a foutu à la porte.

Déjà rond comme des soucoupes, les yeux de Tina sortirent de leurs orbites et sa poigne sur l'épaule de Blaine se resserra sensiblement.

– C'est pas vrai, souffla-t-elle.

– J'aimerais que ce soit faux. Mais c'est bien la vérité. Et… Il… – Blaine sentit ses yeux s'humidifier en repensant aux horribles choses que Kurt lui avait dites. – Il m'a dit que je n'étais qu'un nom de plus sur sa liste, et pleins d'autres choses horribles. Il m'a sorti plein de prénoms, les prénoms de mecs qu'il s'était tapé. C'était horrible, Tina. J'ai cru qu'il ne s'arrêterait jamais et… Merde, j'entends encore sa voix qui me débite tous ces noms.

Tina se rapprocha de lui et prit son visage entre ses mains, chassant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

– Chut, Blaine…, le calma-t-elle en posant un baiser sur sa joue. C'est fini, il ne te dit plus rien, désormais.

– Et… Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je ne peux pas être en colère contre lui. J'aimerais le haïr pour ce qu'il m'a dit, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je sais que s'il essaie de remettre un pied dans ma vie, je ne pourrais pas lui dire non.

Blaine se laissa étreindre par sa meilleure amie, passant ses bras dans son dos et enfouissant son visage dans ses longs cheveux doux, sentant l'odeur de son shampooing à la noix de coco. Tina frotta son dos, lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes, l'incita nt à pleurer tout son soûl si cela lui faisait du bien.

Blaine ne savait pas comment il ferait sans la jeune femme, parfois. En plus d'être sa meilleure amie depuis le lycée, Tina lui servait de maman de substitution quand Blaine ne souhaitait pas raconter ses problèmes à sa mère, et de temps en temps de psychologue. Tina avait réconforté toutes les peines de Blaine, et sa présence avait été plus que nécessaire quand Aaron et lui avait rompu. Aujourd'hui, elle était encore là pour lui alors que Kurt venait de réduire son cœur en miette. Tina ne se plaignait jamais de lui et continuait d'être là pour lui quand il avait besoin d'elle, et malgré cela, Blaine trouvait toujours le moyen de ronchonner quand Tina le traînait dans des endroits un peu trop féminins. Les magasins de maternité, par exemple. Il était un affreux meilleur ami, comparé à elle.

– Il ne faut pas que tu restes seul, d'accord, Blaine ? dit Tina en s'écartant de lui, lui adressant un sourire réconfortant. Tu diras que tu as été malade à ton client pour excuser ton absence au tribunal, puis nous allons passer une bonne journée tous les deux qui te fera oublier Kurt. Et tu resteras dîner et dormir à la maison, Mike sera fou de joie.

Blaine acquiesça vaguement, essuyant les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux et renifla misérablement.

– Je suis désolé, Tina. Tu es toujours en train de me réconforter ou de t'occuper de moi et je ne te rends jamais la pareille…

– Je t'interdis de te blâmer, Blaine. Tu en fais bien plus que tu ne le crois pour moi, l'interrompit la jeune femme en lui souriant. Allez, va t'habiller, te laver. Tu ressembles à un clochard.

Blaine ne put retenir un éclat de rire mélangé à un sanglot en entendant sa remarque.

* * *

– Laisse-moi résumer, Porcelaine. Tu as foutu l'homme que tu aimes à la porte parce qu'il t'a avoué ses sentiments. Ma parole, tu es fou ou quoi ? Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te frapper.

– Je ne suis pas venu pour que tu m'engueules, Santana.

Pour seule réponse, Kurt obtint un regard foudroyant de la jeune femme qu'il lui rendit bien. Allongé sur le lit de Brittany et Santana qui s'amusaient à lui faire une manucure et une pédicure, le jeune homme avait senti le besoin de parler à ses deux amies de ce qui s'était passé avec Blaine. Résultat, Santana lui hurlait dessus et Brittany lui lançait sans cesse des regards disant « je t'avais prévenu ». Sebastian aurait été un bien meilleur conseiller, tiens.

Kurt se sentait tellement mal. Il n'était qu'un _con_, c'était le mot, ni plus ni moins. Il venait sûrement de perdre Blaine pour toujours en le jetant à la porte de cette façon. Il lui avait dit des choses vraiment horribles. Blaine avait toutes les raisons de le haïr désormais. Kurt se haïssait déjà lui-même. Il était un monstre. Il avait déjà dû refuser les quelques sentiments qu'avaient développés certains hommes à son égard, mais il n'avait jamais été aussi méchant avec eux. Il avait traité Blaine comme un objet, un vulgaire _jouet_. Vraiment, Kurt ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal de sa vie. Le simple fait de repenser à ce qu'il avait osé lui dire lui mettait le cœur au bord des lèvres.

– Tu as remarqué que tu ne m'as pas contredis quand j'ai dit « l'homme que tu aimes » ? dit brusquement Santana en frottant sa lime à ongles sur le bout de ses doigts.

Kurt ne répondit pas, détournant simplement le regard.

– J'avais raison ? Tu es tombé amoureux de lui, toi aussi ? reprit-elle.

Kurt aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire les yeux dans les yeux qu'elle se trompait, qu'il n'aimait pas Blaine, mais Santana n'était pas dupe et elle verrait tout de suite son mensonge. Sans compter que Brittany analysait elle aussi silencieusement chacun de ses propos, prête à intervenir pour affirmer que Blaine était sa licorne. Kurt ne savait même pas où il en était. Certes, il devait admettre qu'il appréciait énormément l'avocat, mais de là à dire qu'il en était amoureux… Kurt n'était plus tombé amoureux depuis Alec. Il avait essayé de repousser son attirance pour Blaine, mais rien à faire. L'homme semblait prendre un plaisir malsain à venir perturber la vie si bien rangée de Kurt.

– Je ne sais pas, Santana. J'apprécie Blaine. Beaucoup. Enfin, j'aime coucher avec lui, ricana-t-il sans conviction. Mais tu sais qu'Alec m'a brisé. Je ne sais plus si je peux tomber amoureux.

– Bien sûr que tu le peux, soupira Santana en levant les yeux au ciel. Les blessures mettent du temps à guérir, et je sais que la tienne est toujours là malgré ces trois ans, mais ne crois-tu pas que tu devrais laisser une chance à Blaine ?

– Et s'il me brise le cœur comme Alec l'a fait ? demanda Kurt d'une petite voix.

– Dis-toi que tu as déjà brisé le sien, alors ce sera équitable.

Le visage de Kurt se tordit en une grimace et il lança un regard noir à la jeune femme.

– Ce n'est pas drôle, Santana. Je ne le supporterai pas, cette fois.

– Je pense surtout que tu n'es qu'un trouillard qui a peur de combattre ses démons du passé et préfère passer à côté de quelque chose qui pourrait bien te rendre véritablement heureux. Tu es un lâche, Kurt.

– Je ne suis pas lâche ! vociféra Kurt. C'est vrai, j'avais peur, j'ai toujours peur !

– Tu te rends compte de ce que tu lui as dit, au moins ? Tu l'as traité de salope, et en plus tu lui as balancé des noms à la figure. Je te croyais plus fin que ça, Hummel.

– Tu crois que je ne me sens pas déjà assez mal comme ça ? C'est un miracle s'il veut encore de moi. J'ai l'impression d'être un monstre après ce que je lui ai dit.

– Il y a de quoi.

– Tu n'aides vraiment pas, là.

– Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Si tu veux récupérer ton Blaine et t'amender, bouge ton cul et ramène-le entre tes bras. C'est aussi simple que ça. Ne me dis pas que tu as du mal à faire tomber des hommes dans tes bras, parce que je n'avalerai pas ça.

– Non, Santana. Ce n'est pas « aussi simple que ça ». Je suis censé le trouver où ? Il ne reviendra jamais au bar.

– Dans ce cas, va le chercher chez lui. A son boulot. Suis-le au supermarché, je ne sais pas !

Kurt la regarda sous ses longs cils, peu convaincu.

– Montre-lui que tu as merdé et que tu veux te racheter, termina-t-elle en reportant son regard sur ses propres ongles, mettant du vernis dessus.

Kurt soupira et posa son regard sur Brittany, qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début de la conversation.

– Et toi, Brit, qu'en penses-tu ? lui demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui et le regarda fixement pendant quelques secondes, avant de reporter son attention sur ses ongles.

– Je pense que tu essaies de nous faire croire que tu n'aimes pas Blaine mais qu'au fond, tu sais que tu es amoureux de lui, dit-elle après quelques secondes en frottant la lime. Tu es comme Santana. Elle ne voulait pas admettre ses sentiments pour moi, au début, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que tout le monde sache qu'elle aimait les bisous tout doux entre filles.

– Tout le monde sait que je suis gay, Brit.

– Oui, mais personne ne sait que Kurt Hummel n'a pas un cœur de pierre comme il le laisse prétendre, intervint Santana en soupirant.

– Quand tu parles de Blaine, tu as toujours cette étincelle magique dans ton regard, comme Santana et moi quand on parle l'une de l'autre ou qu'on se regarde ou quand on est ensemble… Tu avais cette étincelle avec Alec. Blaine est ta licorne, je t'assure.

Kurt la regarda, se mordillant la lève inférieure. Il ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine et posa sa tête sur ses genoux, arrachant un cri de protestation de Brittany qui n'avait pas fini de limer les ongles de ses pieds, mais il l'ignora.

– Il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas, Kurt, reprit Santana en prenant sa main et en frottant le bloc polissoir sur ses ongles. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as réagis aussi violemment. Tu étais vraiment obligé de le jeter dehors ?

– Je… J'ai eu peur, avoua Kurt à voix basse, baissant les yeux. Quand il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait… J'ai eu l'impression que mon cœur s'arrêtait. Il ne m'a même pas fait une déclaration dégoulinante de sentiments ou je-ne-sais-quoi. Il m'a juste dit « je t'aime » et… J'ai pris peur. Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre alors j'ai remonté ma garde… Et j'ai tout foiré. J'ai agis comme un con parce que je suis toujours en colère contre Alec et que je reporte ça sur Blaine. Je suis une horrible personne.

– Tu n'es pas une horrible personne, Kurt, dit Brittany en tapotant son pied en signe de réconfort.

– Tu ne savais pas quoi lui répondre donc tu l'as mis à la porte. Intelligent, Porcelaine.

– Santana, menaça Kurt en plissant les yeux.

– Je te dis ce que je pense, railla la jeune femme en haussant les épaules. Tu as agis comme ça parce que tu l'aimes et que tu as peur de lui donner ton cœur. Ça fait des semaines que Brit et moi te disons ça. Ecoute-nous, pour une fois, et cesse de penser que ton imbécile de meilleur ami est la voix de la raison, parce que Sebastian Smythe ne te dira pas ce que nous on te dit. Fais ton choix, maintenant.

C'était vrai. Sebastian lui aurait dit qu'il avait eu la bonne réaction, puis l'aurait traîné dans un bar se trouver quelqu'un pour oublier. Il avait essayé de le convaincre d'aller au _Satellite_ samedi soir, mais Kurt avait passé la journée dans le lit de son meilleur ami, avalant médicament sur médicament pour soigner son mal de tête et fumant cigarette sur cigarette, pleurant dans son oreiller en se maudissant pour tout et n'importe quoi. Sa chambre sentait encore l'odeur de Blaine, pour ne rien arranger, même après avoir mis les draps au lavage et parfumé la pièce, et Kurt refusait de dormir dans son lit tant que son odeur serait encore présente dans sa chambre.

– Allez, profite de cet après-midi pour passer un bon moment avec tes copines préférées et tu auras le loisir de voir deux lesbiennes s'embrasser, je sais que ça excite les mecs.

Kurt grimaça et lança un regard indigné à Santana, qui éclata de rire. Brittany sourit doucement, frappant gentiment sa petite-amie en la réprimandant. Il attira les deux jeunes femmes contre lui et les prit dans ses bras, les laissant reposer leur tête sur son torse. Il pouvait compter sur l'innocence et l'esprit un peu décalé de Brittany pour le faire sourire, et les commentaires acides de Santana sur à peu près tout et n'importe quoi pour relancer l'esprit de garce que Kurt se réservait pour elle. Une bonne émission de télé-réalité, aussi idiote qu'elle puisse l'être, suffirait à lui faire oublier pendant quelques heures la contradiction entre son cœur et ses pensées vis-à-vis de Blaine, qui continuait malgré tout à sourire chaleureusement dans un coin de sa tête.

* * *

**Note personnelle :** S'il-vous-plaît, ne me lancez pas de tomates. Gardez-les pour les producteurs de Glee si on a un truc qu'on aime pas pour Klaine pour le dernier épisode de la saison *petite larme*. Prenez-moi pour une sadique, mais c'est la scène de la "rupture" entre Kurt et Blaine que j'ai imaginé en premier (surtout le passage avec les noms) et qui m'a donné l'idée de cette fic... Bref.

Hm, je ne crois pas avoir préciser avant, mais la descente quand on prend de la drogue, c'est une période où est en pleine dépression. Ceci n'est qu'une fic, donc ce n'est pas forcément respecté à la lettre pour des raisons pratiques.

Mizu.


	8. One More Night

Chapitre (très) long cette semaine. M'en voulez pas, s'il-vous-plaît.

**Chansons du chapitre :**_ One More Night_ - **Maroon 5** | _S&M_ - **Rihanna**

* * *

**Chapitre 8  
****One More Night****  
**

_« Try to tell you "no" but my body keeps on telling you "yes".  
__Try to tell you "stop", but your lipstick got me so out of breath.  
__I'll be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself.  
__And I'll be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell. »__  
_

* * *

– C'est plus pareil sans toi, le _Satellite_. Ma principale attraction m'a lâchée. Tu n'es pas obligé de ramener un mec, mais viens au moins t'amuser et boire avec moi.

C'est ainsi que Kurt se laissa convaincre par Sebastian de retourner au club, deux semaines plus tard, bien qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Avec un peu de chance, il arrêterait de se mordre les doigts en repensant à Blaine.

* * *

– Un Screwdriver et un Cosmopolitan pour lui, lança Sebastian au barman.

Kurt accepta avec un sourire forcé le verre rempli de liquide rouge que le barman glissa devant lui et le porta à ses lèvres après avoir trinqué avec son meilleur ami.

– En espérant que tu te laisses enfin aller, Porcelaine, dit Sebastian. J'aimerais voir un vrai sourire sur ton visage, ce soir.

Kurt lui adressa un rictus qui se transforma en grimace, faisant rire l'autre homme. Sebastian l'attrapa par la taille et l'attira près de lui, l'embrassant rapidement sur les lèvres.

– Allez, détend-toi. On va danser et s'amuser et demain tu me remercieras parce que tu sais à quel point je suis génial.

Kurt rit et essaya d'échapper à l'étreinte de son meilleur ami, tournant la tête pour qu'il arrête de l'embrasser, protestant faiblement et sans grande conviction.

– Arrête, Seb…, dit-il en riant.

– Au moins j'ai réussi à te faire rire, clama le garçon en souriant de toutes ses dents.

– Ça ne compte pas, tu me chatouilles, railla Kurt en avalant une gorgée de sa boisson.

Sebastian haussa les épaules et se tourna vers la piste de danse, partageant ses pensées sur les différents hommes qui apparaissaient dans son champ de vision.

– Je n'ai rien contre les barbes, mais celui-là devrait définitivement se la raser. Il ressemble à un clochard, critiqua le jeune homme en montrant à Kurt un homme d'environ trente-cinq ans possédant une barbe d'une impressionnante longueur.

Kurt rit à nouveau sous ses commentaires acides et s'appuya contre lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule et soupirant.

– Oh, s'écria Sebastian lorsque la musique diffusée dans les haut-parleurs changea. C'est pas la chanson que tu chantes tout le temps sous la douche ?

Kurt prêta attention à la musique et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il reconnut le rythme de _S&M_.

– Exact, dit-il en hochant la tête. Depuis quand est-ce que tu m'espionnes sous la douche ?

– Qui aurait cru que l'innocent et naïf Kurt Hummel avait des tendances sado-maso ? railla Sebastian en finissant son verre, ignorant sa question.

– Je n'ai pas de tendance sado-maso, idiot, se défendit Kurt en rougissant. Viens.

Le jeune homme vida le contenu de son verre et le posa sur le comptoir du bar avant de prendre la main de Sebastian et de le conduire sur la piste de danse, se perdant au milieu de la foule. Kurt passa ses bras autour du cou de Sebastian, l'attirant contre lui, un léger sourire sur le visage. Il aimait bien danser avec son meilleur ami, rien que tous les deux, lui rappelant les premières fois où ils allaient ensemble dans des bars gays. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés seuls, ainsi, sans personne à draguer, et Kurt se surprit à aimer ce petit moment légèrement nostalgique. Il sentit les mains de Sebastian se poser sur sa taille et le rapprocher de lui, regardant vaguement autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un.

Kurt ne lui posa pas de questions, continuant d'onduler ses hanches contre les siennes, se laissant bercer par le rythme de la musique et le regard perçant de Sebastian dans le sien. Il comprit finalement pourquoi son ami regardait autour de lui lorsqu'un homme s'approcha d'eux, agitant ses hanches avec une remarquable technique en danse, et regarda Kurt, le baisant complètement du regard, avant de se prendre un regard noir de la part de Sebastian qui embrassa Kurt sans prévenir, avec possession. Lorsque ses lèvres s'écartèrent des siennes, Kurt remarqua que l'homme était parti, et il observa Sebastian, médusé.

– Depuis quand est-ce que tu ne veux pas qu'on me chauffe ? demanda-t-il d'une voix amusée, se pinçant les lèvres, sentant encore celles de Sebastian dessus.

– Mon petit doigt me dit que tu ne veux pas te taper un inconnu, ce soir, répliqua l'autre garçon. Je n'ai pas raison ?

Kurt secoua la tête, un léger sourire sur le visage.

– Tu as tout à fait raison, Sebastian.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de ce dernier, tendre et affectueux. Ils continuèrent de danser pendant plusieurs minutes, s'arrêtant un instant pour boire et reprendre leur souffle, avant que Sebastian n'attrape le rebord de la chemise de Kurt et le tire vers lui, collant son torse contre le sien et approchant ses lèvres de son oreille.

– Josh m'a ramené un doseur, confia-t-il. Tu en veux ?

– N'importe quoi pour oublier, Sebastian, dit Kurt en hochant la tête.

Sebastian sourit et prit la main de Kurt, l'entraînant dans les toilettes et refermant la porte de la cabine derrière eux, ignorant royalement les quelques regards salaces qui leur étaient lancés. Kurt le regarda sortir de la poche de son jean le minuscule flacon de verre, s'appuyant contre la paroi, puis remuer le mélange de poudre blanche en cognant son ongle sur le verre. Lorsque Sebastian prisa l'ecstasy, Kurt eut un regard inquiet en le voyant tousser légèrement, sûrement déstabilisé par la dose.

– Wow. Fais gaffe, c'est fort. Je sais pas ce que Josh a foutu là-dedans, mais vas-y doucement.

Kurt acquiesça silencieusement, prenant le petit flacon et bouchant sa narine, avant d'inspirer fortement par le nez. Sebastian n'avait pas menti, la dose était coriace. En moins de deux minutes, Kurt était sûr qu'il serait complètement défoncé. Tant mieux, c'était ce dont il avait besoin.

– Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'ils foutent dans cette merde, souffla Kurt, attirant Sebastian contre lui en tirant sur son polo, se sentant étrangement bien avec le poids de son corps sur le sien.

– T'as bien raison, ricana Sebastian.

Sa tête tomba dans le creux du cou de Kurt, son souffle chaud et imbibé d'alcool chatouillant sa peau légèrement transpirante à force d'avoir dansé sous les lumières brûlantes. Kurt ferma les yeux, se sentant flotter sur son petit nuage, et tout se mit soudainement à paraître magnifique.

– Tu sais, je repensais à la première fois qu'on est allé au _Scandal_, tous les deux, à Lima, raconta Kurt d'une voix pâteuse, relevant le visage de Sebastian pour qu'il le regarde, son corps toujours appuyé contre le sien.

– Ah ouais ? Cet endroit était vraiment pourri quand même. Il n'y avait que des vieux.

– Ouais. C'est pour ça qu'on dansait toujours ensemble. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas dansé comme ça, Seb.

Sebastian regarda Kurt avec des yeux perçants et dilatés, et il prit sa joue en coupe dans sa main.

– Ça t'avait manqué ? demanda-t-il, caressant sa peau de son pouce.

– Ouais… J'adore danser avec toi, avoua Kurt.

Sebastian sourit, d'un magnifique sourire narquois dont lui seul avait le secret, et qui n'était beau que sur lui.

– Et, tu sais, je repensais au fait que c'est au _Scandal_ que j'ai couché pour la première fois avec un mec. J'ai jamais compris pourquoi j'en faisais tout un plat avant.

– Je te l'avais bien dit, marmonna Sebastian. Mais il a fallu que tu sois une petite vierge effarouchée, Kurtie.

– Je ne suis pas une vierge effarouchée, se défendit Kurt sans grande conviction. J'ai fait des choses dont je suis sûr que toi-même, tu n'as pas fait.

Sebastian ricana, clairement non convaincu.

– Oh, Kurtie, tu n'imagines pas ce que j'ai pu faire. Mais je suis sûr que tu n'es pas une vierge effarouchée. Plus maintenant, en tout cas.

Kurt hocha la tête, visiblement content que Sebastian reconnaisse son statut, et il passa ses bras autour de son cou, leur front se touchant.

– Alors, t'es allé jusqu'où, Kurt ? demanda Sebastian au bout d'un moment. Tu as baisé avec deux mecs en même temps, c'est ça ? Petit joueur.

Kurt secoua la tête, reniflant légèrement. Il prit les poignets de Sebastian entre ses doigts et les enserra comme des menottes.

– Clic, fit-il simplement avec un sourire satisfait.

– Petit joueur, répéta Sebastian en rajustant son équilibre sur ses pieds. Si t'as fait qu'attacher ton mec au lit, alors t'es vraiment pas allé bien loin.

Kurt leva de grands yeux inquisiteurs vers lui, complètement dilatés. Il prit le visage de Sebastian entre ses mains, fixant ses yeux.

– Tu es allé jusqu'où, toi, alors ? demanda-t-il.

– Oh, Kurtie, crois-moi, tu ne veux _pas_ savoir.

Kurt fit la moue et lâcha le visage de Sebastian. Il soupira, fermant les yeux, laissant son ami caresser ses cheveux d'un geste empli d'amour et d'affection.

– J'me suis souvenu du bal de promo aussi, soupira Kurt. Quand tu es venu juste pour moi…

– On l'a bien baisé profond, ton connard d'ex, ce soir-là, hein ? ricana Sebastian. Je t'avais promis de t'accompagner à ton bal de promo, j'ai tenu ma promesse. Je tiens toujours mes promesses, Kurtie. Et j'ai sauté sur l'occasion de prouver à ton ex que Kurt Hummel n'était pas un bébé pingouin. Désolé d'avoir montré à tous ces homophobes que quelqu'un pouvait te désirer.

– Tu n'es pas désolé du tout, marmonna Kurt. Meilleur bal de promo de ma vie…

– Même si j'ai failli me faire virer du gymnase pour avoir montré un peu trop les dents à Alec, reprit Sebastian, ricanant à nouveau. J'me suis toujours dit qu'on aurait dû faire comme tous ces mignons petits couples hétéros et aller baiser après le bal, mais bon.

– Arrête de raconter des conneries, gloussa le châtain.

– C'est pas des conneries. Tu étais magnifique ce soir-là. Je m'en souviens encore… On a dansé sur _Your Song_, la version de _Moulin Rouge!_, et tu ne voulais pas te taire sur la voix d'Ewan McGregor.

– Il chante trop bien, en même temps.

Sebastian acquiesça, se mettant à fredonner doucement la chanson.

– Ne chante pas bourré, Sebastian, tu fais des fausses notes, se moqua Kurt. Tu m'as donné envie de regarder _Moulin Rouge!_, maintenant.

– Oh non, il est hors de question que tu me forces à voir Satine tousser du sang pendant deux heures.

– Insensible.

Sebastian haussa les épaules. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent dans les cheveux de Kurt, tirant légèrement dessus comme s'il cherchait à le coiffer.

– Mais tu vois, reprit-il, je me souviens aussi à quel point il était vert de rage, Alec… A te voir danser avec moi, et à mettre mes mains là où lui n'avait jamais eu le droit.

– Tu t'es senti puissant, hein ? ricana Kurt.

– T'as pas idée, répondit Sebastian avec un sourire goguenard. Je suis sûr qu'il s'est demandé où est-ce qu'il avait merdé. J'ai été un très bon professeur pour toi.

– J'ai appris la pratique seul, merci, répliqua Kurt, amusé.

– Bien entendu…

Sebastian soupira et reposa son front contre celui de Kurt, respirant avec lui. Les mains de ce dernier se posèrent sur ses épaules, les massant légèrement, tandis qu'il s'adossait un peu plus contre la paroi de la cabine. Il se mordit légèrement la lèvre, ses mains quittant les épaules de Sebastian pour se loger dans sa nuque et le rapprocher de lui.

– Tu sais, je pensais aussi à…, commença Kurt, avant de se mettre à rougir furieusement.

– A… ? demanda Sebastian d'une voix curieuse, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres en voyant Kurt soudainement si gêné.

– Des fois, je me demande ce que ça aurait fait, si j'avais cédé à tes avances, quand on s'est rencontré, dit Kurt, ses yeux perçant dans ceux de Sebastian. Si tu avais été mon premier.

Sebastian sourit encore plus et il appuya plus fortement son corps contre celui de Kurt, et celui-ci sentit son entrejambe être pressée contre son os iliaque, fermant les yeux.

– Beaucoup de choses se seraient passées, dit Sebastian, essayant visiblement d'aligner ses mots dans le bon ordre. Déjà, tu aurais eu la meilleure première fois de toute l'histoire des premières fois. Ensuite, je t'aurais baisé dans le magasin de ton père, rien que pour le faire chier et parce que c'était juste trop sexy. _Tu_ étais trop sexy dans ta salopette de travail. T'as aucune idée de ce que tu me fais.

– Mon père t'aurait tué s'il avait appris que tu avais osé faire ça. Déjà qu'il t'aime pas beaucoup.

– Tu veux dire, pas du tout, ricana Sebastian. Dis-moi, Kurt, tu aurais aimé que je sois ton premier ?

– Je ne sais pas, avoua Kurt en fronçant les sourcils. Des fois je me dis que oui, des fois je me dis que non.

– Et pourquoi non ?

Kurt sembla réfléchir un instant. Ses yeux rencontrèrent le regard interrogateur de Sebastian et il soupira.

– Parce que j'ai peur que tu me laisses une fois qu'on aura baisé, souffla-t-il.

Sebastian ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le temps employé par Kurt. Aura, pas aurait. Comme si c'était une certitude, qui devait arriver, et, étrangement, il ne sut pas quoi en penser.

– Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, tu m'entends ? Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé, alors je ne suis pas prêt à te laisser me filer entre les doigts comme ça. Parce qu'ensuite, reprit-il, on aurait continué à coucher ensemble, et tu ne serais jamais sorti avec ce fils de pute.

– Pourquoi ? demanda Kurt d'un air vaguement intéressé.

– Parce que tu aurais été à moi.

Kurt fronça les sourcils et sa main droite reprit place sur le visage de Sebastian, caressant ses lèvres de son pouce.

– J'étais déjà à toi, Sebastian. Je le suis toujours, dit-il, l'air confus. Tu veux dire… Comme petit-copain ?

– Je m'en suis toujours voulu de t'avoir laissé sortir avec cet enfoiré. Il ne te méritait pas, cracha Sebastian, ignorant la question de Kurt.

Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre inférieure, baissant les yeux. Sebastian semblait soudainement tellement en colère. Il savait que son meilleur ami n'avait jamais aimé Alec, et là, c'était comme s'il tremblait de rage rien qu'à l'évocation de son nom. Il était tellement sexy, comme ça, ses beaux yeux verts brûlant de colère.

– C'est mal si j'ai envie de t'embrasser ? demanda Kurt d'une voix enfantine, frottant son pouce sur les lèvres de Sebastian.

Celui-ci l'observa pendant quelques secondes, ses yeux brillants d'une nouvelle lueur, et il secoua la tête négativement.

– Non, dit-il. T'as le droit de m'embrasser. On s'embrasse tout le temps, Kurtie.

– J'veux dire… Avec la langue. On s'est jamais embrassé avec la langue, expliqua Kurt timidement. Et j'ai envie de t'embrasser avec la langue.

Ils s'observèrent pendant de longues secondes, Sebastian enregistrant les propos de Kurt, et Kurt considérant ce qu'il venait de dire. Puis, sans prévenir, sa bouche se posa brutalement sur celle de Sebastian, ses lèvres s'entrouvrant automatiquement et sa langue se faufilant entre ses dents pour aller caresser la sienne. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui lui était passé par la tête en disant cela. Sebastian était juste là, son corps pressé contre le sien, son front appuyé contre le sien et ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes, respirant le même air saturé, et Kurt ne voulait pas s'arrêter de l'embrasser maintenant. Et sous l'influence de l'alcool et de la drogue, Kurt ne réfléchissait plus beaucoup. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui hurlait d'arrêter ce qu'il faisait, que Sebastian était son meilleur ami et qu'il ne pouvait pas l'embrasser de cette manière, tandis qu'une autre lui intimait de ne se soucier de rien et de profiter simplement de pouvoir enfin avoir ce qu'il désirait malgré lui depuis trop longtemps.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Kurt ne put s'empêcher de se lécher les lèvres, regardant Sebastian sous ses longs cils, le souffle pantelant, complètement hypnotisé par les yeux sombres de son meilleur ami. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes dans le silence, jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire naisse sur les lèvres de Sebastian et qu'il émette un rire étouffé. Kurt le rejoignit rapidement, sans même savoir pourquoi il riait exactement.

– Viens, on sort d'ici, proposa Sebastian, attrapant la main de Kurt. J'en ai marre d'entendre le mec d'à côté tirer son coup.

Kurt n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention, mais maintenant que Sebastian le remarquait, il entendait clairement les gémissements retenus qui provenaient de la cabine voisine. Il rit à nouveau et se laissa entrainer en dehors des toilettes, gloussant comme un adolescent qui faisait quelque chose dans le dos de ses parents, et attendit Sebastian dans un coin quand il partit chercher à boire. Sa tête lui tournait légèrement, les couleurs soudainement si brillantes dans le club… Et cette merveilleuse sensation d'être libre comme l'air et puissant. Il prit docilement le Cosmopolitan que Sebastian lui tendit lorsqu'il revint, et il le sirota dans le silence, bougeant son pied au rythme de la musique, tandis que Sebastian esquissait quelques pas de danse maladroits, tournant sur lui-même en essayant de ne pas renverser son verre.

– Ça n'a aucun rapport, mais pourquoi ça m'a rappelé quand on fantasmait sur Taylor Lautner ? demanda-t-il au bout de quelques secondes, rigolant toujours légèrement.

– Tu veux dire, quand _tu_ fantasmais sur Taylor Lautner. Le seul sur lequel on a tous les deux fantasmé, c'est Matt Bomer. Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il est beau, lui. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour le baiser. Je parie que tu te masturbes encore devant ses photos.

– N'importe quoi…, gloussa Kurt en posant son verre vide sur la première surface plane.

– J'aurais été plus que ravi de te branler, tu sais, Kurtie ?

– Moi aussi.

Sebastian se figea, car c'était bien la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient que Kurt admettait qu'il aurait voulu, vraiment voulu, que Sebastian le touche. Plus que lui dire qu'il se demandait s'il aurait voulu avoir sa première fois avec lui, plus que lui dire qu'il voulait l'embrasser. Kurt n'avait jamais admis devant Sebastian qu'il voulait qu'il le touche.

– C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il. Tu aurais aimé que je te branle ?

– Oui, Sebastian, souffla Kurt. Mais on aurait sali mon ordinateur, et ça, c'est inacceptable.

Sebastian éclata de rire à cette idée, s'imaginant la scène. Il se pencha sur Kurt après avoir abandonné son verre, faisant glisser ses mains sur sa taille.

– Alors je t'aurais sucé pour ne pas en mettre partout…, proposa-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans son cou, posant ses lèvres près de sa carotide et entreprenant d'y laisser un suçon.

Kurt gémit, envoyant un frisson de plaisir le long de la colonne vertébrale de Sebastian. Sa main gauche se faufila dans les cheveux de son meilleur ami, l'attirant toujours plus près de lui et détachant ses lèvres de son cou pour les poser sur sa bouche, tandis que la droite glissait sur son bras, sa taille, ses hanches, sa cuisse, caressant sa jambe et dérapant vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse pour remonter jusqu'à son entrejambe et presser sa main contre. Kurt émit un gémissement en même temps que Sebastian, faisant vibrer leurs bouches dans leur baiser, avant que ce dernier ne détache brusquement ses lèvres de celles de son meilleur ami.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il en prenant son visage en coupe dans ses mains, passant son pouce sur ses lèvres gonflées.

Kurt leva les yeux vers lui, pinçant sa lèvre inférieure comme s'il voulait se remémorer le goût de ses lèvres, encore une fois.

– Rien, dit-il d'un souffle, riant légèrement.

– Je ne suis pas Blaine, hein ? s'assura Sebastian en fixant ses lèvres, les yeux brillants.

– Je sais, Sebastian.

Aussi soudainement qu'elles s'en étaient détachées, les lèvres de Sebastian se reposèrent avidement sur celles de Kurt, capturant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et tirant gentiment dessus, tandis que sa main agrippait sa chemise et frôlait la peau de son dos de ses ongles. Kurt sentit son dos heurter violemment un mur lorsque Sebastian le fit reculer à l'aveuglette, et il étouffa un gémissement de douleur contre les lèvres de son meilleur ami. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge et il retint un gémissement en sentant la bouche de Sebastian quitter la sienne pour déposer une série de baisers le long de sa mâchoire jusque dans son cou, déboutonnant les premiers boutons de sa chemise pour avoir un meilleur accès.

– Pourquoi maintenant, hein ? grogna Sebastian, sa bouche toujours occupée à dévorer le cou de Kurt de baisers. Putain, pourquoi seulement maintenant, Kurt ? T'as pas idée à quel point… _à quel point_ j'en avais envie et…

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit en un gémissement étouffé par les lèvres de Kurt.

C'était vrai, pourquoi maintenant ? Il avait eu tellement envie d'embrasser Sebastian, dans les toilettes… La façon dont il le regardait, ses yeux verts si sombres et si beaux… Si Kurt possédait son propre ange gardien et démon, disposé de chaque côté de sa tête comme dans ces bandes dessinées, l'ange gardien lui hurlerait d'arrêter immédiatement ce qu'il faisait, lui dirait qu'il regretterait amèrement cela le lendemain matin. De l'autre côté, le démon susurrait à son oreille de continuer, de s'assurer de faire gémir Sebastian comme il le fallait, de ne jamais s'arrêter, parce que c'était tout ce qu'il avait désiré depuis des années… avant qu'il ne tombe amoureux de Blaine, comme un idiot.

L'esprit de Kurt, complètement embrumé par l'alcool et l'ecstasy, vira l'ange gardien de son épaule sous le sourire diabolique du démon. Tant pis pour les remords et les regrets. Il vivait dans l'instant présent et, en ce moment, les lèvres de Sebastian étaient sur les siennes, leurs langues dansant ensemble, et ses mains le touchaient absolument _partout_. Kurt voulait juste oublier, il voulait juste se sentir aimer. Et Sebastian était là.

* * *

Le dos de Kurt se cogna violemment contre le mur de l'entrée de leur appartement, coincé par le torse de Sebastian se pressant fermement contre le sien, lui arrachant un léger gémissement de douleur ravalé par la bouche de son meilleur ami sur la sienne.

– Putain, Kurt, est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de combien de temps j'ai dû attendre pour ça ? marmonna Sebastian en défaisant un par un les boutons de la chemise du châtain avec des gestes précipités. J'ai tellement, _tellement_ envie de toi.

Un grognement lui parvint en guise de réponse lorsque sa bouche se posa sur le torse de Kurt, traçant un chemin humide de baisers le long de son sternum jusqu'à la ceinture de son jean, s'agenouillant devant lui. Avec un petit sourire satisfait et lubrique, Sebastian défit la boucle de sa ceinture et déboutonna le jean de Kurt, déposant des baisers par-dessus le tissu de son sous-vêtement, arrachant un gémissement bruyant à Kurt, avant de remonter à la hauteur de son visage pour l'embrasser, suçotant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Les mains de Sebastian se posèrent sur son torse, caressant avec volupté sa taille et sa poitrine, dessinant le contour de ses muscles.

– Moi aussi, finit par souffler Kurt en attrapant le bord du polo de Sebastian pour le lui retirer, jetant le vêtement à terre sans précaution. J'ai toujours eu envie de toi.

Il sentit le jeune homme sourire contre ses lèvres et passa ses bras autour de son cou, pressant leurs torses ensemble, toujours, toujours plus proche l'un de l'autre. Kurt gémit en sentant la bosse qui se dessinait dans le jean de Sebastian se frotter contre son os iliaque, tandis que la sienne se coinçait contre sa cuisse.

– Chambre, réussit-il à marmonner en agrippant doucement les cheveux de son meilleur ami pour l'écarter de lui, le souffle pantelant.

Sebastian hocha inutilement la tête, enlevant ses chaussures et ses chaussettes à la va-vite, rapidement imité par Kurt, avant de tirer le châtain par la chemise en direction de sa chambre. Ils se laissèrent tomber tous les deux sur le matelas dans un désordre de jambes et de bras, gloussant comme deux adolescents inexpérimentés avant de reprendre leurs baisers affamés et leurs caresses fiévreuses.

– Dis-moi depuis combien de temps tu attends ça, Sebastian, ordonna Kurt en retirant sa chemise, la jetant dans un coin de la pièce après s'être assis à califourchon sur le jeune homme. Des mois ? Des années ? Dis-moi.

– Quatre ans, haleta Sebastian lorsque Kurt pressa leurs bassins ensemble. Quatre ans, putain, Kurt ! Arrête de parler et baise-moi.

– Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, bébé.

Kurt se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa avec ferveur, plaçant un bras sur le côté de sa tête et attrapant son menton entre ses doigts. Il haleta lorsqu'il sentit la main de Sebastian se faufiler à l'intérieur de son boxer, caressant doucement son membre à moitié dur, avant de chercher à le débarrasser de ses vêtements. Kurt se redressa pour retirer avec aisance son pantalon et se frotta lentement contre le denim du jean de Sebastian, leur arrachant à tous les deux un gémissement de plaisir. En réponse, les hanches de Sebastian roulèrent sous lui, cherchant à accentuer la friction, ses mains se faufilant entre eux pour déboutonner son jean. Perdant patience, Kurt déjeta une dernière fois son bassin contre celui de son ami, avant de s'écarter et de lui retirer prestement son pantalon et son caleçon.

Il observa Sebastian dans les yeux quelques instants, soutenant son regard assombris par le désir et bien plus brillant que d'habitude, sûrement à cause de la drogue, avant de baisser les yeux sur son corps et de le regarder, vraiment le regarder comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait son meilleur ami nu. Avec un petit sourire, Kurt se pencha sur lui, l'embrassant sur les lèvres, avant de déposer une série de baisers légers comme une plume le long de sa mâchoire, puis sur sa pomme d'Adam, avant de descendre le long de son sternum jusqu'à son aine, glissant sa langue dans son nombril. Sous lui, il entendit la respiration saccadée de Sebastian, essayant visiblement de retenir ses hanches de se déjeter contre lui lorsqu'il entreprit de marquer son os iliaque d'un suçon.

Kurt se redressa pour ouvrir le tiroir de la table de nuit où il savait que Sebastian rangeait ses préservatifs, sortant la boîte de ceux parfumés pour regarder à l'intérieur.

– Banane ? dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. C'est vraiment tout ce qu'il te reste ?

– Je sais, il faut que je repasse à la pharmacie…

– Oui, et il va surtout falloir que tu te retiennes, parce qu'il est hors question que je te suce si tu as le goût de la banane ou du latex, fit Kurt avec une grimace de dégoût.

Un grognement de frustration s'échappa de la gorge de Sebastian, qui posa la paume de ses mains contre ses yeux. Avec un sourire amusé, Kurt éloigna ses mains de son visage et l'embrassa doucement, l'enfonçant un peu plus dans le matelas.

– J'ai rien, Kurt, soupira Sebastian, faisant glisser ses mains sur les bras du châtain, caressant ses biceps du pouce. Je me suis fait tester la semaine dernière.

– Je sais. Mais je n'ai pas dit que je n'allais pas te sucer. J'ai dit que tu allais te retenir. Et tu as intérêt à me prévenir.

Le sourire de Kurt s'agrandit légèrement sous le regard amusé du jeune homme, et il embrassa à nouveau Sebastian avant de redescendre le long de son corps. Sa main s'enveloppa autour du membre de Sebastian où il reposait contre son ventre, le caressant doucement et lentement, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres en l'entendant gémir son nom. Kurt le sentit frémir lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur le bord inférieur de sa verge, embrassant délicatement la peau et caressant de son autre main son scrotum. Sa bouche remplaça sa main et il donna un petit coup de langue sur ses bourses, avant d'aspirer doucement la peau entre ses lèvres. Avec une petite vibration d'appréciation, il fit glisser sa langue le long de son sexe, avant de le prendre dans sa bouche, plaquant un bras sur les hanches de Sebastian pour l'empêcher de faire un mouvement brusque.

– Oh, putain, _Kurt_.

Le gémissement de Sebastian parvint à ses oreilles tel un doux murmure, et Kurt le relâcha quelques secondes, lui arrachant un grognement de frustration, avant de relaxer sa mâchoire pour le prendre plus loin, et il entendit Sebastian jurer lorsque son gland toucha le fond de sa gorge. Les mains de son meilleur ami s'enfouirent dans ses cheveux, tirant légèrement dessus, ses gémissements de plus en plus fort au rythme des va-et-vient qu'imposait Kurt, et ce dernier était pratiquement sûr que Sebastian allait finir par réveiller les voisins de l'autre côté du mur fin s'il ne baissait pas le volume rapidement, mais, honnêtement, c'était bien le dernier de ses soucis. Il sentit le sexe de Sebastian palpiter dans sa bouche lorsqu'il caressa à nouveau ses bourses, et ses doigts se resserrèrent dans ses cheveux.

– Kurt, Kurt…, gémit Sebastian, tirant sur ses mèches pour le faire s'écarter.

Kurt comprit le message et relâcha sa verge, contemplant d'un air désintéressé le mince filet de salive qui les reliait, avant de lever les yeux vers Sebastian, un léger sourire ourlant ses lèvres. Il se lécha les lèvres distraitement, donnant une dernière caresse facilitée par sa salive, et le grognement brisé que laissa échapper Sebastian le fit sourire encore plus.

– Oh mon Dieu…, soupira ce dernier au bout de quelques secondes, pressant une main contre ses yeux.

– A ce point-là ? fit Kurt d'un air amusé. On m'a toujours dit que mes pipes étaient plus que merveilleuses, mais, venant de toi, je suis extrêmement flatté.

Sebastian grogna à nouveau et il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au corps de Kurt, avant de froncer les sourcils.

– Tu es trop habillé, Kurt, signala-t-il, et il claqua l'élastique du boxer du châtain contre la peau de ses hanches. Et si tu restes comme ça trop longtemps pour me faire languir, je ne te parle plus jamais.

Kurt gloussa, chassant sa main, avant de pousser une exclamation de surprise quand Sebastian le renversa sur le matelas, gloussant encore plus fort, et son meilleur ami s'assit à califourchon sur lui, son érection frottant contre le tissu de son boxer. Kurt rit à nouveau lorsque Sebastian fit glisser son sous-vêtement le long de ses jambes, avant de pousser un soupir de plaisir lorsque sa propre érection toucha celle de son ami. Sebastian les prit tous les deux dans sa main, les caressant bien trop lentement au goût de Kurt, et celui-ci ravala ses gémissements en mordant sa lèvre inférieure, fermant les yeux. Ses mouvements s'arrêtèrent rapidement cependant, et Kurt rouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer le regard de Sebastian.

– Tu te rends compte qu'on vient de violer l'une de nos plus importantes règles ? murmura-t-il en émettant un petit rire.

– On s'en fout, marmonna Kurt. Les règles sont faites pour ne pas être respectées.

– Pas faux.

Un silence s'installa brusquement entre eux, épais et presque inconfortable, alors qu'ils se regardaient dans les yeux fixement, comme s'ils cherchaient à lire dans les pensées de l'autre. Kurt finit par attirer Sebastian contre lui, prenant son visage en coupe et l'embrassant, expirant bruyamment par le nez et gémissant doucement dans le baiser lorsque leurs langues se rencontrèrent.

– Je ne te laisserai pas, susurra-t-il contre ses lèvres. Jamais.

Il vit Sebastian déglutir et Kurt posa ses mains sur son dos, étudiant les formes de sa peau. Sebastian soupira et se rapprocha du corps de Kurt, pressant doucement leurs lèvres ensemble. Ses hanches roulèrent à nouveau contre les siennes, et la bouche de Sebastian quitta celle de Kurt pour venir se poser sur l'un de ses tétons, suçotant entre ses lèvres le bouton de chair et arrachant un cri de surprise au châtain. Il voulut gémir quelque chose, le prénom de Sebastian, n'importe quoi, mais seul un _mmmphhff_ étouffé s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'il s'enfonça le poing dans la bouche quand Sebastian mordilla gentiment, suffisamment fort pour lui envoyer une vague de plaisir dans tout son corps, et pas assez pour faire mal.

Ses mains s'enfouirent dans les cheveux de l'autre garçon, et Kurt ne sut pas vraiment s'il s'agrippait à ses mèches pour l'écarter ou pour le maintenir en place. Sebastian enroula une dernière fois sa langue autour de son téton avant de lui offrir un sourire lubrique, et Kurt était persuadé qu'il devait avoir l'air complètement dépravé et, _merde_, Sebastian n'avait presque rien fait. Ce dernier prit son autre téton dans sa bouche, et les mains de Kurt lâchèrent ses cheveux pour venir presser ses paumes contre ses yeux, n'essayant même plus de retenir ses gémissements. Tant pis pour les voisins et le message sûrement accroché sur la porte demain matin, parce que rien n'importait pour Kurt quand il découvrait que Sebastian était aussi doué avec sa langue et qu'il allait finir par le faire jouir juste comme ça et, _putain, pourquoi avait-il refusé aussi longtemps de coucher avec lui ?_

Sebastian se redressa finalement, ses mains glissant sur les flancs du châtain, son sourire lubrique scotché aux lèvres. Kurt posa sa main sur son torse pour le repousser légèrement et le fit tomber sur le côté, reprenant le dessus et l'enfonçant dans le matelas, pressant son bassin contre le sien. Sebastian se cambra sous lui et son regard rencontra celui de Kurt, les pupilles dilatées par le désir et le plaisir. Il attrapa sa nuque, l'attirant contre lui, et écrasa leurs lèvres ensemble, faisant gémir Kurt dans le baiser.

– S'il-te-plaît, baise moi, Kurt, supplia Sebastian en agrippant ses cheveux pour qu'il le regarde.

– C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? demanda Kurt avec un sourire. Est-ce que tu as déjà été passif, au moins ?

– Je veux ça depuis quatre ans, assura le jeune homme en hochant frénétiquement la tête, le souffle erratique. Et je me suis déjà doigté. Juste… baise moi.

Kurt hocha inutilement la tête et se redressa pour prendre la bouteille de lubrifiant et un préservatif dans le tiroir de la table de chevet. Il écarta les jambes de Sebastian, se glissant entre elles, et celui-ci chercha à tâtons un oreiller pour le coincer sous ses fesses. La fraicheur du lubrifiant coulant sur sa peau fit frissonner Sebastian de la tête aux pieds, et peut-être même se tendre, Kurt n'en savait rien. Sa main se glissa entre ses fesses, ses doigts étalant le lubrifiant et massant son entrée, pressant légèrement. Sebastian émit un grognement de frustration et déjeta ses hanches, essayant de faire pénétrer un doigt, mais Kurt l'immobilisa en plaquant sa main libre sur son ventre.

– Patience…, susurra-t-il. Je n'ai pas envie que ça se termine trop vite.

Un sourire lubrique se dessina sur ses lèvres et il finit par faire glisser son doigt à l'intérieur de Sebastian, qui grimaça légèrement à l'intrusion, avant de soupirer de plaisir quand Kurt commença à faire des va-et-vient. Son doigt entrant et sortant avec un nouvel angle à chaque fois, se courbant de temps en temps, Kurt essaya de trouver l'amas de nerf, voulant noyer le léger inconfort de Sebastian sous une vague de plaisir.

– Trouve-la, trouve-la…, gémit Sebastian en essayant de déjeter ses hanches à nouveau, bloqué par la main de Kurt.

Kurt gloussa devant son impatience, et le gémissement de Sebastian se transforma en un cri lorsqu'il trouva enfin sa prostate, ses muscles se contractant autour de son doigt, et ses mains agrippèrent les draps, tirant dessus.

– Oh, putain, c'est tellement meilleur avec toi…, gémit Sebastian, haletant, la tête enfoncée dans les oreillers.

Kurt sourit, synchronisant ses mouvements avec ceux de Sebastian. Il introduisit un deuxième doigt, ralentissant son rythme pour l'habituer et massant à nouveau sa prostate, et Sebastian se tortilla sous lui, recommençant à balancer ses hanches contre sa main. Sa main droite s'enroula autour du bras de Kurt, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa peau, et le châtain leva les yeux vers son visage pour observer ce qu'il faisait au corps de Sebastian. Sa poitrine s'élevait et s'abaissait rapidement, couverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur comme le reste de son corps, et son visage donnait l'impression que son monde entier venait d'être retourné.

Kurt se pencha, prenant sa joue en coupe, et l'embrassa, suçotant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents tandis qu'il pressait un troisième doigt à l'intérieur de Sebastian. Celui-ci siffla de douleur, ses ongles s'enfonçant douloureusement dans la peau du châtain. Kurt l'embrassa à nouveau, comme pour s'excuser, et appuya sur sa prostate pour le distraire, écartant de son autre main les mèches de cheveux qui tombaient sur son front transpirant. Sebastian finit par se mouvoir à nouveau contre sa main, gémissant bruyamment, laissant échapper des paroles incompréhensibles qui ressemblaient à un mélange de son prénom et de jurons. Sa main tâtonna sur les draps, cherchant le préservatif, et une exclamation de satisfaction lui échappa quand il le trouva.

– Plus, Kurt, gémit Sebastian. Toi, je te veux toi.

Kurt hocha la tête et le regarda déchirer avec des doigts tremblants l'emballage du préservatif. Kurt retira ses doigts après avoir étiré une dernière fois Sebastian, lui arrachant une complainte à la sensation de vide, et celui-ci se redressa, enlevant le coussin qu'il avait posé sous ses fesses. Il déroula le préservatif sur la verge de Kurt et attrapa le lubrifiant, en étalant une bonne quantité avec des gestes impatients, se léchant les lèvres d'anticipation.

– Allonge-toi sur le ventre, commanda Kurt d'une voix douce après l'avoir embrassé tendrement.

Sebastian s'exécuta, se retournant sur le matelas. Le châtain parcourut son dos de ses mains, comme s'il allait le masser, puis il se pencha pour déposer une série de baisers le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'au creux de ses reins, faisant frissonner Sebastian, et le redressa pour qu'il soit à quatre pattes. Il guida sa verge vers son intimité avant de presser doucement contre et de glisser à l'intérieur, gémissant à la sensation de chaleur qui l'engloutit et l'étroitesse autour de lui, et Sebastian gémit à son tour, à la fois de plaisir et de douleur, se tendant sous lui et ses poings se resserrant, la respiration sifflante.

– Ça va aller, chuchota-t-il en balayant les cheveux qui tombaient sur son front en sueur, collant son torse à son dos et entourant sa taille d'un de ses bras. Détends-toi.

– Je ne suis pas une petite vierge, Kurt, protesta difficilement Sebastian avec un froncement de sourcils, haletant, les poings enserrant les draps. Bouge.

Kurt n'était pas vraiment sûr que Sebastian se soit déjà habitué à sa présence, mais il s'accrocha à ses hanches pour se donner un appui, si fort qu'il en aurait sûrement des hématomes le lendemain, commençant à donner de lents coups de bassin pour habituer son meilleur ami à la sensation, avant d'accélérer le mouvement quand celui-ci s'arqua plus fortement contre lui, accompagnant ses va-et-vient. Le bruit du claquement de ses hanches contre ses fesses emplit la chambre, et la tête de lit cogna contre le mur, le métal faisant écho, quand Kurt donna un coup de rein particulièrement fort. La chaleur s'installa rapidement dans son bas ventre, joignant ses gémissements et grognements à ceux de Sebastian. Il laissa échapper un cri lorsque Kurt toucha sa prostate, et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à _oh Kurt tu es parfait_.

– Putain, je… Plus fort, Kurt, geignit Sebastian. Plus vite.

Sous lui, Sebastian pressa ses paupières closes et empoigna les draps, tirant dessus. Leurs souffles irréguliers et sonores se synchronisèrent quand Kurt enfouit son visage dans la nuque de son ami, embrassant la peau au niveau de son omoplate. Sebastian tremblait complètement sous lui, arrivant avec peine à s'appuyer sur ses bras. La main droite de Kurt quitta sa hanche pour appuyer sur le haut de son dos et l'inciter à s'incliner et Sebastian s'exécuta, plaquant son visage contre le matelas, étouffant ses gémissements dans les draps. La main de Kurt glissa le long de son flanc jusqu'à son ventre pour s'enrouler autour du sexe de Sebastian, le caressant doucement. Le halètement du jeune homme redoubla d'intensité et il déjeta son bassin en arrière, leurs testicules se pressant ensemble.

Le plaisir explosa à l'intérieur de Kurt quelques secondes plus tard, presque en synchronisation avec Sebastian dont les muscles se resserrèrent autour de lui, et sa poigne sur sa hanche se fit plus forte quand tout son corps se tendit. Sebastian jouit dans sa main dans un cri grave et rauque, tandis que Kurt s'écroulait sur lui, appuyant légèrement sur ses mains pour ne pas l'écraser et gémissant son nom. Il resta quelques secondes dans cette position, l'orgasme continuant à se déverser dans son corps par vagues de plaisir toujours plus chaudes et puissantes que les précédentes. Kurt se retira, finalement, arrachant un gémissement plaintif à Sebastian qui se laissa tomber sur le matelas, et roula sur le côté après avoir jeté le préservatif. Kurt l'observa, encore pantelant, semblant essayer de reprendre ses esprits.

– Ça va ? demanda Kurt d'une voix essoufflée.

Sebastian hocha la tête tel un automate et se tourna sur le côté pour faire face à Kurt. Ses yeux verts brillaient intensément sous la lumière de l'applique au plafond, et Kurt eut la vague impression que Sebastian l'observait comme s'il était un objet précieux, mais peut-être était-ce encore l'ecstasy qui le faisait halluciner. Son meilleur ami glissa jusqu'à lui et se blottit contre lui, posant sa tête sur son torse qui se soulevait encore rapidement au rythme de sa respiration saccadée.

– Parfait, l'entendit dire Kurt d'une voix satisfaite.

Kurt passa son bras autour de la poitrine de Sebastian, le tenant serré contre lui. Aurait-il dû se sentir différent maintenant qu'il avait couché avec son meilleur ami ? Rien ne semblait avoir changé. Sa remarque ne l'avait même pas fait sourire. Sur ses épaules, le petit démon dansait joyeusement, tirant la langue à l'ange gardien qui pleurait dans un coin, lui tournant le dos. L'esprit toujours altéré par l'alcool et la drogue, Kurt se demanda bien pourquoi son ange gardien pleurait et se rongeait les ongles jusqu'au sang. Bah, c'était trop tard pour s'en préoccuper, désormais.

Sebastian leva les yeux vers lui, se blottissant plus près de lui, et sourit d'extase, déposant de légers baisers sur son torse. Il attrapa le bras de Kurt et le passa derrière sa tête, et celui-ci caressa distraitement ses cheveux, souriant en voyant son meilleur ami devenir soudainement si câlin. Pourtant, Sebastian réclamait énormément de câlins à Kurt, mais ce genre d'embrassade avait quelque chose de plus que les habituels câlins qu'ils se faisaient, et Kurt n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Son bras se resserra autour de la tête de Sebastian, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou, et Kurt embrassa le sommet de son crâne.

Il aurait sûrement les idées plus claires après avoir dormi et s'être dessaoulé.

* * *

Lorsque Kurt se réveilla le lendemain matin, il ne fut pas tellement surpris de se retrouver dans les bras de Sebastian. Après tout, étant meilleurs amis, ils s'endormaient souvent ensemble devant la télévision lorsque la fatigue les rattrapait, ou lorsque leurs lits leur semblaient trop froids pour dormir seul dedans. En revanche, être complètement nu et sentir l'odeur du sexe dans la chambre, ça, c'était plus surprenant.

_Putaindebordeldemerde._

Kurt sauta brusquement hors du lit, tombant sur le sol et se rattrapant à la première chose qui lui passait sous la main. La lampe de chevet le suivit sur la moquette dans un grand bruit qui réveilla en sursaut Sebastian, le faisant se demander ce qu'il se passait. Kurt était persuadé que s'il ne venait pas de se faire tirer hors du sommeil, son meilleur ami aurait éclaté de rire en le voyant ainsi, nu, effondré sur le sol.

– _Keskisspasse_ ? marmonna Sebastian en se redressant sur le matelas, frottant ses yeux ensommeillés. Quelle heure il est ?

– Pitié, dis-moi que c'est un cauchemar et qu'on a pas couché ensemble, sortit à toute vitesse Kurt, les yeux fixés sur le corps nu de son meilleur ami, les yeux remplis d'effroi _(Mon Dieu, c'est quoi, ces marques sur ses hanches ? Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar)_.

– Hein ?

Sebastian frotta à nouveau ses yeux et s'assit en tailleur sur le matelas, grimaçant de douleur avant de regarder avec des yeux confus Kurt qui semblait en proie à une espèce de crise de panique. (_Comme si la descente n'était déjà pas suffisante, comme s'il ne se sentait déjà pas assez mal comme ça._) Le jeune homme bailla nonchalamment et observa longuement le châtain.

– Pourquoi ? Tu regrettes ? demanda-t-il au bout de quelques secondes, semblant enfin émerger de son sommeil.

– Un peu que je regrette ! s'écria Kurt en se relevant, cherchant son boxer dans les draps et l'enfilant. On aurait _jamais_ dû faire ça, Sebastian.

Kurt n'avait malheureusement rien oublié. Les images étaient encore fraiches dans son esprit et semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à se jouer en boucle dans sa tête. Il venait de faire la plus belle connerie de sa vie, ça, il en était certain.

– Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui t'es jeté sur moi, au bar, lâcha Sebastian en s'agenouillant pour chercher à son tour ses vêtements.

– J'étais bourré ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas repoussé ? dit Kurt en le regardant enfiler son boxer et extraire son paquet de cigarette de la poche de son pantalon.

– Je l'ai fait. Je t'ai demandé ce que tu faisais quand tu as commencé à me toucher. La question est plutôt, pourquoi ne m'as-_tu_ pas repoussé quand _je_ t'ai embrassé.

– J'étais bourré, Sebastian ! répéta Kurt en enfilant son jean à la va-vite, se débattant avec une des jambes du vêtement.

– Déjà, arrête de te rhabiller comme si tu cherchais à t'enfuir d'ici. On est chez nous, tu ne peux pas vraiment t'en aller. Ensuite, arrête d'utiliser l'excuse de l'alcool, ou de l'ecsta. Tu vois, je pense plutôt que tu m'as embrassé parce que tu projetais ton cher Blaine sur moi, accusa jalousement Sebastian en fronçant les sourcils, tirant sur sa cigarette.

– C'est faux, et tu le sais très bien ! Je savais parfaitement que tu n'étais pas Blaine. Je n'ai pas pensé une seule fois à lui. Je n'ai pensé qu'à toi, et je me souviens encore de tout ce que j'ai pensé, et ça me rend encore plus coupable !

Sebastian se leva du lit et s'approcha de Kurt, prenant son visage entre ses mains pour l'arrêter dans ses mouvements. Le châtain détourna le regard, n'osant pas le regarder dans les yeux, essuyant du revers de sa main les larmes qui commençaient à embuer ses yeux.

– Non, regarde-moi, Kurt, ordonna Sebastian en le forçant à le regarder.

– Et comment, hein ? s'énerva Kurt, essayant de se dégager. Comment est-ce que je suis censé regarder mon meilleur ami dans les yeux après avoir couché avec lui ? C'était une énorme erreur, Sebastian !

– Ça n'en était pas une, pour moi.

Kurt le regarda enfin, surpris et confus. Les yeux de Sebastian perçaient directement dans les siens, droits et directs, d'une manière qui le fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

– Arrête de tourner en rond dans la pièce, tu me donnes le tournis, reprit-il. Rien n'a changé. Ok, on a baisé, c'était bien, mais on n'a pas besoin de changer quoi que ce soit à notre routine.

– Non, Sebastian, ce n'était pas _bien_. On est meilleurs amis, merde, pas plan cul ! Les meilleurs amis ne s'envoient pas en l'air quand bon leur semble.

– Certains le font.

– Nous ne sommes pas ce genre d'amis.

– On pourrait l'être.

Kurt se dégagea de Sebastian, le fixant comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête.

– Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu veux _recommencer_ ? s'écria Kurt, sa mâchoire se décrochant.

– Kurt, regarde la vérité en face. Toi et moi, ça fait des mois, des années qu'on se tourne autour. Tu ne peux pas me dire les yeux dans les yeux que tu ne le voulais pas, parce que tu m'as dit exactement le contraire, hier. Merde, tu as quand même voulu me tailler une pipe sans capote, et je sais que tu ne le fais jamais ! Mais tu vas me dire que c'est la faute à l'ecsta et que tu n'étais pas toi-même ? Crois-moi, vu la façon dont tu me regardais, tu _étais_ toi-même. Maintenant, ose me dire que tu n'aimerais pas recommencer.

La bouche de Kurt s'ouvrit pour répondre et démentir ses propos, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

– C'est bien ce que je pensais, ricana Sebastian avec un sourire suffisant.

– Mais justement ! Le problème est là, Sebastian, et c'est justement pour ça qu'on aurait jamais dû le faire. Une fois qu'on aurait commencé, on n'aurait jamais pu s'arrêter, et on serait devenu des amis avec des bénéfices, et je refuse d'être ce genre d'ami avec toi. C'est pour éviter ce genre de choses qu'on a instauré cette règle et maintenant on…

– Qu'elle aille se faire foutre, cette règle, le coupa Sebastian. Ça doit bien être la dernière à avoir été violée.

Kurt soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains, commençant à faire les cents pas dans la pièce.

– S'il-te-plaît, Kurt, ne te fous pas dans un état pareil pour si peu. Ce n'est _rien_.

– Ce n'est peut-être rien pour toi, mais moi, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait la plus grosse connerie de ma vie.

Sebastian attrapa le poignet de Kurt lorsqu'il passa devant lui et l'attira contre lui, le serrant fermement pour ne pas qu'il le repousse. Kurt se laissa enlacer, fatigué de se battre contre lui.

– Ce n'était pas une connerie, ok ? dit le jeune homme, la voix étouffée dans les cheveux de Kurt. On en avait tous les deux envie et, merde, tu te souviens pas de ce que tu m'as dit hier ? – Kurt hocha la tête, bien sûr qu'il s'en rappelait. Avouer à Sebastian qu'il aurait aimé qu'il le touche. Quel idiot. – Personne n'a forcé l'autre. Et si ça peut te consoler, on a un peu profité tous les deux l'un de l'autre. Toi en te consolant de Blaine, et moi en baisant enfin avec toi.

Kurt émit une sorte de rire étranglé et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Sebastian, soupirant.

– T'en avais vraiment envie, hein, railla-t-il.

– T'as pas idée, répondit Sebastian avec un sourire suffisant.

– Je suis donc à la hauteur de ma réputation ?

– Parfaitement, assura le jeune homme, l'air satisfait. Maintenant, il faut que je vérifie si t'es aussi bon quand c'est moi qui…

– Tu finis cette phrase, Sebastian Smythe, et tu es un homme castré, le coupa Kurt en plissant les yeux d'un air mauvais, pointant un doigt menaçant vers son visage.

– Oh, je vais éviter de prendre ce risque, alors, se moqua Sebastian. Enfin, non pas que j'ai envie d'avoir des gosses, mais… Tu me comprends.

Il leva les mains en l'air en signe de reddition, faisant glousser Kurt.

–T'es con, railla-t-il en le frappant gentiment avec un oreiller.

– Peut-être, mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

Kurt acquiesça d'une petite vibration de ses lèvres et s'écarta de Sebastian après l'avoir embrassé sur la joue. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira, observant le sol et cherchant des yeux sa chemise.

– On devrait juste ne pas recommencer, ok ? dit-il en enfilant le vêtement qu'il trouva sur le dessus de la commode. Tu sais… J'ai l'impression d'avoir trompé Blaine.

Sebastian le regarda avec confusion.

– Pourquoi ? C'est pas ton copain.

– Je l'aime, Sebastian.

– Je sais. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

– Je ne sais pas… C'est comme si j'avais trahis mes sentiments pour lui, tu vois ?

– N'y pense pas. Tu sais, ça devait finir par arriver, un jour ou l'autre. Deux gays aussi sexy que nous deux qui passent leur temps ensemble et à se voir à poil, ça finit généralement comme ça. Je trouve qu'on a plutôt bien résisté à la tentation, fit Sebastian en haussant les épaules, tandis que Kurt laissait échapper un petit rire. Maintenant, viens dans la douche avec moi.

Le châtain lui lança un regard abasourdi, fronçant les sourcils.

– Dans tes rêves ! lança-t-il, prenant la cigarette de la main de Sebastian et tirant dessus.

– Oh allez, ça fera économiser de l'eau chaude ! argumenta le jeune homme. Tu n'as rien à cacher, hein.

– Dans. Tes. Rêves, répéta Kurt en soufflant la fumée à son visage. Tu cherches juste une excuse pour essayer de me baiser, je le sens bien.

– Possible, railla Sebastian avec un sourire goguenard. Mais je suis sûr que tu aimerais.

– J'ai dit _non_, trancha Kurt. Mais je suis flatté de la proposition, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire suffisant. Peut-être quand on se haïra du plus profond de nos tripes et que le seul moyen de libérer la tension entre nous sera de baiser violemment contre le mur.

Il l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres, touchant avec malice sa joue, et tourna les talons, sortant de la chambre en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

– Rend moi ma clope, au moins, Hummel ! Et ta chemise est à l'envers ! cria Sebastian.

– Ma chemise t'emmerde !

Kurt rit et tira une dernière fois sur la cigarette de Sebastian avant de l'écraser dans le premier cendrier qu'il trouva. Il remit sa chemise du bon côté et ouvrit le réfrigérateur, cherchant quelque chose à cuisiner pour le petit-déjeuner.

Peut-être n'était-ce pas si grave, finalement.

* * *

Se tordant nerveusement les mains depuis un petit moment, et sa lèvre inférieure coincée entre ses dents, Kurt regardait depuis la porte du salon son meilleur ami, affalé sur le canapé, habillé seulement de son slip et les cheveux encore mouillés de sa douche, son briquet dans une main, en train de brûler une feuille de papier qui ressemblait étrangement au mot que les voisins avaient laissé sur leur paillasson il y a trois jours. Kurt esquissa un sourire amusé en repensant à la réaction de Sebastian quand il avait trouvé la lettre _(« Mon mari et moi-même vous serions reconnaissants de pratiquer vos actes de perversion sexuelle ailleurs que derrière le mur de notre chambre. »_). Sebastian lui avait proposé de recommencer le soir-même, encore plus bruyamment (_« Je t'attacherai au lit avec des menottes pour que la tête de lit fasse encore plus de bruit. Ou je te baiserai contre le mur. Ou les deux. »_).

C'était bien typique de Sebastian, ça. Kurt supposait qu'il devait s'estimer heureux qu'il ne soit pas allé les voir pour leur hurler à la figure qu'il baisait qui il voulait à l'heure qu'il voulait et que cela ne les regardait pas (_« Ce sont des connards d'homophobes, ces vieux ! Ils font ça car ça fait cinquante ans qu'ils ont plus baisé ! »_). Ce n'était pas pour autant que l'un d'eux était allé s'excuser car, honnêtement, Kurt n'était vraiment pas désolé, et ce n'était pas de leur faute si les murs étaient fins. Il ne regrettait pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé (ça n'avait été qu'une question de temps, de toute façon), mais il avait toujours le sentiment qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû coucher ensemble. Aucune gêne ne s'était pourtant installée entre eux, mais malgré tout, Kurt n'arrivait pas à ne pas se sentir coupable. De quoi, il n'en savait rien.

Lorsqu'il reposa les yeux sur son meilleur ami, la feuille de papier n'était plus qu'un tas de cendre dans le cendrier sur la table basse. La télécommande dans une main et une bouteille de bière dans l'autre, Sebastian semblait complètement absorbé par le match de football qu'il regardait, sirotant de temps en temps sa boisson.

– Hummel, je sais que je suis magnifique à regarder, mais ramène tes fesses et viens me faire un câlin, lança-t-il soudainement, ne détournant même pas les yeux.

Timidement, Kurt s'avança vers lui et s'assit sur le canapé, coinçant un pied sous sa cuisse, et se blottit contre Sebastian, passant un bras sur son ventre. Pendant de longues minutes, aucun des deux ne s'adressa la parole, Sebastian continuant de regarder le match et Kurt essayant vainement de s'y intéresser, avant que le plus grand n'éteigne brusquement la télévision et ne pose brutalement sa bouteille de bière sur la table basse.

– Bon, allez, Porcelaine. Accouche.

Les ongles de Kurt s'enfoncèrent sensiblement dans le flanc de Sebastian et il leva les yeux vers lui, rencontrant son regard vert et inquisiteur. La tête de Kurt s'abaissa à nouveau tandis qu'il soupirait, et il joua un instant de ses doigts sur le ventre de son meilleur ami.

– Sur une échelle de un à dix, combien ferais-tu confiance aux conseils de Santana ? demanda-t-il finalement.

– Qu'est-ce que la lesbienne t'a encore dit ? soupira Sebastian d'un air ennuyé.

– Répond moi, Seb.

Sebastian soupira et colla plus fortement Kurt contre lui. Ce dernier déplia ses jambes sur celles étendues de son meilleur ami, lui grimpant à moitié dessus.

– Zéro. Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas faire confiance à des lesbiennes, répondit Sebastian d'un ton nonchalant. Surtout pas Santana.

Kurt émit un petit rire et, sans même que Sebastian ne lui demande, il attrapa son paquet de cigarette posé sur la table basse et lui passa.

– Et Brittany ? demanda-t-il en allumant le briquet.

– Encore moins. Cette fille est complètement tarée, s'esclaffa Sebastian en aspirant une première bouffée.

– C'est notre amie, Sebastian. Je sais qu'elle a l'esprit un peu… décalé, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour l'insulter, le gronda gentiment Kurt.

– Je ne l'ai pas insultée, se défendit l'autre garçon.

Kurt secoua la tête et prit la cigarette qu'il lui tendait, tirant dessus. Sa tête se posa contre le torse de Sebastian, près de son cœur dont il pouvait entendre les battements réguliers. Ils continuèrent de s'échanger à tour de rôle la cigarette, en silence, jusqu'à ce que Kurt écrase le mégot dans le cendrier de la table basse.

– Elles m'ont dit de retrouver Blaine, souffla-t-il, regardant sans voir les volutes de fumée.

– Tu n'as pas besoin d'un type comme lui. Avoir le beau mec que je suis tous les jours à la maison, plus que d'accord pour baiser, ne te suffit pas ? rétorqua-t-il d'une voix jalouse.

– J'aimerai juste m'excuser auprès de lui après tout ce que je lui ai dit…

Sebastian l'observa un instant, fixement, comme s'il cherchait à lire ses pensées dans ses yeux, et Kurt soutint son regard, attendant que quelque chose se passe. Le regard de Sebastian oscillait entre ses deux yeux, tellement longtemps que cela finit par mettre Kurt mal à l'aise. Il détourna finalement le regard, embarrassé et rougissant, avant de se retrouver renverser sur le canapé, coincé sous son meilleur ami.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il, levant les yeux vers lui.

– Je te regarde. Je n'ai pas le droit ? répondit nonchalamment Sebastian en plaçant ses genoux de chaque côté du corps de Kurt.

Celui-ci murmura un « si » incertain, légèrement inconfortable. Au-dessus de lui, Sebastian s'humecta les lèvres, le dévorant du regard, avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser avec passion, attrapant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et tirant gentiment dessus. Plus par réflexe et par instinct que par envie, Kurt essaya de s'agripper à un quelconque vêtement que portait Sebastian, ses ongles ne faisant finalement que griffer la peau de son dos. Son meilleur ami rajusta sa position au-dessus de lui, et Kurt sentit son érection naissante frotter contre son skinny jean, et Sebastian laissa échapper un petit gémissement. Ses lèvres quittèrent sa bouche pour se loger dans son cou, mordillant le lobe de son oreille et sa langue traçant un chemin humide le long de sa carotide, tandis que sa main gauche remontait le long de sa cuisse vers son entrejambe. Tout cela ne sentait pas bon du tout.

– Sebastian… Arrête.

Les lèvres dans son cou s'arrêtèrent brusquement de l'embrasser, et Kurt put presque sentir la main droite de Sebastian se contracter à côté de son épaule, et la gauche se figer et serrer le haut de cuisse. Il retint son souffle pendant quelques secondes, attendant que Sebastian s'écarte de lui, mais il ne le fit pas. Kurt regarda le plafond, le souffle chaud de son meilleur ami lui chatouillant le cou.

– J'ai envie de baiser, Kurt, dit finalement Sebastian d'un ton dur, se redressant pour observer le châtain sous lui.

– Alors va au _Satellite_ ce soir et trouve toi un mec, répondit Kurt, le ton légèrement ennuyé. Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile pour toi.

– J'ai pas envie de me taper un étranger pris au hasard. J'ai envie de _te_ baiser.

Kurt soupira et se redressa légèrement sur ses coudes, évitant le regard de Sebastian, ce même regard d'admiration mêlé d'envie qu'il lui avait offert il y a quatre jours.

– On en a déjà parlé, Sebastian. C'est non. On a dit qu'on le referait plus, trancha catégoriquement Kurt.

– Putain, mais pourquoi, Kurt ?! s'exclama Sebastian, exaspéré. On l'a déjà fait, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il arrive de plus ? On a vu que ce n'était pas grave. Regarde, rien n'a changé entre nous. Tu me saoules encore à me répéter à quel point tu as fait la connerie de ta vie en foutant ton mec à la porte, et moi je te raconte les détails du dernier type que j'ai baisé. On se balade encore en slip dans l'appartement sans pour autant se mater, n'est-ce pas ? – C'était bien évidemment un énorme mensonge pour eux deux, mais Kurt ne dit rien. – Tu n'arrêtes toujours pas de me dire que je fais tout mal quand j'essaie de cuisiner, et moi je me plains encore de tes magazines de _Vogue_ qui traînent un peu partout dans la maison. Alors, qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Qu'est-ce qui fait que, non, on ne devrait pas profiter un peu de nous deux ?

Kurt posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Sebastian pour le calmer, souriant légèrement. Le regard joueur, le jeune homme attrapa son doigt entre ses lèvres et le suçota doucement.

– Laisse-moi au moins faire pareil avec ta queue, supplia Sebastian en relâchant son doigt, la voix légèrement brisée.

– Non. Tu sais ce qui a changé, Sebastian ? Peut-être que rien n'a changé dans notre quotidien, c'est vrai. Mais la façon dont on se voit a changé. Chaque fois que je te vois, je pense, bien sûr, que tu es Sebastian, mon meilleur ami et le type que j'aimerai toujours à la folie, mais maintenant, je vois aussi qu'on a couché ensemble, et ce n'est pas forcément un bon souvenir pour moi. Et ce suçon que j'ai fait sur ta hanche m'énerve. Je ne fais jamais de suçon, normalement, marmonna-t-il à voix basse. Pas à mes coups d'un soir.

– Pourquoi ? Ne me dis pas que je suis mauvais au pieu, quand même, râla Sebastian. Et je sais que tu ne me considères pas comme un simple « coup d'un soir ».

– Non, bien sûr que non, dit précipitamment Kurt, gloussant légèrement. Tu étais… très bien. Parfait.

– Raison de plus ! Allez, s'il-te-plaît, Kurt… Arrête de penser trop à ta morale ou je ne sais quoi qui te retient, et donne-moi juste trente secondes pour aller chercher une capote.

Sebastian lui donna un rapide baiser sur les lèvres et commença à s'écarter de lui pour descendre du canapé avant d'être arrêté par le bras.

– Reviens ici. Je n'ai pas fini, ordonna Kurt en le faisant asseoir. Ce n'est pas un bon souvenir car on n'était pas censé faire ça, ok ?

– Le platonique n'a jamais marché, tu le sais très bien, Kurt, grogna Sebastian.

– Il n'y a pas d'amour entre nous, Sebastian. Du moins, pas des sentiments amoureux. Tu sais que je t'aime comme un frère, et c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas. Ce serait comme coucher avec mon frère.

– Oh mon Dieu, tu viens de me mettre l'image horrible de Finn et toi baisant ensemble. C'est affreux, vite, change moi cette vision d'horreur.

Kurt fit la grimace à cette idée, et attira Sebastian contre lui, lui cachant les yeux et embrassant sa joue.

– Je tiens à toi, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne veux pas te perdre à cause de ça.

– Laisse-moi te sucer et tu ne me perdras pas, dit Sebastian d'un ton catégorique.

Kurt soupira dramatiquement, roulant des yeux, et força Sebastian à s'allonger sur lui, emprisonnant ses mains dans les siennes pour qu'il ne tente pas un mouvement frauduleux.

– Si jamais je te surprends la nuit à profiter de moi pendant mon sommeil, je te fous dehors sans ménagement, c'est compris ? gronda Kurt, entendant presque les idées de Sebastian.

– Soit tu me connais trop bien, soit tu as des dons de télépathie que tu m'as caché. Si tu acceptes que je le fasse pendant que tu es conscient, ce qui sera bien meilleur pour toi, je ne le ferai pas. Quoique, ça doit être sympa de se faire réveiller par une pipe.

Kurt laissa sa tête tomber en arrière contre l'accoudoir du canapé, soupirant d'exaspération. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire de Sebastian, sérieusement ? Il était une bonne distraction pour oublier son fiasco avec Blaine, voire même un peu trop distrayant.

Ce n'était pas que Kurt ne voulait pas céder aux supplications de son meilleur ami. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Si lui commençait à ne plus poser de limites et à ne plus retenir Sebastian, il pouvait dire adieu à leur relation qui avait eu tant de mal à se construire. Et il était hors de question que Kurt détruise leur amitié pour une histoire de sexe.

* * *

Blaine poussa la porte vitrée de l'immeuble où était installé son cabinet, téléphone portable en main, mallette dans l'autre et dossiers coincés sous un bras.

– Excusez mon langage, Monsieur Petersen, mais je crois que le juge se fiche un peu que vous ayez un rendez-vous chez le médecin ce jour-là. Vous pouvez décaler votre rendez-vous, mais pas le procès ! s'énerva-t-il dans le combiné.

L'avocat appuya sur le bouton du onzième étage lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et il soupira d'un air exaspéré en entendant son client protester sur la date à laquelle il devait se présenter au tribunal.

– Ecoutez, ce n'est pas moi qui ait des problèmes avec la justice, alors je vous conseille vivement d'arrêter de me hurler dessus et de m'en vouloir pour le restant de mes jours de ne pas être venu la dernière fois. Je vous rappelle que j'ai eu des ennuis personnels. Et non, ils ne vous regardent pas.

Il ouvrit la porte de son cabinet et salua Tina, assise à son bureau devant son ordinateur, d'un sourire, avant de froncer les sourcils lorsque Petersen recommença à s'indigner.

– Je ne vais pas vous le répéter vingt mille fois, quand même ?! s'exaspéra-t-il. La date du procès est fixée au 21 Août, point final. Ne recommencez pas à vous plaindre. Vous annulez votre rendez-vous et vous…

Blaine se coupa brusquement dans son élan lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de son bureau. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il s'attendait à tout, sauf à retrouver le fauteuil de son bureau occupé.

* * *

**Note personnelle :** Je voulais écrire une lettre entière d'excuses après ce chapitre, mais en fait, je ne suis même pas désolée donc je ne m'excuserai de rien du tout. Et puis, je pense que vous vous doutiez que ça allait bien finir par arriver (sinon, relisez le chapitre 3 /o\). A tout ceux qui veulent me hurler à la figure "mais pourquoi tu as écrit le lemon Kurtbastian en détail et aucun Klaine ?!", je vais juste dire qu'il y a une raison à cela :) Et si certains se demandent aussi pourquoi Kurt et Sebastian ne sont pas dépendants à la drogue, c'est parce que 1) l'ectasy est une drogue dont on est peu dépendant (ou du moins beaucoup moins que la cocaïne ou l'héroïne par exemple) 2) je n'ai pas envie.

Mizu.


	9. Don't Leave Me This Way

**Chanson du chapitre :** _Don't Leave Me This Way_ - **Harold Melvin & the Blue Notes**

* * *

**Chapitre 9  
****Don't Leave Me This Way****  
**

_« Oh baby, my heart is full of love and desire for you  
__So come on down and do what you've got to do  
__You started this fire down in my soul  
__Now can't you see it's burning, out of control  
__So come down and satisfy the need in me  
__Cos only your good loving can set me free »__  
_

* * *

Kurt se tenait assis sur son fauteuil, coiffé et habillé comme s'il sortait de la dernière édition du _Vogue_. Si Blaine l'avait trouvé incroyablement beau dans la façon dont il s'habillait pour aller en boîte de nuit, alors Kurt était absolument à mourir, assis là, ses jambes recouvertes d'un skinny jean en cuir croisées sous le bureau.

– Je vous rappellerai plus tard, dit abruptement Blaine.

Il coupa l'appel sans laisser le temps à son client de protester et s'avança vers son bureau après avoir refermé la porte, les sourcils froncés. Il rangea son portable dans sa poche et posa brutalement ses dossiers et sa mallette sur son bureau.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? demanda-t-il sèchement à Kurt qui l'observait d'un regard qu'il n'appréciait pas beaucoup, comme s'il était recouvert du plus délicieux des chocolats, prêt à le dévorer. Et comment es-tu entré ? Tina ne t'aurait jamais laissé t'installer dans mon bureau. Sors d'ici.

Pour seule réponse, Kurt haussa un sourcil et se leva. Il contourna le bureau et s'approcha de Blaine, le déshabillant presque du regard, se mordant doucement la lèvre. L'avocat détourna le regard de cette vision de torture, car il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était embrasser Kurt et ne plus jamais le laisser s'enfuir malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit. Mais son orgueil et sa fierté personnelle prenaient le dessus, et il se promit intérieurement de ne pas céder au jeune garçon qui se tenait devant lui et le dévorait tellement du regard que c'en était obscène.

– J'avais raison, susurra Kurt en plongeant son regard dans celui de Blaine, et il tendit la main pour attraper sa cravate et tira dessus, rapprochant son corps du sien. Tu es _plus que sexy_ dans un costume.

Blaine déglutit mais repoussa Kurt, le faisant asseoir sur une des chaises de l'autre côté de son bureau.

– Arrête ça, gronda-t-il, arrangeant sa cravate, et Kurt fit la moue, visiblement déçu. Et ne m'ignore pas. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et comment as-tu su où je travaillais ?

Le jeune garçon croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lui lança un regard courroucé.

– Google, expliqua Kurt d'un haussement d'épaules. Et les annuaires. Il fallait que je te parle, ajouta-t-il au bout de quelques secondes. Ta secrétaire devait être aux toilettes quand je suis arrivé… et il n'y avait personne dans ton bureau, alors j'ai décidé de t'attendre là.

– Je ne veux pas te parler. Rentre chez toi, ordonna Blaine en s'installant dans son fauteuil et mettant ses lunettes sur son nez, prêt à se repencher sur ses dossiers.

– Est-ce que tu as une idée de combien de temps je t'ai attendu ? s'écria Kurt, offensé. Trois heures, Blaine ! Trois heures à me tourner les pouces en espérant que tu te pointes à un moment où à un autre.

– Eh bien, tu as perdu ton temps. Va-t'en.

– Non. Tu n'as pas le droit de me renvoyer chez moi comme ça, protesta le jeune homme.

– Oh, mais je crois que si, figure-toi. Qui m'a foutu à la porte, il y deux semaines ?

– C'est justement de ça dont je veux te parler. Ecoute-moi, Blaine, supplia Kurt.

– Je ne suis pas intéressé. Et je ne te ferais pas d'excuses pour t'avoir frappé.

– Je ne veux pas que tu t'excuses. Parce que tu avais raison. Je suis une pute.

Blaine leva les yeux vers Kurt, attendant qu'il poursuive, mais celui-ci se contenta de rester silencieux, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

– Et donc, tu veux que je te paie, peut-être ? lança-t-il d'un air mauvais, l'observant par-dessus la monture de ses lunettes. Quel prix tu prends ?

– Je n'ai pas de prix, répliqua Kurt en grinçant des dents. Je ne suis pas à vendre.

– Très bien. Maintenant que nous avons tiré ça au clair, va-t'en.

Blaine lui fit un geste de la main pour l'inviter à partir et ouvrit un de ses dossiers. Kurt soupira et referma brutalement la pochette, forçant l'avocat à le regarder.

– Je travaille, Kurt ! s'énerva Blaine.

– Je n'en ai rien à foutre. Tu vas m'écouter, Blaine Anderson, et je partirai pas d'ici sans avoir mis au point les choses avec toi.

– Et que vas-tu me dire ? Que je n'ai été qu'un con pour être tombé amoureux d'un type qui a six ans de moins que moi et qui n'est même pas capable de me rendre mes sentiments ? Merci, je me suis suffisamment répété ce genre de choses ces derniers jours.

– J'ai couché avec Sebastian.

La nouvelle eut pour effet de capter l'entière attention de Blaine, qui fit de son mieux pour cacher son choc et calmer le monstre qui s'était soudainement réveillé dans ses entrailles, rugissant de jalousie. Il regarda fixement Kurt pendant de longues secondes, avant de baisser les yeux et de réarranger négligemment quelques papiers sur son bureau pour occuper ses mains tremblantes.

– En quoi ça me concerne ? demanda-t-il d'un ton détaché, un peu trop détaché pour être parfaitement naturel.

– Ne fais pas comme si tu t'en foutais. J'ai couché avec Sebastian, et c'est de ta faute, répéta Kurt.

– Pourquoi serait-ce de ma faute ? s'indigna Blaine.

– Parce que tu n'étais pas là. Tu n'étais pas là, et j'avais besoin de toi et…

– Oui, tu avais besoin de quelqu'un à sauter, n'est-ce pas ? le coupa sèchement Blaine, lui envoya un regard noir. Puisque j'ai foutu mon plan cul à la porte et que je le regrette, passons au meilleur ami ! ajouta-t-il en levant les mains d'un air exaspéré. Et maintenant, c'est de _ma_ faute ?

– Non, ce n'est pas ça, gémit Kurt en lui lançant un regard suppliant. S'il-te-plaît, Blaine, laisse-moi m'expliquer.

– Quoi, tu vas me dire que tu as super bien pris ton pied ? railla Blaine d'un air mauvais, ses yeux se posant sur le cou de Kurt. On dirait bien, à voir le suçon que tu arbores fièrement.

– Laisse-moi parler ! cria Kurt en frappant ses mains sur le bureau, se levant.

Blaine écarquilla les yeux en entendant Kurt hausser la voix et jeta un regard inquiet vers la porte. Tina devait sûrement se demander ce qu'il se passait.

– Est-ce que tu vas me laisser parler, oui ou non ? demanda Kurt d'un ton sec, clairement exaspéré, sa main se logeant dans son cou pour cacher l'ecchymose.

– Pourquoi le ferais-je ? marmonna Blaine entre ses dents, détournant le regard.

– Parce que je suis amoureux de toi, espèce d'idiot ! cria Kurt.

Le souffle de Blaine se bloqua dans sa gorge, ses yeux s'exorbitant. Les yeux de Kurt s'humidifièrent alors qu'il pointait un doigt accusateur sur lui.

– Tu es arrivé dans ma vie avec ton stupide sourire et tes yeux magnifiques, et je pensais juste prendre du bon temps avec un homme attirant, comme je le faisais tous les soirs chaque fois que j'en avais l'occasion, sans jamais le revoir, mais non. Il a fallu que tu te présentes à nouveau devant moi, et que tu me tentes encore, encore et encore. Et il a fallu que tu me demandes d'être là quand tu te réveillerais et que tu me parles d'Amour et de tout ce dont je ne voulais pas entendre parler depuis trois ans. J'avais presque réussi à enterrer, enfin, une partie de ma vie dont je ne voulais plus me souvenir, mais tu me l'as rappelé. Et tu es comme lui, tu es comme A-Alec. – La voix de Kurt se mit à trembler. – Tu me d-donnes l'impression que le monde est bien meilleur quand tu es là, que r-rien ni p-personne ne pourra m'atteindre quand je suis dans tes b-bras et… et…

Kurt craqua à ce moment-là, et Blaine le regarda fondre en larmes devant lui sans savoir quoi faire, ses sanglots lui coupant la respiration et faisant tressauter ses épaules. Il se leva précipitamment et contourna son bureau pour prendre Kurt dans ses bras, frottant son dos en signe de réconfort, tandis qu'il sentait son cœur se gonfler dans sa poitrine en réponse aux mots que venait de dire le châtain, une étincelle d'électricité courant sous sa peau et se propageant dans toutes ses veines. Kurt agrippa le tissu de sa veste, la serrant fermement dans ses poings alors qu'il essayait de retenir sans succès ses sanglots.

– J-je t'ai menti, bégaya-t-il en essayant de retrouver sa respiration. Ce… ce jour-là. T-tu sais, Blaine, j'avais p-peur. Ce n'est pas que j-je ne crois pas en l'Amour. Je… J'y crois du plus profond de mon être. Je pensais juste ne plus être capable de ressentir ce sentiment et de le partager avec quelqu'un d'autre. – Sa respiration se calma enfin et il prit une grande inspiration. – J'étais follement amoureux de mon ex-petit ami, Alec. On prévoyait de se marier, on avait même choisi notre chanson de mariage. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il me disait. Mais… Mais Alec m'a abandonné. Il m'a brisé le cœur au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de lui, et il m'a dit des choses affreuses dont j'ai cauchemardé pendant des mois.

Blaine resserra son étreinte sur Kurt, qui s'agrippa encore plus fort à lui, enfouissant son nez dans le creux du cou de l'avocat.

– C'était la personne la plus importante pour moi, et il m'a abandonné. Il m'a laissé complètement détruit, vide, et sans aucune estime de moi-même. Je pensais qu'il était mon âme sœur mais… Il m'a prouvé le contraire. Je lui avais confié mon cœur et il l'a réduit en poussières sous mes yeux. Et ce jour-là… Quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais… Je croyais que c'était une tactique pour que je te confie à ton tour mon cœur et que tu puisses en faire de même. Le faire saigner comme lui l'a fait saigner.

– Je ne pourrais jamais faire une chose pareille, Kurt, murmura Blaine.

– Je sais, avoua doucement le châtain. Je sais… Mais j'ai eu tellement peur. Je ne voulais pas revivre ce que j'ai vécu avec Alec parce que, malgré moi, je savais que j'étais déjà amoureux de toi, et je ne voulais juste pas me l'admettre. Et maintenant, je n'ai qu'une envie. J'ai envie de te détester pour oser me faire sentir comme je me sens maintenant, mais je n'y arrive pas, et je déteste ça encore plus. Je déteste ne pas arriver à te détester et j'adore en même temps que je hais ce que tu me fais. Je suis tombé amoureux d'un type dont j'ai appris le nom de famille en le cherchant dans l'annuaire, dit-il en émettant un rire étranglé.

– Tu as tout le temps que tu veux de moi pour apprendre à en connaitre plus sur ce type, dit Blaine en prenant son visage entre ses mains, l'écartant doucement de lui. Il a aussi envie de te connaitre un peu plus.

Kurt rit à nouveau, ses sanglots se coinçant dans sa gorge, et il plongea ses yeux humides de larmes dans ceux de Blaine. Celui-ci caressa doucement de son pouce la joue du jeune homme et se pencha sur lui, l'embrassant pour sceller leur étreinte, essayant de transmettre tous ses sentiments dans ce baiser. Kurt enveloppa ses bras autour de son cou et répondit avec ferveur, et Blaine souhaita que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Là, les bras de Kurt autour de lui et ses lèvres fermement pressées contre les siennes dans le plus simple des contacts, tout semblait juste correct et parfait. Une simple pression douce et ferme de lèvres contre d'autres, unissant deux corps qui n'avaient pas pris correctement le temps d'apprendre à se connaître dans le bon ordre des choses.

Kurt brisa le baiser et regarda Blaine, se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure, les yeux brillants de larmes et d'un trop plein d'émotions, avant de poser tendrement sa main sur sa joue, caressant la peau douce de l'homme. Blaine se laissa aller contre le léger contact et ferma les yeux, soupirant agréablement.

– Je suis tellement désolé, Blaine, souffla Kurt, sa voix se brisant à nouveau. Pour tout. Pour avoir réagi comme ça, pour t'avoir traité d'une horrible manière, pour Sebastian et pour tous les autres… J'espère que tu voudras bien me pardonner.

Comme s'il voulait illustrer sa repentance, Kurt se laissa tomber à genoux devant lui et enlaça ses jambes, cachant son visage entres elles. Le cœur de Blaine se brisa en voyant le jeune homme ainsi, si misérable, comme s'il se dégoûtait lui-même. Il s'agenouilla à son tour et releva le visage du jeune homme, essuyant du pouce les quelques larmes qui tâchaient encore ses joues, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, plus rapidement.

– Je t'ai déjà pardonné, Kurt, dit-il doucement, caressant ses cheveux.

Kurt lui adressa un petit sourire larmoyant.

– Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je m'en veux et… je comprendrais parfaitement que tu m'en veuilles. Mais, s'il-te-plaît, ne me laisse pas.

– Je t'en veux, c'est vrai. Tu n'as pas idée de combien je t'ai détesté, combien je t'ai haïs quand tu m'as dit toutes ces choses. Et je pense que tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tes mots étaient blessants, et je ne te parle pas du fait que tu m'as insulté.

Kurt lui adressa un regard interrogateur, s'écartant légèrement de lui.

– De quoi, alors ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

– Les noms. Tous ces noms. Est-ce que tu te souviens vraiment de tous ces types ? Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de combien ça m'a blessé ? C'était sûrement l'une des choses les plus horribles que tu m'as dites… Ça, et le fait que tu me fasses me sentir comme un jouet entre tes mains.

– Je… Je sais, Blaine, je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça, et je m'en veux tellement. Et… Tu n'es pas ça, tu sais bien que tu n'as jamais été ça…, souffla Kurt en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Je n'ai aucune excuse valable et suffisante pour te dire à quel point je suis désolé.

– Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'avais pardonné, Kurt, répondit Blaine d'une voix douce. Mais… Même si je t'en ai voulu terriblement, je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais trop pour que ma colère prenne le dessus sur mes sentiments. Alors… Je ne te laisse pas. Je ne peux pas te promettre que je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, et tu ne peux pas me le promettre non plus, mais… Si tu veux tenter de vivre cette aventure avec moi, j'en serai honoré.

– Je le veux, souffla Kurt. Je veux vivre cette aventure avec toi. Je veux te donner mon cœur et que tu le chérisses aussi longtemps que possible. Je veux prendre le tien et te prouver que je suis capable de lui donner l'amour dont il a besoin, de le soigner et de le protéger jusqu'à ce que tu décides que je ne le mérite plus.

Blaine resta bouche bée devant la déclaration du jeune homme, avant de laisser ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire heureux, riant doucement de bonheur. Il releva Kurt et le fit asseoir sur une des chaises, en profitant pour caresser du bout des doigts son visage et ses lèvres, puis l'embrassa tendrement à leur commissure.

– Tu rentres chez toi à quelle heure ? demanda Kurt en prenant la main de Blaine et jouant avec, entrelaçant ses doigts dans les siens.

– Tard, répondit le bouclé avec un sourire d'excuse. Généralement après huit heures du soir.

– Et ta secrétaire ?

– Elle part vers six heures. Pourquoi ?

– Pour avoir un peu de temps seuls tous les deux…

Kurt lui adressa un regard malicieux et rempli de sous-entendus, tendant la main pour jouer avec la cravate de Blaine. Celui-ci émit un rire gêné en comprenant ce qu'insinuait Kurt et posa sa main sur la sienne.

– Non, n'y pense même pas, dit-il d'un ton catégorique. Je travaille. Ou, du moins, j'essaie.

– Mais… !

Kurt lui offrit ses meilleurs yeux de chien battu et fit la moue, essayant de persuader Blaine du regard.

– Non, dit Blaine avec un sourire amusé. Essayons de faire les choses dans l'ordre, veux-tu ?

– Dans l'ordre ? répéta Kurt en haussant un sourcil.

– Laisse-moi t'emmener à un rendez-vous. Allons manger au restaurant un soir ou allons nous promener dans Central Park pour apprendre à nous connaître.

– C'est ridiculement romantique, rétorqua Kurt avec un sourire moqueur.

– Après le discours que tu m'as fait, je te trouve mal placé pour critiquer mon romantisme, répliqua Blaine.

Kurt rougit et détourna le regard, semblant trouver soudainement l'agrafeuse particulièrement captivante.

– Je suppose que mon passé de grand romantique a refait surface, désolé, bredouilla-t-il.

– Ne t'excuse pas, c'était magnifique. Alors… Que dirais-tu de bouleverser un peu tes habitudes ? Vendredi soir, toi et moi, au _Blue Hill_ ? C'est sur Washington Place.

Kurt hocha timidement la tête et adressa un sourire à Blaine.

– Merci, dit l'avocat en se penchant pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Tu me retrouveras ici à dix-huit heures ?

– D'accord.

Kurt se mordit la lèvre, réprimant ce qui semblait être un énorme sourire. Il se leva pour s'asseoir sur les genoux de Blaine, s'accrochant à son cou pour se stabiliser, et joua avec ses vêtements, ouvrant le bouton de sa veste pour triturer sa cravate.

– Mais c'est pas fini avec ma cravate ?! râla Blaine d'un ton amusé, regardant Kurt jouer avec le morceau de tissu.

– Désolé, mais j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les hommes en costume, et tu es, genre, la _cerise sur le gâteau_, avoua Kurt en rougissant. Mes mains bougent toutes seules.

Il lui offrit un sourire d'excuse, bien que ses yeux pétillants ne semblaient pas du tout désolés. Blaine sourit et embrassa le coin de ses lèvres. Il n'arrivait honnêtement pas à s'arrêter d'embrasser Kurt, maintenant qu'il en avait le droit. Ses lèvres étaient tout simplement délicieuse, ses joues étaient à croquer, et son nez était le plus mignon des nez. Il posa une main sur sa cuisse pour le garder sur ses genoux, caressant sa jambe à travers le cuir de son pantalon.

– Tu sais, je déteste être celui qui casse l'ambiance, mais je dois travailler, Kurt, soupira Blaine.

– Eh bien, travaille, fit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules.

– Avec toi sur mes genoux, ça risque d'être un peu compliqué.

– Oh, je vois. C'est une manière polie de me dire « Rentre chez toi, tu me gênes ». D'accord, j'apprécie, Blaine, rit Kurt.

– Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, mais tu ne vas pas rester ici jusqu'à ce que je rentre chez moi, quand même ? Tu vas t'ennuyer.

Kurt fit la moue, continuant de jouer avec la cravate de Blaine, mais hocha légèrement la tête.

– Je pourrais, mais tu ne voudras sûrement pas. Je risque de te déconcentrer, taquina-t-il.

– Et tu n'as absolument pas le droit de connaître les histoires de mes clients, donc interdiction formelle de rester dans ce bureau tant que je travaille, ajouta Blaine. Allez, Porcelaine… Tu me verras vendredi ?

– Vendredi est trop loin, gémit Kurt. Je veux te voir aujourd'hui, et demain, et après-demain, et après-après-demain… Tout le temps.

Blaine rit doucement et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Kurt, respirant son odeur et fermant les yeux.

– Donne-moi ton numéro et je t'appellerai tous les jours, dit-il après s'être écarté, regardant le jeune homme dans les yeux.

– Tu me le promets ? demanda Kurt d'une petite voix.

– Promis, affirma Blaine d'un hochement de tête.

Kurt sourit et tapota la poche de sa veste, en sortant le portable de Blaine et le déverrouillant pour entrer son numéro à l'intérieur, avant de le remettre à sa place avec un sourire satisfait.

– Et voilà. Maintenant, je vais pouvoir te harceler à n'importe quelle heure de la journée.

– J'ai l'impression d'avoir signé un pacte avec le diable, marmonna Blaine d'un ton amusé.

– C'est peut-être le cas. Je peux être diabolique quand je m'y mets.

Kurt lui adressa un clin d'œil et se leva de ses genoux. Blaine le regarda lisser son t-shirt, puis il se leva à son tour et prit la main de Kurt dans la sienne pour le guider vers la porte. Il remarqua à peine Tina lever les yeux vers eux et les fixer sans comprendre quand il ouvrit la porte de son bureau et ramena Kurt à l'entrée.

– Je t'appelle quand je rentre chez moi, d'accord ? dit Blaine en refermant la porte du cabinet derrière lui.

– Il me tarde ce soir, alors, répondit Kurt en appelant l'ascenseur.

Il sortit son paquet de cigarettes de sa poche sous le regard désapprobateur de Blaine, lui adressant un vague sourire d'excuse.

– Ce n'est pas bien de fumer, tu sais ? soupira le bouclé.

– Si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu m'as dit que tu trouvais ça sexy, rétorqua Kurt avec un sourire amusé.

Blaine rit et acquiesça. Il se pencha sur Kurt lorsque l'ascenseur arriva dans un léger « ding » et l'embrassa tendrement. Lorsqu'il s'écarta, il fut surpris de voir que le châtain le regardait avec des yeux médusés, comme si le geste de Blaine l'avait étonné.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda l'avocat, inquiet.

– Rien… C'est juste que… Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne m'avait plus embrassé pour me dire au revoir, bredouilla Kurt, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

Blaine haussa les sourcils, avant de sourire et de reposer ses lèvres sur celles de Kurt, plus avidement cette fois.

– Eh bien, maintenant, tu en auras droit tout le temps, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres. _J'adore_ t'embrasser…

– Moi aussi, répondit Kurt en riant doucement, répondant au baiser.

Il gémit doucement, posant une main sur la joue de Blaine pour l'attirer plus près de lui.

– Rentre bien, chéri, dit Blaine à contrecœur en s'écartant de lui.

Le petit nom lui échappa avant même que son cerveau ne se rende compte de ce qu'il allait dire, et Blaine se mit à paniquer, de peur que Kurt ne réagisse à nouveau mal devant cette marque d'affection. Cependant, un sourire illumina le visage du châtain à l'entente du mot et il hocha la tête timidement, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles. Il était absolument adorable, soudainement si timide en comparaison à l'image du jeune homme libertin et confiant qu'il renvoyait lorsque Blaine l'avait connu au bar. Et bien qu'il devait admettre qu'il adorait découvrir cette nouvelle facette de la personnalité de Kurt, Blaine avait encore un penchant pour son attitude de playboy.

Blaine regarda Kurt entrer dans la cage d'ascenseur et disparaitre de son champ de vision avec un petit soupir de regret. Il aurait adoré pouvoir garder le jeune homme avec lui, mais il savait qu'il aurait été incapable de se concentrer sur son travail avec Kurt dans les parages, sans compter qu'il se serait mortellement ennuyé.

Lorsqu'il retourna dans le cabinet, il fut presque surpris de voir Tina assise à son bureau, ayant presque oublié qu'il était au travail et non pas chez lui. La jeune femme le regardait fixement, tapotant son crayon sur son agenda impatiemment, comme si elle se retenait presque de se jeter sur lui. Il allait subir un véritable interrogatoire, et il n'avait aucune échappatoire.

– Blaine Anderson, j'exige des explications ! lança la jeune femme, plissant les yeux.

_Et merde._

* * *

Kurt sourit en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer, signe que Sebastian était de retour de la séance photo pour laquelle il avait posé. Quelques secondes plus tard, ses lèvres se pressèrent contre sa joue et sa main se posa sur sa taille, regardant par-dessus son épaule ce qu'il cuisinait.

– Hey, le salua Kurt en tournant la tête vers lui, un sourire radieux sur le visage. Tu vas bien ?

– Ça va. Mais j'en connais un qui va plus que bien, on dirait, remarqua Sebastian, attrapant une pomme rouge dans la corbeille.

– Ne mange pas avant le dîner, tu n'auras plus faim après, le réprimanda Kurt en lui arrachant la pomme des mains.

– Oui, maman.

Kurt pouffa de rire en voyant Sebastian lui tirer la langue tel un enfant. Il plongea la spatule en bois dans les champignons qui mijotaient avec la crème fraiche, en recueillant un peu.

– Ouvre la bouche, ordonna-t-il en tendant la spatule devant la bouche de Sebastian. Fais attention, c'est chaud.

Avec un sourire, Sebastian souffla sur les champignons avant de les avaler, fermant les yeux et se léchant les lèvres.

– C'est délicieux, Kurt. Je crois que je ne boufferais que des hamburgers si tu n'étais pas là pour faire la cuisine, dit-il en riant.

– Tant mieux, car je crois que ton manager te tuerait si tu prenais plus de poids. Je suis sûr qu'il me déteste déjà de t'avoir engraissé avec mes bons petits plats, dit Kurt en glissant sa main sous le t-shirt de Sebastian et en pinçant gentiment la peau de son ventre, le faisant rire.

– Je préfère devoir faire un trait sur certains boulots à cause de mes cinq cents grammes de trop plutôt que me passer de ta cuisine. Surtout de tes soufflés au chocolat.

– Gourmand.

Kurt sourit et se tourna vers la casserole, Sebastian en profitant pour récupérer sa pomme. Du coin de l'œil, il le vit croquer avec force dans le fruit et s'adosser contre la porte, sentant son regard observateur sur lui.

– Alors, qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureux, Kurt ? Ça doit bien faire des semaines que j'ai pas vu un sourire aussi énorme sur ton visage. Raconte-moi tout.

Kurt se pinça les lèvres, réprimant un sourire. Sebastian l'observa pendant un moment avant qu'il ne se tourne vers lui, ses lèvres s'étirant dans un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

– J'ai vu Blaine aujourd'hui, dit-il, la voix pleine d'excitation.

Même si l'expression de Sebastian ne changea pas d'un millimètre, Kurt le sentit se tendre imperceptiblement, et ses doigts se resserrèrent plus fermement sur sa pomme.

– Et alors ? lâcha-t-il en mordant bruyamment dans la pomme, mâchant vigoureusement.

– Et alors, reprit Kurt, décidant d'ignorer ce léger changement d'attitude, je me suis expliqué avec lui. Et il m'a invité à dîner au restaurant vendredi soir !

Sans un sourire, Sebastian continua de manger le fruit pendant quelques secondes, avant de froncer les sourcils.

– Attends. Au restaurant ? répéta-t-il. Tu vas aller en rendez-vous avec lui ? Vous sortez ensemble, maintenant ?

– Je ne sais pas si je peux déjà l'appeler « petit-ami », mais ça m'a l'air bien parti pour. Je suis tellement heureux qu'il ait accepté mes excuses, continua Kurt, agitant ses mains dans les airs comme s'il voulait démontrer son bonheur et son excitation.

Finalement, un sourire s'étira sur le visage de Sebastian, qui s'approcha de Kurt et le prit dans ses bras.

– Si tu es heureux, alors je le suis aussi. Mais je te préviens, s'il te fait du mal comme l'enfoiré, il ne comprendra pas sa douleur, menaça Sebastian d'une voix sombre.

– Pour l'instant, je crois en Blaine, et j'espère qu'il ne sera pas comme Alec. Range tes griffes, Seb, dit Kurt en s'écartant de lui, tapotant affectueusement sa joue.

Le sourire de Sebastian s'agrandit légèrement et il hocha la tête.

– Je vais prendre une douche, dit-il en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise après avoir jeté son trognon. Mais n'oublie pas, tu restes mien, Hummel, petit-copain ou pas petit-copain.

Le sourire de Kurt s'affaissa légèrement et il regarda Sebastian lui tourner le dos et entrer dans la salle de bain, ne prenant même pas la peine de fermer la porte derrière lui, offrant à Kurt une vue imprenable sur sa silhouette se déshabillant, non pas que ce genre d'événements soit rare. Sebastian avait une fâcheuse tendance à laisser toutes les portes ouvertes, même quand l'intimité était de mise. Avec un soupir, Kurt se détourna de la vision du corps nu de son meilleur ami vers la casserole de pâtes en train de cuire dans l'eau bouillante, vérifiant leur cuisson. Si Sebastian commençait à lui faire une crise de jalousie, tout cela allait devenir très amusant.

* * *

**Note culturelle : **Le _Blue Hill_ est un restaurant chic (et très cher) de New York.

**Note personnelle :** Yay Klaine est enfin officiel (désolé pour tout ce fluff, j'ai eu envie de me jeter par la fenêtre en relisant, c'est pour dire...) ! Première nouvelle de la journée :) Deuxième nouvelle : nous avons dépassé les 100 reviews ! C'est pas génial ça ? Merci à tous, vous êtes géniaux ! Troisième nouvelle : je vous annonce que je ferai un préquelle à cette histoire (donc une histoire avant l'histoire) mais il n'y aura pas Blaine et toute sa clique dedans. Cette préquelle se concentrera sur Kurt et Sebastian, comment sont-ils devenus amis à ce point-là et aussi bien sûr le couple KurtxAlec (Kalec ? Comme vous voulez). Il y aura aussi un chapitre "bonus" avec l'histoire du point de vue de Sebastian, si je ne change pas d'avis avant.

Les reviews sont appréciées, d'autant plus que je passe mes examens finaux de mardi à jeudi prochain, alors donnez moi du courage ;)

Mizu.


	10. Teenage Dream - Like A Virgin

**Chansons du chapitre : **_Teenage Dream _- **Katy Perry** | _Like A Virgin_ - **Madonna**

* * *

**Chapitre 10  
****Teenage Dream/Like A Virgin****  
**

_« You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
__The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
__Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
__Don't ever look back__  
_

_Gonna give you all my love, boy  
__My fear is fading fast  
__Been saving it all for you  
__Cause only love can last »__  
_

* * *

Blaine resserra doucement la pression qu'exerçait sa main sur celle de Kurt, désireux de sentir la chaleur de la paume du châtain plus proche de la sienne. Il mena celui qu'il était fier d'appeler désormais son petit-ami à travers les allées de Central Park pour une petite promenade après leur dîner au _Blue Hill_, qui avait été une réussite. La qualité du service, la nourriture, tous les bons ingrédients avaient été réunis pour que les deux hommes passent un merveilleux moment. Etant encore relativement tôt dans la soirée, et peu pressé de quitter Kurt, Blaine avait proposé un petit détour par Central Park, prétextant qu'une promenade était un excellent moyen de digérer, ce à quoi Kurt avait répondu en riant qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'une excuse pour vouloir se balader avec lui.

Quelques personnes, solitaires ou en couple, marchaient à proximité d'eux, sans leur prêter attention. Parfois, un coureur courageux passait devant eux, faisant son jogging du soir, ou un chien promené par son maître se risquait à les approcher et à renifler les chaussures en cuir verni de Kurt, les faisant glousser comme deux adolescents enamourés. Amoureux des chiens, Blaine ne se privait pas pour caresser la tête de l'animal, avant d'adresser un sourire à la personne qui promenait la brave bête, sous le regard amusé de Kurt. Puis le jeune homme serrait plus fortement ses doigts autour de sa main, comme s'il craignait voir Blaine l'abandonner pour l'animal.

Le bruit de la circulation nocturne parvenait vaguement à leurs oreilles, étouffées par le feuillage touffu des chênes, érables et autres ormes, et faisait office d'un léger bruit de fond agréable et rassurant plutôt qu'une nuisance sonore. Au loin, le chant des oiseaux avait été remplacé par celui des grillons, et le hululement d'une chouette se faisait entendre parmi ce régulier tapage nocturne. Tout cela contrastait mais s'accordait assez bien ensemble, comme si, pendant un instant, ils avaient décidé de quitter le tumulte qu'était New York pour s'offrir une petite bulle de tranquillité à la campagne sans pour autant s'éloigner de la Grosse Pomme et de sa vie citadine.

Au détour d'un sentier, Blaine s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit la surface opaque et orangée sous la lumière du soleil couchant du Lake. Kurt lui adressa un regard interrogateur, avant de se laisser entraîner jusqu'à la rive du lac. Blaine s'assit sur les galets, invitant Kurt à faire de même, et posa sa tête sur son épaule, soupirant doucement.

– J'ai toujours aimé regarder le coucher de soleil d'ici, dit-il, fixant l'horizon pensivement.

– C'est joli, Blaine, répondit Kurt en reposant sa tête contre celle de l'avocat.

Il posa leurs mains liées sur sa cuisse, entrelaçant leurs doigts ensemble.

– J'ai fait une séance photo, ici, il y quelques mois, dit-il. C'étaient de beaux clichés.

– Je n'en doute pas. J'aurais le droit de les voir, un jour ? demanda Blaine en tournant légèrement la tête pour pouvoir regarder Kurt.

– Si j'ai encore les photos dans mon book, ça devrait le faire.

Kurt baissa les yeux sur son visage et sourit. Blaine lui rendit son sourire et se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement, une simple pression de lèvres contre d'autres, sentant le sourire de Kurt s'élargir contre le sien.

– Tu m'as dit que tu avais un demi-frère ? demanda Blaine en s'écartant. Vous êtes proches ?

– Pas vraiment, marmonna Kurt en se renfrognant. Avant, ça allait, mais depuis que je suis ami avec Sebastian, on est un peu en froid. Il trouve que j'ai changé en mal et que Seb est une mauvaise influence pour moi. Santana, une de mes plus proches amies, prend un malin plaisir à se foutre de lui à chaque occasion, alors il le prend toujours mal, et ça crée aussi pas mal de conflits entre lui et moi. Il ne comprend pas comment je peux être ami avec Sebastian ou Santana. Mais… Santana est Santana, elle passe son temps à faire sa garce, alors qu'elle a un grand cœur en réalité.

– Oh, c'est dommage que vous ne vous entendiez plus. Je suis assez proche de mon frère. Il habite à Los Angeles donc on ne se voit pas beaucoup, mais, malgré son égocentrisme exacerbé, il est génial.

– Je n'en suis pas vraiment triste, tu sais ? Ça fait plus de trois ans que Finn et moi n'avons pas échangé d'autres mots que « Tu me fais chier » ou « N'as-tu pas honte de ce que penserait ton père s'il savait ce que tu faisais chaque weekend, Kurt ? ». – Blaine haussa les sourcils à l'entente de ces mots. – Oui, mon père ne sait pas que je vais régulièrement dans des bars, merci pour lui, expliqua Kurt avec un petit sourire.

– Il a des problèmes avec le fait que tu sois gay ? demanda Blaine en fronçant les sourcils.

– Non, soupira Kurt, et il sortit son paquet de cigarette de sa poche, en portant une à sa bouche. Je pense juste qu'il n'aimerait pas savoir que son fils unique vit une vie de débauche et de luxure. Ce qu'il ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de tort, n'est-ce pas ?

Blaine le regarda allumer sa cigarette et souffler la première bouffée, essayant de faire des ronds de fumée, sans succès.

– Tu ne vis pas une vie de débauche et de luxure, Kurt, dit-il en fronçant un peu plus les sourcils.

– A peine, railla le jeune homme avec un air amusé.

– Du moins, plus maintenant, non ? demanda Blaine avec une pointe d'espoir dans la voix. Je ne suis pas très croyant en ces sortes de relations non exclusives et, pour être franc, je n'ai aucune envie de te partager.

– Ne te fais pas de soucis, le rassura Kurt avec un petit sourire. Je ne te tromperai jamais. Je ne peux pas faire une chose aussi horrible. Quand j'irai en boîte, ce sera avec toi, et ce sera toi que je ramènerai en tant que proie de la soirée.

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil. Blaine sourit et reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Kurt, toussotant légèrement en sentant l'odeur de cigarette. Il observa longuement l'horizon, où le ciel se teintait progressivement d'un beau camaïeu de bleu.

– Il y a intérêt, railla-t-il. Mais je croyais que c'était ennuyant de coucher tout le temps avec la même personne ? ajouta-t-il avec un sourire innocent et moqueur.

– Oh, ce n'est définitivement pas ennuyant avec toi, bébé, susurra Kurt avec un sourire lubrique. On va juste dire que j'ai jugé trop vite.

– Hm, je suis content d'entendre ça, dit Blaine d'un ton satisfait. Je ne te laisserai pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement, maintenant, tu sais ?

– Tant mieux, car ce n'est pas mon intention de te laisser.

Blaine sourit et, avec un sourire malicieux, il prit la cigarette des mains de Kurt et l'écrasa sur les galets, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, plus avidement, pour étouffer ses protestations. Kurt tira sur sa cravate et l'attira contre lui, s'allongeant sur le sol. Blaine s'appuya légèrement sur les mains, en posant une sur la cuisse de Kurt et jouant avec les épingles à nourrice qui reliaient les différents morceaux de son pantalon. Il gémit imperceptiblement dans le baiser lorsque les mains de Kurt descendirent dans le bas de son dos et agrippèrent sa chemise pour le presser contre lui.

– S'il-te-plaît, dis-moi que tu as mis ce pantalon parce que tu savais qu'il aurait de l'effet sur moi, grogna Blaine quand leurs hanches se touchèrent.

– Je travaille dans la mode, Blaine, marmonna Kurt. Tu crois quoi ? Bien sûr que chacun de mes vêtements est choisi avec soin. Il te plaît, alors ? ajouta-t-il avec un sourire lubrique.

– Je l'adore, affirma l'avocat avec un sourire satisfait. Il est parfait sur toi.

Il recommença à l'embrasser comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain, comme s'il cherchait à se nourrir des lèvres de Kurt, mordillant celle inférieure avant de glisser sa langue entre ses dents et de rencontrer celle de son petit-ami. Il devait se l'avouer : le skinny jean de Kurt l'avait rendu fou toute la soirée. Toutes ces épingles à nourrice n'étaient définitivement pas bonne pour son imagination, et il voulait presque s'amuser à les enlever une par une jusqu'à ce que le travail fastidieux l'énerve et qu'il décide qu'arracher ses vêtements étaient une solution beaucoup plus rapide et moins contraignante. Il n'était cependant pas sûr que Kurt apprécie qu'il ruine ses vêtements.

– Hm, Blaine… On devrait rentrer, non ? Je ne suis pas adepte de l'exhibitionnisme, marmonna le châtain entre deux baisers.

– Chez moi ? demanda Blaine en s'écartant de lui avec regret, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres cependant.

– Chez toi, confirma Kurt avec un même sourire.

Blaine embrassa une dernière fois son petit-ami et se releva, lui tendant la main pour le mettre debout à son tour. Il entendit Kurt se plaindre vaguement que les galets n'étaient pas confortables et sourit à cette remarque. Il prit le jeune homme par la taille et l'emmena vers l'une des sorties du parc.

* * *

Blaine tourna la clé dans l'imposante serrure de sa porte d'entrée et poussa le panneau de bois, invitant Kurt à entrer en lui soufflant un léger « après toi ». Il referma la porte sur eux et accrocha la clé dans la petite armoire de l'entrée, où étaient déjà rangées notamment la clé de son cabinet et celle de sa voiture, garée dans le sous-sol privé de son immeuble et dont il se servait peu au final, étant inutile dans les embouteillages quotidiens New Yorkais. Blaine retira ses chaussures et invita Kurt à en faire de même. Déchaussé, le jeune homme se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa rapidement, prenant sa main dans la sienne.

– Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? proposa Blaine en commençant à emmener Kurt dans la cuisine. Du café, du thé… ?

Pour simple réponse, Kurt l'embrassa à nouveau, le pressant contre un mur et posant une main sur sa taille pour le maintenir coincé contre son corps, l'autre tirant sur sa cravate. Blaine poussa une exclamation de surprise étouffée par la bouche de Kurt sur la sienne, avant de se détendre dans l'étreinte et de passer ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme.

– Je n'ai pas envie de café ou de thé, murmura Kurt contre ses lèvres, posant un doigt sur son torse et traçant des lignes invisibles sur sa poitrine. J'ai envie de toi.

Il reposa ses lèvres sur celles de Blaine sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, attrapant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et la mordillant gentiment. Blaine gémit et resserra l'enveloppe de ses bras autour des épaules de son petit-ami, pressant son corps plus fortement contre le sien. Ses mains glissèrent le long de son dos pour agripper ses fesses et presser leurs entrejambes ensemble, les faisant tous les deux haleter et leur arrachant un gémissement. Kurt quitta ses lèvres pour déposer une série de baiser dans son cou, léchant et suçant la peau près de sa carotide dans le but de lui faire un suçon, tandis que la main droite de Blaine glissait sur sa cuisse pour jouer avec les épingles à nourrice.

– Chambre, réussit-il à marmonner l'avocat, la tête rejetée en arrière pour donner plus d'espace à Kurt.

La bouche du châtain vibra dans son cou en guise de réponse et Kurt s'écarta au bout d'un moment pour admirer le suçon qui devait commencer à se former sur sa peau. Ses yeux, aux pupilles dilatées par le plaisir, rencontrèrent ceux de Blaine et il sourit légèrement. Le bouclé l'entraîna vers sa chambre, grimpant sur le lit et attirant Kurt avec lui. Il s'allongea à côté de lui, ramenant les jambes de son petit-ami à la hauteur de son visage, et commença à défaire une à une les épingles à nourrice sous le regard amusé de Kurt.

– Tu vas en avoir pour des heures à ce rythme-là, Blaine, dit-il en riant. Et je ne suis pas sûr d'être capable d'attendre aussi longtemps.

– Hm, laisse-moi faire, bourdonna Blaine en déposant les épingles en un petit tas sur le lit.

– Tu sais que ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on l'enlève, hein ?

– J'imagine bien, mais laisse-moi m'amuser un peu. J'adore te déshabiller, alors je fais durer le plaisir, veux-tu ? Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas mettre ce pantalon aujourd'hui.

Kurt rit doucement, regardant Blaine s'affairer comme un enfant excité par un nouveau jouet avec les épingles. Arrivé au milieu de son mollet, Kurt se redressa et écarta Blaine, le renversant sur le matelas et s'asseyant à califourchon sur lui.

– Tu es trop lent, grogna-t-il tandis qu'il déboutonnait sa chemise rapidement.

Blaine gloussa et posa ses mains sur son torse, glissant sur ses côtes, écartant les pans de sa chemise. Sa peau était douce et chaude, et Blaine avait envie de la rougir de baisers jusqu'à ce que Kurt proteste de frustration. Il le regarda enlever le léger morceau de tissu de ses épaules et le jeter au hasard sur le sol, avant de balancer son bassin contre le sien, le faisant haleter quand leurs sexes se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre. Kurt se pencha sur lui, pressant son torse nu contre lui, et Blaine l'attira dans un baiser, mordillant doucement sur sa lèvre inférieure. Il porta ses mains à son col et commença à défaire le nœud de sa cravate avec des gestes précipités, celle-ci commençant à l'étrangler.

– Et toi, tu as mis une cravate parce que tu savais que j'aurais fait une fixation dessus toute la soirée ? taquina Kurt en se redressant, attrapant un bout du morceau de tissu et tirant dessus sèchement pour l'enlever, la jetant sur le côté.

– Il n'y a pas que toi qui a ce droit, dit Blaine innocemment.

– Je ne vais pas te contredire. Après tout, c'est toi l'expert en droit, _Maître_.

La mâchoire de Blaine se décrocha en entendant Kurt l'appeler par son titre professionnel, et ce simple mot, si équivoque, ne resta pas sans effet sur son corps. Kurt lui offrit un sourire lubrique, parfaitement conscient de ce que ce mot avait eu comme effet pour Blaine.

– Putain, tu ne peux pas m'appeler comme ça quand tu es en train de me sauter dessus, grogna-t-il en s'arquant contre Kurt pour rechercher un peu de friction.

Le châtain gloussa et commença à défaire la ceinture de son jean. Il ramassa le tas d'épingles que Blaine avait enlevé et les posa sur la table de chevet, en profitant pour ouvrir les tiroirs et chercher un préservatif et le lubrifiant. Son visage devint sérieux lorsqu'il fit face à Blaine, et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre de quelque chose.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Blaine en fronçant les sourcils, tendant les mains pour caresser la taille de Kurt.

– Je… Est-ce que tu peux me toucher ? dit le jeune homme d'une petite voix hésitante.

– Je te touche déjà, Kurt.

Blaine le regarda sans comprendre et se redressa, posant ses mains sur les épaules de Kurt et caressant les muscles de ses bras et ses pectoraux. Kurt se mordit un peu plus la lèvre, et Blaine voulut l'embrasser pour qu'il arrête de s'infliger cette torture.

– Non, je veux dire… Je veux que tu sois à l'intérieur de moi, Blaine.

La respiration de Blaine se bloqua dans sa gorge et il fixa Kurt d'un air médusé, dont le regard fuyait le sien, ses joues s'empourprant. Blaine n'avait jamais été actif quand Kurt et lui le faisaient, alors il avait assumé que son petit-ami n'était pas du genre à être passif. C'était une assez bonne surprise, pour être honnête.

– Si tu veux, dit-il avec un sourire.

– Juste… Je… Je n'ai jamais été passif, alors…, hésita Kurt en torturant sa lèvre sans s'arrêter.

– Tu n'as jamais voulu ou… ? demanda Blaine en caressant sa joue, passant son pouce sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de les mordre plus.

– Je n'ai jamais eu confiance, avoua Kurt.

Blaine hocha doucement la tête, essayant de réprimer son sourire en sentant son cœur se gonfler de fierté et de joie, avant de froncer les sourcils.

– Attends. Tu n'avais pas confiance en ton ex-copain ? Tu m'as dit que tu l'aimais à la folie.

– On… On ne l'a jamais fait, bredouilla Kurt. C'est… C'est pour ça que j'ai quitté Alec. Il… Il essayait de me forcer la main, et je n'étais pas prêt. Un jour, je me suis forcé, je me suis dit : « Allez, Kurt, prend ton courage à deux mains et couche avec ton copain. », mais quand il a voulu me toucher, je n'étais pas prêt, je n'ai pas pu.

– Vous sortiez ensemble depuis combien de temps ? demanda doucement Blaine en caressant le bras de Kurt en signe de réconfort.

– Presque un an. Je voulais vraiment lui faire plaisir, mais je n'y arrivais tout simplement pas. Quand il a essayé de me toucher, je l'ai repoussé et je suppose qu'il l'a mal pris, même s'il m'avait assuré du contraire et qu'il m'avait dit qu'il comprenait.

– Kurt, appela Blaine, qui sentait que le jeune homme était sur le point de se perdre dans ses souvenirs, remarquant que sa voix commençait à trembler. Est-ce qu'il…. Est-ce qu'il t'a trompé ? A cause de ça ?

Kurt explosa en sanglots à l'entente des mots de Blaine, qui s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras et de frotter son dos, le serrant fort contre lui.

– C'est bon, Kurt, souffla-t-il pour le rassurer. C'était il y a longtemps. C'est fini, maintenant… Chut…

– Ça semble encore comme hier, sanglota Kurt en enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou, ses larmes tombant sur les épaules de Blaine et mouillant sa peau. Je me souviens encore parfaitement de le voir avec ce type, et ce n'était pas comme s'il ne faisait que l'embrasser, même si ç'aurait été aussi horrible, ajouta-t-il, et son ton se fit plus dur. Non, il _baisait_ ce mec, dans son lit où _on_ passait du temps ensemble, l'appelant comme il m'appelait, les mêmes petits noms qu'il me disait être réservés juste à moi. Et si, en cet instant, ton cœur n'est pas déjà brisé en mille morceaux parce que tu as surpris le garçon que tu aimais en train de baiser un autre, alors Alec se faisait une joie de l'écraser encore plus.

– Tu n'es pas obligé de continuer, Kurt, murmura Blaine, se sentant brûler d'une colère inconnue jusqu'alors lorsque Kurt lui racontait son histoire ; il ne comprenait pas comment une personne pouvait faire autant de mal à quelqu'un, et surtout quelqu'un comme Kurt qui, derrière son masque, était l'une des personnes les plus sensibles et gentilles qu'il connaissait.

– Non, non, je veux que tu saches. Tu as le droit de savoir. Alec, il… Non seulement il me trompait en cet instant, et tomber sur lui plutôt que l'apprendre de sa bouche était encore plus horrible, mais il m'a aussi dit qu'il me trompait depuis des mois, parce que je n'étais pas foutu de penser un peu à lui et au fait qu'il avait envie de se taper son petit-copain. Que je ne faisais que me faire désirer avec mes vêtements et qu'ensuite je jouais la carte du garçon innocent et prude qui n'est pas prêt pour coucher avec son copain. Alors, tu comprends, il devait bien compenser son manque quelque part, mais _ça ne voulait rien dire_, parce que, malgré ça, il m'aimait quand même, tu vois ? dit-il en ricanant.

Blaine ne dit rien, se contentant de continuer à frotter le dos de Kurt, essayant de ravaler le feu brûlant de colère qui courait dans ses veines à la pensée de ce type qui avait osé faire du mal à Kurt. Il avait presque envie de retrouver cet enfoiré et de lui faire payer pour avoir brisé le magnifique garçon qu'il tenait dans ses bras et qui ne méritait pas un tel traitement. Kurt méritait l'or et la lune, il valait toute la patience et tout l'amour du monde.

– Il m'a traité de salope, de trainée, de tous les noms que tu veux, parce que j'avais l'audace de porter des vêtements qui faisaient travailler son imagination mais, une fois seuls, je ne l'autorisais pas à me toucher. Et les mots… Les mots sont pires que les blessures physiques. Je les ai entendus pendant des mois, en boucle, et je ne pouvais même pas m'empêcher de cauchemarder dessus. Alec me hantait tous les soirs, dans mon sommeil, me répétant inlassablement ce qu'il m'avait dit. Ça a beau faire trois ans, le souvenir est toujours frais.

– Ce genre de blessures prend une éternité à guérir, Kurt, souffla Blaine.

– Je sais… En plus, mon père avait eu une arythmie cardiaque et était dans le coma à cette époque, et j'avais besoin d'Alec. J'avais besoin qu'il me dise que tout irait bien, que mon père se réveillerait très vite et que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter parce qu'il était là pour moi, pour me soutenir. J'avais de la chance d'avoir déjà Sebastian et Santana comme amis. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans eux. Sebastian était le seul qui arrivait à me calmer quand je faisais des cauchemars, alors il dormait souvent à la maison, avec moi. Santana arrivait à me faire sourire, et ces deux-là auraient probablement tué Alec de leurs mains nues si je ne les avais pas empêchés.

Kurt eut un petit rire qui sonna étrangement faux et s'écarta de Blaine, essuyant les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux.

– Désolé. J'ai un peu cassé l'ambiance, non ? dit-il d'un ton penaud.

– Ne t'excuse pas. Je suis content que tu me fasses assez confiance pour me raconter ça.

– Je te fais confiance, Blaine. Plus que tu ne le penses.

Blaine esquissa un sourire et embrassa Kurt sur la joue, passant ses doigts dans les cheveux du jeune homme comme s'il les coiffait, tirant gentiment dessus. Kurt ferma les yeux, ronronnant agréablement sous la caresse.

– Du coup, comment as-tu perdu ta virginité ? demanda curieusement Blaine, continuant de toucher les cheveux de Kurt.

– Dans le lit d'un inconnu, à dix-huit ans. J'me souviens même plus de son nom, juste que c'était un gentil garçon qui avait l'air d'avoir mon âge. Notre première fois à tous les deux, désireux de perdre ce fardeau. Ça aurait pu être pire, je pense. J'aurais pu tomber sur un vieux pervers qui m'aurait baisé contre le mur d'une ruelle. Merci Sebastian et sa connaissance des bars gays.

Il rit à nouveau, mais son rire semblait déjà moins amer, moins faux.

– Si tu ne le regrettes pas, c'est bien, dit Blaine en haussant les épaules. Mais ça ne vaut pas une première fois avec la personne que tu aimes. Je me souviendrai toujours de la mienne. C'était avec mon petit-ami de l'époque, on s'aimait beaucoup, et… C'était parfait.

Kurt soupira, d'un air que Blaine trouva envieux. Il embrassa à nouveau son petit-ami, sur le nez cette fois, et enleva sa main de ses cheveux pour la porter sur sa joue. Kurt sourit et se blottit contre sa main à la manière d'un chat.

– On peut peut-être reprendre là où on était…, dit-il avec un sourire lubrique. A moins que j'aie tué ton désir avec mon histoire et que tu n'aies plus envie de coucher avec ton petit-ami.

– Non.

Blaine secoua la tête sous le regard déçu de Kurt, prêt à lui demander pourquoi un tel refus.

– Je ne veux pas coucher avec toi, continua Blaine, et le regard de Kurt devint blessé. Je veux te faire l'amour.

– C'est la même chose, Blaine, rit le châtain d'un air soulagé.

– Non, ce n'est pas du tout la même chose. Coucher, baiser, tout ça, c'est impersonnel, ce n'est que synonyme de plaisir de la chair, alors que faire l'amour, c'est beaucoup plus intime, et une infinité de fois meilleur. Parce que tu es avec la personne que tu aimes, et ton but n'est pas de la faire jouir le plus vite ou le plus fort possible, mais communiquer tes sentiments de la manière la plus intime possible.

Kurt le regarda avec stupeur et admiration, avant d'esquisser un sourire sur ses lèvres.

– Alors, laisse-moi te faire l'amour, d'accord ? reprit Blaine, amenant Kurt sur ses genoux.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, prenant le visage du bouclé entre ses mains.

– D'accord. Tu me donnes l'impression d'avoir une deuxième virginité, dit-il avec un sourire.

– Dans ce cas, laisse-moi te prendre ta deuxième virginité, chéri…

Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Kurt, passant sa main dans ses cheveux pour incliner sa tête du bon angle. Kurt s'allongea sur le matelas, entraînant Blaine au-dessus de lui, sans jamais défaire le baiser. L'une de ses mains vint se cacher dans ses cheveux et ses doigts s'entortillèrent dans ses boucles, tirant gentiment dessus. Blaine quitta sa bouche pour enfouir son visage dans le cou de son petit-ami, embrassant sa peau avec tout l'amour dont il était capable d'exprimer dans ce simple geste. Ses lèvres se posèrent à l'endroit qu'il savait enverrait un frisson à Kurt, près de sa pomme d'Adam, suçotant doucement la peau, avant de descendre vers sa clavicule, puis son torse, qu'il embrassa comme si son épiderme était recouvert du plus délicieux des nectars qu'il voulait goûter encore et encore sans jamais s'en lasser. Sa bouche descendit le long de son sternum, tandis que sa main droite venait agripper la jambe de Kurt, se coinçant dans le creux de son genou pour la tirer vers lui et la coller contre son flanc.

Kurt le laissa l'embrasser absolument partout, gémissant parfois son nom et se livrant complètement face à Blaine, sans essayer une seule fois de le presser de raccourcir les préliminaires, même si Blaine pouvait sentir son corps frissonner d'impatience et ses poils se dresser avec la chair de poule. Et lui aussi réprimait son désir, voulant faire durer le plaisir le plus longtemps possible et chérir le plus possible le corps de son petit-ami de ses lèvres et de ses mains. Kurt se cambra contre lui lorsque sa langue vint s'enrouler autour de l'un de ses tétons, suçotant et mordillant le bouton de chair, gémissant à son tour quand les doigts de Kurt agrippèrent ses boucles et tirèrent gentiment dessus.

Et alors que sa bouche prenait son temps pour goûter la peau déjà chaude et humide d'une fine pellicule de sueur de Kurt, ses mains apprenaient chaque courbe de son corps, glissant avec volupté pour tracer la forme de ses muscles saillants. Elles brisèrent le presque silence de la pièce, entrecoupé par leur respiration forte et accélérée et leurs gémissements, par le froissement des vêtements glissant sur le corps et tombant au sol et le frottement de la paume rêche de ses mains sur la peau douce des cuisses de son amant. Elles frôlèrent le corps frissonnant de Kurt, saisissant chaque sensation courant sur son épiderme de la pulpe de ses doigts, avant d'agripper sous le coup de l'impulsion sa peau ferme et de la palper, amenant son petit-ami toujours plus proche de son corps.

Les mains de Kurt s'attachèrent dans sa nuque, le forçant à l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que l'oxygène se fasse trop rare et qu'ils soient tous les deux obligés de s'écarter, la respiration haletante et leurs yeux assombris par le désir se fixant avec une flamme brûlante oscillant dans leur regard. Leurs yeux finirent par ne plus se quitter, même lorsque Blaine prépara Kurt avec plus d'attention qu'il n'en fallait, observant avec délectation le visage de son petit-ami se tordre de plaisir et ses lèvres gémir son nom à plusieurs reprises, ne pouvant plus se retenir de le dépêcher, tirant fermement sur ses boucles et suppliant pour toujours plus.

Aux yeux de Blaine, ce fut bien plus que toutes les fois où ils l'avaient précédemment fait, ce n'était même pas comparable. Ce fut plus que du sexe. La réunion de deux corps se mouvant l'un contre l'autre et s'emboîtant parfaitement comme deux pièces d'un puzzle. La symbiose de deux âmes quand leurs corps ne firent plus qu'un, leurs doigts s'entrelaçant pour joindre leurs mains ensemble. Leurs lèvres, si proches de celles de l'autre qu'elles se frôlaient et qu'ils respiraient le même air, chaud et humide, recraché par saccades, et Blaine pouvait encore sentir les traces de la cigarette à la menthe dans son haleine, qui l'intoxiquait d'une délicieuse manière. Leurs yeux se verrouillant dans ceux de l'autre, se noyant dans les pupilles dilatées qui cachaient leurs iris, bleus et mordorés.

Kurt écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes, plaquant le poids du corps de Blaine sur le sien, et ses mains se contractèrent dans son dos, ses ongles se plantant dans sa peau et la griffant, certaines de laisser des marques le lendemain. Ses talons appuyèrent dans le creux des reins de l'avocat, attirant son corps toujours plus proche du sien, comme s'il ne voulait plus jamais le laisser partir loin de lui. Contre la bouche de Blaine, il gémissait à répétition son prénom, puis ce fut un _je t'aime_ dit par l'un entre deux coups de rein, et un _je t'aime aussi_ répondu par l'autre.

Blaine avait essayé d'être le plus doux, le plus tendre possible avec Kurt, en comparaison avec l'habituelle férocité, si pressante, qu'il avait connu quand ils ne sortaient pas encore ensemble. Tout n'avait été que désir d'aller vite, d'aller fort, quand Kurt menait la danse, dans une relation purement physique où seule la performance était jugée. Mais ici, Blaine voulait montrer à Kurt que le sexe pouvait se révéler être un moment d'intimité et d'échange de sentiments, en addition au plaisir physique qui accompagnait l'acte. Il voulait lui montrer la lenteur et la douceur de ce moment, comment leurs corps pouvaient se connecter et entrer en parfaite symbiose, formant un seul être, unique et parfait.

Avant même qu'il ne le réalise, son plaisir explosa en un millier de petits fragments à l'intérieur de son corps, se répandant dans tout son corps, de la racine de ses cheveux jusqu'au bout de ses orteils, et des points blancs surgirent devant ses yeux, aveuglant sa vision. Sous lui, il sentit Kurt l'accompagner, et son visage tomba dans le creux de son cou, ses lèvres goûtant la peau salée couvrant sa clavicule et son souffle chaud et pantelant cognant son épiderme, mettant le feu à ses joues déjà rougies. La cage thoracique de Kurt se levait et s'abaissait rapidement contre la sienne, et Blaine pouvait sentir son cœur battre à une vitesse folle contre sa poitrine, et il voulait pouvoir déplacer son propre cœur pour qu'il batte contre celui de son amant, il voulait synchroniser ses battements à ceux de Kurt.

Les bras de Kurt s'enroulèrent autour de son dos, pressant encore plus fermement son corps contre le sien, tandis qu'il essayait de reprendre son souffle, et Blaine soupira d'extase dans son cou, pressant au hasard quelques baisers contre sa peau humide, légers comme les ailes d'un papillon. Lorsqu'il s'étendit sur le matelas, Kurt en profita pour se blottir contre lui, soupirant de satisfaction, pressant ses lèvres sur son torse et laissant de légers baisers sur sa peau chaude et transpirante. Blaine passa une jambe par-dessus celles de Kurt, s'emmêlant dedans et rapprochant son corps du sien, comme s'il voulait que leurs peaux fusionnent pour ne faire qu'un.

– Ça va ? demanda-t-il, écartant une mèche qui avait collé au front de son petit-ami avec la fine pellicule de sueur qui couvrait son corps.

Kurt bourdonna contre lui, sa bouche vibrant sur sa peau.

– Parfait, marmonna-t-il d'une voix rauque. Tu es parfait.

Blaine resserra son emprise sur Kurt, ne cherchant même pas à réprimer son sourire, attrapant le drap et le ramenant sur eux. Kurt bailla et enfouit son visage dans son aisselle, soupirant contre lui et traçant distraitement des formes abstraites sur le ventre de Blaine du bout de ses doigts, avant de laisser retomber mollement son bras sur son abdomen. Exténué, Blaine ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par les bras de Morphée, incapable de rester éveillé une seconde de plus.

* * *

**Note culturelle :** C'est pas vraiment "culturel", mais le pantalon que porte Kurt est celui qu'il porte dans l'épisode _Blame It On The Alcohol_ (2x14).

**Note personnelle :** J'ai hésité à mettre Darren Criss en tant qu'interprète de Teenage Dream, parce que, bon, c'est un peu devenu sa chanson au final à nos yeux, hein ? XD (Soit dit en passant, je suis fan de sa version pop-rock au concert à San Francisco). Ok, j'ai écrit un lemon "censuré" (c'est bizarre je sais), mais parce que je voulais l'écrire et qu'il est important (à mes yeux), sans pour autant gâcher le moment avec des mots que je ne trouve pas jolis. Et voilà, vous savez ce qui s'est passé entre Alec et Kurt... Mais vous ne savez toujours pas grand chose au final (d'où la préquelle).

Je pourrais m'arrêter là pour la fic, mais j'ai encore quelques petites choses dans ma manche... ;) Ah et, comme vous avez pu le remarquer, j'ai ajouté Sebastian dans les personnages... Non, vous allez encore devoir vous le coltiner jusqu'à la fin, et pas qu'un peu !

Merci pour vos gentils messages d'encouragements pour mon concours, j'ai fini aujourd'hui et je suis donc en vacances et ça c'est le pied *w* Maintenant que j'ai du temps, je vais pouvoir écrire, répondre aux reviews, et reconstruire ma vie sociale (si si je vous jure).

Mizu.


	11. Dress You Up

**Chanson du chapitre : **_Dress You Up _- **Madonna**

* * *

**Chapitre 11  
****Dress You Up****  
**

_« You've got style, that's what all the girls say  
__Satin sheets and luxuries so fine  
__All your suits are custom made in London  
__But I've got something that you'll really like »__  
_

* * *

– Sebastian ! Oh mon Dieu, Sebastian !

A peine ses chaussures retirées à la va-vite et abandonnées n'importe comment dans l'entrée de l'appartement, Kurt accourut dans le salon et se jeta dans les bras de son meilleur ami, allongé confortablement sur le canapé, qui rata sa respiration quand le poids du corps de Kurt tomba sur lui.

– Ow ! s'écria-t-il. Doucement, là. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Kurt ?

– Oh mon Dieu, Seb, tu ne vas pas le croire ! débita le châtain à toute vitesse, un sourire de pur bonheur illuminant son visage. Mercedes m'a appelé alors que je rentrais du boulot et…

Kurt prit une profonde inspiration, comme s'il ne se remettait pas de ce qui venait de lui arriver. Sebastian le regarda avec impatience, attendant qu'il crache le morceau.

– Alexander Groove, ce nouveau couturier qui monte en flèche, a demandé à ce que je fasse parti de ses mannequins pour le défilé de sa collection printemps/été de l'an prochain ! Un défilé de mode, Sebastian ! Avec un podium et des journalistes et des célébrités et…

La fin de la phrase de Kurt se perdit dans un cri suraigu d'excitation et il cacha son visage dans ses mains, secouant la tête dans tous les sens comme s'il essayait de reprendre ses esprits.

– Wow, Kurt, c'est génial ! le congratula Sebastian, stoppant Kurt dans ses gestes. Par contre, arrête de gigoter comme ça, ta queue est pressée contre la mienne, et j'aimerais éviter de finir avec la trique, si ça te dérange pas. Je sais pas si j'arriverai à te convaincre de me sucer une deuxième fois.

Kurt éclata de rire, écartant les doigts pour pouvoir regarder son meilleur ami, et s'éloigna de lui. Il attrapa ses jambes et les poussa sur le côté pour pouvoir s'asseoir sur le canapé, et il reposa sa tête contre l'épaule de Sebastian, riant doucement d'exaltation.

– Comment ça se fait ? demanda Sebastian, attirant Kurt contre lui pour qu'il s'allonge sur son torse et jouant avec ses cheveux.

– Groove a vu la séance photo que j'avais faite pour Emilio Acciari, tu sais, celle prise à Harlem, et a tout de suite été charmé par le charisme que je dégageais, expliqua Kurt d'un ton impérieux. Enfin, d'après Mercedes.

Sebastian émit un petit rire, continuant de jouer avec ses cheveux.

– Et il a lieu quand, ce défilé ? demanda-t-il d'un ton curieux. Tu as intérêt à réserver des places au premier rang pour Santana et moi.

– Le mois prochain. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, tu auras ta place au premier rang et ton laissez-passer pour les coulisses, assura-t-il. Mais tu te rends compte ? Un vrai défilé de mode… Ça va peut-être lancer ma carrière pour de bon !

– J'espère qu'il y aura des beaux mecs à se mettre sous la dent, répliqua Sebastian, un sourire lubrique aux lèvres.

Kurt se retourna dans ses bras et le frappa gentiment, éclatant de rire.

– Obsédé, marmonna-t-il. Tu ne penses qu'à ta queue.

– Tu devrais être habitué, non ? rétorqua Sebastian avec un sourire goguenard. Non mais attends, il va y avoir des tas de mannequins, et si je peux me trouver un type canon à baiser, je vais pas laisser passer ça. Et puis, tu peux parler. C'est pas moi qui passe la moitié de mes nuits chez mon copain et abandonne mon meilleur ami juste pour m'envoyer en l'air, surtout que tu n'as pas besoin d'aller jusque chez lui pour baiser, tu sais, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Kurt rougit comme une pivoine et refrappa Sebastian.

– On ne couche pas ensemble à chaque fois que je vais chez lui…, se défendit faiblement Kurt, sachant parfaitement que Sebastian ne le croirait pas, et ignorant sa dernière remarque.

– Bien sûr, et moi j'ai fait vœu de chasteté.

Ce n'était pas faux. Il y avait des soirs où Blaine et lui s'endormait devant la télévision, bercé par le film qu'ils regardaient, enlacés étroitement, mais Kurt devait admettre que la plupart des nuits qu'il passait avec son petit-ami se finissaient dans son lit, leurs deux corps nus blottis l'un contre l'autre sous les draps. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'ils sortaient ensemble, et Kurt avait pris l'habitude de passer trois-quatre nuits par semaine chez Blaine, sentant un manque cruel dans son cœur quand il ne voyait pas l'avocat pendant plus de deux jours consécutifs. Il était bien plus pratique d'aller chez lui que l'inverse, avec Sebastian à la maison et son talent incroyable à les interrompre à tous les moments de la journée. Kurt se souvenait encore de ses appels incessants un soir, alors que Blaine s'amusait à dévorer son torse de ses lèvres, et il avait hurlé un « Va te faire foutre ! » dans le combiné lorsque Sebastian lui avait demandé au bout du sixième appel s'il était trop occupé pour rentrer à la maison cette nuit-là, avec un charmant « Ne me dis pas que tu me réponds pendant tu baises, Hummel. ». Kurt avait depuis soigneusement veillé à bloquer les appels de Sebastian chaque fois qu'il allait chez Blaine.

– En parlant de Blaine, tu l'as appelé pour le lui dire ? s'enquit Sebastian.

– Non, soupira Kurt. Je lui dirai quand je lui tendrai son carton d'invitation.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres à la pensée de Blaine, le regardant marcher sur le podium avec fierté et admiration, assis au premier rang. Kurt lui adresserait un léger clin d'œil pendant qu'il prenait la pose, laissant les flashs des caméras l'immortaliser sous tous les angles, et il pourrait presque l'entendre souffler à son voisin d'un ton rempli de fierté que l'homme qui rendait fou les flashs était son petit-ami. Il pouvait déjà voir les journalistes des plus grands magazines de mode s'activer autour d'Alexander Groove, qui louerait ses prouesses sur le podium, et les micros se tourneraient vers lui pour lui poser tout un tas de questions et faire de lui une star…

Et voilà qu'il se mettait à divaguer.

– Dans ce cas, appelle Santana et Brittany et allons dans un bar sympa vendredi soir pour fêter ça, proposa Sebastian, coinçant quelques mèches des cheveux de Kurt entre ses doigts et tirant gentiment dessus.

– Oh, non, non, non, Sebastian Smythe. Tu ne me rendras pas saoul pour que je couche encore avec toi, protesta Kurt en dégageant ses cheveux de sa main.

– Je n'ai pas dit ça ! s'écria l'autre garçon, visiblement choqué, mais ses yeux amusés le trahissaient. Tu me fais si peu confiance ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses que je veux toujours te sauter dessus ? ronchonna-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, boudant.

– Peut-être parce que c'est le cas ? dit Kurt en riant devant l'attitude enfantine de son meilleur ami, sans compter qu'il venait à peine d'insinuer vouloir coucher avec lui, comme à peu près tout le temps. Tes sous-entendus ont redoublé depuis qu'on a fait cette grossière erreur et…

– Je persiste à te dire que ce n'était pas une erreur de baiser avec moi, mais bon, glissa Sebastian en haussant les épaules.

– … et c'est de pire en pire depuis que je sors avec Blaine, continua Kurt en l'ignorant.

– Ecoute, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es mon pêché mignon. Je suis juste jaloux de lui, qui a le droit de te sauter dessus quand il en a envie, et pas moi.

– Tu n'avais qu'à pas être mon meilleur ami. Ou tu aurais dû être mon petit-copain.

– Oh, je vois. Dommage pour toi que je ne joue pas le rôle du petit-ami.

– Dommage pour _toi_, oui.

Kurt ricana et s'allongea sur Sebastian, le regardant fixement pendant quelques secondes, avant que son ami n'attire son visage contre le sien et ne l'embrasse longuement et doucement. Kurt s'écarta légèrement, les sourcils haussés de surprise mais un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Il observa un instant Sebastian, cherchant à lire dans ses yeux, puis finit par abandonner son interrogatoire muet.

– C'était pour quoi, ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pleine de malice, posant ses mains sur le torse de Sebastian pour jouer avec le bouton de son polo.

– Pour rien, répondit l'autre garçon avec un haussement d'épaules. Je t'aime, c'est tout.

Kurt sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau, tout aussi chastement, avant de poser sa tête sur le torse de Sebastian. Celui-ci soupira bruyamment et entoura le jeune homme de ses bras, caressant distraitement ses cheveux.

– Moi aussi, je t'aime, souffla-t-il en frottant sa joue contre sa poitrine.

Kurt aimait les moments comme celui-là, avec Sebastian. Des moments où ils ne se disaient rien, ne s'envoyaient pas leurs remarques condescendantes, et où ils se tenaient simplement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, profitant de la présence de l'autre et s'autorisant à laisser leurs esprits se promener dans leur imagination, sans jamais se communiquer leurs pensées. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir ce à quoi l'autre pensait en permanence et, honnêtement, Kurt préférait ne pas savoir à quoi son meilleur ami pensait la plupart du temps. Il avait beau aimé Sebastian de tout son cœur, ce garçon ne connaissait aucune limite et parlait souvent avant de réfléchir. Il n'avait pas besoin d'essayer de deviner ses pensées, Sebastian les lui communiquait assez clairement.

Il était parfaitement conscient qu'aux yeux de beaucoup de gens, Sebastian et lui ressemblaient à un couple, passant leur temps à se chamailler comme un vieux couple marié ou à se câliner, bien plus proche que la plupart des gens. Et même s'ils avaient franchi la limite une fois, et qu'il leur arrivait d'avoir des petits moments de gêne lorsque Sebastian l'embêtait un peu trop à ce sujet, Kurt s'assurait toujours de remettre leur relation dans le droit chemin. Il avait remarqué que Sebastian semblait jaloux de Blaine chaque fois qu'il les voyait ensemble, ou alors son visage renfrogné témoignait d'un instinct de protection particulièrement fort pour envoyer de temps en temps des regards noirs à son petit-ami. Mais après tout, Sebastian avait menacé Blaine de le tuer si jamais il faisait du mal à Kurt, alors, d'un côté, ce dernier comprenait l'instinct de protection de son meilleur ami à son égard. Il aurait pratiquement volé le revolver de son père et traquer Alec si Kurt n'avait pas réussi à le convaincre qu'il ne valait pas la peine qu'il aille en prison.

Derrière ses remarques piquantes et son air je-m'en-foutiste, Kurt savait que Sebastian tenait bien plus à lui qu'il ne le faisait remarquer. Il savait que Sebastian l'aimait autant que lui l'aimait. Il était tout simplement heureux que leur relation n'ait jamais dépassé le stade de meilleurs amis – il avait effacé de sa mémoire la partie avec des bénéfices –, malgré leur incroyable proximité et leur aisance à se câliner et à s'embrasser comme ils le faisaient, même si Kurt refusait que Sebastian l'embrasse maintenant qu'il sortait avec Blaine. Bien évidemment, Sebastian ne comprenait pas le sens du mot non. Mais depuis l'incident, comme Kurt aimait l'appeler, rien de plus n'était arrivé, et c'était tant mieux. Kurt ne considérait pas toutes ces attentions particulières comme de la tromperie envers Blaine, car il savait pertinemment que ces câlins et ces baisers ne voulaient rien dire pour Sebastian comme pour lui. C'était juste une habitude qu'ils avaient pris depuis ses dix-sept ans, quand Kurt avait trouvé refuge dans les bras de son meilleur ami pour se consoler d'Alec, et quand le manque d'affection de la part d'une personne qu'ils aimaient réellement se faisait trop ressentir.

Kurt sentit les lèvres de Sebastian se poser sur le sommet de son crâne et ferma les yeux, appréciant ce moment de calme avec cette personne qui le rendait fou mais qu'il ne voudrait échanger pour rien au monde.

* * *

Blaine avait les jambes en compote. Littéralement. Cela faisait trois heures qu'il suivait Tina dans divers magasins de maternité, à la recherche de la parfaite robe de cocktail qui mettrait en valeur son ventre rond sans pour autant donner l'impression qu'elle avait avalé une pastèque. Blaine avait pourtant assuré Tina qu'à presque six mois de grossesse, elle était loin de donner cette impression, mais la jeune femme refusait de le croire, répétant sans cesse qu'elle était grosse et plus du tout attirante. S'il n'était pas aussi exténué, Blaine lui aurait hurlé dessus qu'elle n'était pas grosse du tout et qu'il n'y avait rien de plus beau qu'une femme enceinte. Mais sachant que Tina aurait voulu lui rétorquer le contraire et que le tout aurait fini en une dispute sans fin, il n'avait pas eu le courage.

Par ailleurs, Blaine ne comprenait pas comment son amie arrivait à garder son énergie après ces trois heures à essayer des vêtements sans jamais se fatiguer. C'était elle qui était enceinte, pas lui ! Tina aurait dû se plaindre de son dos, qu'elle avait faim, qu'elle voulait aller aux toilettes, ou toutes ces choses dont se plaignaient les femmes enceintes à ce stade de la grossesse, mais la jeune femme restait infatigable. Blaine commençait à regretter d'être devenu ami avec elle. Il n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer chez lui et retrouver Kurt qui venait passer la nuit, s'installer devant un film affreusement romantique avec lui, et le câliner toute la soirée. Cependant, son petit doigt lui disait qu'il était encore coincé avec Tina pour au moins deux heure. De plus, son amie l'exploitait en lui faisant porter tous ses sacs, parce que Madame était enceinte et ne pouvait donc rien porter pour ne pas trop se fatiguer. Tina avait profité de cette virée shopping, destinée uniquement à lui trouver une robe pour le défilé, pour s'acheter des vêtements pour elle et Mike, et avait insisté pour offrir un nœud-papillon à Blaine.

Le défilé. Blaine avait littéralement sauté de joie quand Kurt lui avait tendu la petite enveloppe en papier doré et qu'il l'avait ouvert, curieux de son contenu, il y une semaine. Non seulement, il avait accès au deuxième rang, derrière les journalistes et les quelques célébrités qui venaient y assister, mais il avait le laissez-passer pour les coulisses et l'after-party, pour lequel Kurt lui avait demandé d'être son cavalier pour la soirée. Il se demandait encore comment son petit-ami avait fait pour survivre à l'étreinte qu'il lui avait donnée, l'écrasant dans ses bras. Kurt lui avait dit qu'il pouvait amener quelqu'un avec lui pour le spectacle, car ils n'auraient pas beaucoup de temps à passer ensemble, le mannequin étant occupé à enfiler la tenue qu'il présenterait, à se faire maquiller et coiffer. Alors, Blaine avait demandé à Tina si elle désirait l'accompagner, et la jeune femme avait accepté de suite, d'autant plus que Mike avait toutes ses soirées de la semaine prises par son spectacle de danse.

Et maintenant, Tina l'avait forcé à trouver une jolie robe à porter pour le défilé, et essayait de convaincre Blaine d'en faire de même et de s'acheter un costume. Blaine n'en voyait pas l'intérêt, il portait des costumes _tous les jours_ au travail. L'un de ceux qu'il possédait suffirait largement. Et puis, il n'avait aucune idée s'il devait mettre un costume ou quelque chose de plus décontracté. Il n'avait jamais assisté à un défilé de mode. Il devrait demander à Kurt la meilleure tenue, c'était lui l'expert en la matière, après tout.

Le rideau de la cabine d'essayage s'ouvrit enfin sur une Tina à moitié habillée, la fermeture éclair de la robe qu'elle essayait à moitié ouverte sous son bras gauche et laissant apercevoir son soutien-gorge. Blaine écarquilla les yeux et se leva de la chaise où il s'était assis pour reposer ses pauvres jambes.

– Blaine, aide-moi à fermer la fermeture, s'il-te-plaît, demanda Tina en levant le bras.

Blaine s'exécuta, puis se rassit dans le fauteuil pour observer sa meilleure amie, qui se mirait sous toutes les coutures.

– Qu'en penses-tu ? s'enquit-elle en tournant lentement sur elle-même.

Elle était absolument splendide. La robe qu'elle portait descendait jusqu'à ses genoux et étant en soie couleur ivoire, décorée par une jolie ceinture de perles. Le décolleté de la robe était plongeant et mettait en valeur sa poitrine avec un effet drapé. Si Blaine n'était pas gay, il aurait épousé cette femme sur le champ. Mike était quelqu'un de chanceux. Non pas que Blaine avait à se plaindre avec la perfection qu'était Kurt.

– L'homme exténué que je suis te dirait d'acheter cette robe. Le meilleur ami que je suis te dirait d'acheter cette robe. Tu es magnifique, Tina.

– Mais tu as dit ça pour les cinq dernières robes ! protesta-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, rajustant les épaisses bretelles.

Blaine se leva à nouveau et posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour qu'elle fasse face au miroir.

– Cette robe est parfaite. Tu es éblouissante. Cette teinte de gris te va à merveille, assura-t-il en ajustant la robe dans son dos.

– Mais tu crois que c'est bien pour un défilé de mode ? demanda-t-elle, la voix inquiète.

– Je pense qu'elle est parfaite.

Dans le miroir, le reflet de Tina sourit doucement, tournant légèrement sur elle-même pour observer la coupe de la robe. Après quelques secondes, elle se tourna vers Blaine, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

– Tu as raison, je vais la prendre, déclara-t-elle d'un ton joyeux.

– Alléluia ! soupira Blaine en levant les yeux au ciel.

Tina rigola et toucha affectueusement sa joue, et Blaine fit semblant de mordre son doigt, faisant redoubler d'intensité le rire de la jeune femme. Il abaissa la fermeture éclair de la robe et Tina s'enferma à nouveau dans la cabine pour se rhabiller.

– Blaine, je persiste à te dire d'acheter un costume, dit-elle derrière le rideau, accrochant la robe par-dessus la tringle.

– Et je t'ai déjà dit que je ne sais même pas si je dois porter un costume ! rétorqua Blaine en soupirant. Il faut que je demande à Kurt quelle tenue est de rigueur.

– Eh bien, appelle-le maintenant !

– Il travaille, Tina.

– Un samedi après-midi ?

– Il a une séance photo à Brooklyn Bridge aujourd'hui et demain.

– C'est une honte de faire travailler les gens le weekend.

– Il a des horaires assez aléatoires, tu sais. Il n'a pas travaillé de lundi à jeudi, donc ça compense.

Tina écarta le rideau et sortit de la cabine, la robe sous le bras. Elle adressa un sourire à Blaine et le releva du fauteuil, non sans qu'il ne rechigne, pour passer à la caisse.

– Pour te remercier de m'avoir suivi dans tous ces magasins, je te propose qu'on s'installe dans un glacier et je t'offre la glace que tu veux, proposa-t-elle avec un sourire d'excuse.

– Dieu merci. Je n'en peux plus, Tina ! se plaignit Blaine en faisant tomber sa tête dans son épaule.

La jeune femme tapota d'un air compatissant ses cheveux, déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

A l'avenir, il n'accompagnerait plus jamais Tina dans ses virées shopping. C'était bien la dernière fois.

* * *

Blaine arriva à l'hôtel où se déroulait le défilé à dix-sept heures, Tina à son bras. Une foule impressionnante était déjà présente sur les lieux, où se mêlait journalistes, célébrités, mannequins et managers. Une véritable cacophonie résonnait dans le hall de l'hôtel, aménagé pour l'occasion, où trônait en son centre une longue allée recouverte d'un long tapis beige, encadrée par cinq rangées de sièges confortables de chaque côté et devant son extrémité, où de nombreux photographes avaient déjà pris place au premier rang. L'endroit brillait de mille feux, le lustre de cristal au plafond reflétant en milliers d'éclats d'argent les nombreuses lumières blanches et illuminant la pièce. Des faux murs, ressemblant à d'épais paravents et couvert d'une toile de tente, séparaient le podium des coulisses, et Blaine pouvait presque sentir l'agitation et l'excitation derrière les cloisons fragiles.

L'une des membres du personnel s'approcha d'eux et leur demanda leur carton d'invitation pour pouvoir les placer, que Blaine lui tendit avec un sourire charmant. A son bras, Tina regardait autour d'elle avec admiration, se retenant de pointer du doigt quand elle voyait une célébrité. L'hôtesse les conduisit à leurs places, au deuxième rang derrière les photographes, dans un coin au bout du podium, où l'angle était absolument parfait. Blaine soupçonnait Kurt d'être responsable de leur placement, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la pensée de son petit-ami, prêt à l'éblouir sur ce podium. A côté d'eux étaient assis deux jeunes femmes, une typée hispanique et l'autre blonde comme les blés, discutant activement avec un homme qui n'était personne d'autre que Sebastian, le meilleur ami de Kurt. Bah, Blaine aurait dû s'y attendre. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment le jeune homme, se demandant comment lui et Kurt pouvaient être ami en étant si différent, mais surtout il n'aimait pas leur proximité qu'il trouvait bien trop intime à son goût.

– Hey, salut, Blaine ! lui lança le châtain en levant les yeux vers lui quand il le reconnut, lui adressant un sourire goguenard.

– Salut, Sebastian, répondit poliment Blaine, lui retournant son sourire.

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers lui à l'entente de son prénom, et celle typée hispanique aboya littéralement sur Blaine lorsqu'elle eut fini de le dévisager, le faisant sursauter.

– Alors, c'est toi, Blaine Anderson ? dit-elle brusquement, lui lançant un regard empli de jugement. Je ne savais pas que Porcelaine avait un faible pour les hobbits… On pourrait penser qu'il préfère les plus grands que lui, vu que Smythe est son grand amour depuis qu'ils se connaissent…

Blaine fixa la jeune femme, les yeux exorbités. Il échangea un regard interloqué avec Tina, qui ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qui se passait.

– Santana, sois gentille avec la licorne de Kurt. Je suis sûre qu'il le traite comme il le faut, dit doucement la jeune femme blonde, caressant le bras de celle appelée Santana.

– Je te promets que si tu fais le moindre mal à notre gentil Porcelaine, tu vas le regretter, le hobbit, pesta l'hispanique, pointant un doigt accusateur sur lui.

– Je ne pourrais jamais faire de mal à Kurt, se défendit faiblement Blaine, levant les mains en signe de reddition.

Santana lui lança un dernier regard suspicieux, avant de radoucir les traits de son visage, sous le sourire moqueur de Sebastian et le regard vaguement intéressé de la jeune femme blonde.

– Bien, je préfère ça, dit-elle en rejetant ses longs cheveux noirs derrière ses épaules. Parce que Kurt mérite d'être traité comme un bijou précieux, compris ?

Blaine hocha la tête. Il en avait honte, mais il devait admettre que cette fille l'intimidait, n'hésitant pas une seconde à lui hurler dessus alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient même pas.

– Au fait, je suis Santana Lopez, et elle, c'est Brittany Pierce, ma petite-amie, se présenta-t-elle en portant un regard plein d'amour sur la blonde, lui volant un baiser sur la joue.

– Hm… Enchanté. Pas besoin de me présenter, donc ? dit Blaine en riant nerveusement. Voici Tina, ma meilleure amie, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers l'asiatique, qui fixait toujours Santana d'un air choqué.

Brittany adressa un sourire bienveillant à Tina, et Santana regarda pendant quelques secondes son ventre arrondi avant qu'un sourire suffisant se dessine sur ses lèvres et qu'elle salue la jeune femme d'un signe de tête poli. Sebastian, quant à lui, adressa son meilleur sourire charmeur à Tina.

– Les amis de ton petit-copain sont bizarres, Blaine, souffla-t-elle dans son oreille.

– Je ne te le fais pas dire…

Ils s'assirent tous les deux, discutant tranquillement dans leur coin en attendant que le défilé ne commence. Le spectacle n'était pas censé débuter avant dix-huit heures, mais lorsqu'un homme, habillé d'un élégant costume gris et que Blaine prit pour une sorte de maître de cérémonie, annonça que le défilé était sur le point de commencer, il était dix-huit heures trente passé. Les dernières personnes encore debout prirent place à leur siège respectif, le brouhaha se taisant progressivement. Puis, la lumière blanche diffusée par le lustre de cristal s'éteignit et les projecteurs situés sur les rambardes des balcons du hall s'allumèrent, baignant la pièce dans un camaïeu de lumières douces. La musique s'éleva de haut-parleurs que Blaine ne pouvait pas voir, diffusant des sonorités électroniques et rythmées, et un silence religieux se fit.

Le premier mannequin fit son entrée, le pas conquérant et le visage fermé, tentant de communiquer ce fameux sourire des yeux que tous les modèles essayaient de pratiquer devant le miroir. La jeune fille, répondant à l'infâme critère de la taille zéro chez les mannequins, portait à merveille la première création du styliste, un certain Alexander Groove. L'ensemble était composé d'une robe bustier évasée, dans des tons gris perlé, blanc et bleu, avec un boléro aux manches trois quart et orné de perles, et en guise de chaussures, des sandales aux talons vertigineux. Cela n'empêcha pas la jeune fille de marcher sur le podium d'un pas assuré et de prendre la pause devant la quarantaine de photographes qui mitraillèrent son visage de flashs.

Le défilé continua ainsi, une succession d'hommes et de femmes au physique sans défaut, maquillés et coiffés à la perfection, déclenchant sur leur passage sur le podium des milliers de flashs, des murmures d'appréciation, et des notes prises à la va-vite dans des bloc-notes. Les tenues présentées étaient toutes de jolies pièces, pas trop extravagantes comme Blaine avait souvent pu le voir lors des défilés haute couture des grandes maisons comme Chanel ou Burberry Prorsum. Le styliste présentait une collection de prêt-à-porter, dans des tons de bleu marine et de couleurs fraîches qui annonçaient l'été et le Sud de la France, de courtes jupettes, des robes dignes des années soixante, des bérets et des rayures horizontales.

Puis, ce fut le tour de Kurt, et l'attention de Blaine s'intensifia lorsqu'il vit son petit-ami, la tête haute et l'allure fière, marcher dans l'allée comme s'il régnait sur les lieux. Sa démarche était assurée, son pas fier et conquérant, donnant l'impression qu'il avait foulé les podiums des défilés de mode toute sa vie. Kurt portait un léger polo aux manches trois quart, aux rayures bleues marine et blanches et au col bateau, dévoilant la peau pâle de ses épaules, un pantalon blanc qui moulait à la perfection ses longues jambes qui s'étendaient à l'infini, et ses pieds étaient chaussés d'une paire d'espadrilles en toile, aux coutures bleues, rappelant les motifs de son polo. Sur ses cheveux trônait un béret, porté sur le côté, et il tenait derrière son épaule un sac en toile beige. Kurt arborait un style très marin, dans cette tenue bicolore au ton de la mer, mais il le portait à la perfection, avec chic et élégance. Il était magnifique. Il était à en couper le souffle.

Lorsqu'il arriva au bout de l'allée et prit la pose pour les photographes, une main sur sa hanche, ses yeux se posèrent pendant une fraction de seconde sur Blaine qui lui sourit. Bien que leur contact visuel ne dura même pas une seconde, Blaine sentit le regard professionnel que Kurt porta sur lui et, même si ses lèvres restaient droites dans une expression neutre, ses yeux bleus arrivaient à communiquer ce sourire que certains des plus grands mannequins n'arrivaient pas à produire. Kurt soutint son regard pendant ces quelques millisecondes avant de reporter ses yeux droit devant lui, attendant que les photographes l'aient pris sous toutes ses coutures, puis il tourna le dos à Blaine et repartit en direction des coulisses, le pas toujours aussi assuré, et ses hanches se balançant d'une manière qui en serait presque indécente si le mouvement n'était pas aussi professionnel.

Blaine était sûrement biaisé par l'amour fou qu'il portait à ce magnifique garçon mais, en comparaison, les autres mannequins ne brillaient pas autant que lui. A seulement vingt ans, Kurt dépassait certains des modèles qui étaient bien plus âgés que lui, et Blaine était certain que son passage n'était pas passé inaperçu parmi les journalistes et les photographes. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une impression, mais les flashs semblaient moins nombreux et moins enthousiastes sur les mannequins qui suivirent le passage de Kurt. A sa droite, Tina lui donna un léger coup de coude et il se tourna vers elle, quittant du regard une jeune fille qui portait une robe jaune claire à rayures blanches et un chapeau de paille avec un énorme ruban enroulé autour.

– Je sais que j'ai déjà vu Kurt, mais wow, Blaine ! souffla-t-elle d'un air abasourdi. Tu n'as vraiment pas pris le plus moche. Il est à tomber par terre.

– Et aussi hors de ton équipe et casé, rétorqua Blaine jalousement.

Tina brandit sa main gauche sous les yeux de Blaine, où brillait sur son annulaire une fine bague en platine surmontée d'un petit diamant.

– Je suis fiancée. Je ne cherche pas de petit-ami, mon fiancé me convient parfaitement.

Un « chut ! » courroucé derrière eux les fit arrêter de discuter à voix basse, et Blaine reporta son attention sur le podium, où une fille présentait une longue robe de soirée verte émeraude, ses drapés volant derrière elle comme si un énorme ventilateur avait été branché devant elle. Quelques mannequins défilèrent après elle, puis la bonne cinquantaine de modèles revint sur le podium, marchant les uns à la suite des autres et suivant le styliste. Kurt regarda Blaine discrètement lorsqu'il passa devant lui avant de fixer un point droit devant lui. Les flashs des photographes redoublèrent d'intensité. Le styliste salua d'un signe de mains le public et s'inclina en signe de révérence, avant de repartir dans les coulisses, suivi des mannequins.

Le public applaudit poliment Alexander Groove lorsqu'il se présenta et défila en compagnie de ses modèles. Il retourna en coulisse, tous ses mannequins sur les talons qui firent le spectacle une dernière fois, les applaudissements retentissant toujours dans le grand hall. La musique électronique se fondit en une plus classique et entraînante, les projecteurs s'éteignirent et le lustre de cristal se ralluma, et les différentes personnes venues assister au défilé se levèrent de leur chaise, certaines quittant déjà les lieux, d'autres discutant entre elles sur ce qu'elles venaient de voir, tandis que les journalistes et les photographes restaient entre eux, attendant le moment propice pour sauter sur le créateur et lui poser toutes les questions qui leur brûlaient les lèvres sur sa collection et le choix du décor et des mannequins.

– C'était très joli, déclara Tina en se tournant vers Blaine. Je ne connaissais pas ce styliste, j'aime bien ce qu'il fait. Cette robe violette pâle était magnifique.

– La tenue que portait Kurt était très jolie, dit distraitement Blaine.

– Oh, je peux comprendre pourquoi, le taquina son amie, lui donnant un gentil coup de coude dans les côtes. Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas Kurt que tu trouvais très joli, plutôt que la tenue ?

Blaine se tourna vers elle et sourit avec un air coupable.

– Je ne peux rien te cacher, n'est-ce pas ? soupira-t-il. Il était à couper le souffle, dit-il d'un ton rêveur.

– N'est-ce pas ? lança une voix traînante à sa gauche. Toujours aussi sexy, notre Kurt.

Blaine se tourna vers Sebastian qui le regardait avec un sourire goguenard, se léchant distraitement les lèvres. L'avocat sentait que le jeune homme n'allait pas tarder à sortir quelque chose de désagréable, et il ne savait pas s'il avait réellement envie de savoir ce que Sebastian avait pensé de Kurt. Malheureusement, le jeune homme semblait prendre un malin plaisir à mettre Blaine mal à l'aise.

– Son cul était aussi parfait dans ce pantalon que nu, dit-il d'un ton détaché comme s'il parlait du temps de demain.

– Ah, parce que vous vous baladez à poil dans votre appart', maintenant ? lança Santana, à moitié occupée à jouer avec les cheveux de Brittany. Ce sera quoi la prochaine fois ? Vous prenez la douche ensemble ?

– Quoi, il ne t'a pas dit, Satan ? Kurt m'a carrément sauté dessus, il y a un peu plus de deux mois.

Sebastian remua ses sourcils d'un air sous-entendu à l'adresse de la jeune femme, dont la mâchoire se décrocha à l'annonce de la nouvelle dont elle n'était visiblement pas au courant. Blaine fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas que Sebastian parle de cela, d'autant plus qu'il était convaincu qu'il faisait cela pour le mettre mal à l'aise. Et le pire, c'était que cela marchait. Tina lui jeta un regard interrogateur et scandalisé, mais Blaine secoua la tête pour lui dire de laisser tomber le sujet et qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard… ou jamais. Lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur Sebastian, celui-ci expliquait à Santana comment Kurt et lui avait finalement céder à l'incroyable tension sexuelle qui régnait entre eux depuis tant d'années et l'hispanique s'acharnait à lui demander qui avait été au-dessus et dans quelles positions ils l'avaient fait.

– S'il-te-plaît, est-ce que tu pourrais ne pas parler de ça ? grogna Blaine d'une voix forte, les sourcils froncés.

– Pourquoi, ça te dérange de savoir que j'ai baisé avec Kurt ? répliqua Sebastian avec un sourire mauvais.

– Oui, et ça me dérange que tu parles de lui comme ça. Tu n'es pas censé être son meilleur ami ?

Dans son dos, il entendit Tina souffler son prénom, comme pour le prévenir de ne pas causer de scandale. Mais Blaine n'en avait que faire, il n'allait pas laisser Sebastian parler ainsi de Kurt dans son dos.

– Oh, Kurt sait parfaitement que je parle de lui comme ça, et il n'en a rien à foutre, dit Sebastian en haussant les épaules. Relaxe, Blaine, et décoince-toi. Tu vas finir par avoir des cheveux blancs avant l'âge si tu continues à te prendre autant la tête pour ça. Au fait, Kurt t'a carrément baisé du regard quand il est passé, ça promet pour ce soir…

Santana et lui se frappèrent dans la main, laissant échapper un sifflement appréciateur, puis la jeune femme se leva et prit Brittany par son petit doigt, l'emmenant vers les coulisses. Blaine lança un regard noir à Sebastian avant de se tourner vers Tina, dont les yeux interloqués se posaient alternativement sur lui et l'autre homme, et de la prendre par le bras. Il tendit leur laissez-passer à l'un des agents de sécurité, qui les laissa entrer dans les coulisses, refermant le rideau derrière eux.

A l'intérieur, tout n'était que chaos. Une cinquantaine de mannequins, plus ou moins habillés, se faisait démaquiller et recoiffer pour arborer un look plus décontracté pour ceux qui rentraient chez eux, ou plus apte à se rendre à l'after-party. Le styliste était enterré sous un nombre impressionnant de micros, les journalistes lui lançant à tout bout de champ des questions auxquelles il tentait tant bien que mal de répondre. Des cris enjoués retentissaient de temps en temps quand deux personnes se félicitaient, surgissant parmi le brouhaha général. Il fallut bien deux ou trois minutes à Blaine pour repérer Kurt, et la robe rouge de Santana l'aida grandement dans sa tâche. Il prit la main de Tina pour ne pas la perdre dans ce chaos et l'entraîna avec lui voir Kurt, prenant son petit-ami dans ses bras quand ils le rejoignirent.

– Et alors, pas de bisou de bonsoir ? Je suis vexé, dit Kurt avec un sourire goguenard.

Blaine gloussa et se pencha pour l'embrasser rapidement sur les lèvres, murmurant un bonsoir contre ses lèvres. Kurt s'était déjà changé, portant un cardigan beige à col châle par-dessus une chemise blanche et agrémenté d'une cravate dans les même tons que son cardigan, ainsi qu'un skinny jean noir. Il était habillé simplement, et il était pourtant sublime.

– Tu étais magnifique, dit Blaine avec un sourire d'admiration. Enfin, tu es _toujours_ magnifique, se corrigea-t-il.

– Je ne suis pas le seul à être magnifique, Monsieur, rit Kurt en balayant son compliment d'un geste de la main. J'aime beaucoup ta veste.

Blaine baissa les yeux sur ses propres vêtements, regardant son blouson en cuir, ouvert sur son polo. Il sourit et remercia son petit-ami d'un baiser sur la joue, avant de pousser Tina devant lui.

– Tu l'as déjà aperçu, mais je te présente Tina, ma meilleure amie, dit Blaine en posant ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme qui adressa un sourire aimable à Kurt.

– Oh, tu es la secrétaire, nota Kurt en haussant les sourcils, et Tina hocha la tête. Enchanté. J'ai une question à te poser.

Tina haussa à son tour les sourcils, se demandant bien ce que Kurt avait à lui dire. Blaine sut en voyant le sourire goguenard de son petit-ami que la question n'allait absolument pas lui plaire.

– Est-ce que tu as déjà fantasmé devant Blaine en costume ? Parce que je dois t'avouer que quand je le vois, si sexy, j'ai envie de le pr… _mmmph_ !

Blaine plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Kurt avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quelque chose de vraiment compromettant, sous le regard exorbité et choqué de Tina et celui amusé de Santana.

– Pourquoi tu l'as coupé, le hobbit ? pesta l'hispanique, brusquement frustrée. C'est tellement plus marrant quand Kurt oublie de réfléchir avant de parler.

– Parce qu'il n'a envie de rien du tout, gronda Blaine, jetant un regard à son petit-ami pour le mettre en garde. Désolé, Tina…, s'excusa-t-il avec une grimace.

– Oh, non, ce n'est rien, bafouilla-t-elle. Mais pour ton information, _non_. J'ai déjà un fiancé à la maison, bien plus sexy que Blaine et notamment au niveau des abdos.

L'avocat ne se vexa même pas mais lui frappa gentiment le bras pour faire croire le contraire. Kurt les regarda d'un air amusé, avant de prendre l'écharpe de soie que lui tendait Santana et de l'enrouler autour de son cou. Il arracha Blaine à Tina et enveloppa avec possessivité ses bras autour de lui, déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux. Soudainement, deux bras puissants se refermèrent sur eux deux et une odeur de tabac froid envahit les narines de Blaine.

– Sebastian ! s'écria Kurt, manquant de tomber contre sa coiffeuse.

Blaine roula des yeux, sans pouvoir retenir son soupir de colère. Sebastian commençait sérieusement à l'ennuyer profondément, et il pesait ses mots.

– Hm, tu étais magnifique, Kurt, ronronna Sebastian en écartant Blaine des bras de Kurt.

Blaine était sur le point de crier au jeune homme d'arrêter d'être aussi casse-couille, quand il le vit prendre le visage de Kurt entre ses mains et l'embrasser en plein sur la bouche, le figeant sur place, la mâchoire décrochée sans savoir quoi dire. Le monstre qui s'était endormi depuis plusieurs semaines dans ses entrailles se réveilla d'un coup, rugissant de colère, et seule la main de Tina qui vint se glisser dans la sienne l'empêcha de se jeter tel un lion enragé sur Sebastian dans l'unique but d'enlever ses sales pattes de son petit-ami – et peut-être de lui casser la figure, aussi. Même si le baiser avait à peine duré une seconde, et que Kurt avait visiblement essayé de repousser son meilleur ami, Blaine sentait le feu furieux de la jalousie courir dans ses veines et sa lave brûlante bouillir dans son cœur. De quel droit Sebastian embrassait-il son petit-ami, comme ça ?

– Smythe, je crois que tu viens de tuer le hobbit, là, commenta Santana d'un air désintéressé, et sa voix sembla soudainement très lointaine aux oreilles de Blaine.

– Oh. Dommage, se moqua Sebastian en adressant un sourire suffisant et goguenard à Blaine.

Blaine ne dit rien, se contentant de serrer les dents pour se retenir de lancer une série d'insultes plus offensantes les unes que les autres à cet espèce d'abominable petit enfoiré.

– Seb, je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter ça, siffla Kurt en éloignant Sebastian de lui, mais son air peu ennuyé et même vaguement amusé le trahit.

– Mais tu étais trop sexy comme ça, mon chéri, je n'ai pas pu résister, minauda le jeune homme, faisant la moue, et Blaine avait vraiment envie de décorer son joli minois d'un bel œil au beurre noir.

– Sebastian…, commença le châtain.

– Kurt !

Blaine se tourna vers la voix féminine qui venait de crier le nom de son petit-ami, et vit une belle jeune femme d'environ son âge, noire et aux formes généreuses, qui portait un des badges réservés au personnel qui encadrait les mannequins. Sûrement le manager de Kurt.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Mercedes ? demanda le jeune homme d'un ton curieux.

– Quelques journalistes m'ont demandé s'il était possible de t'interviewer, alors ramène tes fesses, blanc bec, répondit la jeune femme en saisissant la main de Kurt pour l'entraîner avec elle.

Et, aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, la dénommée Mercedes emporta Kurt avec elle dans le chaos qui régnait encore dans les coulisses. Blaine sentit la manche de son blouson être tirée doucement, et il se tourna vers Tina qui essayait de capter son attention.

– Je pense que je vais rentrer, Blaine, d'accord ? Je suis fatiguée, et le bébé a beaucoup bougé pendant le défilé. Je pense qu'il a apprécié, lui aussi, dit-elle avec un petit rire.

– Pas de soucis, Tina. Je te raccompagne, répondit Blaine en prenant la main de sa meilleure amie.

Il embrassa Tina sur la joue avant qu'elle ne monte dans le taxi qu'il avait appelé pour elle, puis elle s'éloigna dans la nuit New Yorkaise, le laissant seul. A la simple pensée qu'il devrait affronter les amis de Kurt en solitaire désormais, Blaine poussa un long soupir lorsqu'il écarta à nouveau le rideau pour trouver Kurt dans le désordre des coulisses, qui s'était néanmoins calmé depuis tout à l'heure. Il n'eut aucun mal à repérer son petit-ami, en compagnie du styliste et croulant sous les micros et les flashs, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Derrière lui se tenait son manager, Mercedes, si ses souvenirs étaient bons, portant son sac et régulant le flux de journalistes qui allait finir par engloutir le jeune homme. Un peu plus loin, Blaine vit Santana et Brittany, discutant activement sur une robe que l'hispanique avait sûrement dû voler sur un cintre, ainsi que Sebastian, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et observant d'un air bienveillant Kurt répondre avec enthousiasme aux questions des journalistes, riant et balayant avec légèreté les louanges que faisait Alexander Groove sur sa prestation.

– Lorsque Kurt a confirmé sa participation à mon défilé, je peux vous assurer que j'ai presque sauté de joie, dit avec entrain le créateur, agitant ses mains dans tous les sens quand il parlait. C'est encore un petit nom dans le monde du mannequinat, mais j'ai tout de suite vu sur ses photos, et notamment ses clichés à Harlem pour mon grand ami Emilio Acciari, que ce jeune homme avait du potentiel et un talent prometteur. C'est d'ailleurs Emilio qui m'a montré ces clichés, et j'ai été charmé par ce visage d'ange dès que j'ai posé mes yeux sur lui.

– Diriez-vous que Kurt Hummel peut devenir l'un des mannequins que l'on reverra souvent sur les podiums ? demanda une femme rousse en brandissant son micro sous le nez de Groove.

– J'en mettrai ma main à couper ! assura le styliste en tapotant amicalement l'épaule de Kurt qui rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles, un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres.

– Kurt, que pensez-vous de la collection de Mr. Groove ? cria un journaliste d'une voix particulièrement forte. Quelle est votre tenue préférée ? Aimez-vous celle que vous avez présentée ?

– Alexander a fait un travail absolument remarquable sur cette collection, et je dois avouer que j'adore cette touche de bleu marine qui revient dans chacune de ses tenues et qui fait penser à la mer, répondit-il d'une voix assurée, un sourire charmeur planté sur les lèvres. Je n'aurai pas pu être mieux habillé pour mon passage, et je dirai que la tenue que j'ai présentée était de loin ma préférée pour les hommes. Chez les femmes, la belle robe blanche que portait Serena Hoster m'a conquise.

– Kurt, désirez-vous travailler à nouveau avec Mr. Groove dans le futur ?

– J'en serai ravi s'il veut encore de moi ! rit Kurt.

– Le passage de Kurt était éblouissant, je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que je le veux pour ma prochaine collection, assura Groove.

– Kurt, qui sont vos couturiers préférés ?

– Kurt, depuis combien de temps êtes-vous mannequin ?

– Kurt, quelles sont vos impressions sur votre premier défilé ?

Et les questions s'enchaînèrent de la même façon, Kurt tentant d'y répondre à toutes tant bien que mal, ne se défaisant jamais de son sourire.

Blaine s'approcha de Sebastian, s'assurant que le garçon comprenne les éclairs foudroyants que son regard lui lançait.

– Oh, ne me lance pas un regard pareil, bébé, soupira Sebastian d'un air fatigué. Tu n'as pas à être jaloux parce que j'ai embrassé Kurt, sérieux.

– Je ne suis pas _ton bébé_, pesta Blaine, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Et je suis censé réagir comment, alors ? Kurt est _mon_ _petit-ami_, tu n'as pas le droit de l'embrasser sur la bouche.

– Et si le père de Kurt l'embrassait de la même manière, tu lui ferais une crise de jalousie, aussi ?

– Ça n'a rien à voir, Sebastian, tu n'es pas un membre de sa famille…

– C'est comme s'il l'était, le coupa le jeune homme. Je considère Kurt comme mon petit-frère, parfois.

Blaine ne dit rien, se contentant de continuer à le foudroyer du regard, espérant que, d'une quelconque manière, il se réduise en cendres sous ses yeux furieux.

– Je sais ce que tu dois penser, reprit Sebastian. Tu trouves sûrement que je ne suis qu'un connard qui te déteste car je pense que tu vas me voler Kurt, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Et je sais aussi que tu ne m'aimes pas, et tu as toutes les raisons de me détester, car il est vrai que je suis un connard. En revanche, sache que ces baisers ne veulent rien dire pour Kurt et moi. Ils n'ont jamais rien voulu dire. C'est une habitude qu'on a pris tous les deux quand Kurt a largué le fils de pute qui lui servait de copain.

– Et je suis censé le savoir, c'est ça ? pesta Blaine, sans se défaire de son regard noir.

– Ecoute, crois ce que tu veux, mais c'est la vérité. Kurt ne te trompera jamais, si c'est ce dont tu as peur. Il ne supporte pas la trahison.

– J'avais cru remarquer, dit amèrement Blaine.

– Dans ce cas, ne t'excites pas sur un truc pareil, et arrête d'être jaloux.

– J'aimerais juste…, commença l'avocat, avant de pousser un long soupir fatigué et de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Je ne sais pas quel genre de plaisir malsain tu prends à vouloir tout le temps me rendre ridicule devant Kurt ou en nous interrompant chaque fois que tu en as l'occasion, mais j'aimerais que ça s'arrête.

– Désolé, bébé, mais c'est bien trop amusant de vous emmerder pour que j'arrête. Tu vas devoir attendre que je me lasse avant d'avoir la paix avec moi, dit Sebastian d'un ton amusé, satisfait de lui-même. Et, si tu veux savoir, ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus sombre, tu ne devrais même pas être celui qui est jaloux.

Blaine le regarda dans la totale incompréhension. Il fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant aux paroles de Sebastian, avant de comprendre.

– Toi ? demanda-t-il, surpris. Pourquoi est-ce que tu serais jaloux de moi ? Kurt te voue un culte, il t'adore, et…

Blaine se figea, les yeux exorbités.

– Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? souffla-t-il, choqué.

Sebastian ne répondit rien, fixant de ce même regard bienveillant, qui se durcit légèrement cependant, Kurt qui continuait de répondre aux diverses questions des journalistes, et ce silence fit office d'un aveu pour Blaine.

– Pourquoi tu ne lui as jamais dit ? reprit le brun d'une voix calme, baissant les yeux sur le sol. Il aurait pu te rendre tes sentiments, tu sais.

– J'aime Kurt comme un grand frère aimerait son petit frère et inversement, dit finalement Sebastian, sortant une cigarette de son paquet et portant l'extrémité à son nez pour respirer l'odeur du tabac. Je baise, Anderson. Je ne joue pas au petit-copain.

– Mais tu accepterais ce rôle volontiers avec Kurt. Parce qu'il en vaut la peine, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Blaine. Alors pourquoi, quand tu parles de lui et que je suis là, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pour toi qu'un moyen de tirer ton coup ? ajouta-t-il durement lorsque Sebastian ne répondit pas de suite.

– _Ta gueule_, Anderson, siffla-t-il aussitôt, une brusque colère brûlant dans ses yeux. Je n'ai pas besoin de Kurt si j'ai envie de baiser. Et je ne suis pas amoureux de lui.

Sebastian lui adressa un regard noir et passa devant lui, allumant sa cigarette en sortant des coulisses. Blaine le suivit des yeux, encore étonné et retourné de ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Si Sebastian était vraiment amoureux de Kurt, cela expliquait en grande partie son comportement envers eux deux. Si c'était vrai, alors il était très doué à cacher ses véritables sentiments. Blaine n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'une telle bombe lui explose entre les mains. Sebastian ne semblait pas le genre de personne à s'attacher à quelqu'un, alors en tomber amoureux… Mais Blaine ne le connaissait pas. Malgré la bonne vingtaine de fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, les deux hommes n'avaient jamais appris à se connaître.

Blaine reporta son regard sur Kurt, qui répondait à une dernière question – qui sont vos modèles dans le monde du mannequinat ? –, avant que son manager ne finisse la séance d'interview, sous les protestations des journalistes qui avaient encore vraisemblablement tout un tas de questions à poser. Mercedes lui dit quelque chose qu'il ne put entendre, puis il vit Kurt acquiescer avant de se tourner vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Blaine enveloppa ses bras autour de son corps quand son petit-ami se jeta dans ses bras, poussant une exclamation de joie et se blottissant contre lui. Blaine reposa sa tête sur son épaule, déposant un baiser sur sa joue, avant de soupirer dans son cou. Est-ce qu'il devait le dire à Kurt, à propos de Sebastian ? Ce n'était pas à lui de dire ce genre de choses.

– Mercedes, mon manager, a appelé la voiture pour qu'on se rende à l'after-party, d'accord ? dit Kurt d'un ton excité, attrapant sa main et la serrant fermement. Blaine ? Tout va bien ?

Blaine lui sourit distraitement, hochant la tête. Il toucha la joue de son petit-ami du bout de ses doigts, appréciant la chaleur de sa peau et sa douceur, serrant son autre main dans la sienne.

– Tout va bien, chéri, dit-il en relevant la tête pour l'embrasser. Toute cette agitation m'a juste un peu fatigué.

– Tant mieux, alors, répondit Kurt avec un sourire. Tu ne sais pas où est Sebastian ?

Kurt jeta un regard autour de lui, cherchant son meilleur ami des yeux.

– Il est allé fumer dehors.

– Oh. Hm, d'ailleurs, à propos de Sebastian, Blaine… Et du baiser…

– Ne t'inquiète pas. Il s'est assuré de m'expliquer ce… malentendu.

– Oh. D'accord.

Kurt se mordit la lèvre et serra un peu plus fort sa main.

– Je t'aime, tu le sais, hein ? demanda-t-il avec un petit rictus gêné.

– Je t'aime plus, répondit Blaine avec un grand sourire.

La grimace de Kurt se transforma à son tour en sourire. Mercedes tapota l'épaule du châtain, qui se tourna vers elle.

– La voiture est arrivée, Kurt, dit-elle.

– D'accord, on arrive.

Kurt récupéra son sac Burberry des mains de la jeune femme et s'éloigna un instant de Blaine pour dire au revoir à Santana et Brittany, qui discutaient toujours sur les divers vêtements de la collection. Blaine leur adressa un vague signe de main, gagnant un regard de mise en garde de la part de Santana. Il se laissa entraîner par Kurt hors des coulisses, sortant dans la rue, main dans la main, et son petit-ami s'arrêta avant de monter dans la voiture. Sebastian était toujours là, adossé contre un lampadaire, fumant sa cigarette sans se préoccuper du monde qui l'entourait.

Kurt demanda à Blaine de l'attendre quelques secondes et il s'approcha de Sebastian, le visage rayonnant. Blaine ne pouvait entendre ce qu'ils se disaient, les deux parlant d'une voix trop basse, et pourtant il eut l'impression d'espionner leur conversation rien qu'à les regarder. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Blaine n'avait jamais vraiment vu Kurt et Sebastian interagir dans un contexte banal. Les seules fois où il les avait vus ensemble étaient dans un bar et le jour où Blaine avait dormi dans le lit de Sebastian. Et maintenant qu'ils les voyaient ainsi, comme de véritables amis et pas des partenaires d'un jeu pervers dont eux-seuls connaissaient les règles, Blaine avait la désagréable impression d'observer un moment intime dont il n'était pas censé être témoin.

Il n'avait jamais compris comment Kurt et Sebastian avait pu devenir ami. Ils étaient trop différents, et maintenant que Blaine avait appris à connaître son petit-ami, il s'en rendait vraiment compte. Mais à voir Kurt, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et les yeux brillants d'excitation, face à Sebastian qui observait le jeune homme comme s'il était le centre de son univers, Blaine devait admettre que le lien entre ces deux garçons était bien plus puissant qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Sebastian rendait Kurt heureux, il emplissait ses yeux de cette étincelle de bonheur que Blaine adorait voir dans son regard, et Kurt le lui rendait bien. Seul le châtain arrivait à dessiner un sourire de pure joie sur le visage de Sebastian comme celui qu'il arborait en ce moment.

Le rire de Kurt retentit aux oreilles de Blaine lorsque Sebastian l'attira dans ses bras, le serrant si fort qu'il aurait pu lui briser les os et chuchotant quelque chose à son oreille, qui le fit glousser à nouveau. La main de Kurt se referma sur le biceps de Sebastian et il s'écarta légèrement pour l'embrasser au coin des lèvres, se dressant sur la pointe des pieds et lui disant quelque chose d'un air compatissant que Blaine ne comprit pas. Ce dernier dut réprimer sa jalousie en voyant Sebastian déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Kurt, avant de lui donner une petite claque amicale sur les fesses pour le faire partir. Kurt rit une nouvelle fois et fit glisser sa main sur le torse de son meilleur ami lorsqu'il s'éloigna de lui pour retrouver Blaine. Il prit sa main dans la sienne, lui souriant tendrement et entrelaçant leurs doigts.

– On y va ? demanda Kurt en balançant leurs mains liées.

Blaine hocha la tête, n'osant pas jeter un dernier regard à Sebastian, et monta dans la voiture derrière Kurt.

* * *

**Note culturelle :** Aucun des stylistes et mannequins cités n'existe. Burberry Prorsum est une partie de la collection de Burberry et personnellement, je trouve le Prorsum assez... spécial, comme fringues. Les motifs et les couleurs ne sont pas communes.

**Note personnelle :** Encore un long chapitre. Ne me hurlez pas dessus "Hééé t'as fait un triangle amoureux c'est nul !" s'il-vous-plaît. Du moins pas avant de finir la fic :) N'oubliez pas que la fic est du point de vue de Blaine (majoritairement) et qu'il ignore quand même pas mal de chose (et qu'il peut faire des jugements hâtifs).

Mizu.


	12. Without You

Petite précision/warning avant de commencer ce chapitre, pas mal de Kurtbastian dans ce chapitre, au cas où vous n'auriez pas apprécié le chapitre 8...

La partie en italique est un flashback.

**Chanson du chapitre :** _Without You_ - **Lea Michele**

* * *

**Chapitre 12  
****Without You****  
**

_« I can't erase, so I'll take blame  
__But I can't accept that we're estranged  
__Without you, without you  
__I can't quit now, this can't be right  
__I can't take one more sleepless night  
__Without you, without you »__  
_

* * *

Le défilé apporta à Kurt une nouvelle notoriété qui n'était pas sans lui plaire. Alexander Groove avait parlé de lui dans son entourage et, très vite, l'agenda de Kurt se retrouva rempli de rendez-vous, de séances photos et d'essayages pour un nouveau défilé, à un tel point que les horaires de Blaine et les siens eurent plus de mal à coïncider qu'avant. Chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, Kurt passait au cabinet de Blaine, espérant qu'il ne soit pas au tribunal, et l'emmenait parfois manger avec lui pour les déjeuners. Travailler en libéral arrangeait énormément Blaine, qui pouvait fermer son bureau à l'heure qu'il désirait sans gêner personne, et continuer son travail chez lui en compagnie de Kurt qui, quand il passait la nuit, s'assurait qu'il mange son dîner. Un petit confort domestique s'était installé entre eux quand ils se retrouvaient ensemble dans l'appartement de Blaine.

Lorsqu'il n'était pas avec Kurt, Blaine tentait d'occuper ses soirées du mieux qu'il pouvait, avec des loisirs autre que celui de travailler à la maison. Tina avait insisté pour qu'il dîne au moins une fois par semaine chez elle, et prévoyait d'organiser un grand dîner avec Quinn et son petit-ami quand la jeune femme aurait le temps de revenir sur New York. Voulant à tout prix revoir son amie le plus vite possible, Blaine avait tenté de la convaincre d'arranger son planning pour se libérer un week-end, utilisant Kurt comme excuse. Cela avait plutôt bien marché, et Quinn lui avait promis qu'elle sauterait dans le premier train pour rencontrer son petit-ami. Depuis, la jeune femme l'appelait tous les week-ends pour prendre des nouvelles de sa vie de couple, et Blaine avait l'impression que seule sa vie amoureuse intéressait son amie. Quant à elle, son couple avec Sam était toujours aussi solide, malgré qu'elle se plaigne très souvent des imitations ridicules de son compagnon.

Aussi surprenant que cela pouvait paraître, Blaine finit quelques fois chez Sebastian et Kurt, attendant ce dernier après la fin de son travail quand il lui manquait trop et que son lit lui paraissait terriblement froid tout seul. Blaine avait essayé de faire admettre de Sebastian ce qu'il avait compris au défilé, mais le jeune homme continuait de lui répéter qu'il n'était pas amoureux de Kurt, le menaçant presque de le jeter dehors s'il n'arrêtait pas avec ce sujet un jour. Blaine avait depuis abandonné un peu le sujet, le souvenir de Kurt le mettant à la porte encore présent dans sa tête. Malgré cela, Blaine demanda énormément de choses sur la relation qui unissait Kurt et Sebastian à ce dernier, désirant savoir à quel point les deux hommes étaient proches et savoir à quelle limite commencer à se méfier de leur proximité. Il dut user d'une force surhumaine qu'il ne pensait pas avoir en lui pour se retenir de se jeter sur Sebastian lorsqu'il s'amusa à nouveau à le narguer sur « l'incident » à la suite de cette discussion.

D'après ce que lui avait raconté Sebastian, Kurt et lui passait leur temps ensemble lorsque le châtain n'était pas avec Blaine. Vivant ensemble, cela avait une part de logique, mais il semblait que les deux garçons soient complètement dépendants l'un de l'autre, toujours en train de se prendre dans les bras, de se câliner ou de s'embrasser, que ce soit sur le haut du crâne, sur les joues ou sur la bouche – et Blaine devait admettre que cette dernière partie le laissait toujours un peu amer, bien qu'il ne le montrât pas. Il croyait Sebastian quand celui-ci lui disait qu'ils avaient pris cette habitude pour s'offrir une affection durable et réciproque après que Kurt et Alec aient rompu et que lui et Sebastian aient commencé à aller régulièrement dans des clubs, mais voir les lèvres de Kurt sur une bouche qui n'était pas la sienne avait plutôt laissé un souvenir pénible aux yeux de Blaine. Sachant en plus de cela que les deux meilleurs amis avaient franchi la limite de l'amitié un jour, et malgré que Kurt et Sebastian lui aient assuré que rien d'autre ne s'était passé depuis, ce qu'il croyait assez difficilement, Blaine restait sur ses gardes concernant ces deux-là.

Blaine voulait faire confiance à Kurt, vraiment, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder son petit-ami à portée de bras lorsqu'ils sortaient au _Satellite_, comme le jour où ils avaient fêté son vingt-et-unième anniversaire, ou de surveiller chaque interaction entre Sebastian et lui de peur de les voir être bien trop proche à son propre goût. Les tendances libertines de son petit-ami ne disparaissaient jamais vraiment, et cela avait très vite ennuyé Blaine, qui avait peur de voir Kurt l'abandonner pour un autre homme, malgré que Sebastian ne cesse de lui rappeler que jamais Kurt ne le tromperait. C'était plus fort que lui, Blaine ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Kurt allait le quitter. Il savait que c'était très mal d'avoir si peu confiance en son amant, mais il lui faudrait sûrement quelques mois avant d'avoir pleinement confiance en la fidélité de son petit-ami, et particulièrement en la relation qui l'unissait à Sebastian.

_Blaine jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil à la main de Sebastian, enroulée autour de la taille de son petit-ami et lui disant depuis plusieurs minutes des choses à l'oreille, qui divertissait visiblement bien Kurt, à en juger ses éclats de rire incontrôlables. Peut-être était-ce le Cosmopolitan, peut-être était-ce l'hilarité de ce que lui racontait Sebastian qui faisait rire autant Kurt, Blaine n'en savait rien, et il ne voulait pas vraiment le savoir. Il espérait du moins que Sebastian ne s'amusait pas à le tourner en ridicule, inventant des mensonges à son propos dans le but de faire rire Kurt, ce à quoi il était très doué._

_Pendant un moment, Blaine considéra interpeller l'homme qui passait devant lui et qui lui lançait un regard intéressé, histoire de rappeler à son petit-ami qu'il était là et de le rendre un peu jaloux, mais il se ravisa. Même si Kurt n'avait d'yeux que pour Sebastian à l'instant présent, Blaine ne voulait pas se manifester en lui faisant un coup aussi bas. Il valait mieux que ça._

_Lorsqu'il entendit vaguement les mots « toi et moi » et « baiser » être associé dans une phrase que Sebastian laissa échapper un peu trop fort, Blaine tourna la tête si vite que son cou craqua, et sa main attrapa par réflexe le bord du pantalon de Kurt, l'arrachant des bras de Sebastian avec force pour coller son corps contre le sien. Son petit-ami émit une exclamation de surprise, manquant de renverser le contenu de son verre, et Sebastian eut un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, comme s'il était ravi d'avoir enfin réveillé la partie jalouse de Blaine. Kurt se mit à rire à nouveau, enlaçant Blaine d'un bras et embrassant sa joue. Blaine vit Sebastian ricaner silencieusement, avant de poser son verre vide sur le comptoir du bar et de les laisser seul, partant sûrement chasser une proie dans cette marée masculine._

_Il revint cependant quelques secondes plus tard, comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose, et embrassa sur les lèvres un Kurt complètement hilare pour une raison inconnue. Blaine repoussa le jeune homme loin d'eux, lui lançant un regard foudroyant, et Sebastian lui adressa un sourire goguenard avant de les laisser tranquille pour de bon._

Parfois, Blaine se louait pour être allé dans ce bar, avoir rencontré Kurt et lui avoir laissé une chance, parfois il se maudissait. Ce garçon allait finir par lui faire avoir des cheveux blancs à trente ans.

* * *

Blaine tourna la clé de son appartement, ouvrant la porte d'entrée, et fronça les sourcils en sentant une délicieuse odeur de curry chatouiller ses narines. Il referma la porte derrière lui, accrocha son manteau dans la penderie de l'entrée, frissonnant à la différence de température entre son appartement chaud et l'extérieur glacial du mois de Janvier, et posa ses dossiers sur la table basse, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, d'où émanait la succulente odeur. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en voyant Kurt, tablier noué autour de la taille et chantant distraitement pour lui-même, en train de remuer une spatule en bois dans une poêle. Blaine s'approcha de lui et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, son torse pressé contre son dos, posant son menton sur son épaule et en profitant pour lui voler un baiser sur la joue.

– Hm, bonsoir, dit-il d'une voix fatiguée. Je ne t'attendais pas aujourd'hui.

– J'ai décidé de passer à l'improviste et de te cuisiner quelque chose, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, expliqua Kurt. J'ai enfin eu un après-midi de libre, et on ne s'est pas vu beaucoup cette semaine, alors je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir.

– C'est parfait, ronronna Blaine en enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou. _Tu_ es parfait.

Kurt tourna la tête vers lui et releva son menton pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Blaine lui sourit tendrement et resserra légèrement ses bras autour de son ventre, avant de s'écarter de lui et de prendre une cuillère pour goûter la sauce curry.

– Hm, c'est délicieux, commenta-t-il en se léchant les lèvres. Tu vas bien ?

– J'ai connu pire, mais j'ai aussi connu plus reposant comme semaine, dit Kurt en haussant les épaules. Mais je ne vais pas me plaindre, Alexander a propulsé ma carrière, et rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir. Mercedes a déjà confirmé ma participation à trois prochains défilés.

– Tu seras éblouissant, mon cœur. Comme toujours.

– Elle a aussi confirmé que je serai une semaine à Los Angeles. Avec Sebastian.

Blaine se tourna vers lui, sans vraiment savoir comment réagir à cette nouvelle.

– Ce… C'est bien, non ? demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

– Tu n'es pas en colère ? dit Kurt d'une petite voix.

– Pourquoi le serais-je ?

– Eh bien, je pars la semaine prochaine pendant plusieurs jours, seul avec Sebastian qui, je sais, ne t'inspire pas confiance…

Blaine tira l'une des chaises de bar de sa cuisine et monta dessus, posant son menton sur ses mains jointes.

– Prouve-moi que je peux te faire confiance, à toi aussi, dit-il simplement.

– Tu sais bien que je ne ferais rien avec lui, répliqua Kurt d'une voix blessée. Blaine… Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

Blaine se mordit la lèvre, baissant les yeux sur la surface marbrée du bar.

– J'essaie, Kurt. Vraiment. Mais après tes années à faire dans le libertinage, j'ai peur que tu ne retombes et que tu décides de t'envoyer en l'air avec un inconnu. Ou avec Sebastian.

– Ça n'arrivera pas, Blaine, et tu le sais très bien, rétorqua Kurt d'une voix dure.

Blaine ne répondit rien, fixant toujours le marbre.

– Blaine, chéri…, reprit Kurt d'une voix plus douce, s'approchant de lui et posant une main sur son bras. C'était une erreur, ce qu'on a fait, Seb et moi, et tu sais que c'est ce que je pense. J'étais bourré, il était bourré, et les choses ont dérapé, mais rien n'a changé entre nous deux. Seb a toujours été comme ça, à flirter constamment avec moi, mais ça s'arrête là.

– Il t'aime, tu le sais, ça ? lança abruptement Blaine, avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il leva le regard vers Kurt, qui souriait d'un air triste.

– Je sais, dit le châtain.

– Non, non, je veux dire… Comme moi. Il t'aime comme moi je t'aime, expliqua-t-il.

Maintenant qu'il avait jeté l'information, autant s'expliquer clairement.

– Je sais, Blaine, répéta Kurt sans se défaire de son sourire triste. Sebastian m'aime plus que comme un ami, mais c'est un amour charnel. Il tient énormément à moi, et veut sans cesse me mettre dans son lit, mais il n'est pas amoureux de moi. Ça finira par lui passer.

Blaine regarda son petit-ami sans comprendre. Comment pouvait-il réagir de cette manière ? Il venait de lui dire que son meilleur ami était amoureux de lui, et tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire, c'était que Sebastian l'aimait plus que comme un ami et moins que comme un amant, et que cela finirait par lui passer ?

– Je ne suis pas aveugle, tu sais, et pourtant Sebastian est très doué à ce jeu, à cacher ses sentiments, reprit Kurt comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Mais… Sebastian, il ne peut pas être quelqu'un de fidèle. Il a besoin de ce frisson d'aventure avec les gens, c'est pour ça qu'il passe son temps à changer de partenaire comme de chemises, c'est pour ça qu'il aime t'embêter à mon propos. J'ai appris à ignorer ce qu'il essaie de me cacher, parce que je sais qu'il ne me donnera jamais la même satisfaction que j'ai avec toi. Si je sortais avec lui, il continuerait à voir d'autres hommes, il ne se satisferait pas juste avec moi. Il est incapable de s'engager pour le moment, ou peut-être a-t-il tout simplement peur. Sebastian a juste besoin de relations physiques pour l'instant et, comme tu me l'as dit il y a quelques mois, il n'y a pas que le sexe dans une relation. Je ne suis pas la personne qu'il lui faut.

– Mais tu as conscience que ça ne lui fait pas forcément du bien d'être si proche de toi alors que tu ne lui rends pas ses sentiments ? demanda Blaine en fronçant les sourcils.

– Je pense que Sebastian est un assez grand garçon pour savoir ce qu'il a envie de faire. Il sait que je ne l'aime pas de la même façon. Il est le grand frère que Finn n'est pas pour moi. Il sait que je t'aime. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Blaine, ça commence déjà à lui passer.

– Ça fait combien de temps que c'est censé lui passer ? demanda-t-il en soupirant.

Il vit Kurt se mordre la lèvre et baisser les yeux, ses sourcils se fronçant comme s'il réfléchissait.

– Je n'en ai aucune idée. Ça pourrait faire depuis qu'on se connait, comme ça pourrait faire depuis qu'il a réalisé que j'étais tombé amoureux de toi, dit-il d'un ton penaud.

Kurt releva les yeux, lui adressant un sourire qui ressemblait à un sourire d'excuse. Blaine continua de l'observer longuement, sans rien dire, et pianotant distraitement de ses doigts sur la surface marbrée du bar.

– Je ne l'aime pas, dit-il finalement. Il passe son temps à se foutre de moi ou à m'emmerder, il t'embrasse sous mes yeux avec son putain de sourire narquois, et ça l'amuse de faire tout ça, grogna-t-il avec colère.

– Ne me fais pas choisir entre Sebastian et toi, Blaine, dit doucement Kurt.

– Je ne te demanderai jamais de choisir entre lui et moi, car je sais très bien qui tu choisirais.

Kurt baissa à nouveau les yeux, l'air coupable.

– Je sais que tu le choisiras, lui. Après tout, c'est normal. Vous vous connaissez depuis, quoi, trois ans ?

– Quatre, corrigea Kurt, les lèvres pincées. Ça fera cinq ans cet été.

– Tu sais, des fois, je me demande comment vous êtes devenus amis. Ou même comment tu le supportes, dit Blaine. Il est vulgaire, il passe son temps à se vanter, il est insupportable.

– C'est parce que tu ne le vois pas de la façon dont moi je le vois, répliqua Kurt d'une voix douce. Toi, tu le vois de la façon dont il veut que tu le vois : le type dont le passe-temps préféré est d'énerver le petit-copain de son meilleur ami, le type qui se moque de tout… Mais moi, j'ai appris à voir derrière ce masque. Moi, je vois l'homme qui sera là pour moi quoi qu'il arrive, qui prendra toujours ma défense, même si j'ai tort. Je vois sa maladresse à exprimer ses sentiments. Quand mon père a failli mourir, la seule manière qu'il a trouvée de me réconforter était d'essayer de me mettre dans son lit, ou de tuer Alec, et il aurait été capable de le faire. Et même si ce n'était pas ce dont j'avais besoin, ça me faisait rire, car je savais qu'il le faisait juste pour me changer les idées, même s'il ne s'y prenait pas de la meilleure façon.

« Tu ne vois pas comment Sebastian est avec moi, rien que tous les deux. Il est… tellement différent. Ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure personne que tu souhaiterais avoir comme meilleur ami, car, vraiment, Sebastian n'est pas le meilleur des conseillers. Mais il est toujours là pour moi. Il est mon confident. Il m'écoute toujours quand je lui raconte quelque chose, même s'il s'en fiche. Il prend soin de moi quand je suis malade. Il me réconforte quand je ne suis pas bien, il me fait rire quand je suis triste. Il est revenu de New York juste pour mon bal de promo. Juste pour moi, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que je sois seul et que j'affronte Alec seul, alors qu'il venait d'arriver là-bas et avait décroché un job. Il est resté une année à Lima juste pour moi, car il ne voulait pas que je sois seul après ma rupture, alors qu'il aurait pu commencer à travailler à New York, mais il ne l'a pas fait. Juste pour moi…

« Tu sais, quand j'ai rencontré Sebastian, c'était à la fin de mon année de seconde, pendant l'été. Il revenait de France et allait commencer son année de terminale à Dalton. La voiture de ses parents a atterri au garage de mon père, et pendant qu'on la réparait, Sebastian n'a pas arrêté d'essayer de me draguer. Je ne l'ai pas du tout aimé, quand on s'est rencontré. Je me disais « Mais qui est cet abruti qui ne pense qu'à me mettre dans son lit ? ». Il venait tous les jours au garage, et tous les jours il m'empêchait de travailler correctement, à me coller et à me lancer des sous-entendus. Au début, ça m'énervait, je voulais le frapper avec une clé à molette, puis j'ai fini par l'ignorer, et il s'est lassé.

« A la rentrée, j'ai découvert qu'il n'était pas allé à Dalton, mais à mon lycée. Et, sans vraiment que je ne comprenne comment, on est devenu ami. Il avait arrêté de me draguer en permanence et, même s'il continuait à avoir l'esprit déplacé, je me suis surpris à l'apprécier. Une fois qu'il m'a laissé voir le vrai lui, on est devenu très proche. Après ma rupture avec Alec, on était inséparable. J'ai conscience que Sebastian et moi sommes trop proches pour n'être que de simples amis, mais… Tu dois me croire quand je te dis qu'il n'est pas un amant. Il est plus… un complice. Un frère.

Blaine ne dit rien tandis que Kurt lui racontait son histoire, sans vraiment s'étonner des prémices de leur amitié.

– Comment est-ce que tu as su qu'il t'aimait ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment, jouant avec le rouleau d'essuie-tout.

Kurt sembla hésiter, se mordant la lèvre et évitant le regard de Blaine. Ce dernier le fixa, attendant une réponse, sans le presser.

– Quand on a couché ensemble, dit finalement Kurt d'une petite voix. La façon dont il me regardait. Il voulait que ce soit moi qui…, continua-t-il avec hésitation, agitant ses mains pour faire deviner la suite de ses paroles à Blaine. Sebastian n'est pas du tout le genre à être passif.

Blaine hocha vaguement la tête, plus comme signe qu'il comprenait ce que disait Kurt plutôt que pour acquiescer ses paroles. Il continua de jouer avec l'essuie-tout, arrachant un bout et le déchirant en mille morceaux dans le silence de la cuisine, uniquement brisé par l'ébullition de la sauce curry dans la poêle sur le feu.

– Il est jaloux de moi, souffla Blaine, regardant sans voir les morceaux d'essuie-tout éparpillé sur la surface marbrée du bar.

– Aussi. Et ça, il me le dit souvent. Mais, vraiment, chéri, ne pense plus à Sebastian, d'accord ? Fais-moi confiance, c'est tout ce que je te demande, dit Kurt en prenant sa main et en embrassant ses jointures.

– Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais parlé de ça avec lui, si tu le savais ? s'enquit l'avocat, levant les yeux vers son petit-ami.

– Parce qu'il m'aurait envoyé baladé et n'aurait plus jamais pu me regarder dans les yeux s'il savait que j'étais au courant. Juste… Fais-moi confiance, s'il-te-plait.

Kurt enserra sa main entre les siennes et caressa le dos avec son pouce, le couvant du regard, ses yeux encourageants remplis d'amour. Blaine se mordit la lèvre, gêné. Il avait envie de faire confiance à Kurt, vraiment. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait tellement peur que Kurt ne l'abandonne pour quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de mieux que lui. _Pour Sebastian._ Le regard du châtain se durcit devant son hésitation, et il soupira, comme si les suspicions de Blaine l'exaspéraient.

– Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que tu me croies, Blaine ? s'écria-t-il, le ton agacé. Est-ce que tu veux que j'arrête de parler à Sebastian ou que j'arrête d'aller dans des bars, voire que j'arrête mon boulot parce qu'il y a un risque que je travaille avec un beau mec ?

– Non, ce n'est pas…, commença Blaine, pris au dépourvu.

– Très bien, parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de ne faire ne serait-ce qu'une seule de ces choses !

Blaine observa Kurt avec des yeux légèrement écarquillés, surpris de son brusque changement d'attitude. Son petit-ami semblait si soudainement énervé.

– Ecoute, Blaine, si tu n'arrives pas à me faire confiance après tout ce temps, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Ça fait six mois qu'on sort ensemble. Six mois ! dit Kurt, essayant visiblement de contenir son exaspération. Tu sais quoi, Blaine ? Ce n'est pas de la jalousie que tu me fais, c'est un manque cruel de confiance. Et sans confiance, il n'y a pas d'amour. Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu m'aimes quand tu ne me fais pas confiance.

Les lèvres de Blaine s'entrouvrirent, pris au dépourvu par le discours de Kurt. Il avait envie de l'interrompre pour lui dire que c'était faux, qu'il l'aimait plus que tout au monde, et que ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à ne pas douter de lui, mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge.

– Et si, malgré mes tentatives, tu ne veux toujours pas me faire confiance, alors il ne reste qu'une solution, dit Kurt d'un ton catégorique, et Blaine leva des yeux craintifs vers lui. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça, _on_ ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Tu ne peux pas me demander chaque fois ce que je fais, me surveiller tout le temps quand on sort en boîte ou quand je suis avec Sebastian.

Blaine ne répondit rien, n'osant pas évoquer ce qu'il craignait que Kurt allait lui annoncer. Ses yeux se baissèrent sur leurs mains liées, et son pouce caressa timidement le dos de la main de Kurt, avant que ce dernier ne la retire.

– Je pense qu'on devrait faire une pause, dit-il d'un ton froid, et Blaine risqua un œil vers son visage, avant de baisser le regard à nouveau devant ses yeux durs. Combien de temps, je ne sais pas. Le temps qu'il te faudra pour comprendre que tu peux avoir confiance en moi.

– Je… Je veux te faire confiance, Kurt, vraiment, mais…

– C'est bien beau de le vouloir, Blaine. Encore faut-il y arriver, le coupa-t-il sèchement. Moi, je t'ai fait confiance, je te fais toujours confiance, parce que je te crois quand tu me racontes ta journée. Mais si tu ne veux pas faire d'effort, Blaine… Je ne peux rien pour toi.

Blaine releva les yeux vers Kurt, se pinçant les lèvres, avant d'hocher la tête.

– D'accord. Faisons une pause. Je ne pensais pas que tu croyais en ce genre de chose, mais pourquoi pas. C'est peut-être la meilleure chose à faire, même si ça reste douloureux, dit-il.

– Tu penses que j'aurais rompu ?

Blaine hocha la tête à nouveau.

– Je t'aime, et je n'ai pas envie de rompre avec toi, mais il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose. Il faut qu'on réfléchisse tous les deux à ce qui ne va pas. Toi, en cherchant pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance, et moi, en cherchant ce qui ne va pas dans mon comportement et qui fait que tu ne m'accordes pas ta confiance.

– Tu es censé être mon petit-ami et pourtant tu agis comme si Sebastian était le tien, voilà ce qui ne va pas ! répliqua soudainement Blaine d'une voix forte.

– Quoi ? s'écria Kurt, ses yeux s'exorbitant.

– A ton avis, comment je suis supposé me sentir quand je te vois embrasser le type qui est censé être ton meilleur ami et qui par-dessus le marché est complètement amoureux de toi ? Et qui me dit que vous ne faîtes pas plus quand vous êtes seuls, chez vous, hein ? J'ai toujours cette… cette peur qui me ronge les entrailles que tu le préfères à moi ! Et… Et tu n'as même pas l'air de t'en rendre compte ou on dirait que tu t'en fous !

Kurt le fixa pendant un instant, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et les sourcils froncés, et secoua légèrement la tête, comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

– Alors c'est ça ? Ce n'est qu'une stupide histoire de jalousie par rapport à Sebastian ? rétorqua-t-il, la voix glaciale. C'est vraiment tout ce qui t'inquiète ?

– Tu crois que je ne vois pas la façon dont Sebastian te regarde ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas que, dès que j'ai le dos tourné, il en profite pour te rouler des pelles ?

– C'est faux ! vociféra Kurt. Il ne fait pas ça !

Fulminant, il descendit de la chaise et éteignit le feu sous la poêle.

– Ce n'est pas ce que je comprends quand il le sous-entend, répliqua Blaine, tandis que Kurt défaisait son tablier et le posait violemment sur le plan de travail.

– Mais tu n'as toujours pas compris ? Le plus tôt tu ignoreras Sebastian, le plus tôt il te foutra la paix avec ça. C'est comme ça qu'il marche.

– Je n'ai pas tellement envie d'ignorer la personne avec qui tu me trompes depuis des mois sans que je ne dise rien !

– Je ne te trompe pas avec Sebastian ! s'écria Kurt en détachant chaque mot, la voix vibrante de colère. Ce n'est pas de la tromperie !

– Je suis désolé, mais deux personnes qui s'embrassent de la façon dont vous le faites, c'est de la tromperie, Kurt !

– Et moi, je suis désolé que tu n'arrives pas à comprendre que ça ne veut rien dire pour nous deux.

– Mais je n'en ai rien à faire de ça. Est-ce que tu aimerais que j'embrasse Tina comme tu le fais avec Sebastian ? rétorqua Blaine en descendant de la chaise à son tour, s'approchant de Kurt et posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

– Ça ne me dérangerait pas, vu que tu ne finirais pas par coucher avec elle.

Les yeux de Kurt s'écarquillèrent en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, et il plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche. Blaine le fixa, choqué et bouche bée, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

– Tu es hypocrite, Kurt, dit-il d'une voix qui laissait entendre son choc. En fait..., continua-t-il plus lentement. Tu as toujours su que ça allait finir par arriver, hein ? Toi et Sebastian. Vous alliez forcément finir par le faire.

– Blaine, je…

– Non, coupa-t-il. Rassure-moi et dis-moi juste que ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois.

– Une seule fois, assura Kurt en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Mais, de toute façon, ça n'a pas d'importance. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te perturbe tant, on ne sortait même pas ensemble quand c'est arrivé.

Kurt n'avait pas tort sur ce point-là. Mais, tout de même, savoir que lui et Sebastian avaient couché ensemble rappelait à Blaine la possibilité que cela se reproduise, et il ne voulait même pas imaginer une seule seconde cette éventualité.

– A force de continuer à agir comme vous le faîte, ça finira par se reproduire, dit Blaine d'une voix faible.

– Blaine, tu ne sais pas combien de fois j'ai repoussé Sebastian, déclara Kurt. Si tu le savais, tu ne dirais pas ça.

– Repousser ne veut pas dire ne pas le vouloir.

La colère brûla à nouveau dans les yeux de Kurt, qui posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

– Ok, très bien, si tu le prends comme ça, gronda-t-il. Je vais être honnête, Blaine, comme ça tu pourras me croire et me faire confiance, d'accord ? Tu veux que je te dise ?

Blaine croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et hocha la tête, déterminé à entendre ce que Kurt avait à lui dire.

– Tu n'as pas idée de combien de fois j'ai voulu laisser Sebastian coucher avec moi, mais tu sais pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait ? Parce que je ne suis pas infidèle. Parce que je sais où sont mes limites et où sont celles de Sebastian et je sais à quel moment il ne faut plus les franchir. Crois-moi, si je n'en avais rien à faire de toi, de notre relation, et ne serait-ce que de mon amitié avec Sebastian, alors on aurait été des amis avec bénéfices, et ce depuis belle lurette.

Blaine resta interdit, ne sachant que dire. Qu'avait-il à répondre à ça ? Que _pouvait_-il répondre à ça ?

– Je ne préfère pas Sebastian à toi. Je ne te préfère pas à Sebastian, ni l'un ni l'autre ! reprit Kurt. Je vous aime autant l'un que l'autre, mais d'un amour différent. Oui, Sebastian et moi avons dépassé les bornes, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me le rappeler chaque fois que tu en as l'occasion, Blaine ! Et si tu n'es pas capable d'accepter que je puisse être humain et que je puisse faire des erreurs, alors c'est tant pis pour toi. Je vais revenir sur ce que j'ai dit, si tu ne veux pas accepter ça. Peut-être qu'une pause n'est pas ce qu'il nous faut, mais plutôt une véritable rupture.

_Non, s'il-te-plaît, ne rompt pas avec moi._

Blaine essaya de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour supplier Kurt de ne pas rompre, mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Ils n'étaient pas obligés d'en arriver là. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça.

– Je ferai un effort, Kurt, s'il-te-plaît, dit-il en s'approchant de lui et en attrapant ses mains. Je te le promets, donne-moi une chance.

– Je te donnerai ta chance quand tu m'aimeras vraiment. Quand tu m'aimeras suffisamment pour m'offrir une confiance aveugle et cesser de t'inquiéter parce que tu as peur que je te laisse. Parce que je ne te laisserai jamais, Blaine. Pas tant que j'aurai ces sentiments pour toi.

Kurt lâcha ses mains et lui tourna le dos, attrapant son manteau dans la penderie de l'entrée. Blaine le poursuivit, le suppliant du regard.

– J'espère que tu aimeras ce que je t'ai préparé, dit simplement Kurt en enfilant son manteau et en nouant son écharpe autour de son cou, de l'amertume dans la voix.

La porte claqua derrière lui et Blaine se retrouva seul. Il se haïssait. Tout était de sa faute. S'il n'avait pas piqué cette foutue crise de jalousie, Kurt serait encore là à lui raconter sa journée avant qu'ils ne passent à table, puis ils s'installeraient devant un film et s'endormiraient sûrement devant, son petit-ami affalé sur lui sur le canapé.

_Je ne t'ai pas fait choisir, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as fait ton choix toi-même._

Avec une exclamation de rage, il frappa le mur de son poing et siffla de douleur, regrettant immédiatement son geste.

* * *

Kurt referma d'un coup de pied sec la porte d'entrée de son appartement, jetant les clés sur le meuble de l'entrée, et entra d'un pas vif dans le salon, pour trouver Sebastian assis sur le canapé, devant un match de football américain, bouteille de bière sur la table basse et une boîte en carton de nouilles chinoises sur les genoux, les baguettes dans les mains.

– Tu n'étais pas censé dormir chez Blaine, ce soir ? demanda-t-il d'un ton curieux, haussant les sourcils.

– Tu sais quoi ? répondit Kurt d'une voix agacée, enlevant son manteau et son écharpe et les jetant négligemment sur la table de la salle à manger. J'en ai marre qu'on me dise ce que je dois faire ou ce que je ne dois pas faire. J'ai juste envie de me foutre de tout, ce soir.

– Toi, tu t'es disputé avec Blaine, remarqua Sebastian. Wow wow wow, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écria-t-il en voyant Kurt s'avancer vers lui, enlevant son pull et défaisant les boutons de sa chemise, les laissant tomber sur le parquet, son débardeur les rejoignant rapidement.

Kurt arracha la boîte de nouilles et les baguettes des mains de Sebastian, les posant sur la table basse, avant de s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui. Il attrapa la bouteille de bière et en but de longues gorgées, et la reposa brutalement en se tournant vers son meilleur ami.

– Kurt, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? répéta Sebastian d'un air surpris et légèrement paniqué, tandis que Kurt défaisait la boucle de sa ceinture. Je ne suis pas contre un strip-tease, mais tu ne trouves pas qu'il manque un peu d'ambiance et que tu vas un peu trop vite ?

– Tais-toi, répliqua Kurt en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Je te propose une offre à prendre ou à laisser. Elle est toute simple et ne te demandera pas grand-chose.

Sebastian lui lança un regard mi-interrogateur, mi-amusé, et Kurt était quasiment sûr qu'il comprenait ce qui était en train de se passer quand ses mains se posèrent sur sa taille et glissèrent à l'intérieur de son jean. Il se pencha vers son oreille, mordillant le lobe.

– _Baise-moi_, susurra-t-il, ses mains se faufilant sous le pull de son meilleur ami pour caresser son torse.

* * *

– Et donc, tu ne veux toujours pas m'expliquer pourquoi, d'un seul coup, tu as enfin voulu qu'on couche à nouveau ensemble.

Kurt cala plus confortablement sa tête contre le torse de Sebastian, tirant sur la cigarette qu'il tenait entre ses doigts.

– Pourquoi ? Tu as besoin d'une raison, maintenant ? railla-t-il, regardant les volutes de fumée qui s'élevaient dans l'air.

– Moi, non. Mais toi, oui. Et une très bonne raison, même, car bien que tu saches à quel point ça m'ennuie que tu aies un petit-ami, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu viens de tromper Blaine.

– On a rompu, lâcha Kurt. Je suis « hypocrite », imita-t-il d'un ton dédaigneux.

Sebastian haussa un sourcil, surpris.

– Eh ben. Plus tôt que ce à quoi je m'attendais, dit-il en caressant les cheveux de Kurt, et le châtain pouvait entendre le sourire dans sa voix. Raconte-moi tout.

– Je ne sais pas si tu as envie de le savoir.

– Ah, ça a un rapport avec moi ?

Kurt hocha la tête et regarda sans voir sa cigarette se consumer lentement, avant de la porter à sa bouche, essayant de faire des ronds de fumée, sans succès, sous le rire étouffé de Sebastian. Celui-ci lui prit la cigarette des mains, la portant à son tour à ses lèvres, et souffla la fumée en ronds parfaits. Kurt reprit sèchement sa cigarette, lui lançant un regard faussement vexé.

– Il ne me fait pas confiance, dit-il amèrement au bout d'un moment, écrasant son mégot dans le cendrier sur la table de nuit. Eh ben, tu sais quoi ? Je vais lui donner quelque chose pour laquelle il aura raison de ne pas me faire confiance.

– Tu ne comptes pas lui dire qu'on a baisé ?

– Ça sera notre petit secret, Sebastian, dit Kurt en se tournant légèrement sur le côté pour tracer des formes abstraites de ses doigts sur le ventre nu de son meilleur ami. Ce qu'il ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire du tort, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux vers Sebastian, qui avait les paupières closes et soupirait doucement sous ses caresses chatouilleuses.

– Et c'est comme ça que tu comptes régler vos problèmes, hein…, marmonna ce dernier.

Il se tourna sur le côté et se blottit contre Kurt. Le châtain lui lança un regard interrogateur, l'une de ses mains se posant sur sa cuisse et la caressant doucement.

– Tu sais que, si tu le lui dis, il va penser que tu n'attendais que votre rupture pour pouvoir à nouveau baiser avec moi.

– C'est peut-être le cas, répondit Kurt avec un sourire malicieux. Même si je crois que, s'il ne m'avait pas autant énervé à faire une terrible crise de jalousie, on ne serait pas nus dans ton lit à cet instant. Je ne t'aurais pas sauté dessus de cette manière.

– Oh, j'aime bien quand tu es énervé. Tu fais beaucoup de conneries quand tu es en colère.

– Très drôle, railla Kurt. Je ne crois pas que tu aies à te plaindre.

– Pas vraiment, non, admit Sebastian en haussant les épaules, un léger sourire satisfait aux lèvres, caressant les cheveux de Kurt avec douceur.

Un long moment passa, pendant lequel aucun des deux ne parla, se contentant de s'observer et de se toucher doucement dans un silence confortable. En vérité, Kurt ne savait pas trop quoi penser de ce qui venait de se passer. D'une certaine manière, et ça lui faisait mal de l'admettre, il venait de se servir de Sebastian pour se venger en quelque sorte de Blaine. Il avait tellement été énervé de l'entendre dire qu'il le trompait avec son meilleur ami, lui rappelant le douloureux souvenir d'Alec qui avait pensé pareil, que Kurt avait voulu lui donner une bonne raison de penser cela. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment de la tromperie, n'est-ce pas, puisqu'ils avaient rompu ? Désormais, Kurt ne se sentait pas mal vis-à-vis de Blaine, mais vis-à-vis de Sebastian. Il savait ce que son meilleur ami lui cachait et, pourtant, il avait abusé de sa faiblesse à son égard, pour son plaisir personnel et pour se venger.

Après leur première fois ensemble, Sebastian et lui s'étaient encore plus rapprochés, physiquement parlant. Kurt se souvenait qu'ils s'en tenaient toujours à de chastes baisers, à se tenir la main ou à se prendre dans les bras un peu trop longuement voire dormir ensemble le corps serré contre celui de l'autre, mais depuis qu'ils avaient franchi la limite, les baisers étaient devenus plus fiévreux, plus passionnels, s'autorisant à caresser la langue de l'autre de la sienne. Ils ne s'enlaçaient plus simplement, ils passaient de longues heures à se câliner sur le canapé ou dans le lit, s'offrant des caresses déplacées sur les jambes ou le torse. Quelques jours après qu'ils aient couché ensemble, et avant qu'il ne retrouve Blaine, Kurt se souvenait s'être réveillé aux côtés de Sebastian, son visage enfouit dans le creux de son cou, complètement allongé sur lui comme s'il avait essayé de lui grimper dessus pendant la nuit. Son inconscient même ne s'était jamais autorisé à être si proche de Sebastian quand ils dormaient ensemble dans le passé.

Au final, cet incident avait tout de même changé quelque chose entre eux, même s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué dès le départ. Et même si Kurt avait essayé de poser des limites, elles n'étaient faites que de sable lorsqu'il devenait impulsif. Ces limites précaires avaient été balayées simplement d'un seul coup de vent. Et maintenant, si Kurt ne décidait pas d'arrêter purement et simplement toutes ces petites attentions qu'il échangeait avec Sebastian, il avait peur de finir par ne plus voir la délimitation entre l'amitié qu'il lui portait et plus. Ou plutôt, il avait peur que Sebastian ne la voit plus. Les sentiments que lui portait Kurt n'étaient qu'une pure amitié, profonde et sincère, malgré tout ce qui avait pu arriver, contrairement à Sebastian.

Mais le connaissant, Kurt savait qu'il ne pensait lui porter que de l'amitié mêlée à un profond désir, une envie de le faire sien sans amour, de la même manière que lorsqu'il avait connu Alec. Avec du recul, Kurt savait que la jalousie de Sebastian envers Alec n'avait été qu'une incroyable frustration à voir un garçon sorti de nulle part réussir en si peu de temps à le charmer. La possessivité de Sebastian avait toujours été un gros problème. D'un côté, Kurt espérait que ce n'était que ça, juste une envie de l'avoir pour lui tout seul – de qui se moquait-il ? de le _posséder_ – sans devoir subir les tumultes de l'amour. Il devait donc arrêter ces attentions avant que tout ne dérape pour de bon, pour son bien, celui de Blaine et celui de Sebastian.

Kurt soupira, alors que ses doigts glissaient le long du bras de son meilleur ami, et il le tira contre lui, passant ses bras autour de son dos.

– Que fait-on, maintenant ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, jouant de ses doigts sur sa peau.

– Eh bien… On pourrait continuer à se faire des câlins comme ça et se faire un deuxième round, ou on pourrait faire comme si de rien n'était.

Apparemment, la proposition numéro deux n'était pas dans les plans de Sebastian, qui logea son visage dans le cou de Kurt et entreprit d'y déposer une série de baisers. Kurt gémit doucement, enfouissant sa main dans les cheveux de son meilleur ami.

– Non, non, non, rétorqua-t-il quand il sentit que Sebastian commençait à lui faire un suçon, l'écartant de force. Pas de ça.

– Comme tu veux, mais ça n'empêchera pas celui que je t'ai fait à la hanche, répliqua Sebastian d'une voix moqueuse.

– Quoi ?

Kurt repoussa Sebastian loin de lui, le faisant tomber sur le dos avec un éclat de rire, et se redressa légèrement pour voir l'ecchymose rouge vif qui se formait au niveau de son os iliaque. Il n'avait aucune idée de quand son meilleur ami avait bien pu le mettre là, et surtout, comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en apercevoir ?

– Je te déteste, Sebastian, gronda-t-il. Il va encore prendre trois plombes à disparaître. Tu sais à quel point je marque fort.

– Oui, et c'est pour ça que j'adore t'en faire, susurra Sebastian en posant sa main sur le torse de Kurt pour l'enfoncer dans le matelas, ses lèvres se posant avidement sur les siennes.

Kurt ne put s'empêcher de sourire dans le baiser, même s'il avait très sérieusement envie de frapper son meilleur ami pour avoir osé marquer sa peau, et le laissa sucer sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et la mordiller gentiment. Lorsque Sebastian se détacha de Kurt, celui-ci semblait avoir couru un marathon, avec ses joues toutes rouges, ses cheveux décoiffés et le souffle pantelant.

– Tu as l'air débauché, Kurt, remarqua Sebastian d'une voix moqueuse.

– Oh, je suis sûr que ça ne peut pas être pire que lorsqu'on était en pleine action, railla Kurt.

– Mmm, pas faux. C'est un compliment, tu sais. Tu es… incroyablement sexy, comme ça.

– Encore heureux, gloussa le châtain.

Il attira le visage de Sebastian contre le sien et l'embrassa doucement, avant de sortir du lit, enfilant son boxer au passage. Sebastian se redressa sur un coude, le regardant faire.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il en tendant un bras pour le retenir quand Kurt se leva.

– Je vais manger les nouilles que tu n'as pas finies. Je crève la dalle, moi.

Sebastian éclata de rire et le suivit, mettant son sous-vêtement à son tour.

– Je te signale que ce sont mes nouilles que tu m'as empêché de manger en me faisant un strip-tease sur les genoux et en me sautant dessus. Elles doivent être froides, maintenant.

– Eh bien, un micro-onde ça sert à quelque chose, non ?

Kurt prit la boîte de nouilles et l'emporta dans la cuisine, Sebastian sur ses talons.

– Tu sais qu'il va falloir que tu lui dises, dit-il en s'adossant contre le mur, tandis que Kurt allumait le four à micro-onde. Si vous vous êtes séparés parce que vous avez des problèmes de confiance et de jalousie, il va falloir que tu lui dises qu'on a couché ensemble.

– Peut-être. Mais pas tout de suite. Il pense que je le trompais avec toi.

– Hein ? s'écria Sebastian en émettant un ricanement. Il est allé chercher ça où ?

– On agit comme un couple, Sebastian, c'est pour ça. Et… Il n'arrive pas à comprendre qu'on a presque toujours marché comme ça.

– Un couple bien abstinent, je trouve, railla le jeune homme.

Kurt rit doucement.

– Tu ne l'as pas trompé, tu sais ? dit brusquement Sebastian. Vous avez rompu, donc tu fais ce que tu veux.

– Je sais, Sebastian. Merci d'essayer de me déculpabiliser, quand même.

– Pas de quoi.

Le micro-onde sonna et Kurt attrapa la boîte, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Sebastian.

– Quoi ? demanda-t-il en voyant son léger sourire.

– Rien, répondit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules. Juste… C'est tellement mieux de te voir heureux et souriant plutôt que flipper comme un malade après avoir baisé.

– Eh bien, maintenant je sais qu'il n'y a pas de quoi paniquer de bon matin.

Kurt lui offrit un sourire et l'embrassa rapidement.

– Mais je ne suis pas heureux, Sebastian. Je viens de rompre avec mon petit-ami. Je ne suis pas heureux, dit-il en haussant les épaules, un sourire triste aux lèvres et la voix tremblante.

Sebastian l'attira contre lui, posant la boîte sur le plan de travail, et embrassa le sommet de son crâne. Kurt enveloppa ses bras autour de son corps, cachant sa tête contre son torse et laissant enfin les larmes déborder de ses yeux.

– Je suis désolé, Kurt.

– Moi aussi, en fait. J'aurais préféré que ça n'arrive pas, mais bon…, renifla le châtain. Je t'aime, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle.

– Je t'aime aussi.

* * *

**Note personnelle :** Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, à part ne me tuez pas... Ce chapitre et le prochain était à l'origine un seul et unique chapitre, mais je l'ai changé en plein milieu et ça l'a considérablement rallongé et j'ai donc dû le séparer en deux. A l'origine, il n'y avait pas de dispute/rupture (et donc pas de Kurtbastian). Ce chapitre était une manière de montrer l'impulsivité de Kurt et l'égoïsme de Sebastian vis à vis de Blaine, mais aussi à quel point la relation entre Kurt et Blaine est bourrée de défauts et trop prise à la légère par Kurt, et bien sûr la limite qui ne tient qu'à un fil entre Kurt et Sebastian. Mais je vous promet que tout ira bien d'ici le dernier chapitre !  
J'ai pris la version de Glee pour Without You qui est bien plus belle à mes yeux que l'originale... Et c'est d'ailleurs celle que j'ai écouté en écrivant.

Sur une note plus agréable, qui est allé à l'avant première de SBL hier soir :D ? Je n'y étais pas, mais qu'est-ce que j'aurai voulu ! En revanche, je serai au concert de Darren et à l'AP d'Imogene mardi si certains y vont et veulent me voir :)

Ah, et bonne chance à ceux qui passent le bac !

Mizu.


	13. One Hand, One Heart

Nous avons dépassé la barre des 50 followers, merci merci ! Réponses aux anonymes qui ont laissé des reviews :

**Yume :** Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi ! Sebastian a toujours été quelqu'un de mauvais (dans cette fiction), et il a malheureusement transformé Kurt en son double tout aussi maléfique, même s'il reste plus difficile à cerner. Et je pense que ça se voit encore dans ce chapitre. Si j'étais Blaine, ç'aurait été moi qui aurait rompu avec Kurt et pas l'inverse :) Merci beaucoup.

**Lodret :** Haha, mais il ne faut pas me tuer, sinon je ne donnerai pas le fin mot de cette fiction^^ Merci :)

**Chanson du chapitre : **_One Hand, One Heart_ - **West Side Story**

* * *

**Chapitre 13  
****One Hand, One Heart****  
**

_« Make of our hands one hand,  
__Make of our hearts one heart,  
__Make of our vows one last vow:  
__Only death will part us now. »__  
_

* * *

Blaine s'assit sur son canapé, soigneusement emmitouflé dans une couverture de laine bien chaude, son thermos rempli de soupe à l'oignon dans une main et sa tablette tactile dans l'autre. Buvant à petites gorgées le liquide brûlant, il fit défiler à l'aide de son doigt les photos sur sa tablette, cherchant l'album qu'il avait intitulé « Wollman Rink : entraînement jusqu'au championnat ! ». Un léger sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres en faisant défiler les photos montrant Kurt et lui, patinant fièrement sur la glace. Ils avaient toujours aimé prendre en photo leurs moindres sorties dans New York, et leurs aventures à la patinoire n'y avait pas échappé. Blaine avait toujours aimé garder des souvenirs de chaque chose qu'il faisait.

Il tapa sur l'écran, lançant la vidéo, et le rire de Kurt envahit la pièce tandis que Blaine le filmait en train d'essayer de patiner à reculons, sans grand succès. Il émit un petit rire en tombant sur une photo où Kurt était allongé sur la glace après être tombé la tête la première, les joues toutes rouges à cause du froid et les pieds s'agitant dans les airs, avant de soupirer lorsque la photo suivante montra lui et Kurt se faire un baiser esquimau, appuyé contre la barrière. La suivante les présenta dans la même position, leurs lèvres cette fois scellées, et Blaine dut passer sa main contre ses yeux pour essuyer les petites larmes qui commençaient à perler à leur coin.

Kurt lui manquait. Cela faisait un mois qu'ils étaient séparés, un mois qu'ils ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole. La Saint Valentin approchait à grand pas, et Blaine commençait vraiment à souffrir du manque de Kurt. Il savait que regarder des photos de lui et de son ex-petit ami n'était pas la meilleure méthode pour combler ce manque et que, au contraire, elle ne faisait que le creuser, mais Blaine ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il voulait se remémorer tous ces merveilleux moments avec Kurt. Leur première sieste dans Central Park, la tête de Kurt posée sur son ventre. Leur première sortie au théâtre pour voir un spectacle de Broadway. Le premier défilé de Kurt.

Les doigts de Blaine frôlèrent l'écran, traçant le contour du visage de Kurt, essayant de rendre réelle l'image numérique, essayant de se souvenir à quel point sa peau était douce, à quel point il voulait pouvoir la sentir sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Mais ses doigts ne touchèrent que le verre froid de la tablette, défilant vers une autre photo.

La sonnette de l'appartement retentit, et Blaine posa son thermos vide et la tablette sur la table basse, resserrant sa couverture autour de lui en se levant pour aller ouvrir. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant Kurt sur le pas de sa porte, les joues rougies par le froid, un petit bouquet de roses rouges et jaunes dans les mains.

– Hey, le salua Kurt d'une voix hésitante.

– Hey…

Blaine résista à l'envie de se jeter sur le jeune homme, de le prendre dans ses bras et de ne plus le lâcher pour ne pas le perdre à nouveau, mais il se contenta de prendre le bouquet que lui tendit Kurt, inhalant discrètement le parfum suave des fleurs. Il s'écarta de l'encadrement de la porte pour le laisser entrer, essayant de réprimer son sourire, et il posa le bouquet dans l'évier de la cuisine en attendant de trouver une vase pour l'exposer.

– J'espère que je ne te dérange pas, dit Kurt avec un sourire encourageant.

– Non. Non, pas du tout. Je ne m'attendais juste pas à te voir…, dit Blaine en prenant le manteau qu'il lui tendit, l'accrochant dans la penderie. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

– Tu devrais préparer deux chocolats chauds, répondit le châtain. Ma mère disait toujours que les meilleures discussions se font autour d'un bon feu de cheminée, avec du chocolat chaud.

Blaine hocha la tête et, en se retournant pour aller chercher du lait et du cacao en poudre dans la cuisine, il vit Kurt jeter un coup d'œil sur la table basse et sourire en voyant le diaporama des photos défiler automatiquement sur la tablette. Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon avec deux tasses fumantes de chocolat chaud, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, Kurt étant confortablement installé sur un fauteuil, regardant d'un air tendre les photos.

– J'aime bien les regarder, de temps en temps, expliqua brièvement Blaine en posant une des tasses devant Kurt et en prenant la sienne sur ses genoux.

Le jeune homme sourit et posa la tablette sur la table, fermant l'étui. Il prit entre ses mains la tasse et la porta à ses lèvres.

– Tu m'as manqué, Kurt, souffla Blaine.

– Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Le cœur de Blaine s'affola doucement dans sa poitrine à l'entente de ces mots, et un sourire de soulagement se dessina sur ses lèvres.

– Ecoute, Kurt, je…

– Laisse-moi parler pour l'instant, veux-tu ? le coupa gentiment Kurt.

Blaine se tut, attendant que le châtain poursuive ce qu'il avait à dire.

– Si je suis venu ici, c'est parce que je pense avoir fait le point sur ce qui n'allait pas la dernière fois, et j'espère que tu l'as aussi fait de ton côté.

Blaine hocha la tête. Il avait passé de longues heures au téléphone avec sa mère et Cooper, ce dernier le conseillant plus ou moins bien sur son actuelle situation, tout en réussissant à caser dans la conversation ses dernières nouvelles en direct de Los Angeles, sans compter les séances improvisées de psychothérapie avec Tina.

– Je suis aussi venu pour te dire quelque chose. La clé de toute relation est l'honnêteté, n'est-ce pas ? Je dois donc être honnête avec toi pour ça aussi. En revanche, tu dois me promettre de ne pas te mettre en colère, car ça n'a rien à voir avec toi.

– Je te le promets, assura Blaine, se demandant ce que voulait lui dire Kurt.

– Bien. Um… Tu sais, quand on a… euh… rompu, ce soir-là, commença le jeune homme, cherchant visiblement ses mots au fil de son discours. Je suis rentré chez moi, où m'attendait bien entendu Sebastian. Et, euh…

– Viens-en aux faits, Kurt, demanda Blaine en le voyant hésiter.

– D'accord, d'accord… Donc… Ce soir-là, quand je suis rentré… J'ai fait l'amour avec Sebastian.

Blaine s'attendit à sentir une pierre lui tomber dans l'estomac, à sentir le feu brûlant de la jalousie et de la tromperie bouillir dans ses veines, mais rien de cela n'arriva. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le choix des mots de Kurt, et cela remua quelque chose au fond de lui qui semblait avoir toujours été là, mais il n'arriva pas à mettre un nom dessus. Il appréciait que Kurt lui annonce ça maintenant, plutôt que de l'apprendre de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre et de créer un nouveau conflit entre eux deux. Cependant, la phrase lui restait en travers de la gorge, se sentant trahi par la vitesse à laquelle Kurt était allé se consoler dans les bras de Sebastian et aussi par son choix de mot. La dernière fois, Kurt avait dit « coucher », et maintenant, il employait cette expression, alors qu'il savait à la perfection ce que cela signifiait pour lui. Ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir, Blaine se contenta de le fixer d'un regard indescriptible, avant de soupirer d'un air déçu.

– Merci de me l'avoir dit, dit-il d'une voix calme, fidèle à sa promesse.

Il vit Kurt soupirer d'un air soulagé.

– Mais, um… Je ne comprends pas, dit Blaine après quelques secondes. Pourquoi ?

– L'impulsion, je suppose, répondit Kurt, le regardant droit dans les yeux, comme s'il assumait pleinement son acte. Et ça m'a rappelé quand j'ai rompu avec Alec. Il m'avait accusé de la même chose. De le tromper avec Sebastian. Alors… C'était sûrement de la vengeance. Je voulais sûrement te trouver un prétexte pour lequel tu avais raison de penser une chose pareille et de ne pas vouloir me faire confiance.

– Tu veux dire que tu ne me l'aurais pas dit, normalement ?

– C'était le plan.

Kurt esquissa un sourire d'excuse et joua distraitement avec le bord de son pull, sans quitter Blaine des yeux.

– Mais…, reprit-il. Sebastian m'a menacé de ne plus jamais m'adresser la parole si je faisais ça, et puis j'ai réalisé que c'était une idée idiote.

– Ça ne va pas te plaire, mais pour une fois qu'il fait quelque chose d'intelligent, dit Blaine avec un petit rire étouffé, le ton toujours légèrement amer.

Kurt pouffa et ne put retenir un grand sourire.

– Enfin bon, dit-il en reprenant son sérieux. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour que tu me pardonnes ou quoi que ce soit, car je ne regrette pas que ce soit arrivé et je n'en suis pas désolé. Et, honnêtement, je ne pense pas avoir quelque chose à me reprocher.

Blaine acquiesça silencieusement, approuvant ses paroles. C'était vrai, Kurt n'avait rien à se reprocher, ils n'étaient pas ensemble et il faisait donc ce qu'il voulait avec qui il voulait. Et pour être franc, Blaine n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à Kurt, pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Il était déjà heureux que Kurt soit venu lui dire clairement, plutôt que le lui cacher et qu'il l'ait découvert par lui-même.

– En revanche, j'ai parlé longuement avec Sebastian, et je lui ai dit qu'on devait arrêter nos petites marques d'affection, dit Kurt d'une voix assurée, et Blaine le regarda d'un œil intéressé et curieux. Il n'a pas vraiment compris sur le moment, mais je lui ai expliqué que ça te gênait et qu'en effet, c'était déplacé à ton égard, de se câliner comme on le fait ou de s'embrasser à peu près tout le temps. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit d'accord, mais il a quand même accepté.

Blaine observa longuement le châtain, cherchant à voir s'il plaisantait ou pas, avant qu'un sourire ne se dessine sur ses lèvres et il se mordit la lèvre pour le réprimer.

– Merci, Kurt, souffla-t-il avec gratitude.

– Ne dis pas merci trop vite, l'interrompit Kurt. On ne s'arrêtera pas du jour au lendemain, comme ça. Tu as conscience que c'est une vieille habitude qui dure depuis, quoi, trois ans, et qu'elle ne risque pas de disparaitre comme par enchantement ?

Blaine hocha la tête vivement, couvant Kurt du regard.

– Je te fais confiance, Kurt, lâcha-t-il, ne réfléchissant même pas à ses mots.

Les sourcils du jeune homme se haussèrent, surpris, avant qu'il ne se mette à sourire du plus grand des sourires que Blaine ait jamais vu sur son visage.

– Je… J'ai parlé avec Tina, et mes parents, et Cooper. Beaucoup, expliqua l'avocat. Et je me suis presque fait incendier par Tina, tu n'imagines même pas, poursuivit-il avec un rire étouffé. Mais j'ai réalisé que j'étais dans le tort et que je n'avais aucune raison de douter de toi. Et maintenant, je me demande même pourquoi je ne te faisais pas confiance, c'était tellement… _idiot_. Croire que tu pouvais me tromper alors que je sais exactement ce que ça t'a fait quand Alec t'a trompé. Et je pense très honnêtement que tu n'es pas capable d'une chose pareille. Donc… Je te crois quand tu me dis que tu ne considères pas ce que tu fais avec Sebastian comme de la tromperie, même si à mes yeux, c'en est.

Kurt posa sa tasse sur la table basse, avant de se lever du fauteuil et de se jeter dans les bras de Blaine, l'enfonçant dans le canapé et l'écrasant sous son poids, plantant un baiser maladroit sur ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il s'écarta, Blaine lui lança un regard surpris et interrogateur, se léchant distraitement les lèvres.

– Ça… Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? bredouilla-t-il.

– Tu me manques, Blaine, et je n'ai pas envie de passer ne serait-ce qu'une journée de plus sans toi.

– Alors… Tout va bien, donc ? demanda Blaine avec de l'espoir dans la voix.

Kurt passa ses bras autour de son cou, rajustant sa position sur les genoux du bouclé, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

– Oui, tout va bien, confirma-t-il en prenant la joue de Blaine dans sa main, l'embrassant à nouveau, plus doucement.

Blaine ferma les yeux en sentant la sensation familière des lèvres de Kurt sur les siennes, se mouvant à la perfection contre sa bouche, et ses mains se posèrent sur sa taille, le rapprochant de lui et collant leurs torses l'un contre l'autre.

– Au fait, comment était Los Angeles ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent, se rappelant que Kurt était allé faire une séance photo pour il-ne-savait-quelle-marque.

– Oh, euh…Ensoleillé, répondit Kurt avec un petit sourire. Les plages de Santa Monica sont très belles. L'eau était froide, et Sebastian a osé me pousser dedans tout habillé. Je lui en ai voulu pendant deux semaines, raconta-t-il. On en a profité pour faire un peu de tourisme, j'ai des photos de moi sur Walk of Fame, il faut que je te montre ! C'était génial, j'aurai tellement aimé que tu sois là avec moi.

– On ira ensemble, un jour, je te le promets, assura Blaine, amusé devant l'excitation soudaine de Kurt. Il y avait des beaux mannequins ?

Kurt haussa les sourcils, surpris devant la question.

– Je ne connais pas beaucoup de mannequins moches, Blaine, dit-il d'une voix amusée. Mais aucun n'avait des cheveux noirs et bouclés, des yeux mordorés et ne s'appelait Blaine Anderson, alors aucun ne m'intéressait.

Blaine sourit, satisfait de la réponse. Il attira le visage de Kurt contre le sien, capturant doucement ses lèvres entre les siennes dans un baiser tendre.

– Tu dors à la maison, ce soir ? proposa-t-il en écartant une mèche qui tombait sur le front de Kurt.

– Avec joie…, ronronna Kurt, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Blaine.

* * *

Blaine inspira un bon coup avant d'appuyer sur la sonnette, son cœur se mettant inexplicablement à battre contre sa poitrine en entendant le petit « dring ». Il leva les yeux lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Sebastian, et Blaine ne rata pas le regard profondément ennuyé que lui adressa le châtain lorsqu'il le reconnu.

– Kurt est au boulot, Anderson, lâcha-t-il avec un soupir.

– Je sais, répondit Blaine. En fait, je suis venu te voir.

Les sourcils de Sebastian se haussèrent jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et il lança un regard dubitatif à Blaine.

– Pourquoi ? grogna-t-il, et son attitude commençait à exaspérer Blaine. Si c'est pour terminer la baise qu'on avait commencé il y a presque un an, c'est non. De un, je ne te laisserai pas tromper Kurt, de deux, je ne veux même pas penser à l'idée de te baiser. Je sais même pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête ce jour-là. C'est assez…

– S'il-te-plaît, ferme-là, coupa Blaine d'un ton sec, les sourcils froncés. C'est déjà dur pour moi de ne pas te coller mon poing dans la figure rien qu'à voir ta tête en face de moi, alors n'en rajoute pas.

Un sourire narquois se dessina lentement sur les lèvres de Sebastian et il s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte, croisant les bras sur son torse.

– Kurt t'a dit, hein ? lança-t-il, d'un ton fier de lui que Blaine n'appréciait pas beaucoup. Il t'a dit qu'on avait couché ensemble ?

Le regard noir que lui lança Blaine suffit à lui faire connaître la réponse et le sourire de Sebastian s'élargit.

– Mais est-ce qu'il t'a tout dit, Blaine ? minauda le châtain. Est-ce qu'il t'a raconté exactement ce qui s'est passé ? Ou alors, est-ce tu as pensé que, en tant que meilleur ami, j'ai proposé à Kurt de s'envoyer en l'air avec moi pour le consoler et, que dans son chagrin, il n'a pu qu'accepter cette petite dose de réconfort ? – Blaine le fusilla à nouveau du regard, sentant la colère pulser dans ses veines. – Détrompe-toi, Anderson. Kurt s'est littéralement jeté sur moi, et tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit ? – Un sourire carnassier remplaça celui narquois qu'arborait Sebastian. – « _Baise-moi_ ».

La main de Blaine s'éleva dans les airs, prête à entrer en collision avec la mâchoire de Sebastian, mais les doigts du jeune homme se resserrèrent autour de son poignet, l'arrêtant dans son geste.

– Je te déconseille vraiment de faire ça, Blaine, minauda-t-il. J'ai beau ne pas m'entendre avec mon cher papa, je ne crois pas qu'il apprécierait que quelqu'un m'ait frappé, vois-tu ? Il est très convainquant à jeter des gens en prison. Quoique, fais-le. Au moins tu disparaitras de la vie de Kurt une bonne fois pour toute, siffla-t-il, la voix venimeuse.

Blaine baissa la main. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, Sebastian serait mort sur le coup. Les mots n'étaient pas suffisants pour décrire à quel point il haïssait cet homme.

– Tu es la personne la plus ignoble que je connaisse, souffla Blaine, la voix vibrante de colère. Je ne sais même pas comment tu arrives à vivre avec toi-même.

– Et toi, tu es la personne la plus pathétique que je connaisse, Anderson, cracha Sebastian. Tu es tellement pathétique que tu me fais pitié.

Blaine le dévisagea, perdant ses couleurs. Comment ça, il était pathétique ?

– Tu t'accroches à Kurt comme s'il était la seule bonne chose qui t'était arrivé, continua Sebastian. Tu sais qui tu me rappelles ? Tu me rappelles Alec. Lui aussi, il jouait au petit-ami parfait et aimant, s'amusant à éloigner subtilement Kurt loin de moi. Puis tu finiras comme lui, tu diras ou feras quelque chose qui brisera Kurt. Et moi, je serai le seul qu'il aura pour venir pleurer, comme la dernière fois.

– Je ne ferai jamais…

– Je vais te dire quelque chose, Blaine. Kurt n'est pas une bonne personne. Tu aurais eu ta chance avec le gamin que j'ai connu il y a cinq ans, mais plus maintenant. Si ce n'est pas toi qui lui feras du mal, c'est lui qui t'en fera. Et il a déjà commencé, n'est-ce pas ? Au fond de toi-même, tu le sais, mais tu te voiles la face. Tu sais que Kurt est incontrôlable et je pense que tu persistes à croire que tu peux l'adoucir et le contrôler. Mais rentre-toi bien ça dans la tête, Blaine : la seule personne capable de contrôler Kurt, c'est moi. Comme il est le seul à pouvoir me contrôler.

Blaine ne dit rien, se contentant d'essayer de ne pas laisser les mots de Sebastian avoir un effet sur lui. Tout cela n'était qu'un tissu de mensonge, raconté par Sebastian pour que Blaine coupe toute relation avec son petit-ami et pour que Sebastian ait Kurt pour lui seul. Blaine commençait à être habitué aux discours acides du jeune homme destiné à le faire disparaître de leur vie à Kurt et à lui. Mais Blaine ne croyait pas Sebastian. Kurt n'était pas une mauvaise personne, il était l'un des individus les plus gentils et adorables qu'il connaissait, et même si l'attitude de son petit-ami avait plusieurs fois blessé Blaine dans le passé, il lui avait chaque fois pardonné car il savait que Kurt était repentant.

– Je me fiche de tes menaces, Sebastian. Kurt n'a pas toujours été gentil comme je le connais aujourd'hui, mais ça ne fait pas de lui une mauvaise personne. Je lui fais confiance, je sais qu'il m'aime et…

– Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'il soit gentil ou pas, coupa Sebastian d'un ton sec. Il t'aime peut-être, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est bon. Et honnêtement, tu es peut-être son petit-ami, mais je suis son meilleur ami et je crois le connaître un peu mieux que toi. Je sais de quoi je parle lorsqu'il s'agit de Kurt.

« Tu sais, je n'en ai rien à foutre qu'il finisse par te faire du mal, au contraire. Plus vite tu lâcheras Kurt, plus vite je serai content. Mais ne viens pas pleurer après parce que j'avais raison sur toute la ligne. Kurt est une mauvaise personne en son for intérieur. Il est égoïste et ne pense qu'à lui en premier lieu. Je pense que j'arrive en deuxième position. Tu peux peut-être partager la troisième place avec son père.

Blaine serra les dents, se retenant de frapper Sebastian, son poing se contractant le long de ses flancs. Il voulait se jeter sur le jeune homme et lui faire le plus de mal possible, mais il savait que Kurt ne lui pardonnerait jamais s'il touchait à un seul des cheveux de Sebastian.

– Sinon, tu étais venu pour me dire quoi ? demanda Sebastian d'un ton nonchalant, observant ses ongles avec grand intérêt.

– Une seule chose, gronda Blaine en attrapant le menton de Sebastian pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux et être sûr qu'il l'écoutait. Reste loin de Kurt pour ce qui est des contacts _trop_ physiques.

Sebastian se dégagea et éclata de rire, d'un rire sonore et presque hystérique. Blaine le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou, les yeux confus.

– Oh, mon pauvre Blaine… Et moi qui croyais que tu ne pouvais pas faire plus pitié. C'est un périmètre de sécurité que tu essaies d'instaurer ? Parce que tu peux aller te le faire foutre, et bien profond. Après tout, tu ne dois être bon qu'à ça, n'est-ce pas ?

S'en fut trop pour Blaine. Son poing s'écrasa contre la mâchoire de Sebastian qui manqua de trébucher sous l'impact du coup, et sa main se porta à son visage pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien de casser. Il dévisagea Blaine, la fureur liée à une pointe d'amusement dans le regard.

– Joli crochet du droit, lança-t-il d'une voix glaciale et ironique. Mais tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. Maintenant, dégage de ma maison avant que je n'appelle les flics ou que je te cogne à mon tour.

– Pourquoi tu ne frappes pas en retour ? lança Blaine d'une voix provocante. Tu ne veux pas abîmer tes mains ? Ou alors, peut-être que tu as trop peur que je te mette une raclée ?

– Ta gueule ! siffla Sebastian, la main toujours sur sa mâchoire. Dégage d'ici !

– Oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais… Tu es lâche. Tu es un lâche doublé d'une mauviette, et t'as trop peur de te salir les mains. T'es une gon…

Le coup de poing qu'il reçut dans le nez le coupa en plein milieu de sa phrase et il perdit l'équilibre, tombant sur le sol du couloir de l'immeuble, Sebastian le fixant avec des yeux furieux, le poing encore en l'air. Sans réfléchir, Blaine se releva, ne vérifiant même pas s'il saignait du nez ou pas, et se jeta sur lui, le plaquant contre le mur, mais Sebastian ne se laissa pas faire, le repoussant loin de lui, et le dos de Blaine se cogna contre le vide-poche dans l'entrée, et il siffla en sentant ses reins le lancer. Essayant d'ignorer l'atroce douleur, il agrippa le col de Sebastian, le renversant à terre, entraînant avec lui le meuble qui tomba par terre, la vitre se cassant et son contenu se renversant sur le sol dans un cliquetis de clés, de porte-bougies en verre se brisant et d'autres objets roulant sur le carrelage.

Blaine avait sans aucun doute sous-estimé les compétences de Sebastian en matière de combat. Le jeune homme réussit à le plaquer contre le sol, en profitant pour lui donner un coup dans le ventre qui lui bloqua la respiration, et Blaine évita de peu un nouveau crochet dans le visage. Avec un grognement de rage, il empoigna à nouveau la chemise de Sebastian et le renversa sur le côté, le forçant à se relever à moitié, et il le frappa, encore et encore, tant qu'il avait le dessus, voulant lui faire le plus de mal possible. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait s'arrêter de le frapper. Seule la perte de conscience de l'un des deux semblait être le seul moyen de les arrêter. Sous lui, Sebastian se débattit comme un fou, et son genou s'enfonça douloureusement dans son bas-ventre.

Au loin, Blaine entendit des éclats de voix auxquels il ne prêta pas attention, trop concentré sur Sebastian et son nez visiblement cassé à en juger le sang qui en coulait, avant que deux bras puissants ne l'attrapent et ne l'éloignent de son adversaire. Blaine se débattit furieusement, voulant se jeter à nouveau sur Sebastian, qui était lui aussi retenu par quelqu'un.

– Hé, hé, calmez-vous, tous les deux ! cria l'homme qui retenait Blaine, ses bras enroulés autour de la taille du bouclé, l'immobilisant.

– Lâchez-moi ! s'écria Sebastian, faisant des moulinets avec ses bras pour se dégager de l'emprise du deuxième homme qui le retenait.

Blaine se fit emporter dans le couloir, essayant toujours d'échapper à l'homme, visiblement un des voisins. Il entendit Sebastian hurler un juron à son égard, mais Blaine ne l'enregistra même pas, encore trop en colère pour retenir les insultes que lui criait le châtain, défiant son regard furieux et brûlant d'une lueur de folie. Blaine avait réussi à le faire sauter de ses gonds, et il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir fier de lui sur le coup.

– Rentrez chez vous, vous ! dit l'homme qui tenait Blaine.

L'avocat réussit à se dégager, et il lança un dernier regard noir à Sebastian, avant de partir précipitamment sans demander son reste, le sang battant encore dans ses oreilles et la colère pulsant dans ses veines. Il passa sa main contre son visage pour voir s'il saignait, et siffla de douleur lorsqu'il appuya un peu trop fort contre son arcade sourcilière. Il allait avoir un bel hématome sur le visage, à en juger la douleur. Lorsqu'il regarda sa main, Blaine soupira en voyant du sang dessus. Sebastian ne l'avait pas raté.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il arriva chez lui que Blaine réalisa que Kurt allait sûrement le tuer.

* * *

– Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait une chose pareille, Blaine ! hurla Kurt.

– Il m'a cherché, grogna Blaine, évitant son petit-ami du regard.

Kurt faisait les cents pas dans son salon, au bord de la crise de nerf, essayant sûrement de tuer Blaine d'un seul regard à la manière d'un Basilic. L'avocat gémit de douleur, replaçant le pack de glace contre son œil. Sebastian ne l'avait _vraiment_ pas raté. Même une couche épaisse de fond de teint ne réussirait pas à camoufler l'œil au beurre noir qu'il se coltinait, sans compter l'hématome juste au-dessus de son sourcil.

– Même, tu n'avais pas à le frapper, Blaine ! C'est mon meilleur ami, je t'interdis de faire ça ! Et il n'est pas le seul coupable, tu l'as provoqué, ne me mens pas ! Les voisins m'ont tout raconté quand je suis rentré, et ont confirmé la version de Sebastian. Ils ont tout entendu.

– Kurt, tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il a pu me dire !

– Si, je crois que je sais. Je connais Sebastian, tu te souviens ?

– Soit au moins heureux que les voisins nous aient séparés. Je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu m'arrêter avant qu'il ne tombe dans les pommes. Putain, il sait se battre, ce connard…

– Ne parles pas de Sebastian comme ça ! hurla à nouveau Kurt. Tout ça, c'est de _ta_ faute, Blaine ! Si tu n'étais pas allé le voir… Pourquoi est-ce que tu es allé le voir, hein ? Tu sais que vous ne vous supportez pas mutuellement ! Tu savais que ça allait mal se finir !

– J'ai essayé de me contrôler, Kurt ! répliqua Blaine d'une voix forte, en ayant plus qu'assez que Kurt rejette la faute sur lui. Il m'a poussé à bout.

– Et maintenant, reprit Kurt comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, mon meilleur ami se balade avec un énorme bleu à la mâchoire, un nez cassé et un œil au beurre noir ! Et mon petit-ami n'est pas mieux ! Tout est de ta faute, Blaine !

Kurt continua de hurler sur Blaine jusqu'à n'avoir plus de voix.

* * *

Au bout de plusieurs jours, les hématomes sur le visage de Blaine et de Sebastian finirent par disparaître progressivement, et Kurt finit par arrêter d'en vouloir à Blaine. D'un commun accord, il fut décidé que Blaine et Sebastian ne se voient plus face à face. L'arrangement n'enthousiasmait pas Kurt, car il n'aimait pas devoir se couper en deux, mais il savait que c'était un compromis à réaliser s'il voulait espérer garder à la fois son meilleur ami et son petit-ami auprès de lui le plus longtemps possible.

Au fond de lui, Kurt savait qu'il ne pourrait pas les garder tous les deux auprès de lui pour toujours.

* * *

Le retour de Tina au cabinet, deux mois et demi après son accouchement, fut une délivrance pour Blaine qui s'empressa de licencier l'incapable qui avait remplacé sa meilleure amie pendant son congé maternité. Cette bonne femme s'était trompé plus d'une dizaine de fois dans ses rendez-vous, et il avait presque perdu une affaire à cause d'elle. Parfois, Blaine s'était dit qu'il aurait mieux fait d'écouter Tina et de ne pas l'obliger à partir en congé, avant de se rappeler que la jeune femme était sa meilleure amie et qu'il ne pouvait pas la forcer à travailler à presque neuf mois de grossesse puis avec un nourrisson à s'occuper.

Le petit Harry était né le 17 Décembre, et Blaine s'était surpris à fondre en larmes dans les bras d'un Mike tout aussi larmoyant devant le bébé de sa meilleure amie, si adorable, quand celle-ci lui avait demandé s'il voulait être le parrain. S'il pleurait devant leur progéniture, alors il se demandait bien ce qu'il allait faire le jour de leur mariage qui avançait à grands pas. Sûrement une crise cardiaque, tiens. Il ne pensait pas être si émotif avant de se rendre compte que sa meilleure amie avait donné la vie presque sous ses yeux, et maintenant, elle allait s'unir à l'homme qu'elle aimait dans quelques semaines. Voir ses amis réussir leur vie gonflait le cœur de Blaine, qui sentait le trop plein de sentiment d'amour et d'affection commencer à déborder de sa poitrine.

Lorsqu'il reçut le faire-part du mariage, Blaine l'accrocha sur le tableau noir qui décorait sa cuisine, où Kurt avait pris l'habitude de laisser des messages ridiculement romantiques – mais aussi des messages remplis de sous-entendus pervers – lorsqu'il partait au travail, tôt le matin, à côté de la liste de courses, du faire-part de naissance du petit Harry et du pense-bête. Chaque fois qu'il lisait et relisait avec tendresse les mots poétiques de la carte, un sourire ému sur les lèvres, Blaine ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un œil à Kurt, s'il était avec lui, ou à la petite photo les représentant à Wollman Rink en train de s'embrasser et qu'il avait fait imprimer sur du papier glacé, accrochée avec un aimant sur le tableau, avant de soupirer doucement.

Blaine ne voulait pas s'engager avec Kurt, pas tout de suite. Cela faisait seulement huit mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble, sans compter leur rupture d'un mois, et leur relation n'en était encore qu'au stade de bourgeon naissant. Ils ne vivaient même pas encore ensemble, même si Blaine souhaitait de tout son cœur que Kurt habite avec lui définitivement, et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient rencontré leurs parents respectifs. Une certaine peur habitait Blaine à l'idée de rencontrer Burt Hummel, après tout ce que Kurt avait raconté sur son père et sa mauvaise habitude à terroriser tous les petit-amis potentiels de son fils. Quand Kurt lui avait raconté que sa belle-mère avait dû retenir Burt d'aller chercher son fusil de chasse quand Sebastian était venu pour la première fois dans la maison familiale, Blaine avait fixé son petit-ami pendant un temps indéterminé, le regard terrorisé.

Mais les choses devaient se faire dans le bon ordre, et Kurt et Blaine avait encore tant de choses à apprendre l'un de l'autre avant de commencer à établir un futur ensemble, et c'est à peine si Blaine osait demander à son petit-ami d'emménager avec lui pour l'instant. Blaine n'avait aucun doute quant aux sentiments de Kurt à son propos, mais il savait que son amant hésiterait à l'idée de laisser Sebastian seul dans leur appartement. Blaine ne s'en vexait pas, il comprenait. Demander à Kurt de venir s'installer avec lui, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis moins d'un an, et quitter la personne avec laquelle il était le plus proche et qui partageait sa vie depuis plus de trois ans, était une lourde décision. Et puis, Sebastian restait un sujet sensible entre eux, la bagarre encore fraiche dans leurs esprits après un mois.

Les bras de Kurt s'enroulèrent comme des serpents autour de sa taille et il pressa son dos contre son torse, bourdonnant légèrement de gaieté. Sa tête se posa sur l'épaule de Blaine, soupirant doucement et fixant le petit tableau noir. Il tendit la main et attrapa la craie attachée à une corde sur le rebord, avant d'écrire un _je t'aime_ et de dessiner un cœur à la suite. Blaine rit et prit la craie de ses mains, dessinant un cœur à son tour. Il sentit Kurt sourire derrière lui, avant que son petit-ami ne dépose un baiser sur sa joue.

– Tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps pour t'acheter un smoking, tu sais ? dit Kurt.

– L'un de mes costumes ne convient pas ? s'enquit Blaine en haussant les sourcils.

– Tu dois porter un smoking, approuvé par moi, pour ce mariage, rétorqua le châtain. Pas un costume. Tu es le témoin de Tina, et je ne te laisserai pas te tenir derrière elle dans un vieux costume, tu m'entends ? Et obligation formelle de mettre une cravate.

Blaine sentit le sourire lubrique de Kurt contre son cou, et hocha distraitement la tête.

– Va pour le smoking, dit-il. Mais il va falloir aller faire les boutiques rapidement, Kurt.

– C'est à moi que tu dis d'aller faire les boutiques ? se moqua le châtain. Mets tes chaussures, on va chez _Barney's_.

– Maintenant ? s'écria Blaine, interloqué, alors que Kurt attrapait sa main et l'entraînait dans l'entrée, le forçant à enfiler une veste.

– Maintenant.

* * *

Blaine ne savait pas si son cœur battait à la chamade à cause de son excitation, ou de son stress incroyable. Ce n'était même pas lui qui se mariait, et voilà qu'il tremblait. La main de la sœur de Mike, Jennifer, se referma sur son bras et le frotta amicalement pour le rassurer.

– Relax, Blaine, dit-elle. Tu vas finir par nous faire un arrêt cardiaque.

– Où est-ce qu'on a mis les alliances ? demanda Blaine d'une voix tremblante. Et si jamais je trébuche sur le tapis ? J'ai peur de foirer quelque chose, Jenny…

– Hé, hé, du calme. Tu es presque aussi nerveux que Tina et Mike, c'est fou, ça. Pourquoi veux-tu que quelque chose se passe mal ? Les alliances sont sur leur coussin, avec mon fils et mon mari, comme on les leur a données il y a un quart d'heure, Blaine. Allez, respire un bon coup. Tu ne vas rien foirer.

Blaine obéit, prenant une profonde inspiration avant de souffler bruyamment. Il vit Mike surgir du néant en compagnie de sa mère, visiblement au bord de la crise d'angoisse. Sa sœur s'approcha d'eux et prit l'homme dans ses bras, l'embrassant sur la joue et frottant son dos, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Blaine adressa un sourire à Mike, qui lui rendit bien difficilement, avant de prendre le bras de sa mère et d'entrer dans l'église alors que la musique démarrait doucement. Blaine ne put s'empêcher de penser à Kurt, assis seul derrière cette porte, qui attendait sûrement avec impatience qu'il fasse son entrée en compagnie de Jennifer, et à quel point il aurait voulu être assis à ses côtés pendant la cérémonie. Blaine attendit de voir le père de Mike prendre le bras de la mère de Tina, les regardant disparaitre derrière la porte pour rejoindre leurs places respectives au premier rang, avant d'adresser un sourire à Jennifer et de lier son bras au sien.

Il descendit l'allée en compagnie de la jeune femme, repérant très vite Kurt dans l'assemblée et lui adressant un sourire que son petit-ami lui rendit, le regardant avec admiration. L'église était décorée dans des tons de blanc et de rouge, des roses rouges agrémentant les bancs, et des rubans blancs accrochés sur les colonnes. Arrivé à l'autel, Blaine délia son bras à celui de Jennifer et se tint du côté droit de l'autel, où Tina devait se placer. Il se tourna vers l'entrée de l'église, soulagé de ne pas s'être pris le pied dans le tapis qui traçait l'allée des portes de la chapelle à l'autel. Puis, Tina fit son entrée au bras de son père, plus radieuse que jamais, un sourire ému dessiné sur ses lèvres. Blaine n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de voir son amie dans sa robe de mariée, la jeune femme lui ayant formellement interdit de participer aux essayages et ayant kidnappé la sœur de Mike et Kurt pour lui servir de styliste personnel. Son petit-ami n'avait cessé de l'embêter avec cela, ne se tarissant jamais sur la beauté de la robe qu'ils avaient trouvée.

Son souffle se coupa en voyant la future mariée, époustouflante dans une belle robe d'un blanc immaculé, en bustier, et dont les volants tombaient directement sous sa poitrine, cachant les dernières traces de sa grossesse, et étaient plus long dans son dos pour traîner légèrement par terre. Le bustier était recouvert de perles blanches et grises et de petits diamants, scintillants comme mille feux sous la lumière éclatante de l'église. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en une demi-queue-de-cheval transformée en chignon, le reste de ses cheveux tombant gracieusement dans de belles boucles lâches dans son dos et sur ses épaules dénudées. Un voile était accroché sur le sommet de sa tête, couvrant sans cacher sa coiffure. Sa bouche était colorée d'un délicat rose pâle, et ses yeux marron étaient mis en valeur par un fard à paupière de couleur cuivre et un fin trait d'eyeliner. Tina était magnifique, et il était sûr que la quasi-totalité des hommes de l'église enviait en cet instant Mike.

Lorsque Tina arriva à sa hauteur, Blaine la vit souffler discrètement pour évacuer son stress, plongeant son regard dans celui de Mike, et le couple se regarda avec tant d'amour que Blaine sentit un petit pincement dans son cœur. La musique s'arrêta doucement, et le prêtre leva les mains pour demander le silence dans l'église.

– Nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour célébrer l'union de Mike et de Tina, deux âmes qui se sont cherchées et se sont trouvées pour vivre la plus belle des aventures de la vie, commença le prêtre.

Blaine détourna un instant le regard des deux fiancés pour le poser sur l'assemblée, qui fixait avec admiration et émotion le jeune couple. Il vit le petit Harry dans les bras de sa grand-mère, profondément endormi, sa tétine dans la bouche, et Quinn avec son petit-ami, essuyant discrètement les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Kurt en même temps que celui-ci quittait du regard le prêtre pour le regarder, et ils se sourirent mutuellement, Kurt formant discrètement un cœur avec ses mains. Le sourire de Blaine redoubla d'intensité et il reporta son attention sur les deux amants, couvant du regard Tina avec bienveillance et fierté. Son cœur battait avec émotion, à observer la femme la plus importante de sa vie après sa mère unir son futur avec un homme aussi respectable que Mike, après avoir réussi autant de choses du haut de ses récents vingt-six ans. Il sentit une vague de fierté rouler dans sa poitrine, se félicitant d'avoir vu sa meilleure amie construire peu à peu la vie qu'elle vivait aujourd'hui.

– Tina Cohen-Chang et Mike Chang, est-ce bien ainsi que vous voulez vivre dans le mariage ?

– Oui, répondirent à l'unisson les deux fiancés, la voix tremblante d'émotion.

Un petit reniflement s'éleva dans l'église, dont la provenance fut indéterminée, mais Blaine vit du coin de l'œil que la grande majorité de l'assemblée avait la larme à l'œil. Lui aussi sentait ses yeux piquer, et il dut battre plusieurs fois des paupières pour empêcher les larmes de rouler sur ses joues. Il remarqua Kurt, assis à côté de Quinn, qui appuyait délicatement son mouchoir de poche sur ses yeux pour essuyer ses larmes, et Blaine eut envie de descendre de l'autel pour courir effacer les petites perles salées de ses lèvres.

Mike et Tina se prirent les mains, se souriant mutuellement et se dévorant avec passion du regard, tandis que le prêtre faisait un signe discret à Blaine pour lui demander les alliances. Le cœur de l'avocat se remit à s'affoler dans sa poitrine et il se tourna vers Andrew, le fils âgé de huit ans de Jennifer, qui lui donna docilement le petit coussin où reposaient les alliances. Blaine les tendit avec révérence au prêtre, puis rendit le coussin au petit garçon qui retourna s'asseoir à côté de son père au premier rang.

– Moi, Mike Chang, je te reçois, Tina Cohen-Chang, comme épouse et je te promets de rester fidèle, dans le bonheur et dans les épreuves, dans la santé et dans la maladie, pour t'aimer tous les jours de ma vie.

Blaine se mit à renifler et sortit son mouchoir de poche, se tamponnant les yeux avec. Il allait vraiment se mettre à pleurer. D'autres reniflements lui répondirent, notamment de la part des mères des mariés, et il regarda avec émotion Mike glisser l'alliance au doigt tremblant de Tina, qui se retenait visiblement de pleurer ou d'éclater de rire, il ne savait pas vraiment. Dans tous les cas, une joie immense la traversait, et cela suffisait à faire battre la chamade à son cœur.

– Moi, Tina Cohen-Chang, je te reçois, Mike Chang, comme époux et je te promets de rester fidèle, dans le bonheur et dans les épreuves, dans la santé et dans la maladie, pour t'aimer tous les jours de ma vie.

Derrière Mike, Blaine vit Jennifer pleurer silencieusement, sans même se soucier d'essuyer ses larmes. Un petit rire nerveux échappa à Tina lorsqu'elle passa la bague au doigt de Mike, ayant visiblement du mal à la faire glisser. Blaine s'arracha de ce spectacle émouvant pour fixer Kurt, qui sanglotait silencieusement, son visage taché de larmes, et il voulut attirer son attention pour lui faire part d'un message, n'importe lequel, mais lui dire qu'il pensait à lui en cet instant présent, qu'il l'aimait et, peut-être qu'un jour, dans quelques années, les deux personnes qui se tiendront devant un prêtre ne seront pas leurs amis mais eux, se tenant la main et se regardant avec émotion, unissant officiellement leur amour devant leurs proches et devant Dieu. Mais son petit-ami ne détacha pas le regard du couple, fixant leurs mains liées avec ce qui semblait être de l'envie.

– Je vous déclare unis par les liens sacrés du mariage, déclara le prêtre. Vous pouvez sceller votre union par un baiser.

Mike sourit à celle qu'il pouvait désormais appeler son épouse, avant de se pencher sur elle et de l'embrasser sous les applaudissements de l'assemblée. Blaine reporta son attention sur Kurt, qui le regardait à présent, et il lui articula silencieusement un_ je t'aime_, espérant que son petit-ami comprenne le message. Kurt lui offrit son plus grand sourire et lui renvoya un _je t'adore_ silencieux, et dans ses yeux vibrant d'émotions, Blaine vit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant dans son regard, et qui fit gonfler son cœur dans sa poitrine. Plus que de l'amour, c'était… de la dévotion ?

Blaine voulut se précipiter sur son petit-ami et le serrer si fort dans ses bras qu'il écraserait probablement ses côtes dans son étreinte, mais le besoin de la chaleur de son corps contre le sien se fit soudainement si urgent qu'il voulait l'avoir proche, toujours plus proche. Il voulait sentir son cœur battre contre sa poitrine et couvrir son visage de baiser pour lui témoigner son amour et, à lui aussi, sa dévotion. Il voulait que Kurt sente le sien, et que leurs battements se synchronisent pour ne former qu'un cœur. Il voulait que leurs doigts s'entrelacent pour ne former qu'une main.

Leurs regards ne se quittèrent pas une seconde, tandis que des mots silencieux de promesses éternelles s'échangeaient entre eux et flottaient dans les airs.

* * *

**Note personnelle :** Je pense que beaucoup de monde attendait une véritable confrontation entre Blaine et Sebastian, la voilà ! J'espère qu'elle est à la hauteur de vos espérances. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire cette petite bagarre, mais c'est difficile de décrire ce genre d'action, ça va vite et reprendre la dynamique par écrit c'est compliqué ! Je ne sais pas si ça se voit dans ma manière d'écrire, mais je visualise tout dans ma tête à la manière d'un film, et parfois c'est assez compliqué de retranscrire ce que je vois. Sinon, essayez de reprendre la bagarre FinnxBrody, en encore plus violent et sans lancer d'objets... Je pense que ça peut aider :P

J'ai fait un petit clin d'œil, deux fois, à une de mes autres fictions... Je pense qu'il est assez facile à trouver :P

Ok, alors, à ce qu'il parait, des gens ont menacé de me tuer à Paris :P (Si si j'ai eu mon informatrice personnelle elle se reconnaîtra) Heureusement que je suis restée anonyme alors... Pour la peine, pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine !

Non, ok. Il n'y aura vraiment pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine, tout simplement car je pars en vacances à l'étranger de demain jusqu'à lundi, donc pas de wifi et je ne compte pas faire exploser mon forfait ! Par contre, le prochain chapitre est le dernier, et il sera posté en avance, soit mardi soit mercredi, car je ne suis pas là le jeudi !

Quand à la préquelle, ça avance doucement mais sûrement. Je suis toujours à la recherche d'un titre, et je suis incroyablement frustrée par ce que j'écris parce que je suis pressée de terminer un arc.

Mizu.


	14. A Ma Fille

Dernier chapitre et nous avons dépassé les 150 reviews ! *verse une larme* Je le poste un jour en avance car demain je ne suis pas disponible, comme expliqué au chapitre précédent. Je suis un peu triste que ce soit fini. Je vous retrouve à la note de fin :)

Petit warning, encore une fois pour le Kurtbastian. Rien dans le genre chapitre 8 et 12, mais warning quand même. Concernant la première scène, Kurt est en _italique_ et Sebastian en normal.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**CKC :** Merci beaucoup :) Crée pour écrire du slashs, wouaaah. C'est un compliment, ça :P Devrais-je commencer à écrire du PWP... ? :P Merci pour la review :)

**Guest :** Merci ! J'espère que tu aimeras celui-là :)

**Chanson du chapitre :**_ A Ma Fille_ - **Charles Aznavourd**

* * *

**Chapitre 14  
****A Ma Fille****  
**

_« Toi tu ne verras rien des choses de mon cœur  
__Tes yeux seront crevés de joie et de bonheur  
__Et j'aurai un rictus que tu ne connais pas  
__Qui semble être un sourire ému mais ne l'est pas »__  
_

* * *

(Vendredi 3 Avril, 10:22)  
_Il va falloir que je te parle à la maison._

(10:24)  
Quel genre de parler ? Si ça inclut ta voix montant dans les aigus et criant mon nom, alors je suis tout à fait partant.

(10:24)  
_Sebastian.  
_(10:25)  
_Tu ne trouves pas qu'on en a assez fait comme ça ?_

(10:27)  
Non. Je n'en ai rien à cirer de ta culpabilité, c'est toi qui as commencé et c'est toi qui as continué.

(10:28)  
_Arrête. Je me sens assez mal comme ça vis-à-vis de Blaine._

(10:29)  
Je n'en ai rien à foutre de lui aussi.

(10:30)  
_Je sais que tu n'en as rien à foutre de lui.  
_(10:32)  
_Mais ne me fait pas me sentir plus coupable que je ne le suis déjà. Je ne lui ai pas dit. Et je ne lui dirais jamais. Cette fois-ci, il ne me le pardonnerait pas._

(10:34)  
Tu sais que, techniquement, si tu es séparé, tu peux aller baiser avec qui tu veux sans que ton ex ne te fasse de reproches ?  
(10:35)  
Tu te sens mal parce que tu as honte d'avouer à quel point tu as aimé ça, Kurt.

(10:38)  
_Je n'en ai pas honte. Je me sens mal parce que je lui mens depuis presque deux mois et que je lui mentirai tant que je le pourrais. Et tu as intérêt à ne rien dire, Seb._

(10:40)  
Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes avec lui ?

(10:46)  
_Parce que je l'aime._

(10:47)  
Il t'en a fallu du temps pour répondre.  
(10:49)  
Si tu l'aimes autant que tu le prétends, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as sauté dessus le soir où tu l'as largué et pourquoi est-ce que tu as continué à coucher avec moi pendant toute la période où vous êtes restés séparés ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui as pas tout avoué ?  
(10:50)  
Et ne me sors pas une excuse bidon du style « j'étais en colère ». Ça ne marche pas avec moi.

(10:51)  
_Tu sais très bien pourquoi j'ai fait ça._

(10:52)  
Oui, mais j'aime que tu me le rappelles, bébé ;)

(10:54)  
_Tu es ignoble, Bastian._

(10:56)  
Rien que le fait que tu m'appelles Bastian me fait savoir que tu penses en réalité « je veux te clouer contre le matelas et te baiser jusqu'à ce que tu ne te souviennes même pas de ton prénom ».

(10:57)  
_N'importe quoi._

(10:57)  
Mwah *cœur*

(10:58)  
_Tu es ridicule, Bastian._

(10:59)  
J'assume l'effet Kurt Hummel sur moi.  
(11:01)  
Alors, rappelle-moi pourquoi tu as fait ça ;) ? Je te promets que je ne dirais rien à Blaine chéri. De toute façon, il peut réserver son lit à la morgue si je revois sa tête.

(11:02)  
_Parce que, comme le dit ce cher Oscar Wilde, « le meilleur moyen de résister à la tentation, c'est d'y céder »._

(11:03)  
Magnifique précepte. Tu devrais la prendre comme devise. Elle te va plutôt bien, considérant ta facilité à succomber à tes désirs.

(11:04)  
_Je ne sais pas si je déteste ou si je te hais._

(11:05)  
Tu m'adores, ne dit pas le contraire ;)  
(11:10)  
J'attends avec impatience le jour où tu le largueras pour de bon.

(11:11)  
_Tu es méchant, Sebastian._

(11:12)  
Pas plus que toi. Au moins, je suis franc et je ne mens pas aux gens. Pas comme certains.

(11:13)  
_Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me faire dire, avec ça ?_

(11:13)  
Rien.  
(11:14)  
Ce n'est pas moi qui vais me plaindre de ton incapacité à résister à ma queue.

(11:15)  
_Parlons plutôt de ton incapacité à résister à mon cul._

(11:16)  
Tu joues faible, là.

(11:17)  
_Je ne joue pas, Sebastian._

(11:18)  
Si tu le dis.  
(11:25)  
Alors, si ce n'est pas pour me faire entendre tes performances vocales au pieu (ce qui est franchement regrettable), de quoi veux-tu me parler à la maison ?

(11:28)  
_J'ai pris une décision qui ne va pas forcément te plaire._

(11:29)  
Pitié, ne me dis pas que tu vas le demander en mariage.

(11:30)  
_Bien sûr que non, idiot. Je te dirai ça à la maison, je ne veux pas t'en parler par texto._

(11:31)  
Tu me fais peur, Kurt.

(11:32)  
_Tu n'as pas à avoir peur._

(11:33)  
Si tu le dis.  
(11:38)  
A quelle heure tu rentres ce soir ?

(11:38)  
_17h._

(11:39)  
C'est taaaaard :(

(11:39)  
_Désolé._

(11:40)  
Tu me manques.

(11:41)  
_Tu m'as vu ce matin au petit-déjeuner, Sebastian._

(11:42)  
Tu me manques quand même. Tu me manques tout le temps, en fait.

(11:43)  
_Tu me manques aussi._

(11:44)  
Alors arrête d'aller chez lui et reste avec moi pour toujours.

(11:45)  
_En d'autres termes, rompt avec Blaine._

(11:45)  
Exactement ;)

(11:46)  
_Tu sais que j'adore te faire plaisir, mais il y a des limites._

(11:48)  
Oh oui. Moi aussi, j'adore quand tu me fais plaisir. J'adore quand tu t'assois à califourchon sur mes jambes et que tu te baises avec ma queue, et je n'ai qu'à regarder ton joli petit cul me chevaucher. J'adore quand tu me prends, aussi.

(11:49)  
_Tu es incroyable, Sebastian._

(11:50)  
Grâce à toi, j'ai découvert les joies de se faire enculer. Je te revaudrai toujours ça, Kurt. Enfin, il n'y a que toi qui a ce droit-là. *cœur*

(11:51)  
_Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu es mon meilleur ami, déjà ?_

(11:52)  
Parce que je suis absolument génial et absolument baisable.

(11:53)  
_On ne baise pas avec son meilleur ami, normalement._

(11:54)  
Nous ne sommes pas *que* meilleurs amis, Kurtie ;)  
(11:55)  
Tiens, vu qu'on est lancé dans le sujet, je te baiserais bien contre le mur quand tu rentreras.

(11:56)  
_Hors de question._

(11:57)  
Bon alors, tu auras le droit de *me* baiser contre le mur.

(11:57)  
_Non plus._

(11:58)  
Je suis vexé, là.  
(12:01)  
C'est quand la dernière fois que tu as couché avec lui ?

(12:02)  
_De quoi je me mêle ?_

(12:03)  
Il y a longtemps. Ok, merci pour la réponse, Kurtie ;)

(12:04)  
_Je n'ai jamais dit ça._

(12:05)  
Non, mais tu l'as pensé très fort.

(12:18)  
_J'en ai envie, tu sais._

(12:19)  
De quoi ?

(12:20)  
_Coucher avec toi._

(12:21)  
Mais ?

(12:22)  
_Pourquoi devrait-il y avoir un mais ?_

(12:23)  
Parce que, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, il y a un mec de trop entre nous.

(12:24)  
_Je croyais que « ce qu'il ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de tort » ? C'est pas ta phrase préférée, ça ?_

(12:24)  
Oh mon Dieu.  
(12:25)  
S'il-te-plaît, dis-moi que tu es sérieux, Kurt.

(12:26)  
_J'ai dit que j'en avais envie, pas que je le ferai.  
_(12:27)  
_Ne prend pas tes rêves pour la réalité._

(12:28)  
Mes rêves se sont concrétisés un peu trop de fois pour n'être que des rêves, Kurt ;)  
(12:29)  
Même s'ils ne se concrétisent plus assez à mon goût, en ce moment :(

(12:30)  
_Pauvre chou._

(12:30)  
Oui, pauvre de moi.  
(12:31)  
C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin d'un énorme câlin ce soir. Sans vêtements, de préférence.

(12:32)  
_Si tu es sage._

(12:33)  
Je te ferai un risotto pour le dîner.

(12:34)  
_Tu es incapable de faire un risotto, Sebastian. Restes-en aux spaghettis bolognaise._

(12:35)  
D'accord, maman.

(12:35)  
_Idiot.  
_(12:36)  
_Bon, je dois te laisser. Je te vois ce soir. Et on *parle*, ce soir._

(12:37)  
D'accord, d'accord. A ce soir, mon Kurt. Je t'aime.

(12:37)  
_*cœur*_

* * *

Blaine savait qu'il se répétait éternellement, mais Kurt était magnifique. Son merveilleux petit-ami dégageait une telle aura de confiance en soi et de magnificence qu'il semblait briller, assis sur cette botte de foin, un genou replié contre son corps et l'autre jambe pendant distraitement dans le vide. Posant pour un célèbre styliste dont Blaine avait oublié le nom, le flash de la caméra qui le mitraillait renforçait les étincelles qui semblaient émaner de son corps, alors qu'il fixait l'objectif d'un regard qui faisait frissonner Blaine de la pointe de ses cheveux jusqu'à ses orteils. Dieu, si son amant n'était pas la personne la plus sexy qu'il n'est jamais eu l'honneur de poser les yeux sur, qu'il se fasse arracher les yeux sur le champ. Kurt ne le touchait pas, il ne le regardait même pas, mais rien que le voir, si professionnel et offrant ce regard à la caméra, faisait tordre son estomac de plaisir.

Accompagner son petit-ami à sa séance photo était une très mauvaise idée, finalement.

La tenue qu'il arborait était incroyablement sexy par ses détails, et cela contrastait avec beauté avec l'environnement rural dans lequel il posait, assis dans cette étable, sur une botte de foin. Des cadenas au lieu de boutons sur cette chemise, un bracelet fait de diverses petites clés, un skinny jean déchiré à plusieurs endroits où des fermetures éclaires fines remplaçaient les coutures, dévoilant une quantité plus qu'appréciable de peau, et une bombe stylisée et légère en guise de chapeau pour rappeler le côté campagne de la séance photo. Et Blaine ne savait pas si le pire dans tout cela était le trait fin d'eyeliner que sa maquilleuse lui avait appliqué sur l'œil, ou le fait que ses mains étaient attachées dans son dos par des menottes, la chaîne suffisamment longue pour ne pas entraver ses mouvements. Blaine se léchait bien trop souvent les lèvres pour que son incroyable envie de faire de son petit-ami son quatre-heures ne se remarque pas. Il était sûr que Kurt manigançait quelque chose, en l'emmenant ici pour le regarder enfiler différentes tenues et se faire prendre en photo dans une étable le jour de son anniversaire.

Blaine Anderson avait vingt-sept ans aujourd'hui, et son petit-ami s'amusait à le frustrer. Ce cadeau ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

* * *

Blaine caressa du bout des doigts le ventre nu de son petit-ami, lui arrachant quelques frissons, tandis qu'il regardait sa poitrine se lever et s'abaisser rapidement au rythme de sa respiration encore pantelante. Il se blottit contre son torse, cherchant la chaleur de son corps encore couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur après ce que Kurt avait appelé le « sexe d'anniversaire ». Blaine soupira d'exaltation, déposant des baisers paresseux sur le torse de son petit-ami. Kurt prit sa main dans la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts ensemble.

– Maintenant qu'il est minuit passé et que ce n'est donc plus ton anniversaire, je peux te dire ce que j'ai voulu te dire toute la journée, déclara Kurt.

Blaine se redressa sur son coude, l'observant avec yeux curieux, l'incitant à continuer sa parole.

– Je veux que tu rencontres mon père.

Blaine se figea, et il sentit toutes les couleurs disparaître de son visage pour le transformer en un pâle fantôme de son existence. Kurt tenait à le faire assassiner, c'est ça ?

– Ne fais pas cette tête, chéri, rit-il. Je suis certain que mon père t'adorerait.

– Kurt, ton père a menacé de descendre Sebastian à coup de fusil de chasse, lui rappela Blaine d'une voix peu assurée.

– Parce que Sebastian a fait son intéressant et s'est montré un peu trop vulgaire devant mon père, mais c'est Sebastian, alors ce n'est pas tellement étonnant. Si tu te comportes en parfait gentleman comme tu le fais tous les jours avec moi, alors tu n'as pas à craindre le fusil de chasse de mon père.

Blaine grimaça, toujours peu rassuré.

– Allez, s'il-te-plaît, le supplia Kurt. Carole et lui ont tellement insisté pour que je rentre à Lima le mois prochain, et ils veulent absolument te voir.

Kurt commença à lui offrir son meilleur regard de chaton, et Blaine sut dès qu'il vit sa moue adorable qu'il ne pourrait pas lui refuser ça.

– D'accord, céda-t-il avec un soupir. Mais dans ce cas, tu rencontres mes parents aussi.

– Ok ! dit Kurt d'un ton joyeux. D'après ce que tu m'as dit, j'ai hâte de rencontrer ta mère. Elle a l'air adorable.

– Elle l'est, sourit Blaine. Ce sera sûrement plus simple de les voir, car ils ont récemment déménagé à Washington à cause du travail de mon père. On en profitera pour aller voir Quinn, si tu veux, ajouta-t-il, sachant à quel point son petit-ami s'était bien entendu avec la blonde au mariage (_« Elle fume la même marque que moi, Blaine, c'est un signe du destin ! »_).

La mâchoire de Kurt se décrocha, si fort que c'en fut presque comique.

– Tes parents habitent à Washington et tu ne m'as jamais présenté à eux ? Tu exagères, Blaine, marmonna-t-il.

– Hé, c'est quand même à quatre heures de route d'ici ! se défendit Blaine. Et il faut trouver une date qui nous convienne à tous, ce qui n'est pas le plus aisé.

– Très bien, alors je vais te faxer mon agenda pour les mois prochains et tu t'arrangeras pour trouver la date parfaite, décida Kurt, roulant sur le côté pour sortir du lit et attrapa son paquet de cigarette sur la table de chevet.

Interloqué, Blaine le suivit du regard, le regardant s'adosser à la fenêtre et allumer sa cigarette. Kurt lui adressa un sourire faussement innocent, et Blaine se laissa retomber sur le matelas dans un grognement sourd.

– Je savais bien que tu manigançais quelque chose, sale manipulateur, grommela-t-il dans son oreiller.

– Tu _adores_ ça, avoue-le, lança Kurt depuis la fenêtre.

Pour toute réponse, Blaine grogna une nouvelle fois dans son oreiller, et Kurt éclata de rire.

* * *

– Kurt, je commence à croire que j'aurai vraiment dû acheter ce gilet pare-balles, glapit Blaine, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à sa valise comme si elle allait lui apporter du soutien.

– Blaine, je commence à croire que tu deviens ridicule.

L'avocat fit face à son petit-ami, les sourcils abaissés dans une expression de chien battu, ne trouvant pas son imitation drôle du tout.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que Blaine était terrorisé. Dans quelques secondes, lorsque la porte s'ouvrirait sur le paternel de son petit-ami, ses chances de mourir à coup de fusil de chasse deviendraient brutalement plus probables, et Kurt ne semblait pas du tout comprendre à quel point Burt Hummel, silhouette sombre dans l'esprit de Blaine, était terrifiant pour le brun.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, finalement, sur un homme âgé d'une cinquantaine d'année, son crâne chauve caché sous une casquette de baseball, et habillé d'une chemise à carreaux et d'un gilet marron sans manche. Blaine déglutit imperceptiblement, tendant déjà une main tremblante vers l'homme qui le terrifiait.

– Papa ! s'écria Kurt en se jetant à son cou, coupant Blaine dans son élan de courage.

– Salut, fiston, répondit Burt Hummel en serrant son fils fort dans ses bras, un grand sourire sur le visage. Mon Dieu, quand est-ce que tu vas t'arrêter de grandir ?

Kurt étouffa un rire et embrassa bruyamment son père sur les deux joues, avant de s'écarter de lui et de se tourner vers Blaine, qui était resté figé comme une statue de sel, attendant que l'orage s'abatte sur lui.

– Papa, je te présente Blaine Anderson, mon petit-ami, dit joyeusement Kurt, passant une main dans le dos de Blaine qui retrouva brusquement ses capacités motrices et cognitives.

– Ah, ton fameux petit-ami…

– Ce… C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Monsieur Hummel, bafouilla Blaine en serrant la main de l'homme.

– Burt. Appelle-moi Burt, gamin.

Blaine hocha la tête, médusé. C'était surprenant que le père de Kurt l'appelle « gamin », alors que Blaine allait sur sa trentaine, doucement mais sûrement, et presque tout autant qu'il lui permette de l'appeler par son prénom dès leur première rencontre. Blaine essaya de ne pas détourner le regard de Burt, pour ne pas montrer qu'il était intimidé, mais les yeux de la figure paternelle le fixaient comme si Blaine allait voler la chose la plus précieuse qui lui appartenait. Et l'avocat ne pouvait que comprendre. Lui, simple inconnu aux yeux de cet homme, se présentait en compagnie de son fils en clamant leur relation devant lui, éloignant un peu plus chaque jour Kurt de son père en construisant un futur à ses côtés.

Burt s'écarta de la porte pour les laisser entrer, et Kurt prit la main de Blaine dans la sienne pour le conduire dans la maison familiale. De nombreuses photos décoraient les murs et les meubles de la maison, donnant de la vie aux lieux, et Blaine ne put s'empêcher de fixer pendant plusieurs secondes une photo d'un Kurt plus jeune, sûrement âgé de seize-dix-sept ans, en compagnie d'un immense jeune homme portant une veste Letterman. Les deux garçons souriaient à la caméra, clairement heureux ensemble.

– Finn et Rachel sont à la maison, Kurt, prévint Burt d'une voix faible.

Le châtain soupira, visiblement gêné de leur présence, et tira Blaine dans le salon, abandonnant leurs valises dans l'entrée. Sur l'un des fauteuils, une femme aux cheveux châtain lisait tranquillement un livre, et Blaine assuma qu'elle était Carole, la belle-mère de Kurt, et sur le canapé, l'immense garçon de la photo tenait serré dans ses bras une petite jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtains. Carole leva les yeux de son livre lorsqu'elle entendit Kurt entrer dans la pièce, et poussa une exclamation de joie en quittant le fauteuil pour prendre le châtain dans ses bras.

– Kurt, mon chéri, c'est tellement bon de te revoir ! dit-elle en embrassant son beau-fils sur la joue.

– C'est bon de te revoir aussi, Carole, dit Kurt en tapotant son dos, puis il s'écarta. Salut, Finn, Rachel, ajouta-t-il à l'attention des deux jeunes gens avec un certain malaise.

– Salut, Kurt, répondit le jeune homme.

Kurt présenta rapidement Blaine à Carole, à Finn et à Rachel, et l'avocat ne manqua pas le regard surpris que posa le couple sur lui, comme s'ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que Kurt ait un petit-ami, ou qu'il soit beaucoup plus vieux que lui. Ce fut Rachel qui prit la parole en première, essayant visiblement de faire un effort pour se montrer amicale avec Kurt.

– Eh bien, Blaine, Finn et moi sommes ravis de faire ta connaissance. Je dois t'avouer que nous sommes tous les deux surpris que Kurt se soit enfin décidé à s'engager dans une relation durable avec quelqu'un, car il semblait tellement obnubilé par son travail de mannequin et son meilleur ami qu'il nous paraissait improbable que Kurt puisse avoir à nouveau quelqu'un dans sa vie, mais si vous êtes heureux ensemble, c'est très bien.

Blaine mit un petit moment à découper par parties la phrase incroyablement longue que venait de sortir Rachel, se demandait si elle parlait toujours ainsi.

– C'est… gentil, Rachel, souffla Kurt, visiblement très mal à l'aise.

– Oh, mais de rien, Kurt. Finn est très heureux pour vous, aussi, n'est-ce pas, Finn ?

– Oh, euh… Oui. C'est cool, mec, bafouilla l'immense jeune homme.

Blaine fit passer son regard entre les trois jeunes gens, se sentant presque étouffé par l'atmosphère de malaise qui s'épaississait dans le salon, sous le regard inquiet de Carole. Heureusement, Burt entra dans le salon, sauvant la situation.

– Alors, Blaine, dit-il en posant une main ferme sur l'épaule de l'avocat qui sursauta. Est-ce que tu aimes le football ?

– Le foot… Euh, oui, oui, j'aime beaucoup le football, balbutia Blaine, pris au dépourvu.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Kurt lever les yeux au ciel, un sourire amusé sur le visage.

– Parfait. Et si nous allions avoir une conversation sur ton joueur préféré ? reprit Burt, et Blaine comprit de suite que ce joueur n'avait pas un très grand rapport avec le football américain.

Docilement, il suivit le père de Kurt à l'extérieur de la maison, refermant la porte derrière lui.

– Bien, dit Burt en frappant ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, j'aimerais te dire deux mots à propos de mon fils, et m'assurer d'une chose.

Timidement, Blaine hocha la tête, attendant que l'homme poursuive.

– Je ne sais pas si Kurt te l'a dit, mais sa dernière relation remonte à longtemps, et l'a laissé dans un état assez triste.

– Je sais, Mons… Burt, se corrigea Blaine. Kurt m'a fait part de son histoire avec Alec, et je peux vous assurer que jamais je ne pourrais faire une chose pareille à votre fils. Je ne veux que son bonheur, et son bonheur est ma priorité et passe avant le mien. Je sais que notre relation est encore très neuve, mais j'aime profondément votre fils, de tout mon cœur. Tellement que, parfois, j'ai envie d'enfermer mes sentiments dans une boîte pour les retenir de déborder, mais ils restent toujours là, forts et puissants.

Pendant un instant, Blaine crut voir les yeux de l'homme briller de larmes, mais ils se firent tout de suite plus secs, alors Blaine supposa avoir vu une sorte de mirage dû au soleil éclatant du mois de Mai.

– Je ne peux pas vous promettre que j'aimerai Kurt jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, car personne ne peut prévoir l'avenir et comment notre histoire et nos sentiments évolueront mais, pour l'instant, je peux vous promettre que mon plus grand intérêt est de le chérir et de mettre un peu de bonheur dans sa vie grâce à ma simple présence.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Burt, qui posa une main amicale sur son épaule.

– Eh bien, Blaine, je crois que je n'ai rien d'autre à te demander, tu as dit tout ce que je désirais entendre, dit-il. Je crois que je t'aime bien, ajouta-t-il au bout d'un moment. Tu as l'air bien mieux élevé que ce Smythe…

Et, pour la première fois depuis que l'avion avait atterri à Columbus, Blaine s'autorisa un sourire, ainsi qu'un petit rire nerveux à la mention de Sebastian.

– Oui, ce garçon est un sacré cas…, souffla-t-il.

Burt rit avec lui, puis passa une main dans le dos de Blaine comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus.

– Allez, retournons au salon. Je suis surpris de ne pas déjà entendre des cris entre Kurt, Finn et Rachel.

* * *

Kurt était allongé sur son lit, sa tête reposée sur les genoux de Blaine, et les deux hommes regardait _Victor/Victoria_, partageant une couverture bien chaude malgré les températures clémentes de la saison, quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte, et Finn et Rachel entrèrent timidement dans la chambre. Kurt leva les yeux vers eux d'un air ennuyé et soupira.

– Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? grommela-t-il.

Finn et Rachel se regardèrent un instant avant de se tourner vers eux.

– Vu que tu as entraîné Blaine dans ta chambre dès que vous êtes arrivés, on voudrait faire connaissance avec lui, si on ne vous dérange pas, dit doucement Finn en se passant nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux.

– On est en train de regarder un film, crétin, bien sûr que vous…, commença méchamment Kurt.

– Non, vous ne nous dérangez pas, coupa Blaine en attrapant la télécommande et il mit le film en pause sous les protestations indignées de Kurt.

– Merci, mec, dit Finn en lui adressant un sourire.

– Si t'es venu pour me faire des reproches, Finn, ou dire à Blaine à quel point je suis une horrible personne, tu peux te casser.

Finn soupira et tira une chaise pour s'asseoir dessus, prenant Rachel sur ses genoux.

– Je crois que Blaine est assez grand pour avoir sa propre opinion sur toi, dit-elle doucement. Kurt, s'il-te-plaît, arrête de nous repousser et cesse de te comporter comme un enfant. Fais un effort.

– C'est déjà un effort de vous supporter dans ma chambre.

Blaine fronça les sourcils et décida de mettre un terme aux gamineries de son petit-ami en posant sa main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. Kurt émit un grognement de protestation étouffé, se renfrognant.

– Même si, comme tu as pu le voir, Kurt et moi on ne s'entend plus très bien, il reste mon petit frère. Alors, je m'intéresse quand même à lui, et je ne le laisserai pas s'entourer d'une autre personne malveillante.

Kurt retira avec force la main de Blaine de sa bouche et se redressa, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

– Je t'interdis de traiter Blaine, Sebastian ou Santana de malveillant ! vociféra-t-il, pointant un doigt accusateur sur son demi-frère. Tu ne sais rien de mes amis, Finn, alors ne parle pas sans savoir !

– Kurt, calme-toi, souffla Blaine en posant une main dans le dos de son petit-ami, l'attirant contre lui pour déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux. Ne t'inquiète pas, je te comprends, Finn, ajouta-t-il à l'attention du géant. Il est normal que tu veuilles protéger Kurt. Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter avec moi. C'est plus Kurt qui a une mauvaise influence sur moi, que moi sur lui.

Il laissa échapper un rire lorsque le châtain lui donna un coup de coude joueur dans les côtes, lui tirant la langue.

– Vous vous êtes rencontrés dans un bar, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Rachel, tordant nerveusement ses mains sur ses genoux.

– Tu veux où, sinon, Berry ? lança Kurt d'une voix moqueuse.

– C'est pas très étonnant, grommela Finn. Ce qui l'est plus, c'est que Kurt se soit attaché à toi. Qu'est-ce qui l'a fait changer d'avis ? Tu es riche, ou quelque chose dans le genre ?

– Euh… Non, répondit Blaine avec un rire gêné. Je gagne très bien ma vie, mais je suis loin de nager dans l'argent et de vivre dans l'opulence.

– Tu fais quoi, dans la vie ?

– Je suis avocat fiscaliste. Je défends les gens qui ont des problèmes avec les impôts, par exemple, expliqua-t-il en voyant le regard confus de Finn.

– Wow, ça doit être dur, mec. Je veux dire, aller au tribunal et tout ça.

Blaine haussa les épaules. C'était son métier, et il prenait plaisir à défendre les causes de ses clients, même si certains n'étaient pas très honnêtes, et à parler au barreau devant les jurés. Kurt le regarda, les yeux remplis de fierté et d'admiration, et il se pencha pour reposer sa tête sur son épaule. Blaine enfouit sa main dans ses cheveux et les caressa distraitement, attendant que Finn et Rachel reprennent leur interrogatoire. Tina lui en faisait passer tellement qu'il ne se plaignait même plus de ressembler à un criminel en garde-à-vue chaque fois qu'il était en face de quelqu'un.

– Et, tu as quel âge, Blaine ? demanda Rachel.

– Vingt-sept ans.

– Wow, répéta Finn. T'es super vieux, mec. Aïe ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? s'écria-t-il après que Rachel l'ait frappé sous le regard vexé de Blaine.

– Blaine n'est pas vieux, crétin, pesta Kurt en enroulant ses bras autour du bouclé, l'air possessif et protecteur.

– Ouais, mais il est plus vieux que toi de six ans, c'est beaucoup, Kurt !

– Carole et papa ont bien huit ans de différence.

– C'est pas pareil…, commença Finn.

– C'est exactement pareil, le coupa d'un ton sec le châtain. Et si tu redis une seule fois que Blaine est vieux, tu ne vas pas comprendre ta douleur.

Blaine rit doucement, embrassant Kurt sur la joue pour le remercier de prendre sa défense, et celui-ci lui adressa un sourire tendre en réponse. Mince, il n'était pas si vieux que ça, quand même. Il était encore loin de commencer à utiliser des crèmes anti-âge, merci pour lui.

– Tu dois être un chic type si Kurt a baissé ses murs, dit Finn au bout d'un moment.

– Mmm, il est parfait, ronronna Kurt en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Blaine.

L'avocat vit un sourire chaleureux naître sur les visages de Rachel et Finn, et il ne put retenir son propre sourire, riant légèrement en sentant les lèvres de son petit-ami chatouiller la peau de son cou.

– On va vous laisser, n'est-ce pas, Finn ? dit soudainement Rachel, se levant.

– Hein ? Pourquoi ? demanda l'immense garçon.

– Parce que. Je dois te montrer l'enregistrement de ma dernière chanson, répliqua la brunette, entraînant avec elle son petit-ami.

Blaine les regarda quitter précipitamment la pièce, avant que Finn ne s'arrête dans l'encadrement de la porte, se tournant vers Kurt.

– Hé, Kurt ? appela-t-il.

– Hm ?

Finn sembla chercher ses mots un instant, soutenant le regard de son demi-frère tourné vers lui, la joue toujours blottie contre l'épaule de Blaine.

– C'est cool que tu aies tourné la page, dit-il au bout de quelques secondes avec un léger sourire.

Finn se laissa traîner par Rachel vers sa propre chambre après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui. Kurt fit passer ses bras derrière les épaules de Blaine et frotta son nez contre le sien.

– Ça aurait pu être pire, je crois, dit-il avec un gloussement étouffé avant de capturer les lèvres de Blaine entre les siennes, le renversant sur le matelas.

* * *

Blaine laissa Kurt le tirer dans l'eau, la fraicheur de l'océan Atlantique autour de ses pieds nus le faisant frissonner jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Ils faisaient une pause à Atlantic City, après leur départ de chez Maria et Patrick Anderson, ayant passé le weekend dans la nouvelle demeure familiale des Anderson à Washington DC, pour présenter Kurt aux parents de Blaine et visiter Quinn et Sam. Et même si les plages d'Atlantic City ne valait pas celles de Santa Monica ou tout autre bord de mer luxuriant de la côte Californienne, le simple fait de se promener pieds nus, le sable s'incrustant entre leurs orteils, et leurs pantalons relevés pour ne pas se couvrir de cette poussière blanche et se mouiller des vagues agitées de l'océan, était suffisant pour leur faire apprécier ce petit moment de détente. La douceur du sable était agréable, et le bruit du roulement des vagues qui mouraient sur la terre berçait Blaine, qui regardait d'un œil attendri son petit-ami jouer comme un enfant dans l'eau.

Kurt resserra sensiblement la pression de ses mains dans celles de Blaine, le tirant vers lui et plaquant son torse contre le sien pour danser doucement à la musique des vagues. Blaine posa son menton sur l'épaule du châtain, inspirant son parfum mêlé à l'odeur salée de la mer.

– Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit, mais j'adore tes parents, souffla Kurt dans son oreille. Ta mère est tout simplement adorable, et ton père te ressemble tellement… Ou plutôt, tu lui ressembles, non ? ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire.

– Crois-moi, ils t'adorent aussi, marmonna Blaine, prêt à s'endormir sur l'épaule de son petit-ami. Ma mère t'a adopté, j'en serai presque jaloux.

Kurt émit un petit bourdonnement appréciateur entre ses lèvres, tournant sensiblement la tête pour embrasser l'avocat sur le front.

– Mon père aussi t'adore. Il me demande toujours de tes nouvelles au téléphone.

Blaine ne répondit rien, se contentant de se laisser guider par Kurt, les faisant danser doucement un slow au milieu des vagues, l'eau atteignant leurs chevilles. Le vent faisait voleter ses boucles, qu'il laissait désormais libre de gel au plus grand bonheur de son petit-ami, à condition d'aller chez le coiffeur tous les mois et d'acheter les meilleurs produits coiffants pour éviter l'électricité statique qui lui donnerait une affreuse coupe afro. Kurt se moquait tout le temps de lui à cause de son obsession avec ses cheveux, mais le châtain n'en menait pas large avec ses produits d'hydratation et d'entretien de la peau, qui avait envahi depuis longtemps la salle de bain de Blaine. C'était à peine s'il restait de la place pour sa brosse à dent.

Kurt avait fini par acheter en double la quasi-totalité de ses produits hygiéniques, passant la moitié de son temps chez Blaine et l'autre dans son appartement qu'il partageait toujours avec Sebastian. Certains de ses vêtements pendaient aussi, désormais, aux côtés de ceux de l'avocat dans son armoire, et leurs chaussettes se mélangeaient dans l'un des tiroirs de sa commode. Son pyjama était soigneusement plié sous l'oreiller du côté où il dormait et, parfois, quand Blaine se retrouvait seul dans son lit, il sortait le pyjama et s'en servait comme doudou pour avoir l'odeur de Kurt contre lui. Il avait été obligé d'admettre cela, les joues en feu, à son petit-ami quand celui-ci lui avait demandé pourquoi son pyjama s'était retrouvé tout froissé du jour au lendemain. Kurt s'était retenu à grand peine d'éclater de rire, qualifiant pendant une semaine toute entière Blaine d'adorable et lui pinçant les joues quand l'avocat faisait quelque chose qu'il considérait mignon.

– Tu sais, chéri, je pensais à quelque chose, dit Kurt au bout d'un moment, le ton hésitant, continuant de tourner maladroitement avec Blaine.

– Hm ?

Blaine s'écarta légèrement pour pouvoir regarder son petit-ami dans les yeux, attendant qu'il poursuive.

– Je ne sais pas si tu le veux, parce que tu ne m'as jamais demandé, mais… On s'est présenté respectivement à nos parents, et je crois sincèrement à quelque chose de durable, pour nous deux, alors… J'aimerais qu'on vive ensemble. Vraiment.

La bouche de Blaine s'entrouvrit quelque peu, avant qu'un sourire ne se forme sur ses lèvres, montrant toutes ses dents.

– J'adorerai ça, mon cœur, dit-il en lâchant sa taille pour porter sa main sur la joue de Kurt. Tu peux emménager chez moi quand tu veux, tu as déjà la clé.

Kurt sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres, ronronnant de plaisir contre sa bouche.

– J'espère que tu as encore de la place dans ton armoire, alors, rit-il contre ses lèvres.

– Ne m'obliges pas à abattre un mur pour faire un dressing, pitié, souffla Blaine, riant à son tour.

– Mmm, peut-être…

Kurt réduisit l'espace déjà infime entre leurs lèvres, passant ses bras autour de son cou pour le tenir plus près de lui, avant de poser son front contre le sien, soupirant de satisfaction.

– Je t'aime tellement, souffla-t-il. Je suis si heureux que tu m'aies laissé cette deuxième chance. Quand j'y pense, je ne sais honnêtement pas ce que je ferais sans toi, aujourd'hui. En quelque sorte, tu es le miracle que j'attendais.

Blaine dut déglutir pour ravaler la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge, et il se contenta de fixer les beaux yeux bleus de Kurt tout en caressant sa pommette de son pouce.

– Et je t'aime plus, répondit-il avec un sourire larmoyant. Plus le temps passe, et plus je me dis qu'aller dans ce club ce soir-là était la meilleure idée de ma vie.

– C'est vrai qu'on a eu une très bonne partie de jambes en l'air, cette nuit, taquina Kurt.

Blaine lui envoya un peu d'eau avec son pied, lui arrachant une exclamation horrifiée.

– Obsédé, marmonna-t-il d'une voix amusée. Tu sais toujours casser les moments romantiques.

– Toujours, répondit Kurt avec un clin d'œil. C'est comme ça que tu m'aimes, avoue-le.

– Je t'aime pour tout ce qui fait l'être que tu es, même tes défauts.

Kurt lui vola un autre baiser, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Blaine reposa sa tête sur son épaule, prenant cette fois les commandes de leur espèce de slow aquatique.

Dans le ciel, le soleil commença doucement à s'incliner, se cachant derrière la ligne d'horizon, baignant l'eau d'une belle couleur rosée. Blaine fit le vide dans sa tête, se concentrant uniquement sur le fait qu'il dansait sur une plage avec son petit-ami, partageant avec lui un moment magique et romantique. Dans son cou, Kurt soupira, et Blaine pouvait presque dessiner dans son esprit son visage reposé et le léger sourire qu'il devait arborer, appréciant comme lui ce doux moment.

Cela faisait un an jour pour jour qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

En cet instant, l'univers pouvait s'écrouler, rien n'aurait pu les séparer l'un de l'autre. Le monde leur appartenait, pour aussi longtemps qu'ils danseraient ensemble la valse de la vie.

* * *

**Note personnelle :** Voilà, c'est la fin... *séquence émotion* Je ne sais presque pas quoi dire ! Peut-être, tout d'abord, mon retour sur ce chapitre ? Bref, voilà. La petite conversation Kurtbastian qui nous apprend que Kurt cache des choses à Blaine et qu'il est un menteur professionnel. Bien évidemment, ce dont Kurt veut parler avec Sebastian est qu'il veut aller vivre avec Blaine... Je vous laisse imaginer la réaction de Sebastian à cette nouvelle :) (Un indice: c'est explosif). Petite aparté, mais à propos de la chanson du chapitre, voyez plus loin que Burt. Il n'est pas vraiment le plus concerné par les paroles, car Kurt est déjà parti il y a quelques années avec Sebastian... ;)

Maintenant, concernant ce qui se passe après cette fin, voilà mon opinion : même s'ils sont ensemble ici, Kurt et Blaine finissent par se séparer définitivement. Peut-être que Kurt finit par lui avouer qu'il a eu plus de deux relations avec Sebastian, peut-être que Blaine le découvre, peut-être rien du tout. Donc, oui, dans cette fic, Klaine n'est pas "endgame". Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais Kurt ne défend jamais Blaine quand on le compare à Sebastian. Au chapitre précédent, il rejetait toute la faute sur Blaine sans rien vouloir savoir. Bref, pour moi, Kurt ne peut pas changer parce qu'il est enchaîné à Sebastian, et en voilà un qui ne lâchera pas le morceau facilement.

Vous avez souvent dépeint Kurt et Sebastian comme les deux méchants de la fiction, avec Blaine leur victime dans ce jeu dangereux, mais qui est vraiment bien placé pour dire qui sont les coupables et qui sont les victimes ? Je pense personnellement qu'ils sont tous victimes de l'un ou de l'autre à un moment ou à un autre, même s'il est vrai que Blaine est la plus grande victime. Mais Kurt est victime de Sebastian qui le retient et Sebastian est victime de Kurt parce qu'il ne veut pas accepter que Kurt ne lui appartient peut-être pas. Tout dépend du point de vue que l'on a. Mettons nous à la place de Sebastian, et le coupable dans l'histoire est Blaine, n'est-ce pas :) ?

Sinon, je voudrais vous remercier pour toutes vos gentilles reviews, les merveilleuses réponses que j'ai eu sur ce petit bout de mon imagination. Je considère chacune de mes fictions comme mes bébés et celui là a vraiment une place très importante pour moi. Vous m'avez suivi jusqu'au bout malgré le quantité impressionnante de Kurtbastian dans cette fic (sachant que pas mal d'entre vous ne supporte pas ce couple, je vous félicite) et le nombre de fois où j'ai fait du mal au Klaine. Alors, merci pour les 36 favoris, les 55 followers, les 156 reviews et les 8743 vues à ce jour, et bien sûr à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé de gentils messages sur Twitter :') Je ne m'attendais pas à une si bonne réponse sur cette fic, merci.

En ce qui concerne la préquelle, je suis toujours à la recherche d'un titre, et c'est toujours en cours d'écriture. Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je pourrais commencer à publier, car j'attend toujours d'avoir mis le point final à une histoire avant de la publier (et je suis rarement contente de mes premiers jets, alors je fais très souvent des modifs. Je ne vous compte pas le nombre de scènes ajoutées et supprimées ou tout simplement changées radicalement dans cette fiction), vu que je suis un peu bloquée en ce moment (Alec est mon propre personnage que je déteste et que j'adore en même temps et par conséquent je n'arrive pas à écrire sur lui... Donc un paquet de chapitres) et que j'ai un été assez chargé. J'espère quand même pouvoir commencer à la poster avant la rentrée.

En attendant, peut-être que j'écrirai quelques OS (n'hésitez pas à lire mon tout dernier, _Le Pouvoir des Fleurs_) si je suis inspirée ! Peut-être que je peux écrire des petits OS parallèles à cette fiction, les "verse" comme on dit en anglais ? Si ça vous tente :) Vous pouvez me proposer des choses à écrire, des prompts, des petites idées... Mon imagination est souvent à la ramasse. Mais ça me ferait plaisir d'écrire pour vous :)

Mizu.


End file.
